<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>宿主重来系统【海贼篇-路红】 by Parad0X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800367">宿主重来系统【海贼篇-路红】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X'>Parad0X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OnePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原发绿jj，防锁，此处备份，</p><p>更新番外，NC18，未成年勿入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy, 路红 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 前言-我，海贼王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海圆历1523年，红发海贼团与黑胡子海贼团开战，原四皇之一香克斯在战中陨落。</p><p>噩耗传开来时，蒙奇D 路飞与其伙伴正在为打败同为四皇之一的BIG MOM宴会狂欢。</p><p>路飞这种神经大条的生物，瞌睡时基本合眼就不省人事，一睡就死沉死沉的，鲜少做梦。幼时有的一些光怪陆奇都被出海后接连不断的冒险刺激消磨的不剩什么，进入新世界以后更是如此，所以他其实也不知道自己怎么就突然梦到那么小时候的事情。</p><p>“这是跟随我很多战役的草帽，就算是路飞你我也舍不得送。”</p><p>“我寄放在你这，会回来拿的！”</p><p>“当你成为了不起的大海贼的时候。”</p><p>说话的人一头几乎快烧起来的红发，逆着光的身影高大的不像话，成年的路飞越过盖着黑披风的肩头，看到不到红发人膝盖的自己，裂开嘴露出大大的笑容，和那豆丁一同嚣张的说出：</p><p>“我绝对要成为海贼王。”</p><p>顿时，香克斯大笑，他们的笑就和他们的歌一样动人，路飞忍不住也跟着对咬牙切齿的“自己”大笑。海风忽起，头上破旧的草帽乘着风力离开，他本能转身去追，视线里却撞进香克斯温和期待的脸，不明所以的怔住。</p><p>“那就这么约定了，路飞....”</p><p>他已经抓到那顶草帽，阳光和干草混着海腥钻入鼻腔，把帽子盖回去，露出坚定的目光：</p><p>“啊，那还用说吗？！”</p><p>那人伸出仅剩的右手把草帽往他头上压了压，凑到他耳边低语了句什么，可夜色的披风猎猎作响，让他几乎听不清香克斯到底说了什么，不由偏头看他，却见他笑的一如往常，大咧着嘴，灿白的牙齿整整齐齐长在牙床上，仅能依稀和着风声听到低沉的嗓音：</p><p>“那我就放心了。”</p><p>一股强烈的不祥涌上心头，路飞慌张的伸手去抓那个对他如兄如父的人：</p><p>“等等！”</p><p>...............</p><p>“路飞，别闹了....”娜美睡眼惺忪的把自家船长拍回床上。</p><p>路飞侧身躲过一击，敏捷的跳下床往海边跑去，心慌的感觉不减分毫，当年艾斯出事前隐约也有过这种感觉，不过没有现在强烈。</p><p>“喂路飞！”这动静惊醒不少草帽团的人，更别提娜美眼睁睁看着一只手从刁钻的角度伸到她面前抓走草帽，整个人简直要狂化了。</p><p>月光如洗，海面平静，路飞盯着天空不知道在等什么，紧了紧手上的草帽，接着听见索隆追出来的声音：</p><p>“出什么事了？”</p><p>“不知道。”他的表情难得的严峻。</p><p>“....要做什么？”</p><p>“出航。”</p><p>“不行!”乔巴一出来就听见路飞斩钉截铁的命令，吓得毛都炸起来了：</p><p>“你们的伤还没好呢！”</p><p>“喂，是啊，怎么突然决定起航，去哪里啊？”乌索普一脸迷茫的问。</p><p>“去找香克斯！”</p><p>“哦...诶？！！！”乌索普和乔巴眼珠齐齐脱框：“我们好不容易才打完一个四皇，你又要去招惹另一个？”说完他们想起香克斯和路飞是旧识，稍微放了点心，紧接着听见香吉士的打火机，他燃起根烟，看着伤痕累累的同伴，叹了口气：</p><p>“起码等天亮。”</p><p>“不行，现在就走！”话音落地，海天交接的地方曙光渐醒，索隆眯着眼看着随天光而来的一枚黑点：</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>“啊...新闻鸟，这么早？”</p><p>慌慌张张的新闻鸟朝他们丢下一摞报纸就亟亟飞往下个地方，报纸不偏不倚正中路飞怀抱，他头微微低着，头版醒目的标题跌进视线，然后，整个天地都安静了。</p><p>草帽混着阳光、干草和海水的味道，勾起路飞的回忆，记得香克斯把他从海龙嘴下救出来时，衣服上还混着朗姆酒和血液的腥甜，清晰到刻骨铭心。</p><p>“我会找你拿回来的。”</p><p>路飞把草帽盖在头版那张张狂带点淘气的脸上，也盖住粗黑的标题——</p><p>黑胡子决战红发！四皇香克斯战败身陨！</p><p>...........明明已经决定再也不要失去任何人了。</p><p>海风把报页吹得呼啦作响。</p><p>————————————</p><p>“路飞没事吧....”</p><p>草草留了张纸条给昨夜一同狂欢的村民，草帽一伙趁着天明就扬帆，船上难得的压抑，主要原因在于自起航开始就坐在桑尼狮子头上一动不动的船长。如果他大声嚎啕还好办，他们擅长应付一个情绪外放的船长，这个一言不发的，让经过无数风雨的草帽一行人不知所措。两年多前波特卡斯·D·艾斯身亡时他们遗憾没能在现场支持他们船长，现在在了，又发现说什么都不合适。</p><p>“香克斯是给路飞草帽的男人吧....”弗兰奇压低声音问。</p><p>“啊....”娜美神情凝重，没有过多解释，眼角忽的瞟见一片异状的乌云，下意识上前半步：</p><p>“路..路飞，暴风雨要来了，进船舱吧。”</p><p>闻言，狮子头上的男人蹭的站起来：“哟西！”大吼一声：“收帆了大家！”</p><p>“啊？哦，这就来！”</p><p>“喂，路飞...”索隆见他露出一如既往白痴的笑时心沉到谷底。</p><p>“没关系，香克斯他可是很强的，何况....我还没当上海贼王把帽子还给他呢！”他背着连天阴翳，压住头上摇摇欲坠的草帽，半张脸拢在阴影里，明明灿烂的笑脸却无端透出十分危险。</p><p>“啊喂，路飞！”乌索普大喊，立刻被人打断：“走啦乌索普，拉住绳子啊，笨蛋。”</p><p>“山治....”</p><p>甲板上的鸡飞狗跳一如曾经，路飞笑嘻嘻看着，压着草帽的手紧了紧。</p><p>只是一片小型风暴而已，对立志成为最出色航海家的航海士而言根本算不上问题，甚至没有需要船员大动干戈的必要，不消一会儿天就晴了。平静的海面却比暴风雨更难处理，尽管路飞四肢大张着躺在甲板叫着肚子饿，其他人却很难像平时一样对他不事生产的举动加以谴责，他们似乎抱着一枚定时炸弹，除了眼睁睁等炸弹上的秒数倒数完毕别无他法。</p><p>“饿的话起来去餐厅啊，混蛋！”索隆一脸无可奈何的拖着船长往餐厅走。</p><p>“没有力气了...”</p><p>“路飞，如果不安的话表现出来也没关系呐，我们是同伴不是么？”罗宾的声音依然温柔，路飞被针扎了一样跳起来：</p><p>“才没有不安！”</p><p>“知道啦你没有不安，老实坐着吃饭。”山治把他喜欢的菜往他面前推。</p><p>“……喂大家，我可以算了不起的海贼了吧？”他居然没有立刻把肉塞进嘴巴，反而摘下帽子认真盯着，自顾自继续道：“当年香克斯为了救我丢了一条手臂，所以我答应他一定要成为了不起的大海贼才行。”</p><p>“要成为海贼王才行。”</p><p>“我是想成为像香克斯一样的海贼才出海的...”</p><p>“我....”</p><p>“喂大家，前面有船！”弗兰奇在瞭望台上大吼，顺便也打断了路飞的自语，他是第一个跑出去的，“哪呢哪呢！？”边跑边大嚷着，其他人赶忙追了出去。</p><p>居然只是一艘小船，那堪堪不足两个成年人立足的甲板上只有一个孩子，孩子手里举着鱼叉，对着仿若庞然大物一般的草帽海贼船不肯退缩，脸上清晰可见愤恨的表情，用像蚂蚁对象嘶吼一样的声音歇斯底里：</p><p>“滚回去海贼，你们也想来抢船长的首级吗！？”</p><p>“弗兰奇停船，只是一个孩子！”</p><p>“知道啦，引擎已经停了！”</p><p>“滚回去，我不会让你们再上前了！”那孩子涨红着脸大吼。</p><p>“喂，有话好说嘛，出什么事了？”乌索普率先回应他。</p><p>“没什么好说的，你们这些可恶的海贼！”</p><p>路飞盯了那孩子半晌，突然撑着船舷抢出去，眨眼落在那艘小船上，众人阻止不及，只能看着他俩忽然对峙的局面，那孩子在路飞面前瑟瑟发抖，脚始终没有往后退一步，手里的鱼叉抵着路飞，颤巍巍的威胁：</p><p>“滚...滚..回去！”</p><p>“你说的船长，是谁？”路飞的脸在草帽的阴影里暧昧不明。</p><p>————————————</p><p>“喂，威尔那小子呢！”近岸处一艘民船上炸开一声惊呼，其中还夹着炮响。</p><p>“说要阻止海贼继续过来，然后就跑没影了！”</p><p>“他一个小鬼能做什么？”</p><p>“啊，我知道，但现在谁有空管他？”</p><p>“那是你儿子，赶紧找回来！”</p><p>“十点钟方向，射击！该死，这群趁火打劫的家伙！他那么崇拜红发，我哪拦得住他！”</p><p>“...那可是四皇的首级，哼，我就是拼了这条老命也不会叫海贼得逞！”</p><p>“还有海军，以前他们哪敢这样....”</p><p>“坚持住兄弟们，我们受红发他们保护这么久，这次轮到我们报答了！！”</p><p>“十二点钟方向.....等等，那船沉了！”</p><p>“又来一艘！快架炮，快！”</p><p>“....是草帽海贼团！他们来这干嘛？”所有人面色凝重起来，这种程度的海贼团可不是他们这样的民船可以挡得住的。</p><p>“他们在攻击其他船！”</p><p>“可恶，想独占功劳吗？”</p><p>“不会吧，他的脑袋也很值钱啊！”</p><p>“八成是为了四皇的地位，这些新海贼团，切...”</p><p>“可前几天不才说他们正和BIG MOM冲突吗？”正当他们议论纷纷的时候，突然有人大叫起来：</p><p>“手，手手！”</p><p>等众人定睛看去，一个戴草帽穿红马甲的少年人已经站在了甲板上，他手里抓着的，正是他们刚刚遍寻不到的威尔。路飞放下威尔，摘下帽子，一步一步往前走，人群在他的气势面前鸦雀无声，自动分成两路让开中间，直到他站在船长模样的人面前问：</p><p>“雷德号在哪？”</p><p>“我..混蛋，你以为我会告诉你吗！”船长在声名显赫的大海贼面前豁出命一样拿出勇气，毕竟不能怪他，报纸上关于海贼鲜少有正面报道。</p><p>“布吉大叔，他是船长的朋友。”威尔抹着眼泪抽噎道。</p><p>“你小子这么容易被骗....”</p><p>“我看到了。”路飞突然开口，众人顺着他的视线看去，雷德号飘着伤痕累累的海贼旗，骷髅头上三道狰狞的伤痕熟悉的令满船人热泪盈眶：</p><p>“是副船长！”</p><p>路飞跳上船舷，瞄准阔别许久的海贼船，伸手，抓稳，飞出去，眨眼即成。</p><p>雷德号上的人瞬间警戒，恢复的不错的人已经抽出家伙对准突然出现在船头的草帽人，贝克曼夹烟的手哆嗦了一下，另一只手挥了挥让伙计们放下武器，他疲惫的吐出烟圈，尽管很不甘心，但对于精疲力尽的红发海贼团来说，草帽的到来实在是个好消息。</p><p>他狠狠将烟蒂踩灭，嗓音嘶哑的朝对方打招呼：</p><p>“哟路飞，好久不见。”起码，他们能将香克斯誓死保护的地方保护到底。</p><p>“是路飞啊...”</p><p>“都长这么大了...”其他干部挤出比哭难看的笑容打招呼，路飞的目光一一在他们面上滑过，最后停在贝克曼脸上：</p><p>“香克斯他...在哪？”</p><p>“....船舱。”他拽住往里面冲的路飞，对方已经不再是当年那个香克斯一手就能倒提起来的孩子了，贝克曼的脸色难得柔软了点：</p><p>“有件事想要拜托你，草帽船长，请你务必答应。”</p><p>“和红发海贼团剩余船员一起，击退这些想要亵渎我们船长尸体的，海贼和海军吧，就当是...我们把这片海域以及四皇名头交给你的，结盟要求。”贝克曼缓缓吐完最后一个字，然后朝轮廓成熟不少的少年露出笑脸。</p><p>他看着洪水一样的眼泪在少年眼里决堤，知道这个要求不可能被拒绝。</p><p>可惜啊，你不能亲手接过他还给你的草帽了....白痴船长。贝克曼恶劣的想着，如愿以偿的听到少年崩溃的哀嚎，嘴角滑进咸涩的液体，他发现原来自己其实还是有些怨念的，对于香克斯把手赌在这孩子身上。</p><p>尽管双方都经历了几场恶战，但联手后的两大海贼团战力依旧不容小觑，在天色黯淡之前就把数百艘闻风前来的军舰海贼船击退。两船人撑着伤上加伤的身体聚在雷德号过于宽敞的甲板上，桑尼在船尾跟着缓缓驶进原红发海贼团的驻地。</p><p>身体和精神的双重疲累也没让任何人合上眼，甲板上人很多，却没有交谈的声音，炮火让船舷吱吖作响，贝克曼听着陪了他们许久的老伙计的哀鸣，眼睛放空的对着船头的位置，总有种香克斯还站在那的幻觉。</p><p>他喜欢喝多了在那吹海风，尽管那不能帮助缓解宿醉，第二天反而会带来更严重的头疼，那个白痴却乐此不疲一犯再犯，有时见他忘形，贝克曼很有犯上的冲动揍他。</p><p>“海葬。”他对走出船舱的路飞道。</p><p>“海葬。”路飞答应了。</p><p>“我以为你会哭的更厉害些，到底长大了，是个靠得住的男人了。”贝克曼嚼着已经没有燃的烟头，笑的漫不经心。</p><p>“艾斯那次，我听说你们也去了，谢谢了。”</p><p>“头儿的决定向来不会错，我们只有跟随。”</p><p>“香克斯的话....”路飞突然忘记要说什么，只好转了个话题：“那时候我已经哭太多了，甚平提醒我失去的已经失去了，不会再回来。”</p><p>听了这话，贝克曼突然伸手揉了揉他的头发：“小鬼...那时候头儿其实有话想对你说，但你被救走了，他就只能对我们说...他说，‘胜利和失败都要品尝，经历了四处逃窜的辛酸，痛苦伤心的回忆，男人才能真正独当一面，就算哭也没关系，’所以，哭吧....”</p><p>“....明明下过决心，绝对不要再失去任何重要的人，其实还是太弱了，我....”</p><p>“不要责怪自己，跟你没有关系。黑胡子是有备而来，掐准头儿和凯多对决受了伤，何况他吸收了白胡子的震震果实，用海啸威胁普通人的安全.....但头儿还是废了他一只手....”贝克曼强迫自己混沌的脑子整理更多的情报，无果，只得愤怒的咬紧牙关。</p><p>那顶熟悉的草帽出现在视线里，贝克曼把它盖在路飞头上：</p><p>“那个傻瓜，嘴上说舍不得，其实本来打算在你成为海贼王的时候正式送给你的....不嫌弃的话我先替他送了，不要让他失望啊。”</p><p>海葬仪式在黎明前准备完毕。按当地的习俗，得在黎明第一米阳光照进来时出海，亡灵才能顺利找到天国，船上塞满了镇上人采来的花，香克斯身上盖着他惯穿的黑色披风，仪容被拾掇过，鲜血和污迹全被擦干净，路飞的手在他空荡荡的左臂停了一会儿，搭回船壳。拉基、贝克曼和他负责推船，风向已经稳定，天光即将升起的时候他们稳步朝大海走去。</p><p>索隆他们担心的看着推船的几人，不知道他们要走多远，大海对于恶魔果实拥有者的诅咒无人能解，他们只得悄悄备了艘小船以防万一。</p><p>“喂路飞！”拉基他们惊讶的看着还在继续往前走的路飞，海水已经没过膝盖，船可以乘着海风继续前进，可他的手依旧没有离开船板。再走下去他也许会脱力溺水，拉基正想阻止他，贝克曼朝他摇头。</p><p>海水渐渐过腰，路飞由原本推着船走变成扶着船走，他也不知道自己怎么还不撒手，也许是不甘心，也许是不舍得，他咬着牙，平生第一次用尽全力对抗大海的力量，尽管犹如螳臂当车般虽死无悔。</p><p>“白痴，那是橡胶果实，你吃了就会变成旱鸭子再也不能游泳了！”</p><p>“没关系，那就永远不要掉进海里就行了！”</p><p>“笨蛋路飞！放手了！”一声暴喝在耳边炸开，他茫然的看向划船过来的索隆，原来海水已经到胸口了。索隆一把把他拽上小船，载着香克斯的船终于从他手里溜走，原本打算放在船上的草帽，终究还是牢牢停在他头上。</p><p>“耶稣布，拜托你了。”</p><p>燃着火的箭矢擦响空气，被狙击手送到他们船长船上，路飞大睁着眼，时间仿佛又回到艾斯死在他面前的那一刻。</p><p>“呦嚯嚯嚯呦嚯嚯嚯<br/>
　　呦嚯嚯嚯呦嚯嚯嚯<br/>
　　给你送去宾客斯的美酒<br/>
　　乘风破浪任我游<br/>
　　浪潮汹涌夕阳蠢动<br/>
　　鸟儿歌声划破长空<br/>
　　离别港口难忘乡愁<br/>
　　高歌一曲诉情怀<br/>
　　波涛澎湃浪花飞溅<br/>
　　堂堂男儿纵横天涯海角<br/>
...............”</p><p>身后的男人和女人嘶吼一样唱着这首歌，甚至镇上送行的镇民，男人女人，男孩女孩，每一个人都熟练地唱着这首海贼的歌，哭声和歌声越演越烈，最终不分你我。</p><p>路飞突然从小船上站起来，摘下草帽对燃着的小船大吼：</p><p>“喂香克斯！我现在，已经是个了不起的海贼了！”</p><p>“我一定会成为海贼王的！”</p><p>“你等着，那个约定，就算我一个人也会遵守到底的！”</p><p>——————————</p><p>临别时贝克曼给了路飞一只小电话虫，嘱咐他当对上黑胡子那天一定要通知他。</p><p>他没等太久。</p><p>次年，草帽海贼团与其盟友联手击败原四皇中最后一人怪兽凯多，下半年便扬言公开挑战黑胡子马歇尔D帝奇，以零死全员重伤的代价惨胜。</p><p>这是蒙奇D路飞第一次割下一个人的首级，他把它交给了原红发海贼团团员，同来的还有原白胡子海贼团团员。</p><p>再次年，草帽海贼团到达世界尽头拉德鲁夫。</p><p>回航后，带着海贼王的称号向世界政府挑战。</p><p>消失的百年历史揭开，世界强者倾巢而出，掀起既大事件后最惨烈的一场战争。</p><p>海贼王一伙击败世界政府掌控者五老星，世界局势分崩离析。</p><p>那一年，蒙奇D路飞27岁，已是名副其实的海贼王，距离他阔别家乡出海十年，告别红发海贼团已有二十年。</p><p>（前言完）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 风车村里打熊怪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>系统编号8213现在面对一个很尴尬的问题。</p><p>问题的暴露是现在，问题的起因则埋在他重新启动的刹那，为此他的运行程序陷入了短暂的死循环，这令他表现出一种十分拟人化的状态，最贴近的形容词叫“无语”。</p><p>“喂！！我怎么变小了！”明明不足三头身，嗓门倒是惊人的大，8213终于从待机状态抽离出来。</p><p>“合同已经签订，这在协议范围内，请宿主详查。”他波澜无惊的机械音在“三头身”脑袋里响起，顺便来说，这位反应够迟钝的，两个钟头才发现这么重要的事情么？</p><p>“协议？”路飞撑着下巴，脸部线条纠结成一团，这才堪堪从被打击过度的大脑里拽出一些片段——</p><p>“我们只为强者服务，一般到我们这来的，一辈子都留着几个遗憾希望弥补。”</p><p>“我已经是海贼王了...”路飞一脸无趣。</p><p>“是的，但是比如，和某些人的约定，或者誓死要拯救结果失败的人....”翻阅过客户生平资料的接待员循循善诱。</p><p>“..........”</p><p>路飞突然冲拳击掌，啊了一声，接着大叫，额头沁出冷汗：</p><p>“啊——所以香克斯的手又被咬掉一次了吗！！！”</p><p>“我以为刚刚你哭那么凶是知道这件事的，这不是‘又’，从特定时间点重新来过，触发点在红发香克斯失去手臂的瞬间。”</p><p>“我去看香克斯！”</p><p>“请宿主在脑子里和我交谈，随意大呼小叫会被让人误会脑子有毛病。”</p><p>真的是误会么？8213怀疑，他的宿主随口答应下来，又扎呼呼的跑了。</p><p>其实路飞本来以为只是偶尔的一场梦而已，世界政府崩溃以后伟大航路前半段开始混乱，他们回到东海，一般没有不知好歹的来招惹，所以外面世界再乱，他们的日子过的却很平静，平静到无聊，无聊到他居然在三十不到的年纪开始回忆过去。</p><p>最多的是艾斯和香克斯。那之后他出过最远的门就是去红发原驻地看看，顺便解决一些不长眼的海贼，但贝克曼和其他干部让他这种机会越来越少，他也开始感受到征服那么大片海域后却束手束脚的感觉，不过幸好他有一群棒呆了的伙伴，平静之余起码精彩。</p><p>“喂路飞，这么快就醒了吗？”向酒馆借的小屋外守着的海贼惊讶的冲路飞喊道，日头有些晃眼，路飞的脚步慢下来，在脑子里对系统惊叹：</p><p>“什么嘛，原来是真的啊！”</p><p>“.....宿主以为自己精神分裂了吗？很抱歉，从您脑部神经的扫描结果来看，这个可能性在您身上发生的几率微乎其微。”</p><p>“是嘛，那我就放心了。”</p><p>“........”</p><p>不论路飞自认这段记忆在脑子里再如何深刻，那年他也不过七岁，七岁的，神经有些大条的孩子，观察力怎么也比不上身经百战的海贼王，那些原本被疏忽过的细节如今清清楚楚在眼前呈现，包括拉基在发现他冲过来前明显哭过的脸。</p><p>听到拉基的报信，屋里一阵动乱：</p><p>“喂路飞来了，你快点，万一待会儿他闯进来就不好了。”</p><p>船医把红发压回床，阴着脸没好气的说：</p><p>“头儿你以为我在扎大肠吗！放心吧，拉基还不至于连个小鬼都抓不住。”</p><p>“嘶——轻点轻点！”</p><p>“那就别动，以你的身体素质，麻醉果然开始退了，再乱动就让副船长把你打晕啊。”</p><p>“乐意效劳。”贝克曼圈着手臂靠墙而立，在听到船医的话时露出阴测测的笑容，香克斯顿时把自己黏在床上，假装没懂医生的意思。</p><p>“那名海贼明显就是拦你的，你过去也没用，还是听我的先去做点任务提高实力吧。”</p><p>“香克斯在里面吗？”系统的话音还没完全落地，路飞就大咧咧站在拉基面前问。</p><p>“是啊，米诺在给老大包扎，场面血腥少儿不宜。”拉基一副撵人的口气。</p><p>“我想进去看看。”</p><p>“别进去捣蛋啊路飞，虽然米诺医术很好，但现在也算个手术，需要全神贯注才行。”</p><p>“你进去就是捣乱。”8213给出和拉基如出一辙的判断。</p><p>“啊，好吧。”</p><p>拉基本来以为需要一番口舌才能赶走这固执的小混蛋，对方今天居然这么通情达理，顿时有些担心了：</p><p>“别担心了，老大会没事的。”	</p><p>“喂，拉基....”路飞仰着头张了张嘴，拉基有些急，不知道这小鬼什么时候学会了欲言又止，却还是很好脾气的弯腰等他，然后看见一张要哭的脸：</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>其实路飞本来想问香克斯失去手臂，他们会面临更大的危险吧，以前因为对香克斯的盲目崇拜让他没有想到这些，就算想到了也理所当然的以为这对他们来说不算问题。可他亲手主持过那人的葬礼，戴着那顶寄托了一切的草帽九死一生过，诚然强大是真，死亡却不是可以轻描淡写过去的事情，他自认不曾轻慢过，所以会失去果然还是因为太弱小的缘故。</p><p>拉基心软的叹气出声，瞄了屋子一眼，揉着路飞的头发大声道：</p><p>“八嘎，我们都听说了，你是因为想替我们出头才这样的，有什么好对不起的。”</p><p>贝克曼透过木屋墙壁的裂纹看着离开的孩子，嘴角微不可查上扬几度，然后回身对一直关注着外面情况的船长报信：</p><p>“走了。”</p><p>“.......”香克斯把草帽盖在脸上，船医下针时发现他周围肌肉瞬间抽搐，有些担心的瞟了对方一眼没得到反应，手上动作不由加快。</p><p>其实路飞没有走远，他想了想从另一个方向绕回去，毕竟不是好打发的孩子，他内里已经成为一个好打发的大人了。他的潜伏功夫一向糟糕，所以终于想起脑子里寄居的机器人：</p><p>“喂你，可以帮我逃过贝克曼他们的侦查么？”</p><p>“编号8213乐意为您效劳，顺便，您真的不打算开始一些小任务提高实力吗？”</p><p>“我得看过香克斯没事才可以！”</p><p>“你知道他短时间内不会有危险的，何况你又不是医生也没有药材，除非....”</p><p>路飞已经快手快脚爬上屋顶，破旧的小木屋顶有不少裂缝，他悄悄趴在一条旁边往下看，神色不合年纪的凝重起来。</p><p>“很疼吧....”</p><p>“肢体伤残的疼痛指数...”8213还没报出来，那麻烦的宿主继续问：“你有办法治好吗？”</p><p>“我回答之前请宿主保持姿势不要乱动，否则屋顶塌了的话，我再帮您隐藏气息也无济于事。”</p><p>“果然有办法吗！你们的人果然好厉害！！”</p><p>“我们不是人.....算了，就算有办法，以现在你的能力根本无法解锁那样的能力，不如实际一点做任务，换点低级药材。”</p><p>“哈？小气。”路飞一脸沮丧。</p><p>“......我们是盈利机构！！！”</p><p>“好吧，多少钱。”</p><p>8213终于有机会把本该进入世界就展示给宿主的任务界面打开，感觉回到正途的他熟门熟路开始介绍任务以及奖励系统，当然还有对新手而言最重要的预支功能。</p><p>“建议您先完成一些简单任务解锁预支功能，然后进行药物购买。”</p><p>“我要这个，这个，还有这个。”路飞指着写了止痛、补血、消炎的药剂。</p><p>“好的，我们需要先解锁预支功能，毕竟您现在的强者值为0。考虑到您才七岁，建议您接受人际型任务，比如这个——帮村长买菜，奖励点数十，买十次就可以解锁功能购买药材了！”8213打开任务版面推销，用了语音系统中最甜美亲和的一种，然而遭到了无情的拒绝。</p><p>“不要！要这个，一次200点，这个最大就这个了！”</p><p>8213在沉默中愤怒了，路飞指的是初级版面的最高阶任务，本来该在他九岁和波特卡斯D艾斯联手才能完成的任务——打到棕熊一次，他从来没碰到过这样不知好歹的宿主，也从来没有怨念过设计任务版面的混蛋，居然把十岁以下的任务全放在一起，话说哪个世界才会有让不满十岁的小孩子去杀熊的任务啊混蛋！</p><p>“宿主，我必须提醒你，如今你七岁，强者值为0，这意味着你只能战胜七岁及以下的孩子。你想越级打怪也可以，不如先帮村长买菜，解锁功能以后兑换大力丸，或者龙筋虎骨散等实力增强剂再去挑战，胜利可能性会增加很多。”</p><p>“不要，玛琪诺会帮村长买菜，才不需要我。”</p><p>“这不是问题，这几天玛琪诺小姐会正巧碰到些事情无法帮忙。”</p><p>“还是不要！香克斯他们过几天就要走了！”</p><p>“.....宿主，您会死的。”8213绝望的说，路飞死掉意味着他会被退货，系统不能被退货，被退货是任何系统的机生耻辱，被钉在耻辱柱上永远，他也许会被打入回收站永远无人问津，或许会搭档另一个更加衣冠禽兽的接待员，想想就让没有身体的他不寒而栗。</p><p>“我啊，不会死的。”路飞最后看了床上眉头紧皱的红发男人一眼，然后跳下屋顶，目光坚定的看着山的方向：</p><p>“我可是会成为海贼王的男人。”</p><p>只有七岁，身体还未经过淬炼的你....连海草都当不上——8213生无可恋的开始展望自己在回收站的机生。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 打熊怪啊打熊怪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>东海虽然是四海中最弱，风车村又是其中名不见经传的小地方，但毕竟是英雄卡普的家乡，后山森林郁翠，豺狼虎豹一应俱全，路飞像是很熟悉这里的路了，甩着短手短脚连个家伙也没拿就往里面去了。</p><p>“知道啦，吵死了！”他在无人处对空气大喊，显然已经烦不胜烦。</p><p>8213终于绝望的闭了嘴，眼见着小道越发崎岖幽深，他突然改了口径：</p><p>“宿主，尽管我们相处不久，但我仍祝你有个美好的前程，下辈子....”这个词出口他才觉得有些不对味，但事已至此，他若无其事般想继续悼词，却被打断：</p><p>“啊，你也是，虽然不久，但这些日子承蒙你照顾了，之后也多多麻烦你了！”因为8213口气严肃，路飞也跟着郑重其事起来，8213转眼不是滋味了——多么实诚的孩子啊.....</p><p>然而一边这样想着，一边还是埋首浩瀚的数据库寻找被遣回去后的托词——比如这家伙是食物中毒暴毙的，与系统无关，但这家伙和牛一样的胃....8213依然很惆怅。</p><p>找熊的过程并不复杂，不知道路飞上辈子是和这些家伙打了多少交道，刨熊窝和回自己家没什么两样，甚至还好心情的在对方带着腥气的口水唾沫里打了个招呼，这么着其实就算死了也不冤。</p><p>尽管8213已经陷入消极待机的状态，但随时关注宿主早就被刻进他的初始代码，于是难得，他有些小意外——</p><p>“橡皮橡皮...”路飞大叫着，窜上巨熊头上的大树。熊瞎子不是白叫的，尽管它们听觉和嗅觉格外灵敏，8213原本以为路飞这直肠子碰到熊以后肯定会傻兮兮的用自己还没发育完全的拳头和熊爪死磕，谁想竟然不是的！他奋力摇着树枝，借着橡皮能力从这棵跳向那棵，期间还摇下不少熟透的果实，顿时馥郁芬芳的果香绕着熊漫开，熊瞎子的注意力很快就从这块挑衅它的橡皮身上移到被砸烂的果子上。</p><p>8213忍不住有了点小期待，想到这海贼王也不是浪得虚名，尽管做人轴了点，没在战斗中犯二一切都好商量，顿时，他看那豆丁的眼神和蔼许多，虽然无人在意。</p><p>....................</p><p>七岁，单枪匹马挑一头巨熊，活下来，还赢了，是了不起的战绩。路飞喘着粗气，等确定大熊死透了才跟着瘫下来，死狗一样伸着舌头抱怨：</p><p>“小孩子真麻烦。”</p><p>8213深以为然的附和，心里却一片柳暗花明，整个天空都开阔了。宿主潜力无穷就是对系统最大的回馈，现在这个点除了让路飞喘息一下，就该趁热打铁解锁技能，兑换龙筋虎骨丸，再打一头巨熊，然后利用杠杆原理多赚点数，多换药材，在十七岁之前就获得脚踩大将，单抗四皇的能力。这个光明的未来令8213的CPU过载了几秒，就在他要热情推销他的两个“五年计划”的时候，路飞呼唤他了。</p><p>“那个8213？”</p><p>“是的宿主，随时为您服务。”他的口气堪称谄媚。</p><p>“香克斯的药可以卖给我了吗？”</p><p>“..........”</p><p>“喂，喂，你还在吗？”</p><p>“....宿主，那是高级药材，一旦兑换将没有剩余点数兑换您需要的药材了。”</p><p>“啊，我知道。”</p><p>“所以您需要再打一头熊才能兑换您迫切需要的药材。”他在几个词上用了重音。</p><p>“啊，我知道。”</p><p>“....您今天并没有体力完成这个任务。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，那就明天再来，那个药明天也可以买的吧。”</p><p>“....龙筋虎骨丸么？”8213明知故问。</p><p>“不是，是香克斯的药。”</p><p>“可以的....随时为您服务。”没事，放长线钓大鱼，五年计划长的很，何况那个叫香克斯的很快就会离开了——8213如是安慰自己。</p><p>————————</p><p>天色渐渐暗下来，玛琪诺发现路飞不见踪影便向红发海贼团打听，谁想无果，满脸的担心难以遮掩。</p><p>“别着急，小孩子野，待会儿就回来了。”</p><p>玛琪诺勉强笑了下，觉得不会，路飞神经再大条也不至于才被山贼绑架，并令红发船长失去一只手后还有心思玩乐，但她没有告诉这些男人们，只打算待会儿找些村民一起找。</p><p>还没等她有所动作，就听到身边的海贼粗犷的笑声：</p><p>“看，小鬼回来了！”</p><p>“好像还拖着什么东西。”</p><p>“是熊！”那海贼擦了擦自己的眼睛，然后大叫：</p><p>“兄弟们，路飞捡回一头熊！！”除了干部，路飞身边顿时涌出许多凑热闹的大男人，他们没有接手路飞的意思，反而调笑着：</p><p>“今晚吃熊肉吗？”</p><p>“这熊是你打的？你一个人？”</p><p>“啊，我一个人！”路飞口气骄傲。</p><p>“哈哈哈，小屁孩，这熊不会是吃错东西被你捡了便宜吧？”</p><p>“啰嗦！我不是小孩子了！”路飞大嚷。</p><p>“好了，你们别逗他了...路飞过来，我给你擦擦，受伤了吗？”玛琪诺担心的蹲下来，从口袋里抽出帕子去擦路飞的额头。</p><p>后知后觉想起受伤的可能，一群大男人也跟着蹲下来询问。</p><p>路飞笑着说没事，玛琪诺安心下来后发现他没抓熊的手里攒着的东西，伸手握住，声音更温柔了：</p><p>“是为了这个才去山里的吗？”</p><p>路飞浑身一僵，显然忘记要怎么交代这东西了，还好8213不紧不慢的解释：</p><p>“别担心，兑换的一切东西都有合情合理的出处，你别再嫌弃这药长得像堆草，它从气味到触觉都有十足的药效，当你指定使用对象后，效果不会浪费一丝一毫。”</p><p>“这是什么？”立马就有人问了。</p><p>“给香克斯的。”</p><p>“哦....”贝克曼拨开人群走过来，看见滚得像泥球一样的路飞，没受重伤，但擦伤挫伤依旧不少，不由揉了揉他的脑袋：</p><p>“这么晚回来，也不怕玛琪诺小姐担心。”</p><p>“别这么说副船长，回来就好，路飞也是担心船长先生才会进山采药的。”玛琪诺心疼的替他把伤口的泥灰擦掉，拍拍他的衣裤继续解释：</p><p>“这种药对消炎镇痛很好，但位置太偏，周围一般都猛兽看着，所以村里的药店里基本没有存货。”</p><p>“好厉害，你们有卖风车村的土产。”路飞在脑子里感慨。</p><p>8213连白眼都不翻了，依旧保持着矜持和乖巧。</p><p>“呐，给我吧，我去把药煎了。”玛琪诺微笑着冲他伸手，顺便叮嘱道：“太危险了，下次不要去了。”</p><p>“哪里危险了！我的拳头比大炮还厉害！”路飞比划着，大家伙顿时笑了。他把熊扔在地上，向红发的厨师跑去，仰着渴望的脸：</p><p>“卜拓罗大叔，我们晚上吃烤肉吧！”</p><p>卜拓罗还没答应，旁边就响起应和的声音：“好，吃肉啦！”</p><p>“拉基，你打算自己做吗？”卜拓罗叉腰嫌弃。</p><p>“我可以帮忙！”说着，拉基就去拖那头熊。</p><p>“喂喂喂别偷吃啊！那是路飞的战利品！”</p><p>路飞笑嘻嘻的看着他俩追跑，突然额头被不轻不重磕了一下，他不满的抬头，就见贝克曼皮笑肉不笑的脸：</p><p>“小鬼，就算这次运气好，你依然还是个小鬼呐。”</p><p>这番忠告丝毫没被领情，路飞气呼呼朝他做了个鬼脸，就撒开脚丫往香克斯暂住的小屋跑去。</p><p>“副船长被嫌弃了！”</p><p>“要是有人像大妈一样啰嗦我，我也会嫌弃。”</p><p>“你们俩...今晚吃素吧。”</p><p>“！！！？”</p><p>————————</p><p>“香克斯！”路飞进来的时候红发正费力的试图用一只手扣好自己的披风，刚有点进展就因风风火火闯进来的小鬼功亏一篑，他也不恼，止住那人冲过来的势头，露出爽朗的笑：</p><p>“刚刚听说你不见了，还以为藏哪里哭鼻子去了。”</p><p>“我已经长大了！”</p><p>“哦？”香克斯发出一声怀疑的鼻音。</p><p>“宿主，你继续纠缠这个问题会显得你很幼稚。”8213理智的阻止了路飞急切向红发展示自己的欲望，尽管知道自己的宿主有些孩子气，然而这孩子气在这红头发面前似乎翻了几倍。</p><p>路飞很艰难的才把炫耀自己壮举的话吞回去，双颊鼓成球，眼神愤愤，惹来对方一阵大笑。8213无奈大叹口气：</p><p>“宿主，其实你回来不是为了向这个男人再撒一次娇的吧。”</p><p>顿时，路飞眼里的愤懑散去，不再鼓气，表情怔忪了一瞬，香克斯收敛了笑容，有些担心的弯腰：</p><p>“喂...别是真生气了...”</p><p>路飞突然咬牙抽了下鼻子，把红发吓了一跳，有些尴尬不知该怎么安慰小孩子。那小鬼仰起头，神情很认真：</p><p>“我帮你扣领子吧。”</p><p>香克斯松一大口气，还好没有哭出来。</p><p>“好啊，谢谢。”</p><p>等披风扣好，香克斯发现这小鬼没有动静，低头一看，发现他的眼睛盯着自己左臂的位置，心里不由软下来，声音也温和许多：</p><p>“一条手臂而已。”</p><p>“...不会再有下一次了。”那声音小的香克斯以为是自己的错觉。路飞仰起脸和他凑得很近，表情十分严肃：</p><p>“在没有强大起来之前我不会再随便挑战比自己强的对手，不会再计较口头得失，不会再莽撞，不会再让你或者其他人为我受伤.....我以后，会成为很厉害的人，比海贼王还要厉害的人！”</p><p>这话倒把香克斯说懵了一阵，心里热乎乎的分不清什么感受，也不好打击小孩子的雄心壮志，他弯起嘴角，右手落在对方肩上：</p><p>“是嘛，我知道了。”</p><p>“以后，换我保护你！”路飞瞪着眼，口气坚决。</p><p>香克斯顿时大笑：“好，我等着。”</p><p>敲门声插进来，玛琪诺一副等半天的模样，她端着托盘，盘子里一只冒热气的碗，走进来的时候抱歉道：</p><p>“对不起啦，打断两个男子汉的对话，但先趁热把药吃了，不然路飞白摔一身伤了。”</p><p>他俩同时转过脸来眨眼，脸上带出一模一样的尴尬，惹来玛琪诺一阵窃笑。</p><p>“原来不是去玩，是帮我采药，看来我误会你了，对不起。”</p><p>路飞晃着大白牙，睁着期待的眼睛等香克斯把药喝了。尽管这药没经过船医的批准，但凭着一番心意，就算不是好药，香克斯依旧拿出干酒的态势一口喝干。</p><p>“怎么样，有没有咻一下全部都好了的感觉！”</p><p>“宿主，这只是高级回血镇痛药材，不是仙丹。”</p><p>“果然好多了！谢谢你了，路飞！”</p><p>受不了这俩蠢货了，8213决定关机修炼一番，尽管事实不容许。</p><p>其实香克斯没有夸大，值200点的药怎么也不是市面上流通的药物可以比的，那药入口带着甘草的甜香，化作一股暖流入腹，继而漫进经脉血管，因为疼痛和失血一直紧绷的神经得到舒缓，确实比之前好太多了。不过这药的来历一定不容易，小鬼一身伤不知吃了什么苦头，香克斯眼神更软，放下药碗后和他平视：</p><p>“路飞，虽然我很感谢你，但你毕竟还小，不要做会伤害自己的事情。如果你因此受伤，米诺会以为你看不起他的医术而生气的。”</p><p>“不会，我确定有把握才去的。”被其他人看到就该指责路飞偏心，凭什么贝克曼就得到了一个鬼脸，香克斯却得到了郑重的保证。</p><p>“是嘛，那我就放心了。”</p><p>8213突然觉得套路不太对，这男人怎么放心的这么干脆，不该指天指地要他家好骗的宿主再也不干这种危险的事情才对么？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 自由苦果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8213一度以为自己听错了，谨慎起见，他没有第一时间响应自己的宿主。</p><p>“喂，听见了吗，我说我们需要一个作战计划。”</p><p>这就是诡异的地方，他几乎已经断定有关“计划”的字眼都和路飞绝缘，不想这天清早他拿着小钢棍走向森林的时候，突然对他冒出这句话，还不是玩笑意味的。</p><p>“是的宿主，您需要哪方面的计划，我的私人服务器里有许多现成的，当然，为您即时订做一个也不困难。”他的语音系统大概需要升级了，不然为何一句陈述句愣是说出疑问句的口气？</p><p>“我看到了，我们可以打老虎了，奖励好多，我们把变厉害的药换成肉吃好不好！”</p><p>不等8213回答，路飞留着口水继续规划：</p><p>“我们要打很多老虎，然后换很多肉，就可以大家一起开宴会了！多存一点，到时候分给香克斯他们，还有艾斯，萨博，索隆，娜美....要大家每天吃肉，要打很多很多老虎才行，所以我们需要一个作战计划！”</p><p>8213模糊想起昨天自己为了规劝他兑换强化身体素质的药剂所夸下的海口，威逼利诱无所不用其极，尽管蒙奇D路飞变强的决心足够坚定，但对这种类似走捷径的事情似乎不很感兴趣，直到他拿出火拳和红发的下场为例，表明让他想守护的人也跟着更强的必要性，才让他稍微正视自己的建议——过程艰难的令他觉得自己退休了还能调去外交部发光发热。</p><p>于是隔天，就听到了“作战计划”这个词，8213不由打起精神，认真为他筛选备选方案。</p><p>“您有什么建议？”他虚心请教这位战斗天才。</p><p>“嗯......你告诉我哪有两只老虎，三只也行，我去把它们打飞。”</p><p>“不行！”完全不合理的作战计划，却诡异的让8213安心下来——果然，这才是他的宿主。</p><p>“为什么？！”路飞不满的大叫。</p><p>“尽管您拥有充足的战斗经验，但我严格评估过您的身体素质，轮番两只猛虎已经勉为其难，一起上纯粹找死。”</p><p>“我说了，我不会死的，你不是也想我变强么？”路飞忍不住噘嘴。</p><p>“强大的意念也需要强大的身体素质配合，何况我无法在两只猛虎同时存在的情况下保证您的安全，请您记住，我们需要的是强大的生者，而不是强大的死者。”</p><p>“诶....可是香克斯他们很快就要离开了。”</p><p>“红发是了不起的人物，暂时不缺您这点药剂。”</p><p>“可是...”路飞沮丧的踢着墙角：“香克斯的手....”</p><p>“上一次不也好好的。”</p><p>“如果这一次和上一次一模一样，我为什么还要回来？”</p><p>完全无法反驳，但8213依旧坚持己见。</p><p>“路飞，要出去吗？”就在他们还僵持不下的时候，香克斯推门进来，看见他这副打扮就笑着问他去哪。</p><p>“山上！”</p><p>“哦，是吗，可以让我也跟着吗？”他十分厚脸皮的咧出白生生的牙，一点没有强行侵入他人私生活的赧然。</p><p>路飞这种神经，连为难也没维持两秒就豪爽的答应了。担心红发再说两句路飞就会把自己的存在供出去，8213立马改口：</p><p>“我会帮您引来两只老虎，请您量力而为，顺便，提醒您根据契约内容，您绝对不能对任何人透露我的存在。”</p><p>“知道了知道了！”路飞笑的格外灿烂。</p><p>红发一定是从玛琪诺那里听说路飞进山给他采药要和野兽交手的事情，不放心才跟过来的，也就路飞这个没心眼才会以为他真的是为了见识他比手枪还厉害的拳头——也不一定是真不知道，8213潜意识里觉得自己对宿主的评估需要更谨慎些。</p><p>“哦，是吗，真厉害呐路飞。”</p><p>路飞摸摸鼻子，笑嘻嘻回答道：“等我长大一点会变得更厉害！”</p><p>上山的路不好走，香克斯没有搀扶的意思，只是不紧不慢跟在路飞身后，听到他这么说，露出好看的笑：“感觉变可靠一点了。”</p><p>“我不是小孩子了！”路飞扭头朝他做了个鬼脸。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，小孩子才会强调自己不是小孩子！”</p><p>“啊啊啊，又嘲笑我，香克斯你使坏。”</p><p>“才说长大了，男子汉大丈夫，被笑一下怎么了？”说着，他十分男子汉的朝一个和他大腿一般高的小鬼吐舌头。</p><p>路飞想了想：“说的也是。”</p><p>“....真好骗，果然是小鬼。”</p><p>“骗我这个小鬼，很骄傲吗！”路飞一跳，灵猴一样转身朝红发男人龇牙，眼睛瞪得老圆，倒映着对方的嬉皮笑脸，不知道是不是想到了什么，眼角竟然有些红。</p><p>被戳中痛脚正觉尴尬的香克斯讪笑，其实向小孩子道歉也不会不好意思，习惯性的想伸手摸对方脑袋，却听见他说：</p><p>“那个...伤口，不应该好好休息吗？”</p><p>8213冷笑，刚刚一口答应人家一起上山寻宝的时候怎么没想到这茬。</p><p>“啊，这个啊，没什么大不了的，别放在心上了。”他好脾气的拍拍路飞的肩膀示意他继续走。</p><p>“男子汉怎么能随便忘记别人对他的好！”</p><p>“....真了不起呐...”一阵短暂的沉默后，带着笑意的声音响起：“我和你一般大的时候，都没这样的觉悟。”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻嘻！”</p><p>“宿主你在得意什么，你忘记自己的真实年纪其实和现在的红发差不多嘛？”8213觉得自己的芯片咯哒了一下。</p><p>————————————</p><p>大概是出于在家长面前的表现欲，路飞今天的攻势异常凶猛，尽管情状依旧狼狈，却也是胜利的狼狈，一次两头野兽，能力得到锻炼，红发在旁边看着，生命有了保障，今天顺利的让8213提心吊胆，直到确定两头野兽再也没有起来的能力，路飞才死狗一样瘫在地上喘气，然而就算这样也被他尽职的系统驱赶着去摘野兽身下不知何时钻出泥土的草药。</p><p>一只大手在他四肢并用爬过去之前将战利品拔出，骨节分明，带着细小的伤口和茧子，在把药香浓郁的草药递给他之后，那手转移阵地到了他头发上：</p><p>“厉害啊，路飞。”</p><p>“嘿嘿...”路飞开心拽住他的披风蹭脸，笑了两声还是累昏过去。</p><p>“这样，我们就能放心离开了...”微不可闻的一句呢喃落下，他弯着嘴角掐了一把那浑圆的脸盘，变成橡胶以后手感又上升一个档次。</p><p>8213看着红发查看过路飞的情况，一脸温和的将头上的草帽盖在他攒紧的拳头上，然后单手抱起他下山。</p><p>气氛和谐的令8213心里忐忑，系统分析过路飞的一生，他很清楚这位准海贼王这辈子有两道深坎，一是他的兄长火拳艾斯，二就是这位红头发。他们当然也接待过为了执念变强的强者，可本能的，8213觉得这种路径与路飞格格不入，尽管他缺德的接待员当初是这么忽悠他来着。</p><p>这位天真纯粹的令人发指的宿主让8213操碎了心，万一，有那么个万一，事情重蹈覆辙了，这位会不会撂担子不干呐？</p><p>怀着这样的忐忑，他一路盯着红发和他宿主，冲着这份温柔和包容，他多多少少能理解路飞对这男人的感情，可感情，毕竟不是他们买卖的主题。</p><p>“老虎...老虎肉...”明明已经昏死的小鬼在走了两步后居然挣扎着醒来，张嘴就是肉，香克斯很无奈：</p><p>“知道了，待会儿拉基他们会来拖的。”</p><p>这才让他咂着嘴继续沉眠。</p><p>入夜了路飞也没有醒来，还死死赖在香克斯怀里，任谁也拖不走，当然没人在这种小事上多计较，他们忙着在空地上架篝火，就着今天打到的兽肉开宴会，虽然他们名义上的主角睡得死沉死沉的。</p><p>“啊啊啊，果然开宴会了！”红马甲的少年坐在香克斯身边，看着眼前的热闹开心的感慨，感慨完他突然觉得事情有些不对劲，难得沉默的思索了一下，然后爆出尖叫：</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！完蛋了，我死掉了吗！”他抓着自己的草帽惊慌的问。</p><p>“您还在红发怀里留着口水打着鼾活的好好的，生命体征旺盛，离死亡还有很长一段路。”</p><p>“..8213？”路飞歪着头四处寻找声源。</p><p>“唉，是我宿主，您别找了，我没有实体。您现在的状态叫半梦，一般对进入这种状态的宿主我们会建议其进行战斗训练，但您进入的时间太早，还不具备打开次元壁的资格，所以您只用等待身体醒来就好。”</p><p>“哦是吗，吓死我了！”路飞哈哈笑了两声，注意力就被转移到宴会上面。</p><p>“啊，好可惜，不能吃肉。”他哀怨的看着厨师手里喷香的肉块，当然还有一群嗷嗷待哺的大男人。</p><p>“喂，你们，给路飞留一点啊！”还是船长发话才从这群饿狼嘴里夺回一些余粮，他笑骂着好像饿的没型的船员，倏地一下抢过一盘，对所有抗议充耳不闻。</p><p>“诶，老大耍赖！”</p><p>“你们和小孩子抢吃的也不害臊！”</p><p>“哈哈哈，老大这么喜欢路飞，领上船当儿子啊！”</p><p>“一边去！拿我的酒来。”看不出对这提议动不动心，香克斯只是一贯潇洒的笑，找来竹签将肉串起，然后捏着路飞的鼻子：</p><p>“路飞，起来吃肉了，路飞...再睡就被吃完了...真是...”他叹了口气，正要放手，怀里的小鬼似乎对某个词产生应激反应，迷糊的叫着“肉”张嘴就咬，正巧啃在香克斯没来得及收回的手上。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”旁人顿时笑成一团：“老大你比肉还香啊！”</p><p>使了个巧劲从那小鬼嘴下挣脱，香克斯也跟着大笑，拿起竹签将肉块塞进路飞还没来得及合上的嘴，见他遵循本能卡兹卡兹咬起来，眼神变得无奈又温柔。</p><p>“嘿嘿嘿，还是香克斯最好。”少年模样的路飞两眼放光，流着口水盯边睡觉边吃肉的自己，恨不得立刻醒过来。</p><p>“那个...这些肉是药吗？”路飞问8213.</p><p>“是的宿主，您已经兑换过了。”</p><p>“啊...可是香克斯不吃肉只喝酒诶。”路飞伤脑筋的看着不停灌酒的红发。</p><p>磨得8213将药下在酒里以后，路飞笑嘻嘻的撑着下巴盘坐在红发和贝克曼身边听他们说话，半点没有听墙角自知。</p><p>“本来只是觉得和船长很像，但后来发现果然还是有点不一样。”香克斯替路飞捋头发，表情有些怀念。</p><p>“好的不一样？”贝克曼一脸兴致缺缺，但还是配合的回应了自家船长。</p><p>“是个讨人喜欢的小鬼。”香克斯笑嘻嘻回答，路飞就在旁边跟着多动症一样摇身子：“香克斯夸我了！”</p><p>“红发他们大概明天就要离开了。”8213准备了一盆又一盆冷水准备往他宿主身上泼，这是第一盆。</p><p>“是吗，这么快啊。”对方有些失落，但没有十分受打击的模样。</p><p>“上一次分别，其实可以说是永别吧。”</p><p>路飞摁了摁草帽，笑容散去，眼睛还盯着香克斯，沉声问：</p><p>“干嘛突然讲这个，难道你还看得到以后吗？”</p><p>“就算是系统也没有办法预测未来，只是宿主您依旧决定要出海的话，希望有些东西您能别太执着。”</p><p>没有得到回应，8213的措辞更斟酌了些，他用最冷静客观的口气表达自己的意思：</p><p>“一代人踩着上一代人的骨骸成长，这是强者之路难以避免的，您的兄长是这样，红发同样如此。您和他们一样，应该明白出海意味着什么，自由意味着什么，您就算有朝一日天下无敌，也不代表身边人在海上只有胜利和荣耀，而没有失败和死亡。自由，意味着没有秩序，秩序的存在从出发点来说，是为了保护弱小，您选择自由，同时也就选择让秩序分崩离析，那么不受侵害的同时自然不受保护。</p><p>所以，艾斯死的时候，可以愤怒，却不能怨恨，红发死的时候，可以愤怒，也不能怨恨。享受快乐的时候，自然也要承担苦果，大海本来就是这样的地方，能给你多少，也能剥夺你多少。红发称你们这一代为新时代，那么新时代的崛起会碾碎旧时代的骨骸，这是必然的，作为您的引导者，红发未必没有这样的觉悟。”</p><p>不可以奢望成长的路上不失去任何人，这是8213想告诉路飞的，也是他接待员处心积虑忽悠的，他曾听说过这样的宿主，在梦想被现实碾碎的时候一败涂地的样子，失而复得，得而复失，然后再没能站起来。</p><p>“说完了？”路飞的眼神变冷，像刀子一样又硬又冷，凌厉的气势甚至影响了还在歌舞吵闹的众人，香克斯皱着眉四顾一阵发现没有不对劲，于是更小心的将路飞往怀里拢了拢，递了个眼神给贝克曼。</p><p>他把手叠在香克斯手背上，一字一字发狠道：</p><p>“一代人成长起来不能和上一代并肩，反而要靠他们的生命指引，何必给弱小找这种借口！我可不是为了强大而强大的，如果连想守护的人也守护不了，何必做海贼！我选择追逐自由，就是为了要理直气壮地保护他们每一个人啊混蛋！”</p><p>忽忽一刹，香克斯似乎听到了什么，偏头的视线和路飞交错，他疑惑看着面前，探手一捞，却什么也没有，不由惊异的挑起眉。</p><p>“我明白了，很抱歉，不会再有一次了宿主。”</p><p>“那有什么吗，船长？”贝克曼握紧枪托。<br/>m<br/>“不，没什么，奇怪....”香克斯喃喃着，腰突然被路飞箍紧，低头拍了拍他的脑袋：“真是敏感的小鬼啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 等我成为海贼王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天气晴朗，适合出海。</p><p>几天前的宴会重复了两次，香克斯手伤见好，又被路飞缠着上山下乡两次，期间讲了不少海上驰骋的冒险故事，心里怀念是一回事，再者他们已经在这里停留了一年多了，似乎没有理由继续待下去。</p><p>其实是有的，香克斯满脸无奈看着正拖着自己往山上去的小豆丁，就因为他擅自加入了路飞的秘密基地拓展行动，他现在已经成为全村第一个，同时也是唯一一个基地准入人员，尽管基地大小堪堪只够一个成年人和一个孩子容身，不过对于储物来说绰绰有余了。</p><p>他们蹲在基地前面，香克斯怀里兜满路飞塞进来的小玩意，有些哭笑不得，尽管如此也没有拒绝的意思。也许对成年人来说只是孩子的玩具不值一提，对孩子来说可以是他们最用心的礼物，他不会觉得自己当不起这份厚爱，当然也不会认为自己拿不出与之相匹的珍惜。</p><p>“呐呐香克斯，你们接下去要去哪里啊？”</p><p>“啊...没想好。”</p><p>“船长不是该决定航行方向吗？”</p><p>香克斯瞄了眼义正辞严的路飞，清了清喉咙：“这种事情，往往是上船才能想到的。”</p><p>“原来如此。”</p><p>虽然不以自己的散漫为耻，但那一瞬间还是有种教坏小孩子的感觉，他赶紧岔开话题：</p><p>“就算想好也不会带你去，你还是个小鬼啦。”</p><p>“才不稀罕，我以后会自己去。”</p><p>“哦？一个人？”他故意问。</p><p>“当然不是，我会有一群不输你的伙伴。”路飞得意的朝他咧嘴。</p><p>“那可真是要很久很久以后啊。”他把路飞给的东西扎紧，接着张开手臂往草坪上一躺，太阳晒的骨头惫懒，声音变得很轻，因而显得有些沙哑，双眼眯起，透过空气中浮游的尘粒似乎看到了多年后的那幕，嘴角弯出欣喜的弧度。</p><p>那嗓音钻进耳朵的时候，不知为何像是有人用柔软的毛刷顺着神经捋过，暖融融的酥痒传到大脑皮层，路飞眨眨眼，发现自己不讨厌这种感觉。他顺势倒在香克斯仅存的手臂上，和他一起望着天，光线刺目到令人想要流泪，他别开脸，就看见红发男人合着双目仿佛打盹一样。</p><p>想到他下午就要出航，贝克曼在他把他家船长拖走之前特意的嘱咐，路飞唉了一声：</p><p>“我会去找你的。”</p><p>“啊，我知道。”</p><p>“到时候我就是海贼王了。”</p><p>香克斯噗嗤一笑，臂弯勾起将路飞拢进怀里，细碎的胡渣在他脸蛋上来回碾过，笑的胸腔都在震颤。路飞瞪圆了眼仰头要和他理论，额头顶着他的下巴，指责还没出口的时候就听到香克斯说：</p><p>“我知道你会超越我的。”</p><p>路飞表情一怔，逆着光看见男人信任的眼神，正感动的心血澎湃，又听到那人补充道：“不过起码要二十年，现在还是颗豆芽菜的你，只能说大话嘛。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“宿主，你要忍耐。”8213不咸不淡的提醒。</p><p>“嗷，路飞，你居然咬人！”</p><p>其实没有很疼，只是红发的表情太夸张了，他“恶狠狠”的盯着吊在手臂上的小鬼，威胁到：</p><p>“松口啊，不然...”</p><p>路飞挑衅的看他一眼。</p><p>“我就咬回去了。”</p><p>8213：呵呵....</p><p>抛开这几日里两人不计其数的“愚蠢”互动，他其实对情况还算满意，路飞在他这透支了不少强者值，针对这位宿主的性格，8213一点也不担心他之后会还不上，所以也没有告诉他超支不还的严重后果。有时候他其实不太能理解路飞对红发的感情，从他的人生履历来看，这位新世界的霸者不过参与了他生命中寥寥无几的片段，诚然那是他对大海向往的开端，可他之后的丰富精彩毫不逊于这短短一年的朝夕相处。</p><p>他怀疑是他感情过盛，然而这点怀疑在每次接收到系列粗枝大叶磋商要求后被消磨的不剩什么，他总会认真怀疑其实是自己的CPU超负荷运载。如果路飞的脑回路稍稍靠近曾经他服务过的其他强者，他会在第一时间提醒他身为强者的要素之一就是，不要做迷弟，崇拜任何人，偶像这种东西，都是拿来打倒的。</p><p>当然他能想象到这么和他说了以后会发生的场景。所以为了按捺住自己一颗好为人师的心，通常在他俩幼稚病犯病的时候他都不会出声。</p><p>真的，两个实际年纪加起来逾半百的人，正专心的为了刚刚的猜拳耍赖，输的人要答应赢的人一个要求，他从来正直单纯的宿主其实是不擅长这项技能的，但架不住从偶像那里舶来不少糟粕。</p><p>“你耍赖，是个大人了居然耍赖！”</p><p>“刚刚谁一个劲强调自己不是小孩子。”</p><p>“诶，长大了就能这样吗？”</p><p>“...”香克斯一脸成人的世界很复杂的表情沉默了一会儿，才缓缓开口：“明明是你出拳比较慢啊。”</p><p>...........</p><p>“不如我们赛跑决定胜负吧，谁先跑下山谁赢。”察觉自己不厚道，红发戏谑的看着路飞两条小短腿：“我让你先跑。”</p><p>“宿主别怕他，给他看看这些日子的锻炼成果。”8213懒洋洋的鼓气。</p><p>“可以么，你是伤患咧。”</p><p>“你刚刚已经指责了‘伤患’耍赖。”</p><p>“说的也是，香克斯你等着输给我吧！”路飞想通了就不耽搁，半截话飘在空气里，身影已经没了。</p><p>香克斯错愕的眨眨眼：“喂，我喊开始了吗！？”</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p>等到约定好该起航的时间，红发海贼团的成员淡定的发现船长的身影仍未出现，大家该吃吃该喝喝，在甲板上唱歌，好不热闹。只有贝克曼不耐烦的咬着烟头：“混蛋船长，太慢了。”</p><p>“副船长，老大在和路飞告别嘛，肯定慢。”</p><p>“你们说我吃完这三根鸡腿，老大会不会到。”</p><p>“拉基，你吃太多了，小心被卜拓罗骂。”</p><p>“才不会，我和他说过的，这是我的加餐，条件是帮他洗一个星期的盘子。”</p><p>“诶！你好阴险....”</p><p>贝克曼漫不经心听着几个干部斗嘴，目光突然飘向远处，男人和男孩大笑的声音从那传来，他截下烟蒂，扯开嗓子吼了一句：</p><p>“兄弟们，老大到了。”</p><p>本来就有意输给路飞的香克斯意料之中的以半米的差距“惜败”，他故作懊恼的将路飞抄起扔向天空，在他似乎大笑又好像大叫的声音里稳稳接住他，听着他喋喋不休着叫着“输了输了”的时候笑的恣意。</p><p>“是是是，为了我身为老大的面子，路飞你可要替我保守秘密。”</p><p>“啊？原来香克斯你会在意面子啊！”</p><p>“小鬼，你这样说话很讨打诶。”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，你自己说的男子汉不会在意这些东西的。”</p><p>“我说什么你都信？”他凑到他面前的眼睛亮的惊人，路飞毫不犹豫点头：“啊，都信。”所以，一定要等他说是骗他的，才会相信那是骗他的。</p><p>嘴角的笑容有扩大的趋势，香克斯把他夹在怀里，用下巴蹭了蹭他毛茸茸的脑袋顶，叹道：“所以说你才那么好骗呐。”</p><p>“哟，贝克曼！”他仍把路飞压在怀里，没给他反应的时间，而是遥遥朝自家等的不耐烦的副船长招呼。</p><p>“混蛋船长，晚了一个小时了！”</p><p>“明明是你故意把集合时间提前一个小时的！”迟到者振振有词。</p><p>靠的太近了，路飞后知后觉反应到，近的香克斯没说一个字他都能感受到他胸腔有力的震动，还有带着阳光一样干净舒朗的热度。上辈子太小，不记得是不是也这样近过，如果有的话，忘记真可惜，毕竟后来就没有机会了，靠的这么近。</p><p>和谁都不一样，尽管他不曾故意梳理比较，但他骨子里就是知道香克斯和谁都不一样，他的父亲蒙奇 D龙，他的爷爷蒙奇 D卡普，哥哥波特卡斯 D艾斯，他对前者印象平平，中间的避之不及，最后的是兄弟，朋友，伙伴的羁绊牢不可破，却也不是憧憬，不会亦步亦趋，不会信如真谛。</p><p>就像相信他的梦想一样，就像追逐那片大海一样，带着近乎本能的冲动去靠近。</p><p>路飞不是善于思考这些的人，上一次就算他亲手送走红发也没有条分缕析的明悟过，然而本能本身就是一股混沌，他唯一明白的就是——</p><p>“你们要出发了啊。”</p><p>香克斯低头，顺手把他放在地上，他们停在港口，那挤满了来送行的村民。</p><p>“是啊，你以后会寂寞吧。”</p><p>“会。”</p><p>红发男人眼神软了，他摘下头上的草帽盖在男孩头上，说出曾经数次出现在路飞梦里的话：</p><p>“这顶草帽陪了我很多次战役，本来就是路飞你我也不舍得送。”</p><p>“现在交给你保管了。”</p><p>“来找我吧，等你成为了不起的海贼的时候，我会拿回来的。”</p><p>原来再听一次他还是会哭个不停，路飞咬着牙，死死按着自己头顶的那只手，突然仰起脸：“你记得答应我一件事的。”</p><p>是刚刚的赌约啊，香克斯弯着腰，盯着这小鬼哭的傻兮兮的脸，状似无奈的点头。</p><p>路飞突然深吸一口气，声音大的整个港口都听得一清二楚：</p><p>“香克斯，等我成为海贼王的时候，你要答应加入我。”</p><p>所有人都是一阵错愣，这比这小豆丁口口声声说要成为海贼王还令人不可思议。村长和玛琪诺脸上开始出现担心的神情，红发海贼团再怎么和善，但也是个海贼团，加入其他人的意思可不简单。</p><p>相比之下海贼团的成员倒没想那么多，毕竟说出口的是路飞。</p><p>果然，香克斯耷下嘴角，做出一副可怜相：“这可不是我说了能算的。”</p><p>他的船员纷纷幸灾乐祸，知道自家老大估计刚刚又做了什么死，有的过分的甚至道：</p><p>“头儿，你就答应路飞呗，人家起码是要成为海贼王的。”</p><p>路飞也紧紧盯着他：“你刚刚答应的。”</p><p>瞧他一脸认真，其他人反倒不随便玩笑了，有人好奇问：“路飞，你就这么想老大当你的下属吗？”</p><p>“不是属下！”路飞冲那人大声驳斥：“是伙伴！”他把脸转过来对着香克斯：</p><p>“做我的伙伴，我就能光明正大保护你了！像你保护我一样！”</p><p>香克斯彻底愣住了，这比一个小孩不知天高地厚的野心难处理得多——这还没他腰身高的孩子信誓旦旦说要保护他呢。</p><p>其他人愣了一会儿，顿时起哄：</p><p>“老大答应路飞呗！”</p><p>“小路飞又不是想当你的头儿。”</p><p>“不如带上船吧！”</p><p>........越来越不靠谱的言论惹来香克斯一阵笑骂，他回过身拍了拍正紧张的等他回答的小鬼，面上全是“拿你没办法”的无可奈何：</p><p>“好啦，答应你了。”</p><p>.........</p><p>当船跟着天边的云远去的时候，港口的人逐渐散去，除了路飞和与他相陪的玛琪诺，最后玛琪诺也走了，路飞坐在一只矮石柱上，一只手按着被海风吹得哗啦响的草帽，眼睛还盯着海面。蓦地，于无人处，他感慨一声：</p><p>“呐，8213，我真的好喜欢香克斯啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 海贼王的家人们哟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海军英雄卡普一直秉持孩子都是放养的好，因此就算一年半载或者十年八载不见孙子儿子都格外心安理得，并且还理所当然的认为自家豆苗似的孙子将来一定会成为一个强大的海军。</p><p>却不想想儿子都歪成反军了，孙子能根正苗红到哪去。</p><p>“我要当海贼！”</p><p>他面色阴沉的瞪着身前一脸认真的路飞，下意识在这句话后扔了个拳头过去，美其名曰爱的教育。</p><p>“七岁就使用霸气教育，果然强将手下无弱兵。”8213在一旁说风凉话。</p><p>“开什么玩笑，你之后是要成为伟大海军的男人！”</p><p>“我是要成为海贼王的男人！”路飞紧张的盯着爷爷的拳头，希望下一击来临的时候能够躲过去。然而奇怪的是，就算他曾经已经成为了海贼王，面对这个嬉皮笑脸凡是不正经的爷爷的时候，仍旧躲不过去他的铁拳。</p><p>比起8213认为的偶像是该打倒的对象，他的爷爷明显更在路飞心里类似的名单上。</p><p>卡普一边抡拳头，一边在心里悲叹是谁把他可爱的孙子带歪了，就这么漫不经心出手，让一直紧绷着神经的路飞找到了破绽，变成橡皮的身体本能往后一仰，那坚硬的拳头擦着面门过去。</p><p>这一下，两人都呆住了。</p><p>路飞：啊啊啊啊，居然真的躲过去了！！</p><p>卡普：小子行啊，很有成为强大海军的潜力嘛——但不能让他得意忘形，这么想着，拳头拐了个弯，正正击中他圆润的脸盘。</p><p>8213发誓他不是故意笑出声的。</p><p>“啊啊啊！老头，很痛诶！”</p><p>“叫爷爷，你个不孝的孙子。”卡普静默一会儿，又问道：“是不是那个红发。”</p><p>他早就接到消息，那个男人不知为什么在这里停留了一年多。真是，不怕地盘被抢了吗！新世界都不够他浪，非要到前半段搅太平，如果不是战国压着，扯什么前半段的太平稳定不易，不适合直接与红发海贼团发生正面冲突诸如此类的犊子，他早就捞起袖子开着战舰回来了。</p><p>结果现在悔之晚矣，不过差了那么一年半载，他立志要成为伟大海军的孙子就一去不复返了！这笔账必须记在红发头上。</p><p>“嗯，香克斯是很了不起的海贼，我要也要成为他那样的男人！”</p><p>砰——卡普毫不留情又揍了他一拳：“没有定性的小鬼，那种红毛哪里了不起了！想当初他还在...的时候，”想了想还是没把罗杰的名字说出来，虽然这小鬼不一定知道海贼王叫什么，但为免加深他对红发的“误解”，还是不说为妙：“他还只是个见习小鬼，被你爷爷我追着到处打的那种！”</p><p>见路飞张牙舞爪又要反抗，卡普又一拳头砸下去：</p><p>“还有你知道什么是海贼吗！那种穷凶极恶，不守规矩的存在有什么好向往的，我告诉你，那个红毛就是其中翘楚，是...”</p><p>“啊啊啊，不许说香克斯坏话啊臭爷爷！他一点也不凶，也不欺负人，会保护我，也会保护其他人，笑得很好看，明明大家都很喜欢他！”他不欺负人，只是喜欢捉弄路飞，而且笑的很好看是个什么鬼原因！卡普又牙痒痒了。</p><p>“香克斯为了救我没了一只手臂，他明明是个超级大好人！”他摆出最凶狠的表情瞪他爷爷，誓死捍卫着他偶像的形象。</p><p>艹，这人情欠大了。卡普神色复杂起来，之前是隐约有情报说红发一条手臂没了，结果居然是为了路飞，看来揭露海贼真实面目的手段行不通了。</p><p>对了！他灵机一动，除了路飞，他还有另一个打算成为伟大海军的孙子，这娃还小，没准扔过去和那个“准海军”待一段时间，能被掰正过来，小孩子总是喜欢跟着大孩子学，何况他原本就打算把路飞扔过去和艾斯作伴，让达旦一起照顾。</p><p>自以为找到完美解决途径的卡普终于不再对路飞实行暴力了。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>卡普的这个决定对艾斯来说绝对算得上无妄之灾。</p><p>起码见着路飞的第一面时他是这么想的。</p><p>“艾斯！！！！！”</p><p>也不知道卡普老头是怎么和他说自己的，没多久之前他听达旦说会有一个小崽子过来和他一同生活，心里就知道不好。尽管生理年纪同样幼稚，但他依旧固执己见认为小孩子都是讨人厌的异形生物。</p><p>这只隔着大老远就吼着他名字，还敏捷的挣脱卡普桎梏冲刺过来，让他乍一眼以为是来打架的小鬼，结果居然抱着他的胳膊把眼泪鼻涕糊了他一身。他满脸凶恶的抱臂站着，对身旁哭的稀里哗啦的豆芽菜不为所动，然而忍耐噪音半晌发现其没有消退的意思，他最终还是把怨念的目光投给那个糟老头。</p><p>不想那神经粗壮的男人竟然欣慰的哈哈大笑起来：</p><p>“哈哈哈，这俩小子感情这么好我就放心了！”</p><p>他哪只眼睛看出来他们感情好的？！艾斯额头上蹦出稚嫩的青筋，发现求援无效后，他终于暴走式的给了身边小鬼一个暴栗：</p><p>“不要把鼻涕蹭我身上啊混蛋！”</p><p>路飞呆呆看了他一眼，突然笑起来：“哦。”</p><p>哦个屁！笑个屁！突然跑出来抱着别人大哭的神经病啊！年幼火爆的艾斯还不能很好的消化这些情绪，以至于他的面部表情有些扭曲，忍不住又给了路飞一拳：</p><p>“突然跑出来哭很吓人的啊混蛋！我和你很熟吗！你哭什么哭！”</p><p>“哈？诶....”路飞抱着脑袋，眼神无辜又困惑。亏得他还有8213做后盾，尽管这个智能已经掩饰不住口气中的嫌弃：</p><p>“稍稍克制一下您的情感，现在的艾斯不过是十岁大的小鬼，就算你们久别重逢，那也是你单方面的，冲人大哭大笑，小心被送入精神病院啊！”如果这世界有类似机构并且兼收小孩子的话。</p><p>“可是那是艾斯嘛。”</p><p>“...宿主，按时间来说，您之前并没有见过艾斯，您可以参考一下一般小孩子见到陌生大孩子的心情吗？”8213几乎快不忍心了，深觉自己在强人所难。</p><p>“...我好像一直都认识艾斯的。”因为这个建议，路飞的眉头更纠结了。</p><p>“你白痴吗！又没和他同时从一个娘胎里钻出来，怎么可能一直！你这样下去是要暴露我的存在以及你其实已经27岁这件事的！”尽管后者可能性远小于前者，8213突然沉下口气：</p><p>“宿主，您还记得答应过我的吗？”</p><p>这可以说是8213列出的路飞的优点中最闪光的一点，言出必践，不管再如何脱线，行事不着调，只要承诺过的，他拼死也会完成。</p><p>果然，路飞顿时警醒了，他在艾斯怀疑的目光中憋着气，企图靠窒息感催生合理的解释，看出他的费力，8213无奈开始翻检数据库，检索语句——对着陌生人大哭是种什么毛病？两手准备，他还把这个问题上载到了联合服务器。</p><p>就在他检索出一大堆答案还没来得及筛选的时候，路飞已经憋不住气，大叹一声：</p><p>“因为我第一面就很喜欢艾斯嘛。”</p><p>狗屁解释，答非所问！8213感觉自己的CPU正在超速运转，要穿帮的电子信号在每个角落飞窜，前一个被他淘汰掉的解释都比路飞自己说的来的靠谱——我有边缘性人格障碍，俗称情绪不稳定人格，随时随地面临情绪崩溃的症状。</p><p>这个答案后续需要补的窟窿太多，以至于第一时间就被8213丢弃，然而路飞的回答直接是从逻辑层面抽空，人家问你为啥哭，你说我喜欢你，同理可推人家问你为啥笑，你也能说我喜欢你；为啥揍他，我喜欢你....尽管每个人喜欢人的方式都不相同，但这里的喜欢和讨厌之类的其他情绪起着一样的功效，何况现在出现的那个逻辑断层在于，为什么喜欢。</p><p>根据生物学和心理学的研究，喜欢这种情感是欲望与情绪的杂糅体，通常需要费洛蒙之间的相互刺激达成。实际情况是，路飞这种类型的家伙很难被刺激到“一见钟情”的地步，而艾斯，原谅他，这个一脸臭屁不耐烦，谁都欠他二百五十万的小鬼很难让任何精神正常或不正常的人产生一见钟情的效果。</p><p>何况蒙奇D路飞的喜欢，这家伙太容易喜欢人了，前几天那个叫香克斯的红发走的时候才一把鼻涕一把泪哭着说他真的好喜欢他，现在又喜欢上另一个了？！当然，8213另一部分还在运转的理智告诉他，这位准海贼王的喜欢不能和一般类型的喜欢等价，这家伙也许上辈子都没搞懂过抛开友情亲情以外的喜欢，但就是这两种感情最需要时间酝酿，而会一见面就开口的——这特么真的不是在约/炮吗！</p><p>8213严密论证完这种一见钟情式的告白压根不属于路飞，也不属于两个生理极不成熟的小鬼，他当然知道路飞这句话是建立在上辈子的基础上的，然而在场只有他一个人有上辈子，所以灰暗的得出结论，他即将面临比“边缘性人格障碍”更加复杂多舛的圆谎活动。</p><p>然而出乎他意料的是，这个叫艾斯的小鬼竟然没有第一时间驳斥或者暴力这个一脸坦荡的小混蛋，甚至连深一步的质疑都没有，而只是不自在的别开头，言不由衷的呵斥他在扯什么犊子。</p><p>不科学啊，8213第一次认真的对科学表示了质疑。</p><p>大概是路飞有种不论做正经不正经的事情，都让人觉得就是合乎逻辑的气质。这就是成为海贼王的关键要素吗？8213赶紧把这个案例存档入库，以备后来者参考。</p><p>“我决定了！我们今后做兄弟吧！”</p><p>8213冷漠的听着路飞得寸进尺的擅自决定，深感自己刚刚瞎操心，cpu提前老化了怎么办？</p><p>“不要总自说自话，谁要和你做兄弟了？”</p><p>卡普只是在旁边做大笑的背景板，然后增加两句旁白：</p><p>“你们都是老夫的孙子，当然是兄弟了！哈哈，哈哈哈！”</p><p>被兄弟的艾斯自然满脸不爽，嫌弃的瞥了眼矮自己一个头，带着土气草帽，每根头发丝都写着拖油瓶的路飞，深深叹了一口气，只觉得人在屋檐下，不得不低头，大概这也是他为便宜老爹偿的债吧。</p><p>——————————</p><p>预感之后日子水深火热的艾斯，抱着英勇就义的心态开始了摆脱豆丁路飞的生活，然而出乎他意料的，这家伙比牛皮糖还难撕，而且诡异的总能找到他。</p><p>为此，他稍稍正视了一下路飞，大概因为他比他想象中的有点用。</p><p>而后，他悲催的发现，他竟然打不过这个他想象中只是有点用的豆芽菜！！于是每天绝望的被迫听他叨逼那个红头发的海贼，以及每日被他撺掇一起下海做贼。</p><p>不能怪路飞，其实他也有一大堆话想对艾斯说，然而8213严禁他说那些还没发生过的冒险故事，偶尔漏嘴了，也只能搪塞说是香克斯告诉他的，所以每次话题都在香克斯身上。</p><p>啊，他真的好想香克斯啊....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 因为我说了，要做你弟弟啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不对啦艾斯，拳头要这样出攻击性才最强。”</p><p>“啰嗦，不用你教！”明明他比较大啊，艾斯内心咆哮着，表面却还一脸臭屁藐视着笑的傻气的路飞。然而为了尽早拾回做兄长的尊严，虽然情感上非常不愿，他还是按着路飞比划的姿势尝试了下。</p><p>效果斐然，他内心更加灰暗了。</p><p>“原来艾斯有这么弱的时候啊！”路飞口气里不掩翻身农夫的兴奋，大概为了扳回曾经屡战屡败的战绩，他耗了最大的耐心来指导还是少年的艾斯，其实他并不会指导人的，这些经验主要是从雷利身上学来的，所以用的没有一手的好。若非“学生”有心上进，对着他这张嬉皮笑脸，以及接近嘲笑的教学指导，十有八九是要造反的。</p><p>8213没有回应他，对这种恬不知耻而不自知的宿主，忽略就是最好的回应，芯子里却对表情不善的艾斯少年报以诚挚的同情，还希望他不要妄自菲薄，能够继续长成本该有的粗线豪迈的模样。</p><p>唯二能让艾斯感觉好些的大概就是路飞的捕猎技术，以及他对打架以外所有事情一窍不通这一点。真的，这让他平衡不少，毕竟一个只会打架的人出去外面世界，也是很难活下去的，大概？</p><p>靠着想象路飞这个生活白痴以后闯荡的窘样安慰自己，艾斯后来摸索出一条兄弟咸宜的相处之道，自以为日子不算太好，起码也可以够上怡然的边界，然而还是在路飞躲不掉的橡皮拳头下老老实实捡回把他揍成真正的白痴这个愿望。</p><p>还好他俩都心大，正常情况下，该开心的时候绝不会因为任何事情不开心，当然，磨合期的时候不正常的状况频发。</p><p>最好的例子就是烹烤战利品的时候，这任务后期已经被艾斯全权把控，并不是因为他的技术有多优秀，只是因为他的竞争者拥有令人发指的味觉神经以及消化系统，并与之配套了糟糕到耸人听闻的厨艺。</p><p>当然艾斯绝对没有丝毫享受路飞崇拜眼神的欲望。</p><p>两个累的半死的小鬼靠在树下，前方的空地燃着火堆，热度逐节攀升，让被树枝串着的蛇肉散发出阵阵油香。路飞眼巴巴瞅着，脸越贴越近，就在火舌要舔上他的时候后颈被人使劲一拽，不耐烦的声音接踵：</p><p>“好好等着，再凑近一点就把你也烤了！”</p><p>“好饿啊，还有多久嘛。”</p><p>“在你饿死之前会好的。”</p><p>“真的吗，我已经快饿死了咧....”路飞满脸不信的说着。</p><p>“你再乱动会死得更快，那我就帮你把你那份吃掉。”艾斯一脸兴致缺缺。</p><p>“艾斯才不会。”</p><p>艾斯瞥了他一眼，心里叹息的同时忍不住仰天，每次都在他觉得已经知道怎么跟这种生物相处的时候被打击到，话说这小鬼到底黏在他身边做什么呢！？！他的手艺配他的胃，天作之合，绝对饿不死，回家的话达旦也不会不管他，打架的话压根不需要自己保护，他难道在他身上寻求父爱吗？</p><p>是的，尽管才三岁的年龄差，艾斯少年自以为内心已经沧桑的不像话了。如果真是这样，那个他一向不离嘴的红发不是更好的选择吗？还是说那男人离开了这小鬼需要一个替代品？越想越纠结，艾斯爆出一声大叫，差点把路飞吓得弹起来后，就拔出插在地上的木叉，用大块的蛇肉堵住路飞想要发问的嘴。</p><p>“%&amp;*&amp;&amp;*....”你在干嘛——路飞嘴里塞满东西含糊不清，既不想放弃到口的肉，也不想放弃关心艾斯。</p><p>“吃饭啊白痴！”然后就没有理会路飞的意思了，他用牙齿撕咬着不太熟烂的蛇肉，努力把注意力集中在食物上。</p><p>“...艾斯好像不太开心诶。”路飞苦恼的找8213求助。这也是8213钦佩他的一点，能把迟钝和敏感兼容的如此完美，故而好心情的咳嗽一声：</p><p>“需要帮助吗，宿主？”</p><p>“你知道为什么吗？”路飞实在想不出来，以前不曾发生过类似情况，他闯再多祸艾斯也没有闷闷不乐过。如果是因为单向重逢的缘故，那么香克斯也没有这样啊.....</p><p>“当局者迷，对我这种旁观者来说情况是显而易见的。人情世故也是强者需要修炼的一项，宿主您还有很大的提升空间。”</p><p>“嗯嗯。”路飞很认真的答应了。</p><p>8213忍不住乐呵，当即甩了一块砖头厚的书在他精神识海里，路飞凝神解读，却费解的皱起眉——《青少年心理疾病处理大全》。</p><p>“艾斯病了吗？！”</p><p>“并没有。”</p><p>然后8213好一阵都没听到动静，正准备从另一个角度胁迫一番，就听路飞挣扎着问：</p><p>“一定要看吗？”</p><p>这并非坚决拒绝的态度还让8213有点小欣慰，毕竟路飞这样的性格，喜欢看书写字绝对是天方夜谭，而且他并不是没有办法直接把书本熔炼成数据流一股脑塞进他脑子里，但这样阅读理解过程中让心性沉淀的作用几乎就没有了，而这恰恰是他欠缺的。</p><p>“不是想和艾斯说话，不想让他讨厌你吗？”他发出致命一击，口气愉悦，感觉自己越来越喜欢这个宿主了，尽管他又轴又二，却从来不喜欢投机取巧，他在案例库里看到过不少“职业玩家”的例子，几乎快以为寻求捷径是人类本能了。</p><p>“那就没办法了。”路飞表情凝重的打开那本书，在记忆里挖出罗宾阅读时闲适愉悦的态势，企图进行模仿，尽管效果粗糙，但还好安静下来了。</p><p>艾斯瞄了瞄不再吱声的路飞，颇为不安的自省——难道口气太重了？毕竟是个小鬼，也没做错什么，自己是不是太过分了，但这小鬼也太娇气了吧，他又没说什么！</p><p>“喂，你....”</p><p>路飞正在研读少年叛逆期症状这一部分，被艾斯叫的一激灵，下意识紧张的抬头，就被一根差点戳进他鼻孔的烤串安抚了，开心的朝他咧嘴笑，对8213报喜：</p><p>“果然，艾斯不是因为叛逆期到了。”</p><p>“是嘛，恭喜你了，专心吃肉，继续看书。”他还有很多很多库存需要他的宿主消化呢。</p><p>真是！难道真伤心了？给肉吃了都不消气？！艾斯正纠结该不该继续示好，随即又想到自己何必呢！本来就想甩了他的不是么，等他彻底讨厌自己不就会麻溜的滚蛋了吗！</p><p>这么一寻思，这短暂的沉默似乎不那么难以忍受了。</p><p>结束沉默的是只突然冲出来的少年，金色的短发，嘴里缺牙，表情慌张，眼神饥饿。艾斯沉默的叼着树枝打量他，心里骂道——又来一个小鬼！</p><p>“萨....”</p><p>“宿主闭嘴！您现在还不认识他。”</p><p>路飞咽下后面的声音，但双眼迸出的亮光挡也挡不住，好在艾斯懒得关注他，萨博正饿的眼冒金星，都没察觉这小鬼的不对劲。金发少年摘下帽子，有些尴尬的摸了摸头：</p><p>“那个...我刚刚正被一头熊追，然后闻到这里好香....”</p><p>他们顺着他的目光落到冒烟的蛇肉上，路飞眼疾手快，在艾斯还没反应过来的时候就拿了一支递给他，豪气的笑着：</p><p>“吃吧。”</p><p>“啊，真是太谢谢你们了！”萨博感动的眼冒泪花，拿脏兮兮的袖口蹭了蹭，凶狠的咬了一口，嚼了嚼，从怀里摸出一个小袋子：</p><p>“我这里有些调味品，不嫌弃的话能否让我加工一下。”</p><p>这话让本来略感不爽的艾斯看他顺眼不少，也就没对路飞满口答应的举措发表意见。那人捡了个位置挤进去，大概生性健谈，吃了两口只有油香的蛇肉就打开了话匣子：</p><p>“我叫萨博，住在小灌丛后面的洞里，你们呢？”</p><p>“我叫路飞，是吃了橡胶果实的橡皮人，和艾斯住在山贼达旦那里，我们出来打猎。”</p><p>“我是艾斯。”艾斯不欲多言，眼里的警惕没有完全褪去，他又不是路飞那种对任何人都毫不警觉的家伙。</p><p>“哦，一起打猎啊，是兄弟吗？”萨博捻了些粉末撒到肉上，随口一问，招来两个音调昂扬的回答：</p><p>“是啊！”</p><p>“不是！”</p><p>他有些尴尬的顿住手，小心收回珍贵的小袋调料，搓了搓手，试探着问道：</p><p>“要不现在尝尝看？”</p><p>收服这两吃货的过程顺理成章，也许是投缘，艾斯发现路飞对这突然蹦出来的少年毫不设防，几乎是掏老底一样什么话都和他说，当然也不是说这种大小的小鬼会有什么坏心眼，何况他还有这么一手好厨艺，但艾斯在听路飞把对自己说过的东西尽数重复给萨博的时候，还是有一丢丢小介意。</p><p>解决这丢介意的是艾斯在萨博身上发现了打到路飞的希望，那已经是他们三人行几天后的事情了。</p><p>“唉，不太好吧，路飞年纪最小我们怎么能欺负他？”萨博首先是不赞同的，面里眼里写满的都是不认同。</p><p>“....那家伙在打架方面，根本是个怪物啊！你单枪匹马上绝对被揍死。”说起这个艾斯就咬牙切齿，上帝造人的时候怎会如此偏心，给了这么个单纯好骗的白痴如此高超的战斗天赋，简直是暴殄天物啊！</p><p>萨博将信将疑，艾斯冷笑一声，撺掇他让他自己去试试。萨博当然还是少年心性，觉得路飞虽然身手敏捷，但自己不至于应付不了，所以就过去说了自己想和他打打看。</p><p>当时路飞正被8213压迫着埋首书籍，萨博的提议仿佛久旱甘霖，是以他想也没想就答应了。没多久，鼻青脸肿的萨博回到艾斯身边，和他结成了揍扁，哦不，超越路飞同盟阵营，这也是路飞后知后觉才发现的，艾斯和萨博不知为何，又把他扔一边了。</p><p>上一次是他又小又弱又娇气，大孩子都不喜欢这样的小拖油瓶，这一次呢？看书这么些天，他隐隐约约明白了点什么，却依旧不够，两辈子加起来脑子都没有这么不够用过。</p><p>没等他仔细理清楚，他就被8213告知萨博和艾斯得罪了另一伙山贼，现在正满山头跑着躲避。</p><p>————————————</p><p>“混蛋，又是这样，根本不用你救啊多管闲事！”艾斯龇牙咧嘴，获救没给他带来多少喜悦。</p><p>那伙山贼初看路飞豆芽菜似的身材，根本没放在眼里，然而他们有多蔑视路飞，后面被收拾的速度就有多快。其实本不至于在不过7岁的小鬼面前不堪一击，实在是因为轻敌，然而就是这样，被山贼追的满身狼狈的两个十岁少年实在是相形见绌。</p><p>仿佛听见那稚嫩的自尊心哗啦啦碎了一地。</p><p>8213也给不出什么好建议，他并不是专业的青少年心理辅导系统，也不能为此责怪想要保护朋友的宿主，所以该缄默的时候缄默，半点起不到系统逆天改命的牛逼作用。</p><p>比起艾斯反应过激，萨博更多的是身为年长者的尴尬，面对杀气腾腾的艾斯和有些错愕的路飞，他自觉担当起调解员的身份：</p><p>“也不能这么说嘛，路飞只是....”</p><p>“根本不用他管！”艾斯粗暴的打断他，瞪着路飞，憋了许久的怨气一齐爆出来：</p><p>“根本不知道你这家伙为什么要跟着我，可以在我身上找优越感吗？根本不用劳神的好么，你可是卡普的亲孙子啊！”而他根本谁也不是啊！</p><p>路飞怔怔的看着他，电光火石一刹他似乎看清了一直纠缠着艾斯的东西，眼前突然飞过马林梵多行刑台上的一幕——</p><p>“老爹，大伙儿，还有路飞你，直到今天还对无可救药的我......还对流着魔鬼之血的我.....谢谢大家.....这样爱着我！”</p><p>其实他并不是不懂的，路飞压了压头上的草帽，似乎能够从中汲取力量，然后抬起头，坚定的回看过去：</p><p>“我跟着你，是因为不想一个人。”</p><p>“更重要的是，无论如何，也不想你一个人。”</p><p>“因为我说了，要做你弟弟啊。”</p><p>他在那张瞬间怔忪的脸面前露出灿烂的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 香克斯 展信安好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你要是不想当哥哥的话，我当哥哥也可以。”</p><p>在对方因为震惊哑口许久后，路飞给出了自认为合理的退让，这份体贴让艾斯回神，当然最先反应过来的依旧是拳头，它亲吻路飞脑门的动静向来利落：</p><p>“做什么白日梦，年纪小老老实实当弟弟就好！”</p><p>这就是默认兄弟身份的意思了，路飞嘿嘿两声，虽然又被打，却还是感觉幸福，正了正被掀歪的草帽，他指着身后的人山：</p><p>“这群家伙要怎么处理？”</p><p>艾斯和萨博对视一眼，不约而同露出贼笑，松了松指骨，他们走近山贼：</p><p>“问问他们还藏了什么好东西。”</p><p>“哦...”路飞转过身，突然停住：“！！！你们在攒钱吗？”</p><p>“...是啊，我们决定要做海贼了。”艾斯上前在他后脑勺拍了一巴掌，先前不说是怕这小鬼得意，但现在，艾斯觉得这小鬼不管怎么都很得意，差别不大。</p><p>“是吗，这样我们三个都是海贼了！”</p><p>“哈哈，路飞，你还太小了，等你长大一点我们再出海吧！”萨博走到另一边，和艾斯把路飞夹在中间，三个人成凹字形并排站在山贼面前，方才的剑拔弩张已荡然无存。正在努力挣脱树藤的山贼头子身体僵住，对这三个讨债的小祖宗露出讨好的笑脸：</p><p>“在，在瀑布后面的溶洞里。”</p><p>“是嘛，谢谢啦！”路飞歪头，像是突然想到什么似的：“原来还可以把东西藏那里！那个秘密基地现在归我们了，以后你们不准用了。”</p><p>“白痴啊！”艾斯抓狂的敲他一拳：“别人用过的基地怎么可以再用！”</p><p>“好嘛，对不起。”他抱着脑袋，把道歉嚷的像抱怨。</p><p>“有点诚意啊！”像是想把以前被揍的场子逐一找回来，艾斯端出兄长的阵仗，敲脑袋的时候毫不手软。</p><p>萨博在一旁大笑，偶尔才伸出手制止艾斯的暴行，以免路飞忍无可忍炸毛反抗，三人行的模式大约就这么固定了下来，艾斯不再提起要路飞滚蛋的事情，萨博也不说住到山里的原因，路飞明明身为两人的战斗指导“教练”，平时生活里却没有得到为人师长的半点尊重，偏偏还乐此不疲。</p><p>8213也没逼迫他要树立什么劳什子的强者尊严，尽管系统板里确实有这么一项，有些人可以用虚张声势让这一技能亮起来，但路飞不用，再说一个七岁的小鬼，真的虎躯一震只能贻笑大方。</p><p>他还有更重要的工作要完成，逼蒙奇D路飞“变成”妮可罗宾是一项浩大的工程，而且基本没有完成的可能，然而他必须去做。所以艾斯和萨博有时候会发现自家年纪最小，但战斗力最彪悍的弟弟苦大仇深的闷在屋里，目光灼热的令他俩寒栗骤生，趋于不知名的缘故，他们总在这时候默契的忽略路飞，而非出于兄弟义气这样缥缈的玩意送上几声慰问。</p><p>“萨博说树林里发现一窝蛇蛋，叫了艾斯一起去看呐。”路飞透过狭窄的木窗，远望着辽阔的天，尾音拉长，神色却十足的无聊。</p><p>“不如写些什么，可以帮助消化读物里的内容。”8213仿佛对话了平行世界的宿主一般，回了另外的话。</p><p>路飞也不介意，继续自言自语：“烤蛇蛋很好吃，煮也不错...如果山治在就好了。”</p><p>“理论确实无聊，建议你从案例入手，当成故事看看就好。”</p><p>“还碰见了嘴很大的花，乌索普看见一定很开心，又找到好种子了...”他絮絮叨叨。</p><p>8213沉默了一会儿，似乎叹气：“路飞...”鲜少不叫他宿主，但这么叫了，一般就是比较郑重的时候了，路飞也识相的闭了嘴，他知道8213是为他好，尽管他不喜欢。</p><p>8213知道他不喜欢，但他依然要这么做。</p><p>“你知道黑胡子吧。”</p><p>7岁的路飞不会知道，但路飞怎么可能不知道，或者说目前这世上再没有人比他更清楚的了，包括香克斯在内。那场惨胜在记忆里历久弥新，他头一回认真觉得再来一次，不一定能打败的人，只有他。当时他们实力一线之差，差在路飞实打实的把命豁出去打，而黑胡子不是，他蛰伏太久，野心太大，舍不得死。</p><p>有时候舍不得死，就必须死。</p><p>“我知道。”尚且稚嫩的嗓音违和的沉重，他知道接下去的话他必须认真听8213讲。</p><p>“我不必向你重申他的强大，你比任何人都清楚。可以这么说，某种程度上你有的他也有，而你没有的他依旧有，你上一次能打败他，有多少成分靠运气，多少成分靠旁人你心里有数。”</p><p>路飞不反驳，8213继续道：</p><p>“一个脾性和你相似，心性极坚野心极大的男人，他有超乎想象的耐性和洞察力，是卓越的阴谋家阳谋者，这样的男人就算真的走到全世界的巅峰也不足为奇。”</p><p>“上一次他是你的敌人，别告诉我你指望这一次你们能化敌为友，要知道，现在他也已经在白胡子船上隐忍多年了。”</p><p>“而上一次，是多少人死在他手上才替你争来一星半点将其战胜的几率，这一次，你打算让谁死？”</p><p>男孩稚嫩的手死死握着，牙也死咬着，眼神狠戾出某种兽性，他没有回答8213的问题。</p><p>“黑胡子太聪明了，我不能真心说你蠢，但某些方面的聪明你实在比不上他。不是说你需要学他，但了解敌人是战前必须做的，实在来说，你的野心不必他小，你想要每个在乎的人都好好活着，这几乎比成为海贼王来更不可思议。”</p><p>“你有没有想象过，也许这片大海上藏着比黑胡子更可怕，隐忍更深的存在，与之为敌，只凭蛮力你保护的了谁？”</p><p>“黑胡子是个恶人，以你们的定义来说，是天大的坏蛋，可这世上从来没有规则制定说，正义一定能战胜邪恶。”</p><p>眼见路飞依旧没有吱声，8213开始思考这剂药够不够狠，然后又说：</p><p>“如果没有艾斯的死你根本不会知道黑胡子，没有红发的战败你也没办法对他了解更多，甚至红发都不如黑胡子，他没有他的野心，太过随遇而安，如果不是为了保护同伴，他对变强其实没有过盛的追求...”好了，他已经开始委婉着诋毁他的偶像了，果然路飞给了反应，却居然是笑了一声：</p><p>“哈哈，是香克斯嘛....”他把帽子抱在怀里：“我知道了。”顿了顿，笑容变大：</p><p>“谢谢你啦，8213，还有，海贼可不会说自己是正义的一方呐。”</p><p>...........</p><p>不知什么时候起，艾斯和萨博发现接收到路飞灼热目光的次数减少了，他们依旧一起结伴着上房揭瓦，上山打怪，渐渐也习惯了那不着调的小鬼偶尔蹦出一两句有道理的话，居然能和萨博讲到一块去，艾斯颇为震撼。</p><p>不过8213叫他写读书笔记的算盘落空了，虽然路飞确实开始写些什么，大概是信，有时候开头是红发，有时候是索隆、山治，其他伙伴，甚至是艾斯、萨博，但那些都寄不出去，身为系统半点没有窥探别人隐私的羞愧，反而理智思考后建议他全写给香克斯，毕竟这个世界上能全无保留的接受他任何变化的男人，只有那一个了。</p><p>太过随遇而安，对他期望甚重，无论他年长年幼，愚笨聪慧都全盘接受。路飞听到这个提议的时候愣了一下，才笑开，8213读不出他想到了什么，只觉得那眼神比往常更开阔，之后果然信的开头全部变成了香克斯。</p><p>【香克斯：</p><p>展信安好（巴尔说写信都要写这句，或许有什么特殊含义吧，我也希望你安好）！</p><p>巴尔是一个不愿露面的朋友，你们走后帮了我很多，他叫我不要多说他的事情。</p><p>还有，跟你说我现在有两个哥哥了，一个叫艾斯，另一个叫萨博，艾斯看起来很凶，但其实一点也不凶，萨博很温柔，会教我很多东西，我们经常一起到山上打猎，昨天才抓了一条好大的蛇，这几天老吃蛇肉，萨博说对身体不好，但明明蛇肉很好吃嘛！</p><p>还有还有，他俩都打不过我，明明大我三岁，哈哈哈哈哈哈！（不过我相信他们以后会变得很厉害的），玛琪诺和村长爷爷都很好，啊，我家老头子上次问起你了，问完又揍我，痛死了！</p><p>巴尔最近叫我看书，看书好无聊啊，但还是得看，巴尔是为我好。</p><p>..........</p><p>我又长大了一天，记得我们的约定，海贼王我当定了。</p><p>路飞</p><p>8/10/1503】</p><p>路飞来回看了两遍，8213又看了两遍，确定他没写什么不该写的东西，才同意这封信的投递，路飞兴奋地冲出达旦的小木屋，跑了几圈才回过神，哭丧着一张脸：</p><p>“我根本不知道香克斯他们现在在哪里啊。”</p><p>“而且新世界没有邮递...现在没有。”他记得顶上战争之后小丑巴基似乎是成立了一个物流公司，但没怎么用过，现在....新闻鸟怎么可能任他差使？</p><p>“都说可以寄了，宿主，你知道流光鱼吗？”</p><p>路飞想了想，突然啊一声：</p><p>“是那种游的超级快还能从海里跳的超级高，而且很凶很难吃的鱼吗！？”</p><p>他居然吃过，8213汗颜的想到，不过还好这一次没有，他咳了一声：</p><p>“身为海贼王你居然没有注意到你从拉德鲁夫回来后新世界多出的信差。”</p><p>“什么嘛，大家不是都用电话虫的吗？”</p><p>“....现在村子西边港口有一群，你抓一只好了...”他琢磨了下还有什么要说，猛地补充道：</p><p>“别吃！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 你就叫小光吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>找到路飞的时候正是大中午，他拿着根长杆，杆头垂着条麻绳一路蜿蜒到海平面以下，若不是了解他，第一反应还会以为他在钓鱼。</p><p>“路飞，你在干嘛？”</p><p>“钓鱼。”</p><p>还真在钓鱼，这刷新了艾斯的认识，他以为路飞这样跳脱的脾气，不顾自己旱鸭子的本质跳下海抓鱼的可能性都远大于沉下心钓鱼的可能性。本着探索未知世界的欲望，他蹲在路飞身边和他一起望着海面，蹲了半晌依旧没得动静，他有些不耐烦的侧了侧身，这一侧倒把他气到了。</p><p>这个声称在钓鱼的臭小子已经歪着头睡得口水直淌。</p><p>而他像个傻子似的陪在一旁，还认真等着他能钓出什么品种。顿时恶胆向边生，铁巴掌扇在路飞背上，指责还没冲出口，就发现对方睡得不甚稳固，这么一扇就倒栽葱一样砸进海里，这一遭艾斯也愣住了。</p><p>——哟吼，闯祸了。少年也没惊慌，只是骂了一声，便也跟着跳下海，谁让他打下去只旱鸭子。也许是心诚所致，决定做海贼以后水性突飞猛涨，腥咸的海水没带来多大的不适，然而进入水面以后他却惊愕的瞪圆眼睛。</p><p>“咕噜咕咕咕噜！..！”他指尖对着的地方，路飞正抱着一块半个他那么大的不知名兽肉不撒手，遇水宛如秤砣的身体拖着肉块往大洋深处沉，只有这样当然不足以令艾斯震惊，令他惊愕的是追在路飞后面的一条大鱼。</p><p>作为非海王类的海洋生物来说这鱼也太过茁壮了，轻易给了十岁，身量正有条不紊拔高着的少年巨大的压迫感，更别提它外露的满口利齿，让人下意识想起传说里游荡在深渊的海妖。</p><p>要被吃掉了！这个念头闯进艾斯脑袋里的时候，身体已经追着过去，如果路飞因此被吃掉，他不敢想象自己会怎么样。他快速靠近路飞，可居然快不过那条气势汹汹的大鱼，在扯住路飞一只脚的时候，那条鱼也咬住肉块的另一头。艾斯发狠的荡了荡一脸萎靡的路飞，示意他赶紧松手，也许没起作用，他只能在氧气完全耗尽之前拽着拖油瓶小弟使劲往上浮。</p><p>萨博找过来的时候看到的就是这么副场景，原本叫着路飞和艾斯名字的嘴圆张，有些不知所措的站在那。艾斯正晃麻袋一样抓着路飞一只脚晃，与路飞相连的是块熟透的烤肉以及....大半个鱼头？萨博其实不是很确定自己看到了什么。</p><p>“萨博，快来帮忙啊！该死路飞，松手！”</p><p>也许耳朵进了海水，路飞全没听到一样，仍旧护宝一样抱着烤肉，和艾斯一同怒吼的其实还有8213，虽然两人听不到，但不妨碍路飞听到。</p><p>“宿主请放开，否则您溺死的几率将会超过百分之八十。”</p><p>“可是...”迷糊劲还没过，他下意识就想反驳，怎么可以把食物扔掉了，这几乎是刻在基因链里的本能。</p><p>“没有可是！是您坚持用这个作鱼饵的，既然是鱼饵，那就该是那条流光鱼的！”8213的声音拔高了八度，机芯再一次运行阻塞，资料库显示流光鱼最喜欢的应该是北极贝，可他的宿主大嚷着怎么可能有动物不喜欢吃肉，一意孤行把鱼饵换成了自己最喜欢的东西。</p><p>本来等着他吃瘪再好好教训他，谁想居然真的有怪鱼上钩，却是以这种方式，他有预感这就是路飞想找的那条鱼，前提是他不被它干掉。实在太丢人了，海贼王死于溺水，葬身鱼腹，就因为要跟一条蠢鱼抢吃的，8213再一次觉得自己好像选错了宿主。</p><p>流光鱼三个字倒把路飞惊醒了，意志瞬间回到被海水浇湿的大脑，他嚷道：“喂，8213，给我颗大力丸！”</p><p>艾斯和萨博正围绕着一人一肉一鱼进行头疼的博弈，没想到其中那人竟突然活过来一般惊起，用骇人的力气将咬着烤肉的大鱼甩到岸上。</p><p>那鱼凶得很，上岸了还不老实要去咬抢食者，被一枚小钢炮似的拳头砸中脑袋，才老实了那么几秒，但也就几秒，疼痛激起鱼的悍性，铁扇一样的尾巴啪一下就把地面拍碎，它朝三个小孩露出尖牙。</p><p>本以为这三个哺乳类该知难而退，不想大鱼居然在他们眼里看到跃跃欲试，心底顿时有些怂，但比较双方身形后估摸己方胜算较高，那点怂又被它扔到旮旯里了。这不是它头一回仗势欺人，也绝非最后一回，流光鱼群体里它算变异物种，体长是一般鱼的十倍有余，一尾巴就能把一群鱼抽晕，所以只要不碰到海王类，日子过的一向潇洒，别说就算碰到海王类，它逃跑的速度也是杠杠的。</p><p>“这条鱼是我的！艾斯，萨博你们别动！”</p><p>也没有机会动，就在鱼和他们都没反应过来的时候，红色马甲的小鬼已经弹出去，当头给了大鱼一击，完全没有给它任何使用自己钢尾的机会就把它砸晕了。</p><p>路飞在艾斯萨博中间帅气的落地，嘴巴笑成一道月弧，面前的鱼已经完全晕了过去，外露的尖牙也不再狰狞，他们在鱼高耸的影子里沉默，听见风把港口边的高草吹得飒飒响，三人一鱼的剪影仿佛即将在岁月里凝固——</p><p>直到打晕鱼的小英雄惊慌失措的大叫起来：</p><p>“它不会死掉吧！”</p><p>艾斯、萨博、昏迷的大鱼：“........”</p><p>——————————</p><p>原来朋友是可以揍出来的，艾斯和萨博长见识了。他们帮着路飞将大鱼捆了几圈扔回海里，绳头拿在路飞手里，接着就紧张的等待那只凶恶的鱼“起死回生”，起初他俩还纳闷路飞为何多此一举，以他的性格，这时候不该架柴生火了吗。</p><p>谁想这不走套路的小鬼理直气壮回答：“我决定和它做朋友，不能吃！”</p><p>对此，萨博干笑三声，而艾斯臭着张脸，看着海面的眼神不由饱含同情——还好他们是路飞的哥哥。</p><p>等鱼得水仿佛纵虎归山，那条巨型流光鱼下了海平面就清醒了，果然要逃，却被身上的麻绳拽脱几块鳞片，顿时有点欲哭无泪，认命的被那股怪力拽回来，出了水就看见一张凑近的傻脸，它气的尖牙痒痒，很想一口咬下去。</p><p>然而只是须臾，那块它争夺良久的烤肉被递到嘴边，过于简单的鱼脑里根本没有欲擒故纵之类油滑的概念，只是瞬间意识到这打败它的脊椎动物强者居然还肯把战利品和它分享，当即感动的不行，如果不是泪腺在鱼生里退化到不能使用，它一准哭出来。</p><p>“哟西哟西，以后你就叫小光吧！”路飞拍了拍它光滑的鳞片，擅自决定了大鱼的名字。</p><p>“路飞，你想和条鱼出海没有关系，但是你要知道，我们根本找不到装得下它的船。”萨博扶额，左右为难，虽说根本不用为鱼准备船，但这条离岸良久依旧活蹦乱跳的鱼明显具备陆生资格，以路飞的个性，为它准备个房间不足为奇。</p><p>然而又让他出乎意料一次，路飞一脸诧异的看他：</p><p>“小光是鱼为什么要船？”</p><p>好像他刚刚思考的东西十分愚蠢，萨博脸有点黑，艾斯噗的大笑起来，路飞不明所以，后来也跟着笑起来，吃到肉心情很好的大鱼，尽管不明白笑点何在，也跟着摆尾巴。</p><p>大鱼，不，小光吃了路飞慷慨分享的午餐后同样决定和他成为朋友，并且以鱼的眼光将路飞称为黑毛红衣，因为同为黑毛的艾斯存在，以至于它不能简单的将路飞称为黑毛，所以决定称呼的时候还颇为怨念的看了艾斯一眼，把他看的摸不着头脑。</p><p>黑毛红衣和它共进午餐后对它提出一个要求——</p><p>“小光，你知道怎么去新世界吧？帮我把这个带给香克斯吧！”他把一个亮晶晶的瓶子挂在自己鱼鳍下，浑然没看见它木楞的鱼眼睛——香克斯是谁？？！</p><p>路飞已经边叫着边跑开：“对了，还有一些，你在这里等我一下！”</p><p>小光趴在港口，动了动鱼鳍，目光追着黑毛红衣，看着有点呆又有点可怜，艾斯和萨博同情的看着它，伸出手想拍拍它以示安抚，谁想艾斯的手刚伸出去就被小光一巴掌拍回来，用它同样比常鱼大几倍的鱼鳍。</p><p>萨博却没得到这个待遇，艾斯因此暴跳如雷，大叫着要把这条蠢鱼煮了。小光鄙视的看着他，心里决定把他称为斑点炸毛，因为这不长眼的脊椎动物还不配和它第一个人类朋友共用黑毛这个名字。</p><p>也不知道路飞知道自己被称为黑毛会不会开心.....</p><p>于是，并不清楚路飞怎么和一条鱼沟通路线的，反正入夜的时候小光就背好行囊，追着正欢呼逃离它欺压流光鱼群远游而去。路飞在港口送它，等它的鱼身彻底没入大海才转身，一块烤的滚烫的番薯被扔进怀里：</p><p>“都怪你把肉全给那鱼吃了，今晚只能吃这个了！”</p><p>“好了艾斯，偶尔清清肠也好嘛。”</p><p>“什么！！全部都没有了吗！？”</p><p>“白痴，你拿的时候没有发现吗！”</p><p>“诶...好饿啊，好想吃肉。”路飞瞬间萎靡不振，目光哀怨的看着大海，仿佛看着偷走了他晚餐的小贼。萨博笑嘻嘻的走过来揉着他的脑袋，眼神从被他抱着的草帽上略过，问道：</p><p>“小光知道要到哪里？”</p><p>“告诉他是红发教你的。”8213及时提醒。路飞没理，只是朝两个兄长笑的坦荡：</p><p>“啊，它知道。”</p><p>大概是红发教他的吧.....艾斯和萨博不约而同想到。</p><p>8213：啊呸！那是因为有我啊！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 游到新世界的鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三天后，新世界：</p><p>雷德号泊在港口，被擦得发亮的龙头在海风里威风凛凛。如果龙脑门上没有贴着一团黑，老远看着仿佛被随地遗弃的陈年口香糖，一切都可以称之为静谧美好，而非如现在这般，龙头本该有的狰狞被破坏，显出几分难以言喻的尴尬。</p><p>还好船下适时骚动起来，引走了好些纳闷的目光。</p><p>“海面有动静！！”有人扯着嗓子，原本被压抑的平静破碎，那些看着平民百姓模样的人齐齐后退八步，把濒海的空地让给后面跟上的三五个面相狰狞的大汉，居然颇为训练有素。</p><p>龙头的“口香糖”响应警报一般蠕动起来，浪打越加汹涌，雷德号不耐烦的扭了扭身，“口香糖”支棱一下起立，顶上露出一团红毛，在摇晃的船头稳住身，四顾的样子怎么看怎么茫然。</p><p>“头儿！！”还是那个大嗓门，“好像是海兽啊！小心别叫给吃了！”</p><p>人群顿时骚动起来，大概有人联想到船长这次回来少的一条胳膊，说是给海兽咬掉了，脸上不由浮出担心，便开腔附和：</p><p>“是啊是啊，船长，赶紧下来吧，新世界的海王类比东海厉害多了！”</p><p>“对对对，人和动物较什么劲！”</p><p>“那风那么大，当心被掀下来。”信誓旦旦的，仿佛已经看到了这一幕。</p><p>七嘴八舌的声音险些盖过浪潮，红发开始还想为自己的威严辩驳几句，毕竟他也算震慑一方的霸主，然而招架不住人多势众，嘴巴杂结论快，后面只能目瞪口呆着任他们殷切的眼神扫遍自己全身，心里不由再一次浮起疑惑——这些家伙知道自己是被我庇护的么？</p><p>“老大！！”自家船员一嗓子豪爽，让他一激灵，纠结便断了，紧接着听到海浪碎成无数碎花的动静，雷德号被用力一顶，香克斯一个趔趄，蹭的一下就从船头消失了。</p><p>船下的人愣了愣，忽的瞪着脱框的眼球尖叫起来：</p><p>“船长被吃掉了！！”</p><p>在一片“被吃掉”的惊呼里，香克斯从海面冒头，单手攀上港湾伸出的石桥，被海水浸的湿淋淋的脸上挂满哭笑不得：</p><p>“喂你们，是想我被吃掉还是不想啊！？”</p><p>“哦，还活着，太好了！”凑他最近的人夸张的舒了口气。</p><p>“诶诶诶，我有这么弱吗？！”</p><p>那人看了看他，就把视线放散到天空海阔，不再回来，心理活动左右就是——不弱，就是被咬掉了只手，没事，船长年轻不肯承认，但任何生物都有天敌，他们理解，不会嘲笑他。</p><p>香克斯没有读心术，但强悍的见闻色足以让他从那人脸上获取足够的信息，不带诚意的哀叹了下自己崩毁的强者形象，他撑着桥头跳上岸。黑色的披风浸饱海水沉的铁块一样，普一上岸就响应地心引力的号召砸在地上，留他湿透的白衬衫吊儿郎当的贴着上躯，精瘦的肌理被阳光烤成麦色，海水顺着肌肉流畅的线条没入挂在身上的布料，登的就让几个来围观的年轻小姑娘红了脸，缺了一臂的不完满也没阻止她们面上温度逐渐攀升。</p><p>这时，围观人群臆想中的红发天敌在他上岸没多久的时候就露了影子，眼尖的人立刻发出警报：</p><p>“来了！！”</p><p>“老大，快穿上！”眼前一黑，没来得及看清来了什么，香克斯怀里多了一件洗净的黑披，抬眼看去，是个新来投靠的小海贼团的船员，他朝他笑了下，道了声谢，单手把披风挂在肩上才去关注海上的情况。</p><p>————————</p><p>小光浮出海面的时候，招呼它的就是这些令人目不暇接的鱼刺鱼叉。冷汗沉没在海水里，差点没出息的直接掉转航线，还好及时看到了它的目标人物——红毛三条疤。</p><p>它的鱼泡眼里射出殷殷的光，和红发打量的目光交织在一起，就这么含情脉脉半晌，小光听见香克斯用恍然大悟的口气说：</p><p>“哇，好大一条流光鱼！”</p><p>它撑着鱼泡眼又等了一会儿——就完了？红发不再发表意见，居然把询问的目光投向自己这一条鱼，身为此地头头，不该在确认它非食人无危险以后让人收起鱼叉吗？</p><p>“卜拓罗说流光鱼很难吃诶。”说这话的人口气里浸满嫌弃的味道，小光忍不住把身子往海里缩了缩。</p><p>“不要这样说嘛。”香克斯大笑，亲善的眼神差点让小光鱼骨炸裂，不然该怎么说？！</p><p>“呐，你搁浅了吗？”才因海兽残疾的他，浑不怕死的朝大海迈了一步，众人提心吊胆时刻警戒，生怕巨鱼露出尖牙。</p><p>再说了，石桥深入大海，哪有给鱼搁浅的地方，他们头又犯二了。小光深以为然，觉得这家伙和黑毛，哦不，路飞形容的了不起的大海贼很有差距，想到路飞，它拍打鱼鳍掀起海浪，一箱一瓶随着浪潮一起砸向众人。</p><p>红发本能接住其中最像易碎品的玻璃瓶，困惑的目光依旧缠着小光，如果是攻击手段，也太矬了些。小光当然朝他龇牙，又甩了他一身海水。</p><p>“哎呀，流光鱼还是这么容易生气。”他讪笑着又被浇湿一次，不知道这次会不会有第三天披风及时递过来。</p><p>“头，你手里的好像是信。”</p><p>“漂流瓶吗？”红发不至于眼拙到看不出来，自言自语着打开瓶塞，然后听到人群围着箱子盘算：</p><p>“打开吗？”</p><p>“万一有宝物呢！”</p><p>“废话，有宝物当然等老大来开！”</p><p>“你这狗腿子，这种事情需要你来提醒吗！？”</p><p>也是没什么干部在这，在这的干部只有耶稣布，任他们演戏一样在香克斯面前作弄，新来的还不知道，他们船长哪是会体察这种小心思的人。果然，他突然爆出大笑，开心的笑道：</p><p>“是路飞写来的！”</p><p>“路飞？！”耶稣布好奇的凑过来，果然信开头写着“香克斯”，又扭头看了看小光，默默在心里把那个小的又傻又天真的小鬼和写信这种精细活联系在一起，无果。</p><p>他毕竟没有他们老大强悍，他一点不觉得路飞会写信给他有什么稀奇，大概稀奇是有一点，却不是惊骇般的稀奇。</p><p>香克斯走到争执不休的人群中间，挑了挑眉，想起心中交代的这些东西，算是特产之类的吧，不知道有没有玛琪诺店里的酒，正要把信塞进裤兜，却想起自己身上的衣服已经湿透，左右看了看，招呼过还在思考的耶稣布：</p><p>“耶稣布，拜托帮我先收一下，不要偷看啊！”</p><p>“谁要偷看小鬼给你写的东西，我可是有儿子的人！”他揉着头发走过来，嘴巴还在无意识碎念，也许是想儿子了，没留神居然蹦出一句：“又不是没有手，还要我帮忙...”</p><p>红发心大，仿佛压根没听到，只把信往他胸前的口袋一塞，就捡起地上的箱子：</p><p>“抱歉了各位，这是一个朋友送给我的。”</p><p>“当然，掉在这的什么东西都是老大您的！”</p><p>“可不是，别说这口箱子，就是那条鱼也是您的！”</p><p>那几人用稍息立正的姿势回道，眼里崇拜的精光几近实质，香克斯哈了一声，想起还在港口徘徊的小光，抱着箱子走回去。</p><p>“是路飞的朋友？”</p><p>“路飞可真能交朋友。”耶稣布也跟着过来，心神已经被扯回来，顺便也把刚刚那句没过脑的话咽了回去。</p><p>小光趴在港口，用当时等待路飞的姿势望着香克斯，甚至还发出几声类似讨赏的鼻音。红发两人住了脚，面面厮覷：</p><p>“你见过会出声的流光鱼吗？”</p><p>“我们是不是该招待他一顿。”</p><p>两个声音同时响起，他们相视大笑，今晚的节目瞬间定好，红发站在小光面前大声宣布：<br/>“好了，兄弟们，今晚在这里开宴会，回去告诉大家伙啊！”</p><p>“老大，我赌十贝利贝克曼会想揍你。”</p><p>“我赌二十贝利，本一直都想揍我。”还很有自知之明，香克斯得意的朝耶稣布做了个鬼脸。</p><p>当时小光还不太懂宴会是什么意思，但当天晚上它就决定“宴会”以后会成为它最喜欢的词。</p><p>港口被清空架出篝火堆，当夜来往的商船也被邀请停下加入海贼的夜宴，尽管不明所以宴乐缘由，但在红发的地盘上还没人驳过他的面子。</p><p>嗨起来的人当然不记得身为主角的那条鱼，但那条鱼不介意，它的目标人物很贴心的拿了酒——一种又苦又辣的水，和很多很多烤肉过来陪它，比路飞给的好吃，它差点倒戈决定红毛才是它最好的朋友了。</p><p>然而不多的鱼品以及红毛不断念叨着路飞才让他没那么草率的做出决定。</p><p>“是吗，路飞有两个哥哥了啊，你见过吗？”他拍了拍小光的脊背，艰难的躲过大鱼蹭过来的鱼头。</p><p>月光里那字迹不够清晰，可他看过许多遍，模糊的字形足以令他辨认，他仿佛自言自语又仿佛询问：</p><p>“那个不愿露面的巴尔你见过么？别是坏人才好，唉，算了，路飞虽然大条，但也不傻...”他叹了口气，将一块肉扔给小光，警告道：</p><p>“你别在把我弄湿了，不然本要叫我自己洗衣服了！”</p><p>小光欢乐的摆摆尾巴，下海又游了几圈才重新冒头，眼睛直勾勾盯着还剩不少的肉盘子。</p><p>“能差遣你当信差，那个巴尔真是了不起啊，你过来要多久啊？”</p><p>小光吃人鳍短，自然知无不言，在海里游出个“三”，香克斯惊叹道:</p><p>“不愧是流光鱼，真快，雷德号全速航行也要十二天。”走的还是熟悉的航线。</p><p>小光得意的摆尾巴，又把脑袋凑过来，香克斯假装看不见它看向肉盘子的目光，以为他要摸摸，从善如流的在它光溜溜的鱼脑袋摸了两把，小光耐心的等他摸完，发现依旧不见投喂，顿时怒了，作势要兴风作浪，红毛果然投降。</p><p>一人一鱼絮叨到半夜，期间他们一起拆了路飞送来的礼箱，里面装了些药材和吃食，没有酒真可惜，红发一脸惋惜：</p><p>“我也很想念玛琪诺小姐店里的酒啊。”</p><p>“你也太不要脸了。”贝克曼走过来就听到红发的感叹，心里觉得这厮恬不知耻，嘴上顺势就表达出来。</p><p>“怎么，路飞那个小鬼说想你哭鼻子了？”</p><p>“诶，你收到的信里有人会说自己哭鼻子吗？”香克斯一脸惊奇的看他。</p><p>贝克曼撇撇嘴，朝人堆看了眼：“耶稣布喝醉了一个劲酸，说也要逮条流光鱼寄信给儿子。”</p><p>愧疚在香克斯眼里一闪即过，依旧被贝克曼捕捉到了，他大掌拍在他后脑勺上，谴责道：</p><p>“次次说要宴会的都是你，结果中途溜到一边喝酒的还是你。”</p><p>“别这么说嘛，我这是在替我们所有人行待客之道。”他义正辞严的指着吃的欢快的大鱼。</p><p>然而在贝克曼审视的目光下败阵：“我也不想嘛，我过去有人会不自在。”他们海贼团，终于还是成长到了旁人眼里庞然大物的存在。</p><p>贝克曼嗤了一声：“没有人不自在，担心他们不自在，当时干嘛还要接收他们？”</p><p>红发却只是笑，他曾经也想过带着大家浪荡一辈子啊。</p><p>“嘛，大家开心就好了嘛。”有时候却只能坐在一旁，从别人的欢乐里汲取快乐。</p><p>贝克曼嫌弃的瞥他一眼，起身，在香克斯的哀叫里把盘子里所有的肉扔到小光嘴里，从兜里拿出根烟叼着，喂了一声：</p><p>“你可以上岸吧，那边有更多肉。”介于都浮出水面那么长时间了。</p><p>小光两眼冒光着扑腾几下，哗啦一下就从海里蹦上来，粗壮的尾鳍支撑着巨大的身躯，蹦跶着往火堆人群靠。</p><p>“喂喂喂，你见肉忘友啊！”香克斯赶紧追了上去。</p><p>然而大鱼才靠近，人群里此起彼伏的响起：</p><p>“接下去烤鱼吗？”</p><p>“好大的一条鱼啊！”</p><p>“可以吃吗，一定好吃吧！”</p><p>小光僵住鱼身，哧溜一下调转方向，求助的往红发身上扑，香克斯对着那仿佛小山一样的身影咧嘴，后领被人一拽，和小光错开，紧接着看见小光被一条长腿踹了一脚，直接掉进海里。</p><p>整个过程不甚美好，然而起码安全抵达。</p><p>“贝克曼，你不厚道啊。”两人笑跌着躲避小光入海后愤怒的水袭，“你可以现在去对一条愤怒的大鱼厚道。”</p><p>“小心，有水啊，火火火，快看好火你这白痴。”</p><p>“头，那鱼是冲你来的，你离火堆远点啊！”</p><p>“胡说，分明是本招惹的！”</p><p>他此前劣迹斑斑，没人相信稳重的贝克曼是罪魁祸首，意识到群众基础薄弱，他不由对贝克曼投以谴责的眼神。</p><p>贝克曼却深深吸了口烟，露出一个欠扁的笑容。</p><p>虽然仍旧会惊叹他身上敏感和乐观矛盾兼容的奇景，但副船长果然还是不希望任何事情影响自家船长，他吐出烟圈，扯起嘴角：</p><p>“回信吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 我认输</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风车村里的平静一如往常。</p><p>小鬼头每天依旧在争执着些愚蠢到达旦都不忍耳闻的事情，挑战着些正常人类见了就跑的奇珍异兽，偶尔去街上吃吃霸王餐，别把追打的人引到家里就好，其实就算引来了也没关系，他们是山贼，流氓怕过谁？</p><p>大概唯一痛苦的，就只有路飞和他的系统，毕竟力的作用是双向的，同理到精神打击也成立。</p><p>“小光送到了吗？”</p><p>“要等它回来了才知道，这个世界没有卫星，无法GPS时时监测。”解释卫星和GPS又耗去一段时间，强迫小男孩读书就得有他随时打岔走神的准备，虽然他的宿主本质上来说不是小男孩了。</p><p>“应该回来了吧，下次给香克斯带什么呢？那颗蛇蛋好不好？”</p><p>“不好！算起来宿主您很快就可以开启强者挑战模式了。”随口拒绝了路飞，8213很欣慰的检视界面，这是强迫学习的过程中唯一令他开心的事情。</p><p>“诶！可以出去了吗！”</p><p>“可以了，顺便我给您列了一下挑战清单，您可以逐一挑战。”与人斗殴的奖励是与非人斗殴的十倍，他相信任何宿主都会动心。</p><p>“艾斯？萨博？？”路飞纠起眉心：“他们都打不赢我啊。”</p><p>哦，忘了，他的宿主并不是冲着奖励去的。</p><p>“只是刷分，就意思意思过个场。”他其实也讨厌和人解释这种不成文的规定，而且在话出口的时候就知道有多大可能性被拒绝。</p><p>拿朋友刷分这种事情显然不在路飞的准则内。庆幸的是他也没表达什么负面情绪，干脆利落的否决不算，他瘫在地上百无聊赖的翻看8213给的史书，有些并不是这个世界的，就只当成逸闻来看。看不下去又没到放风的时候，就找来纸笔涂抹，大概因为只有香克斯一个树洞可以倾诉，小光走的几天他又积压了一些信纸，能被8213肯定的是，虽然字依旧丑，但好歹思维逻辑隐约可见正常成年人的程度。</p><p>那些路飞并非没有，只是不擅长落在笔头。</p><p>“路飞！！”达旦身边的小山贼慌慌张张跑过来，“艾斯...萨博，萨博他们碰到了贵族！”</p><p>路飞登时跳起来，关于这段的记忆瞬间回笼，他冲出门就听到达旦粗豪的嗓子：“告诉这个小鬼干嘛！”</p><p>“可是路飞...”那小山贼低头瞅了瞅路飞的小身板，后半句“他很厉害”没说出口。</p><p>萨博是贵族，逃跑的贵族。但或许因为混的太熟，路飞对此总是缺乏想象，直到萨博那被挤到记忆角落的哥亚贵族父亲重新登场才勾起这段回忆，他的眼神因此凝重起来。</p><p>上次是萨博用自己交换才换得他和艾斯逃命，他不能再一次重蹈覆辙。</p><p>“我去找他们！”他扔给达旦他们这句话后冲出去，眨眼就在树丛里没了影子。</p><p>——————————</p><p>找到他们的时候包围圈还没彻底成型，这就给了他机会撕开人墙，外部打击或者逐一攻破可以任其选择，但8213知道，那些都不会是路飞的选择。</p><p>“艾斯，萨博！！”</p><p>“白痴路飞，你来干嘛？”艾斯神情凶恶，尽管他一贯对路飞就很凶恶，但这次有眼睛的都看得出他是认真的。</p><p>“喂，路飞...”萨博不着痕迹的将他往后面挤了挤，这个时候两人默契的忘记了他们仨中唯一能独怼另外两人的存在并不是自己。</p><p>“又来了一条臭虫，好吧，布鲁贾...随便什么名字，多一个小鬼能一起解决掉的吧，看着今天我心情好，多给你们加百分之三十。”</p><p>“贼嘿嘿嘿，那就谢谢大老爷了。”他们是萨博父亲雇佣的海贼，从头到脚写着亡命之徒，为首的人扛着柄狼牙棒，狰狞的丑脸对着路飞，眼神仿佛再看一头现金牛。</p><p>这种小角色根本没有被前海贼王记住的必要，路飞也只依稀记得那人是请了一伙海贼，当时年幼，双方之间的差距正巧是成年人与幼童的。这次重新回到这身壳子里，打量敌手的眼神却不一样了，狼牙棒其实是很凶的武器，可以高效凌厉的打击敌手，甚至实现一击毙命，操作起来又比剑便宜得多，所以很多看着凶，实则二百五的大汉都会选择这种相当能唬人的武器，以增加视觉杀伤力。</p><p>心里断定了这家伙是个二百五，然而路飞他们和对方之间的年龄体型差宛如天堑一样横亘在那。8213小心提醒了一下要他别掉以轻心，打合击战才好。</p><p>“喂，大块头，我要挑战你。”路飞沉着脸站出来，用打量大熊的目光打量那个海贼，其实他心里根本没把他视作海贼，充其量不过是贼。</p><p>8213顿时敛声，如果是其他宿主，他该软声规劝一番，但路飞的话，就算撞了南墙不把其撞破也是不会回头的吧。场面凝滞了几秒，最终被海贼们夸张的大笑打破：</p><p>“老大你听见了，哈哈哈，那小鬼要挑战你！！”</p><p>“哈哈哈，我快不行了，笑死我了。”</p><p>“他怎么敢，不知好歹的臭小子！”</p><p>强者都要习以为常的嘲笑没触动路飞什么，反而是艾斯和萨博惊愕的眼神，路飞抬了抬头，年幼的声腔因为高扬显得尖锐，他对萨博的父亲说：</p><p>“如果我打败他，你以后就不准来找萨博！”</p><p>那人心里看他不起，却也被这话气得够呛，轻蔑的哼了一声：“萨博是我儿子。”</p><p>“我只是你的财产吧？”萨博吼回去。</p><p>那人恼羞成怒，催促的看了海贼一眼：“那小鬼要挑战你，你就接受啊，还是怕输给一个孩子？！”</p><p>虽然觉得自己稳赢不输，但还是怕惹贵族老爷不高兴，海贼头子停止笑，仔细打量了路飞一番，扬了扬下巴：</p><p>“好吧，既然你这么想死，我就成全你。”</p><p>8213沉默的看着属于“强者挑战”那栏的灯亮起来。</p><p>人和熊其实不一样，战斗经验能弥补的东西其实非常有限，就算在系统加持下路飞的身体素质远远超过同龄小孩，然而才这么些时日，最多也不过和十三四岁的孩子一般。</p><p>狼牙棒的尖端闪着寒光，似乎正欲嗜血的巨狼龇出獠牙。</p><p>虽然没有果实，但经过大海淬炼的身体在力道，准头方面都有可以称道的地方，这样的他，虽然不是什么排的上号的强者，但能被贵族相中，也是有几分实力。第一击却落空了，海贼一方面觉得丢人，一方面也收起轻视的心，情势正式开始对路飞不利。</p><p>“该死的小鬼！”那海贼抓不住四处乱跳的路飞，气急攻心，空有一身力气却荒废。</p><p>路飞闪避的也挺吃力，他知道自己这小身板根本挨不住几击狼牙棒。艾斯和萨博在旁看的揪心，几次险些冲进战场，但防备着其他虎视眈眈的海贼同伙才作罢。</p><p>又一击落空的狼牙棒，海贼敏锐的发现贵族不满的神色，眼珠子一转，使了个眼色给同伴，路飞正觉不好，就听到海贼得逞的声音：</p><p>“哈哈小鬼，安安静静呆在那让我们老大揍，不然我就让这小鬼脑袋开花！”</p><p>一杆枪抵在艾斯头上，令他脸色难看无比。</p><p>路飞果然变了脸，下意识停在那，目光有些骇人，正要冲过来的海贼心怯的顿足，挣扎了会儿才重新提起胆。</p><p>“喂路飞！”艾斯嘶声大叫，“别犯傻啊！”</p><p>“再乱动让你脑门开花！”挟持他的海贼这么吼着。</p><p>狼牙棒已经亲上路飞的肚皮，他勉强空出一只手抓住珍视的草帽不让飞走。海贼狂妄的狞笑在耳畔响起：</p><p>“你行啊，再逞凶啊，小鬼，认输吗？！”</p><p>路飞不吭声。</p><p>萨博绝望的看着他又看着被挟持的艾斯，朝父亲哀求：“放了他们，求您，放了他们！”</p><p>贵族却用看脏东西的眼神看着路飞和艾斯：“这不是生死之战吗，还有认输的道理？”</p><p>海贼愣了一下，笑着称是。</p><p>萨博大骇，艾斯拼命挣扎起来，眼睛死死盯着即将被砸中头的路飞，嘴里胡乱叫着什么。</p><p>“宿主！”8213也催促起来，没有明确催促什么，但路飞心知肚明。他偏头，躲过本该落在头上的狼牙棒，平静的对正掐着他脖子的海贼道：</p><p>“我认输。”</p><p>“还愣着干嘛，杀了他！”得寸进尺的贵族厉声呵斥。</p><p>海贼正要照做，却瞬间被一股可怕的气势镇住，那气势来自他手下弱小的仿佛菜鸡一样的小鬼，他干咽着口水，动作出现一秒的凝固。</p><p>“我和您回去！我错了，逃跑是我的错，您放过他们！”萨博咚的跪在贵族面前，脸上涕泪横流，一个劲的朝他磕头认错。</p><p>贵族这才稍稍舒心，瞟了海贼一眼：“罢了，一条臭虫而已。”</p><p>“喂萨博！”艾斯拽住他。</p><p>其实只要宿主认输，8213就能保住他的命，但旁人永远不会知道这种事情。</p><p>“喂萨博！”路飞也叫住他，他还被掐在地上，却转过头对着他，伸出他抓着草帽的手：“记得我们的约定啊。”</p><p>一起做海贼的约定——萨博泣不成声。</p><p>————————————</p><p>当晚在写给香克斯的信里路飞道歉：</p><p>【.....对不起啦，本来答应在没成长起来之前绝对不轻易向比自己强的人挑战，因为不想输，但这一次还好大家都没事，能这样失败实在太好了。我才知道认输其实不是什么困难的事情，能在恰当的时候失败其实很幸运吧.....】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 出海日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨博也不清楚是什么时候发现自己身处于一个压根令人无法忍受的世界。</p><p>是以双腿获得足够的力量支撑身体的时候，奔跑的方向从来只有高墙之外。在无数次失败后他迎来十几年人生里第一次成功，同时也迎来两个血缘不曾相亲，灵魂却足够相聚的兄弟，也是他们的存在，令紧接着这次成功的失败变得比以往任何一次都难以忍受。</p><p>“我真不懂你，和那些贱民混在一起也不怕自己臭了。”他血缘上的兄弟用这句话迎接他归家。</p><p>萨博隐忍的瞪他一眼，直到他们父亲翻着鼻孔，踩着慢腾腾的步子装腔作势的离开，才轻轻哼了一声，嘟囔道：</p><p>“和你们在一起才怕脑子坏了。”</p><p>“你在嘀咕什么？！”他兄弟大声呵斥，企图引起长辈的注意，然而只有他母亲尖利的嗓音悠悠从墙的另一头飘来，并非应和他：</p><p>“菲力，我教过你什么，不要学那些贱民那么大嗓门。”</p><p>他母亲翘着指尖将脸上的不明膏状物研开，眼里透出不满，却还是控制着语调不紧不慢。萨博又哼了一声，挤开一脸委屈的兄弟爬上楼，只留那把金发梳的油光水滑的小矮个期期艾艾的争辩：</p><p>“是萨博...明明是萨博...”</p><p>“萨博？叫萨博好好待在房间里别出去，再去找那些贱民，就让他们没命......真是一个二个不省心，对了艾丽斯！”她陡然抬高嗓音：</p><p>“让人把萨博洗一洗，不要带回什么脏东西。”</p><p>萨博把房门紧锁，深深咬着牙听见母亲大呼小叫着吩咐仆人，分不清是门因此颤抖还是自己的战栗，泪水浸湿眼眶，他粗暴的抹了抹就爬上床，瞪着眼睛对着窗子坐了一夜。</p><p>之后的日子一成不变到令人恼火，他忍了几个白天，几个夜里梦见自己在山林里奔跑，和艾斯路飞他们吆喝着打野猪，醒来就看见家人脸上假人一样的表情。傲慢的惩处下人，伪笑着会客，男人关心财产和战争，女人关心男人和珠宝，孩子装模作样，大人关心什么，他们关心什么。</p><p>萨博第四次将前来打听他发疯外出鬼混的小鬼堵回去后，忍无可忍的决定违抗父母滚回房间，却在路过会客室的时候站住了脚步。</p><p>“天龙人要来...”</p><p>“该好好整整这片土地了，被撞见不干净的东西怎么办？”</p><p>“你说的是那片垃圾堆，叫...叫什么站？”</p><p>“关心这干嘛，让人一把火烧干净就好，还有山里的山贼岸边的海贼都得叫人好好清理....”</p><p>“天龙人来又是好大一笔买卖。”</p><p>“办不好小心被怪罪...”</p><p>那些声音忧心忡忡却也狂喜，萨博的脸色变了又变，死死攒着拳头，瞪着雕花精致的厚重木门，一言不发的跑开了。</p><p>————————————</p><p>艾斯和路飞的日子在萨博离开后消极了一小会儿，直到路飞有天起来打了鸡血一样把艾斯也拽起来，说他们得一起变得更厉害才能把萨博抢回来，当时被艾斯浇了一头冷水：</p><p>“回去对他来说未必不好。”这是艾斯诚心思考后的结论。做贼的确自由，然而也遭人白眼被人恐惧，何况他们又不是富得流油的那种奸贼，之后出海也没这打算，所以日子可想而知该如何颠沛流离，有上顿没下顿，有名堂以后还得被通缉，认识的不认识的人都会责备他们，因为他们就是搅得世界不宁的那群人。</p><p>“可萨博过的不开心啊。”路飞不知道艾斯又纠结了什么，但他知道他又纠结了。</p><p>艾斯叹了口气，难得温和的拍了拍路飞的脑袋，他知道自己这白来的弟弟脱不去的这些幼稚，有些不忍心，却还是得让他明白现实：</p><p>“有时候开不开心不是最重要的....”他的手被路飞打下来，抬眼就撞进他太过认真的眼睛里。</p><p>“我开不开心，你们开不开心，我的朋友开不开心，这就是最重要的。”</p><p>艾斯张了张嘴，不知该怎么组织语言反驳，然而路飞又做了一个出乎他意料的动作，他把那顶他视若珍宝的草帽摘下来扣在自己头上，咧出一个大大的笑：</p><p>“艾斯你就是想太多啦，我们之后可是要做全天下最自由的人啊。萨博一定也是这样想的，按照别人安排走的一辈子，明明是别人的一辈子，凭什么占用我的生命？”</p><p>他隔着草帽拍了拍他的脑袋，站起来：“哟西，所以要变得更强才行。”</p><p>艾斯哑口无言，愣了半天，突然蹦起来将帽子扣回路飞头上，压在地上一顿好揍——雾草，他刚刚是被路飞教训了吗？</p><p>“那是别人交给你保管的帽子，不要随便往其他人头上戴啊白痴。”艾斯鄙视的看了他一眼。</p><p>“什么嘛，艾斯的话，香克斯才不会生气。”路飞直起身子顶回去。</p><p>“你又不是红发，你又知道！”艾斯费劲的把这些日子窜高了不少的弟弟压回去，心里还愤愤，豆子发芽都没他长得快。</p><p>“笨蛋艾斯，香克斯才没你那么小气。”</p><p>又被训了，火苗在艾斯眼睛里燃起，他松了松指骨，仰着下巴指着外面：</p><p>“来啊，让你看看什么叫大哥。”他几乎忘记自己打不过路飞这个事实。</p><p>不幸他并没有一个知道体谅忍让兄长的弟弟，路飞顿时兴奋起来：“打架吗，来啊！”</p><p>本来以为会打到天黑，谁知两回合以后路飞像是被按了暂停键，歇菜了，连输两局的艾斯也没趁火打劫，反而关切的问：“要死了吗？”</p><p>路飞当然不是，他只是被8213殷切的提醒震住了：“天龙人后天就要来了，宿主确定还要继续和艾斯浪费时间吗？”既非挑战也不是任务，8213快被他的消极怠工气炸了。</p><p>他泪汪汪的看着艾斯，有苦说不出，最后只能掰出一个最为合情理的理由：</p><p>“饿了。”</p><p>艾斯一脸果然如此，当即赏了他一个暴栗，才拖着他的领子往山里走：</p><p>“吃熊吗？”</p><p>..........</p><p>月色当空，两半大的小鬼在屋里睡得不省人事，哈喇流了一脖子，加上卡在对方颈窝肚子上的手脚，真让人怀疑他们清醒时的关系究竟是敌是友。</p><p>路飞本该一觉睡到大天亮的，他有生以来从没被失眠困扰过，不过这晚不一样。</p><p>他被脑子里的噪声惊醒，本能做出战备的模样，才被8213苦口婆心的提醒回想起白天拜托的事情。有些尴尬的挠了挠后脑勺，他把艾斯压在自己身上的脚摆回去，伸手要拿草帽的时候犹豫了一秒，还是把它抓起，没戴头上，却抱在怀里。</p><p>“他们什么时候开始？”奔跑的时候路飞问8213，他被说服用了几个点数兑换特定事件走向功能，第一次就用在萨博的事情上。</p><p>“十一点，还是那伙海贼动的手，现在估计要放火了。”8213话音才落，远处的黑夜就被红光照亮，路飞眼神严峻，奔跑的速度越发快了。</p><p>上一次这个晚上他是缺席的，萨博被带走他和艾斯也被达旦抓回去同住，而被放火的地方，就是他们一起搭建的秘密基地，非物质终点站。担心萨博不知情会强闯进去，路飞决定自己去盯着。</p><p>非物质终点站其实不是无人区，但纵火之前此处没有接到任何警报，一来在哥亚贵族眼里，住在这的人和垃圾没什么区别，二来也是怕事先警报会招来反抗，他们的时间可不多。</p><p>火光通天，惨叫和惊呼被高温扭曲，融化成一团混沌不清的声响钻进路飞耳朵。凭他现在这身板在这一片混乱里根本找不到萨博，还好8213及时指点：</p><p>“走左边那条巷子，穿过去，别急着露面。”</p><p>路飞来不及点头，脚不点地的往那跑，怀里的草帽被汗水浸湿，却担心混乱中会掉下来所以没戴在头上。</p><p>他看到萨博了，也看到8213希望他别露面的原因。</p><p>萨博跪在街道中间，悲怆扭曲了脸，眼泪干在鼻沟消失在他缺了牙的嘴里，他面前站着一个高大的男人，街风掀起男人的兜帽，鲜红的刺青在月色下狰狞。</p><p>“哭泣没有任何作用，你知道今晚这把火是为什么放的吗？”</p><p>“天..天龙人...还有贵族，他们...”他的声音被哽咽打的支离破碎，然后又呜呜哭起来：“路飞，艾斯...他们...”</p><p>“这里不是第一个遭到这种待遇的地方，也不会是最后一个，你知道为什么吗？”</p><p>萨博呆呆的看着他。</p><p>“当年弗雷凡斯整个国家亡了，没有人问到底怎么回事，奥哈拉的战争知情者缄口不言，还有这里，所有葬身火海的人也不会有人关心，你知道这种情况是什么时候开始的吗？”</p><p>这哪里是一个孩子能回答出的。</p><p>“你想知道人命什么时候开始变得不值一钱吗？”</p><p>那个浑身上下充满压迫力的男人一步一步朝萨博走去，然后站定在他面前，没有弯腰，山一样的身躯似乎不会为任何理由动弹，只是仿佛轻蔑一样俯视着贵族男孩：</p><p>“身为贵族的你，想知道吗？”</p><p>萨博合上嘴，脑袋一偏，瞳仁被咫尺之遥的熊熊大火烧的透亮，他仰着头看那人高不可攀的面孔，猩红刺青眨眼，然后用力的点下头。</p><p>男人依旧没有动，他们身后却有了别于逃窜的动静，萨博骤然睁圆眼睛，失声叫出来：“路飞！”</p><p>路飞仿佛没有看到那个不容忽视的男人一样，只是一如往常的朝萨博笑：“太好了，你没事。”</p><p>男人这才瞥了身后出来的路飞一眼。</p><p>“你和艾斯....太好了，你们还活着！”惊喜照亮萨博的脸，他从地上爬起来想往路飞那跑，突然却站住，显然是想起那身份不明的男人。</p><p>“八嘎，我们说好要一起做海贼的嘛。”</p><p>萨博也跟着笑，原本被悲痛迟钝了的警觉也回到脑子里，他偏头注意被绿色长袍裹得不见脸的男人。</p><p>这种年纪的小鬼当然不会被他放在眼里，他自顾自偏头，一道目光施舍一般落在路飞身上，当然还有被他抱在怀里的草帽，本来不知该说什么的嘴自顾自张开了：</p><p>“红发吗？”</p><p>路飞防备的将帽子往怀里掖了掖，双眼却越发亮，里面含糊着挑衅和隐忍，有点像他面对卡普时的样子，却又不尽相像。</p><p>“是啊，香克斯给我的。”</p><p>那人沉默了一会儿：</p><p>“你知道红发是什么样的人吗？”</p><p>“他是真正的海贼。”这回答的声音十分亮堂。</p><p>男人嘴角抽了抽，又沉默一会儿：</p><p>“对你而言呢？”</p><p>“我想要成为，想要超越，还想要保护的人。”</p><p>男人别回头，对月默了默——好了，儿子彻底被人抢走了。收敛了心情低头对萨博说，“你如果真的想要答案，就来找我吧。”</p><p>和他来的一样莫名其妙，男人走的同样莫名，他俩还没看清，街上就失去了他的影子。他们也不在意，欢欢喜喜的凑在一起，萨博塞了张纸到路飞怀里：</p><p>“对不起啦路飞，替我转告艾斯，我得先出发了，以后大海上见吧。”</p><p>那原本是他留给他们俩的信，因为那个家他真的不能再回去了。他果然无论如何都受不了亲人那样的嘴脸，受不了有人因为微不足道的事情而失去生命，凶手就是血亲，受不了仿佛对他们来说，人命，正义，公义通通是不足挂齿的事情。</p><p>他的表情有些歉疚，路飞确认的看了看他，用尚且稚嫩的手拍拍他：</p><p>“什么嘛，你的决定一定有你的理由，再等我们一下，我们就去海上找你。”</p><p>他没有问他为什么，所以萨博也没有问他为什么今晚会出现在这里，他把依旧矮自己半个头的弟弟抱在怀里，屏息很久才挤出两个字：</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“今天晚上就走吧，跟着刚刚那个人走。”路飞回抱着他，终于还是做出了这个要求。</p><p>萨博原本打算天亮再启航，然而看到路飞表情的那一瞬间改变了打算，他的弟弟有种骇人的直觉，既然这样明言要求了，一定有他的道理。</p><p>萨博不问，不代表艾斯也不问，8213和他一起沉默的目送萨博离开，夜已过大半：</p><p>“别告诉我你还要告诉艾斯这件事情。”</p><p>“如果艾斯问的话。”</p><p>“......我以为您这些日子的准备，是打算击沉天龙人的船。”弄得8213这些日子心情跟英勇就义一样，一门心思扎在该如何保住这小屁孩身上，那会是他机生最困难的事情，没有之一。</p><p>“啊，我原本是这么想的，但是答应了别人，不会轻易挑战比自己强的存在，没办法嘛。”</p><p>8213顿时非常感谢远在新世界的红毛。</p><p>——————————</p><p>六年后，港口：</p><p>“哟艾斯，见到萨博记得帮我问好啊。”已经抽长不少的路飞盘坐在港口的长桥上，还是小时候嬉皮笑脸的模样。</p><p>“白痴，我又不知道他在哪里，而且我先要去找红发，毕竟是照顾了我弟弟一年的前辈，作为晚辈怎么着都得先去问好。”艾斯站在小船上朝路飞翻白眼。</p><p>水里什么东西听见他要去找红发，兴奋地冒泡上岸，圆润的头顶着小舟，似乎要载他去一样。</p><p>“蠢鱼！我出海是当海贼的不是送信！你再顶我信不信真煮了你！！”艾斯抓狂，作势要下海打鱼。</p><p>小光泄气的沉回去，巨大的鱼尾把半个身子已经抡出船的少年扇回去。</p><p>艾斯湿了半边，空气凝滞几秒，才被路飞的大笑声打碎。</p><p>“笑个屁！总有一天我要烤了这条鱼！！”艾斯气急败坏的发誓。</p><p>“好啦好啦，小光好心送你。”</p><p>“还有你！放心，我一定好好向红发问候。”他突然剑指路飞，裂开嘴，白牙寒光闪烁。</p><p>路飞不以为意：“你又打不赢香克斯，哦，记得告诉他我很快就出海了。”</p><p>“我是去当海贼，不是去送信的，你们两个白痴！.....诶，玛琪诺小姐..”他尴尬的收声。</p><p>“啊啦，还好赶上了，老板托我送点吃的给艾斯。”</p><p>艾斯礼貌的道谢，将包裹放在行囊上，玛琪诺擦了擦眼角，赶着艾斯走：</p><p>“快出发吧，不然天黑到不了下一个岛呢。”</p><p>“哟西，艾斯，起航了！”路飞声势震天，好像要出航的是他自己。艾斯切了一声，扬起自己简陋的海贼旗，还是玛琪诺帮忙缝的。</p><p>“喂，路飞，喂大家！”艾斯远远朝还在港口的人大喊：“帮我问候达旦，还有，我会给你们报平安的！”</p><p>通过悬赏的方式。</p><p>路飞大笑着朝他摆手：“艾斯，要成为了不起的海贼啊！”</p><p>“八嘎，我会成为海贼王。”那边也喊。</p><p>...........</p><p>天色渐黑，路飞叹了口气，总算到了这天，他平安送走两个兄长。</p><p>“呐8213，我们也要出发了。”</p><p>“先去找索隆吗？”8213问。</p><p>路飞看了看自己还只有十三岁的手，虽然已经比上辈子有力太多，个子也比上辈子高了很多，却只是他自己，大海依旧是那片危险的大海。</p><p>“不了，等我十六岁再去找他们吧。”</p><p>“您要一个人去新世界吗？”8213习惯性的感到机芯一颤，“不是说一个人会孤单么？”</p><p>“谁说我一个人了，不是还有你嘛。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 夏春之交</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两年后，某夏岛：</p><p>“哟西，今天一定要...”说话者深吸一口气，望着不断朝岸的海涛，大声喊道：“超过膝盖！”</p><p>那人当然是又长大两岁的路飞，他已经长到正常十五岁少年的身高，比以前进步不少，然而缺少参照物所以没法收获其中喜悦，也许下次见到艾斯的时候能让他惊喜一下。</p><p>“昨天已经超过膝盖了，别担心，就算被卷走也有小光救你。”8213说完，海岸逡巡的大鱼应声跃出水面。</p><p>大概被勾起昨天惨烈的回忆，路飞吞着口水，他不怕疼不怕累，但被海水淹到浑身无力这种体验还是能少则少。可现在偏要向虎山行，也是前段时间出的意外导致的。</p><p>说意外其实也全是路飞自己搞出来的。花了长达两年勉强适应孤单的航海漂泊，在8213有意无意的培养下，路飞总算养出海上该有的谨慎稳重，多亏了这，他的小船无数次接近颠覆都侥幸留了下来，然而本性难移，也是8213一时疏忽。</p><p>半个月前，这个才十五岁的少年终于重新掌握上辈子十七岁才稍微熟练的霸气，因为身体素质远强于以前，霸气的强度也稳定向他巅峰的时刻爬升。这样一来，他在海上的生存率高了不少，一人一机都很高兴，正巧海上从不缺捏软柿子的海兽，就在他们兴奋劲还没落，一只海王类撞上了枪口。</p><p>路飞自然兴奋迎战，用的才找回的武器，霸王色霸气，普一出手就震晕了打算把他当午餐的海兽。不幸的是，他的小舟并没有海兽坚固，在他出手的时候十分不给面子裂成两半。这个天不怕地不怕，连没有伙伴的孤寂都忍了下来的准海贼王，对于大海的诅咒依旧束手无策，眼见着出师未捷身将死，8213病急乱投医发了求救信号给不知在何方的小光。</p><p>老天再一次证明路飞爆表的运气，小光来的及时，成功把半条命快没了的路飞运到这座夏岛。<br/>心有余悸的8213和为了再一次死里逃生而兴奋的路飞在岛上安定后，便有了开头的那一幕。</p><p>8213也不指望他能重新学会游泳，那毕竟是这个世界不可变更的规则，但遇到海水就浑身无力这种致命的弱点还是可以抵抗一下，再不济也得给小光留出“救驾”的时间。</p><p>对于能力者而言，奔向大海无异于正常人不系安全栓在绝壁蹦极，虽然现在能力者路飞有了小光这个安全栓，心理挑战还是很大的。当然这不在8213的考虑范围内，这明明是最大的障碍在他眼里却成了细枝末节，当然他也没错，毕竟路飞连身体构造都和正常人相差甚远。</p><p>身为系统他要操心的事情可太多了。对海水的抗力只是一环，还有一项至关重要的，就是那条已经报废的船。按光杆船长的意思是拉回来缝缝补补一番，但8213义正辞严拒绝了，他知道这种事情在他身上没有下不为例的说法，脆弱的小舟根本经不住路飞随便一脚或霸气一击。</p><p>凡事预则立不预则废，身为系统他可没有路飞那样柳暗花明又一村的好心态。但现在一穷二白的他们根本买不起质量上乘的好船，宝藏在这个世界是海盗出海的主要目的，为此金钱在系统买卖里的限制条件甚至多过恶魔果实，然而又不能指望旱鸭子游泳出海，没钱没技术没人才的未来海贼王要应对这种窘境，8213给他选了一条路。</p><p>恶魔果实能力觉醒。事实上上辈子路飞也觉醒了，虽然不是8213希望的那条路，他希望他这次能掌握要求更缜密的变化系，虽然这两个字看似和路飞并无关联，但天地可鉴，这家伙毕竟都四十几了。</p><p>那条小破船也被拖了回来，在这个人烟稀少的夏岛上，路飞对他第一个实验对象开始了惨绝人寰的摧残，把这条木船变成橡皮船。橡皮的韧性远强过木头，不会出现他力气太大霸气太猛就开裂的情况。</p><p>理想有多美好当事者就有多痛苦。这过程涉及到物体分子甚至原子层面的重组，中间没有稳定剂也没有催化剂全靠人力监管，要将其训练成本能所需花费的时间成本极端高昂，为此8213建议他更多的在半梦空间里练习，与之相对应的，是平方增长的精神压力。</p><p>万幸变强是他俩共同的兴趣爱好，不然一般人早就撂挑子了。</p><p>第一条小破船在实验开始的第一天就完成它的使命功成身退了，接下去的实验对象是路飞就地取材造的，靠着8213提供的工具，一艘做工粗糙的小船出世，能不能出海全靠他能不能在上面实现质的飞跃。</p><p>为了这个目的，半个月里他总共造了十二条小船，没有一条存活。半个月是实际时间，在半梦空间里他耗费了数倍于此的时间联系，第十三艘总算还留存了个船样。</p><p>8213为此鼓励他：“很好，照这个进度下去，我们这个月有希望出海了。”</p><p>路飞没被鼓励到，人毕竟是群居动物，虽然有8213陪他说话，小光不时串门，但他不可避免的感觉孤独。虽然这两年也碰到不少事，但根据8213的建议，他们走的路线都是人烟稀少，并不是他实力不足，忌惮在公众面前露面，而是他比世界上大多数人都清楚之后世界的危险，韬光养晦这一点其实是跟黑胡子学的。他需要变得更强，两年里碰到的一些事越发坚定了他的想法。</p><p>上辈子成为海贼王的路多少还是比较幸福的，虽然他失去了几个很重要的人，但遇到的战役都很纯粹，找准敌人，打就好。然而这次的航行却让他碰到了一些找不准敌人的情况，正确和错误在那面前变得苍白，还有更重要的是他远没有强大到可以动摇标准的地步。</p><p>确定了这一点后，那些纠结就被扔走了，弱小的人总会碰到更多不可掌控的事情，虽然他也逐渐明白，太多弱小的人集结在一起也会变得不可掌控。</p><p>“喂，8213，我们出海吧。”</p><p>“是的宿主，这样下去我们很快就能出海了。”</p><p>“不，我是说现在，”路飞跑到海边大喊：“小光！！”</p><p>流光鱼跃出海面，巨大的鱼头还是一副呆样，眼睛却透出喜悦，它看着自己的朋友，朋友也看着它：</p><p>“我们要出发了，目的地你来决定。”</p><p>并不明白这句话深意的小光欢乐的摆了摆尾巴，在它看来这是一项重任，是朋友的托付，足以令鱼欣喜。</p><p>8213没有那么鱼头鱼脑，他在短促的沉默后发出深长的叹息：</p><p>“你都还没有成为海贼王，也没有成为大海贼，甚至连悬赏也没有。”</p><p>“啊咧，所以我们才需要去冒险嘛！”他笑嘻嘻的回答。</p><p>已经熟悉他行为模式的8213没有再出声反驳，路飞罕见的追了一句：“我再呆下去也不会进步的，没有海贼是在陆地上成长的。”</p><p>说的很有道理。</p><p>第十三搜船成了海贼路飞再次踏上征途的代步，尽管没有任何人能保证这艘半橡皮船能经历多少风雨，然而在载着一人以及沉重的夏岛特产以后，在巨型流光鱼的帮助下，他们依旧凭着令人惊叹的勇气起航了。</p><p>老天总在他们这边，航行的第四天，船上的水果粮食告罄，第五天，他们看到了陆地的边缘，那是一座春岛，似乎已经被人捷足先登，可以停靠的岸边竖着海贼旗，三五个块头彪悍的海贼守在旗杆旁，见他靠近就发出警告。</p><p>路飞看着旗帜骷髅眼睛上的伤疤，哈哈大笑：“啊，真是幸运呐！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 相逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“海贼吗？”</p><p>“怎么可能？”“那还用问吗！”否定的取笑和路飞的声音一起响起，彼此寻声望去顿时捧腹，口无遮拦的男孩和路飞年纪相仿，手里拿着半生锈的鱼叉，稚嫩尚未脱去的脸上布满张狂。</p><p>“诶你，”那男孩用鱼叉指着路飞：“是附近岛上的小鬼吧，小小年纪学人家出海，问过你妈妈了吗！”</p><p>路飞愣了愣，他不是没被问过类似的问题，但还是头一遭被这么小的小鬼质问：</p><p>“你看起来比我还小吧？”</p><p>“混蛋，你说什么！谁是豆芽菜了！？”</p><p>这熟悉的跳脚模式让男孩身边的海贼顿哂，心神松了两分，风息未止，再定睛时路飞却已欺进男孩身前三步，用一双清亮得近乎天真的眼睛打量片刻，大笑起来：</p><p>“果然像根豆芽菜，哈哈哈哈！”托8213的福，相似的年纪，他比这男孩高出一个头。</p><p>“你！！”</p><p>男孩止住要退的脚，反顶上去，眼里喷火正要发作，却被同伴拽住，气恼之下偏头，就看见他们警戒的眼神，气势萎了几分，嘴巴却还硬，张开的瞬间又被堵住。</p><p>“喂你，”说话的海贼和同伴交换了个眼神：“你是哪个海贼团的？”</p><p>路飞摘下帽子，指着小舟上可怜的一帜，笑的眉眼皆弯，神采斐然：</p><p>“我叫蒙奇D路飞，是这艘船的船长，也是今后要成为海贼王的男人，请多指教。”</p><p>“噗——”这声嗤笑从男人的指缝间泻出来，“豆芽菜”瞄着那块木头，甚至吝于把它称作“船”，旗帜的骷髅头上带着草帽，和来人手里的如出一辙，他觉得这家伙也是发癫了才口出狂言，居然不想想自己是在谁的地界上撂的厥词。</p><p>他想起自己追随的头目，生出勇气，扒开堵着自己的大掌，恶狠狠冲路飞道：</p><p>“你有种在我们老大面前把你刚刚的话再说一遍？！”</p><p>“啊......”路飞还在笑，把草帽扣回头上正要答应——</p><p>“康尼！”他的伙伴喝住他，警觉的双眼在路飞身上巡视：“小孩子不懂事，但我可以认为你刚刚的话是在挑衅。”</p><p>刀刃摩擦刀鞘的声音传来：“你认得这面海贼旗吗？”</p><p>他们指的这背后双刃眼上斜疤海贼旗。</p><p>“当然认识。”仿佛没有察觉到气氛的严肃，路飞依旧嘻嘻哈哈。</p><p>“那么，你是来挑战我们船长的吗？”持刀的男人走到所有人面前，目光紧锁着路飞做最后的确认。</p><p>“进入挑战模式，不准弃战，请宿主做好应战准备。”</p><p>8213有条不紊的列出身前人的强度等级，战后的经验奖励，虽然他知道他的宿主不会仔细看，但依旧要做一个好系统。</p><p>“真麻烦啊...”路飞拖长了叹气，打架他不怕，但这是香克斯的船员，他想了想：“所以，别太用力就行了吧？”他问的是8213，但他的对手瞬间被激怒了：</p><p>“少看不起人了小鬼！！”</p><p>“啊咧...”</p><p>——————————</p><p>康尼瞪着眼，一副死活不信的样子，他们有四个人负责望风，除他以外三个都是经验老道的水手，其中的剑客更是受过香克斯指点的高手，是他一直视为目标的存在，现在在来人手里如此的不堪一击，他——明明看上去和自己差不多大啊。</p><p>就算是恶魔果实也不应该...</p><p>“康尼！咳咳，快去，去找干部，这家伙...这个混蛋...”</p><p>“诶，嗨嗨嗨！”康尼大叫着摔了一跤。</p><p>“喂喂喂，你不会要死了吧，我没有很用力啊啊！！”路飞蹲着戳躺着的人，一副比他们更惊恐的样子。</p><p>如果有尖牙，他们一定恨不得咬死这少年，奈何技不如人，只得偏过头催促康尼：“快去啊！”然后抬眼瞪路飞：</p><p>“你死定了，你等着，你死定——啊！！”</p><p>“闭嘴，丢人！”</p><p>路飞笑嘻嘻的看着拍在男人头上的剑壳，这些人还算生龙活虎，他站起来，8213对他说了什么——灌丛深处有动静。</p><p>“副船长！！！艾曼他们都被，都被....”康尼哽咽了。</p><p>贝克曼头疼的看着面前的一切，嘴里的烟味发苦，不耐烦的嚷着：“所以要变得更强才行。”</p><p>“喂路飞，你怎么到这来了，找到伙伴了？”</p><p>“我也不知道，顺着海风飘过来的——你们在开宴会吗，我闻到烤肉的香味了！！”</p><p>“狗鼻子，是啊，打了头海兽，头哪天不开宴会...他刚刚说有人来了，没想到是你。”</p><p>“真的吗！香克斯知道我要来？！”路飞咧大嘴，欢快地往林子里跑。</p><p>无可奈何他的断章取义，贝克曼吐出烟头，瞄了眼身后形如化石的同伴：“别担心，船长的朋友，你们几个先去找米诺包扎一下。”</p><p>.......</p><p>“贝克曼没拦住吗？”</p><p>深林处一片空地上，海贼们喧闹的声音顿住，暗自做好迎战的准备。</p><p>“如果是贝克曼都拦不住的人....”</p><p>“来了！”</p><p>“烤——肉——”那动静放大，携裹着奔腾的脚步，那叫一个声势浩荡，在场人眼睁睁看着他直奔火堆，如久不归乡的孝儿亲见老母一般如泣如诉——抱着那串将熟的肉。</p><p>“我已经...八天没吃过肉了，呜哇哇！啊呜！”</p><p>红发男人先是看呆了一会儿，紧接着擦擦眼，霍的蹦起来大叫：</p><p>“路飞，小心你脚边的酒碗！！！”</p><p>那酒碗被扔回来，酒水与碗齐平，甘冽的酒香四溢，没洒出半滴，香克斯笑了下抬头和忙着往嘴里塞肉的人对视一眼，然后朗声道：</p><p>“卜拓罗，要多加些肉了！”</p><p>“老大，这是....”</p><p>“路飞啊！！你怎么突然来了！”拉基扔下手里的骨头，开心大笑：“火拳和胖鱼说你要出海了，老大就一直关注悬赏，没发现你的消息还失落了好长一段时间呐！”</p><p>反应过来胖鱼指的是小光，路飞嘿嘿一乐：“是嘛，没办法，和人约好了十六岁再正式出海。”</p><p>“那你怎么跑这里，该不是想老大想的哭鼻子了！”</p><p>“拉基你再说，当心路飞真哭给你看，你忘了他可是哭包。”</p><p>“八嘎呀路，眼泪要为值得的人流才有价值。”吃着肉的路飞艰难的为自己辩驳，天地可鉴，他实岁十六虚岁四十三，早已经是个堂堂正正的男子汉了。</p><p>“好啦，宴会继续，拿酒拿肉，路飞说说你怎么到这的？你的同伴呢？”这里已经是新世界边缘，红发知道他们行踪不定，不那么轻易能被人掌握，除了那神奇的流光鱼总能找到他们，但这次那头胖鱼明显没有一路跟来。大概真的是碰巧，他现在更好奇的是路飞一个人怎么闯进这里的。</p><p>话唠的人遇上可以话痨的对象，路飞一口肉，香克斯一口酒，两年多的经历被抖落出来，部分细节在8213的提醒下更是戳人，听到他被强逼着学习游泳，香克斯惊讶的赞叹出声。</p><p>“还不止！我还会这个!”路飞得意的拔起一根串肉的竹签，不消一会儿，他用那根竹签杵地，本该坚硬的木棍却柔韧的弯曲起来。</p><p>8213机芯顿时冷颤，他的宿主这是变换最顺畅的一次，四十几的小男孩炫耀心，可怕。</p><p>“...路飞，这是你今后战斗的招数，不应该轻易拿出来给人看。”香克斯没有击节赞叹，温和的声音透着点严肃。</p><p>“我知道啊，但你不是别人嘛。”他依旧笑嘻嘻，仿佛漫不经心。</p><p>香克斯无奈了：</p><p>“你就没想过要成为海贼王，也许有一天我们会成为对手？”</p><p>“嘛，现在我肯定打不过你，但要打架我也不怕。”</p><p>“不是那种打架啊，路飞....”</p><p>“香克斯你笨死了，我可不是为了战胜你才想成为海贼王的。”</p><p>他天真的男孩，香克斯有些哭笑不得：</p><p>“如果......”就好像鹰眼每次赌命的决斗，彼此之间并无仇恨反有友谊，但总有许多古怪的由头让人拔刀相向，而未来的事谁知道呢。</p><p>这是大海给的自由与不自由，海上驰骋的男子汉都得承担。</p><p>“如果真的有这种如果，那我还当海贼王干嘛？”</p><p>香克斯觉得手背微微一暖，那顶熟悉的草帽闯入视线，它被它的现任主人保护的很好。他抬起眼，看见路飞眼里已经足够沉稳的自信，然后他抹了抹油乎乎的嘴，低下头：</p><p>“我现在还没成为海贼王，所以这顶帽子不能还给你。”</p><p>他微微一愣，笑骂：</p><p>“知道了.....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 春之岛，酒之乡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这座春岛是伟大航路内少有形状规矩的岛屿，群山背海，占据半岛，与沙地分庭抗礼。米色的沙滩在阳光下有些灼眼，矗着几棵椰子树，分外招摇，海鸥分不清是哀嚎还是兴奋的叫声划破这片海空，日上中天，任他牛鬼蛇神都该避风头。</p><p>当然除了两人——都是年少下海，经历周折无数，别说日上中天，就是日头此刻砸下来，他们也能手舞足蹈着跃跃欲试。</p><p>香克斯任路飞拉拽着跑遍了大半座山，他昨天就这么干了，再来一次也没有厌烦，反而更兴致勃勃。昨天巡山，拉基一路张望可吃的食材，扯着卜拓罗一会儿就没影了，贝克曼心不在焉，表情不善，大概在计算船上缺少的物资，耶稣布倒是很有兴致地陪他逛了半天，直到他们碰见一个硝石洞，把他的脚连同屁股一齐黏在了那。其他人不提也罢，跟得上他脚程的人本就不多，然后各自有各自的好奇，没多久就散开了。</p><p>他本来不太在意，成年人的理智足以按捺这点小失落，但路飞的出现勾出他永远无法成年的部分，被邀请时，身为船长毫无矜持，两人结伴离去的背影就像穿着开裆裤奔向游乐场的小屁孩。船员们习以为常地叹了口气，就该干嘛干嘛去了。</p><p>“别给老大留了！”</p><p>“你对卜拓罗的菜刀说去。”</p><p>“今天晚上肯定不回来了。”</p><p>“那不是小鬼来了，头儿高兴嘛。”</p><p>“喝酒吧！”</p><p>........</p><p>闲日里就是四皇船上的船员也就这点出息，拌嘴聊天，抢食抢的振振有词，然而说是这么说，香克斯不在的时候，大家伙对着副船长一张冷脸，难得落了个清寂，加上山里的虫子有浪费不完的力气，从傍晚叫到天明，直接把人的骨头叫软了。</p><p>无事的水手猫着腰捣毁了一窝又一窝吵闹的虫子，干的事真是他家老大一脉承下来的。</p><p>另外一头动静可大，源于路飞冒冒失失闯进一野猪窝，群猪奔腾的场景那叫一个惊天动地，看的香克斯目瞪口呆半晌，只等一头蹿红了眼的黑毛獠牙硬皮猪撞到跟前才抬起脚丫子——一脚踹翻了它。</p><p>“路飞！”</p><p>那头被红发踹到的野猪牵连了几头亲朋撞断了几棵树，好半天起不来，周围的猪也在狂躁中识了相没上前，香克斯不理，四处张望着寻找被猪群淹没的少年。</p><p>“橡皮橡皮！看我的火箭炮！”</p><p>生气勃勃的声音响起让男人弯了嘴角，口气有些无奈：</p><p>“天黑都回不去了。”</p><p>一手按着头上草帽的少年踩着枝头对他笑：“那就不回去了。”</p><p>“嘛...也不是不可以，但是——”红发船长一脚把刚刚踹晕的野猪踩老实，瞥了一眼又看向少年：</p><p>“你得负责今天的晚饭才行。”</p><p>“什么嘛，没问——诶？？”经8213提醒，路飞顿时意识到被推向自己的重担，并非不情愿，但他还惦记着卜拓罗的手艺，在他没有找到山治之前，卜拓罗大叔就是他梦里的男人。</p><p>“怎么，你说要留在山里的。”香克斯好笑地看着少年遭受重击一样的表情：</p><p>“作为对自己言行负责任的男子汉，一顿晚饭真是太难为你了，算了算了，毕竟我也是一船之长，随便糊弄一顿就过去。”</p><p>以前路飞绝对就按字面理解这句话，但在8213的调教之下，他近乎本能地想起曾经自己船上那个厨子——山治第一次进到船上的厨房那副嫌弃的表情，并且相当耿直地告诉他们以后绝对不会再吃这种猪饲料了。</p><p>食物是珍贵而重要的，对待重要的人要用最好的食物招待。</p><p>香克斯算是歪打正着，激起了路飞的斗志。他本来只是想到路飞再见时谁也没看扑向烤肉的样子，像千百年都没没吃上顿好的，忍不住想试探一下这个从小在山里摸爬滚打大的孩子的野外求生水平。</p><p> </p><p>“说白了红发就是懒得自己动手，身为未成年人你完全有理由要求对方掌勺。”8213直戳红发懒惰的本性，却被路飞很严肃地反驳回来：</p><p>“严格算起来，我和香克斯是一样大的。”</p><p>哦，谢天谢地你想起这点了。出于服务精神，8213佯装欣慰：</p><p>“你们确实一样大。”</p><p>“而且烤肉而已，明天再吃卜拓罗好了。”</p><p>亏他说得出“烤肉而已”，明白自家宿主在战斗以外方方面面的迟钝，8213不由幸灾乐祸地看向全不知道自己正搬着石头砸脚的红发。</p><p>两人笑意盈盈地对视片刻，路飞从树上跳下来，扫了一圈总算明白事态的猪群，它们在一高一矮两个男人“若有所思”的眼神里发起抖来，终于有一头按捺不住内心的恐惧掉头狂奔，引发其余同类争相追赶，又一场浩荡的迁移让尘土飞扬。</p><p>路飞只得把视线调回香克斯脚下，努力回忆着烤肉的步骤——</p><p>“巴尔，先生火还是先扒皮。”</p><p>8213忍不住叮叮两声，知道就算抗议自己并非烹饪系统也无济于事，叹了口气，屈从了宿主浪费宝贵的修炼时间用来做菜这种勾当，从数据库里甩了一本烹饪大全给他就再不吭声了。</p><p>“搜嘎搜嘎...”路飞一脸正经地阅读大全，也不知真懂假懂。但在香克斯眼里就是另一番场景了，少年皱着眉盯了他脚下的野猪半晌也没吭声，都快让他怀疑这些年路飞不会都是生吃的吧。</p><p>“那个...路飞...”他正想说要不就不勉强了，他们还是老老实实带战利品回去投奔卜拓罗好了。</p><p>不知道自己正被惦记的厨子觉得后颈凉凉的，豪气地把原本留给香克斯的晚饭递给觊觎许久的拉基。</p><p>“我明白了！”路飞一锤掌心，笑起来：“什么嘛，很简单呀。”</p><p>8213机芯一颤，不予置评。</p><p>香克斯愣了愣，就见路飞自然而然地摸上他的腰抽出了那柄剑，态度过于熟稔以至于他压根没生起阻拦的意思，哪怕那把剑在他扬名四海和伟大航道的道路上功不可没，此时却也是一把可以杀猪宰牛的器具。</p><p>明明是他的要求，路飞是顺了他的意，是他自己被少年勾起沉寂许久的玩心，没羞没臊地以大欺小把他还当七岁的孩子逗弄，知道他粗枝大叶平时餐饮绝不精细偏偏刁难他，这孩子对他越来越没心眼，竟然全招架下了。他眉眼一弯，勾起嘴角：</p><p>“真让人期待呐。”</p><p>8213于无人处冷哼一声，红发终将为他这句话付出代价。</p><p>而等红发终于明白事态的时候，他嘴里含着路飞的劳动成果，脑子里却只闪过一个词——有毒。</p><p>这份毒意却在路飞期待的视线里难以出口，香克斯囫囵咽下去，默了默，扯起嘴角飞快地表示赞扬，旋即故作深沉地问：</p><p>“有酒吗？”</p><p>他们当然是没有的，香克斯暗示着他们该回到有酒的根据地漱漱口了，但这次神经大条的少年没接收到信号，反而大咧咧地拍了下他的肩头：</p><p>“有肉就可以啦，这可是我的独家秘制。”说着，自己津津有味地啃起来。</p><p>香克斯的神情不着痕迹地扭曲了一下，眼神复杂地看着身旁的少年，不由为他这些年的日子感到辛酸，这得多艰苦才能觉得这种玩意好吃。如果说香克斯有那么几秒动摇想让路飞上船，那一定是现在，脑补了吃糠咽菜数年以至于不知正常苦辣酸甜的男孩成长史，他几乎想让卜拓罗去治愈他了。</p><p>“话说香克斯...为什么喜欢喝酒呢？”路飞真心实意欣赏自己的手艺，三两下解决掉大部分肉，还贴心地给对方留下一份，咬着签绞着眉，问出困扰他许久的问题。</p><p>香克斯咧嘴笑他：“果然还是孩子，这是大人的才知道的秘密。”</p><p>骗人——实际年龄和他一般大的路飞从来没有喜欢过那种又苦又辣的液体，但他也没关心过同伴的喜好，每个人都有自己喜欢或不喜欢的东西，他喜欢肉，索隆喜欢酒，山治喜欢姑娘，娜美喜欢钱，罗宾喜欢书....</p><p>因为人和人不一样，这片海才那么大。但也许是8213逼他看进去的书捣的鬼，在香克斯为了对抗这顿口感诡异的晚饭而讨要酒时，路飞想起这个小时候一直好奇的问题。</p><p>“可是我就算是大人了，也不知道这个秘密。”路飞不满他的敷衍。</p><p>你离大人还远着呢——香克斯暗笑，却抿着嘴想了想：</p><p>“大概...这对我来说是家乡的味道吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 万物之声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他喝四海的酒，最爱的是朗姆，却说在酒里寻找家乡的味道。</p><p>这吹弹可破的逻辑也就路飞的脑子消化得了，他象征性地咂摸了一下，点头继续问：</p><p>“说起来，香克斯你是西海的人。”</p><p>“是本告诉你的吧，那家伙——是啊，好多年没回去了。”</p><p>才不是，他早就知道了。路飞咧着嘴笑得眉眼弯弯：</p><p>“啊哈，真好奇，好想去你出生的地方看看。”</p><p>“啊？没什么好看的啦，就只是一个...”香克斯皱着眉想了想，咕哝一声：“普通的小岛...”</p><p>普通得他甚至努力回想，脑子里也只有个依稀的轮廓，只有几个画面是鲜明的，他的视线落回路飞身上，透出些柔软的怀念。</p><p>“因为太崇拜我而生出的好奇吗？”香克斯嬉皮笑脸地想岔过这个话题，他记忆里的小男孩在听到这种话的时候绝对凭本能地跳起脚来，指着他说厚脸皮。</p><p>然而他不知道的时候，那个记忆里的小男孩早哧溜没影了——路飞用认真的眼神看回他，直把他盯得背心发毛，那张嬉皮笑脸也僵住了。</p><p>“是啊。”路飞毫不害臊地笑起来。</p><p>顿时，一股莫名的热度窜起来，直接烧烫了他饱经风吹雨打的面皮，好在他的红发足够鲜艳能遮掩一二，否则这脸就丢大发了。</p><p>“而且这不公平嘛，你对我就什么都清楚。”路飞一如既往无法察觉自己能将人置于何种境地，却诡异地聪明起来，继而振振有词。</p><p>这小鬼不如以前好糊弄了——香克斯暗自叫苦。</p><p>“好吧好吧，你想知道什么。”</p><p>这个问题却把路飞刁难住了，他卡壳一样愣在那——本来就漫无目的想知道一切，贪心得像想航遍整片海洋，去做海上最强的王，至于从哪开始，去往何方，这类问题从来没有路过他的大脑。</p><p>香克斯的表情逐渐玩味，8213却是深知自家宿主秉性的，忍不住在宿主即将被忽悠过去的关口提醒道：</p><p>“问为什么要出海吧。”</p><p>路飞被点醒，就如曾经每个志同道合的伙伴，因为各自的梦想一起驶入那片海洋，真正的海贼总是被梦想驱动，那么这位被准海贼王向往的海贼，驱使他驶入汪洋的梦想是什么？</p><p>“呐香克斯，为什么要出海呢？”</p><p>他红发的引导者不曾妄言要做海贼王，似乎也没什么壮志雄心，闲闲散散地飘荡在海上，纠结一帮亲如家人的伙伴，似乎这样就是安度一生的办法。</p><p>为什么出海——香克斯被问得出神。</p><p>“因为...”</p><p>因为在那座普通得不能再普通的岛上他孤身一人，因为只有岛的边缘和海相接的码头是他的容身之处，因为眼睛对着大海就可以忘却身后的寥落——但这么说好像显得太凄惨，不符合他在男孩心目中的伟岸形象。</p><p>他翘起嘴角，笑里显出一丝调皮：</p><p>“有一天一伙名为‘罗杰’的海贼路过我的故乡...”</p><p>九岁的他是整座岛第一个发现海贼的人，却傻愣愣地看着张牙舞爪的海贼旗逼近而不给岛民任何提示，心底升起一股难言的向往，于是他追着船，从这个渡口奔向下一个，又下一个，直到挤光肺里最后一丝空气，海贼船终于停下来了。</p><p>那个笑容生的和他海贼旗一样张牙舞爪的男人从船上走下来，朝见到的第一个岛民——九岁的他打招呼：</p><p>“哟红发小子，你们镇长呢？”</p><p>他的心脏狂跳，大脑还因为刚才的剧烈运动充血着，然而力气恢复后他干的第一件事便是向远来的海贼大吼：</p><p>“喂！让我上你的船吧！”</p><p>然后分不清是咆哮的海风还是震耳的海贼的笑声淹没了他，他梗着脖子一眨不眨地盯着男人，终于在那片混乱中分出那声疑问：</p><p>“你才多大点，为什么要上我的船？”</p><p>“我要做海贼！”九岁的他大叫。</p><p>“噗——哈哈哈哈哈！”男人却大笑：“等你比我的膝盖高再说吧。”</p><p>海上的男人过分高大，或者说年幼的红发太过矮小，敏感的自尊心被这么一戳弄，他恨恨地瞪了眼那人：</p><p>“少瞧不起人，我很强的。”</p><p>他不知道这句话在多少年后会被另一个小鬼原封不动送还自己，但彼时的他比起路飞的耿直纯粹，更多的却是不可解的执拗。所以会不等罗杰反应就跑开，等放心不下的海贼再找到他时，他已经一身血站在当地最大的两个地痞跟前摇摇欲坠，还自顾自笑的狂妄：</p><p>“我说了，我很强的。”</p><p>这人年少犯的傻绝不会轻易在另一个崇拜他的少年面前说出来，香克斯煞有介事地向路飞杜撰：</p><p>“我告诉罗杰船长说要上他的船，他一口就答应了...”</p><p>路飞凝神听着，随着他声音里的抑扬顿挫不住点头，香克斯讲的更起劲，说什么船上的同伴都说他的红发很醒目，将来一定是个了不起的人物...</p><p>“骗人的吧。”</p><p>他的听客冷不丁蹦出这句话打岔他，香克斯话音落下来，微微挑起一边眉，无端显出丝危险。</p><p>路飞神经大条没什么，8213顿时激灵，战斗界面的红灯蹭蹭蹭亮起，就等变故陡然。</p><p>“香克斯的话，根本不在乎这些吧。”</p><p>少年云淡风轻，口气却很笃定，用干净澄澈的眼睛对上香克斯的。终于看得成年人无法招架，刚刚强装出来的气势荡然无存，他搔了搔自己的红发，一脸拿你没办法：</p><p>“喂小子，成为了不起的大海贼是每个出海人的梦想。”</p><p>“但我知道你的不是。”路飞露出洁白的牙齿，明明武断的话语却没法让人生气。</p><p>“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>“我听得到啊。”这下换少年煞有介事了，把成年人说的一愣——</p><p>几十年前对着浑身浴血的自己，还未成为海贼王的罗杰船长没有承认他的强大，只是问他：</p><p>“小鬼，是想去找家人吧？”</p><p>罗杰踩着血走到他面前蹲下，把自己头上的草帽扣在他湿漉漉的红发上：</p><p>“我听得见哟——万物之声。”他指着九岁孩子单薄的胸膛，然后拍了拍他的头：</p><p>“可以了，上我的船吧！”</p><p>一点也不豪壮的记忆挤进他的大脑，鲜明得历历在目。</p><p> </p><p>“你听得见啊...”香克斯微微低下头，然后笑起来，喃喃自语：“原来真的可以听见。”</p><p>“啊，听得见。”路飞应声虫一样重复，随即额头被敲了一下，香克斯哀怨的视线飘过来：</p><p>“真是越长大越不可爱，都不好骗了。”</p><p>“什么？香克斯你经常骗我吗？”</p><p>“哈？我有这么说吗？”</p><p>........</p><p>两人旁若无物地在那躺着拌嘴，徒留无人知晓的8213一盏一盏熄灭界面亮起的红灯——警报感应太过灵敏，弄得好像他很自作多情，唉，别叫强者系统好了，改名“多情处处皆自作”系统也很完美。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p>转眼夜深，精力旺盛同样瞌睡虫缠身的少年摊手摊脚鼾声阵阵。</p><p>香克斯捧着不知从那个洞里树间摸来的野果酒，一小口一小口珍惜地啜着，不时瞄向越发没有睡相的少年，叹口气，解下自己的披风给他盖上。</p><p>今夜月色撩人，格外适合独自饮酒，但带着个满脑子只有肉的孩子，红发船长没能捎上自己的存货，只有这口感酸涩，酒味寡淡的野酿，难得一个无需宿醉的夜，他却有些惆怅了，不知不觉也歪在地上闭了眼。</p><p>本该一夜无事，但少年的美梦却被脑子里的声音搅扰——</p><p>“宿主，宿主...”</p><p>“蒙奇D路飞！！！！！”8213在他脑子里嘶吼：“请进入半梦空间，再通知一遍，请立即进入半梦空间。”</p><p>“梦...”路飞咂吧着嘴：“肉...”</p><p>8213：“.....半空空间将在十秒后开启，请宿主做好准备，迎接四级强度打击。”</p><p>“十，九，八...一！”</p><p>路飞脑子里那根属于战斗的弦颤了颤，登的睁开眼——脸先着地，还不等他哇哇叫，一道霹雳雷光接踵而至：</p><p>“什么嘛，我是橡皮人，这根本...”</p><p>他没来得及说完就轰然倒地，未竟的话成了出口的一声吐气——说好橡皮不导电的呢？</p><p>“宿主请注意，这里是半梦空间，物理属性无效，请自觉闪避雷光，下一击将以正常速度袭来。”</p><p>8213根本不给人抗议的机会，它的服务对象在空间里被追的狼狈不堪，混合着痛呼、挑衅、兴奋大叫的声音响彻这个无人的地方——它就知道，以自家宿主的“素质”，再怎样的磨练都能被他消受。</p><p>等终于从空间里出来，路飞长吁口气，也有了劫后余生的感觉，下意识往旁边一瞟，就发现香克斯身上那条不知是用来御寒还是耍帅的披风盖在自己身上，他自个儿挂着吊儿郎当的白衬衫，敞着胸口睡得欢畅。</p><p>“恭喜宿主通过四级强度训练，明晚可以启动五级，现在您可以休息了。”8213颇有看着自家小白菜茁壮成长的欣慰，口气也温和了很多。</p><p>“呐巴尔，我从来没见过香克斯在我面前睡着呢。”</p><p>“...是的，红发睡着了，并没有变身狼人的趋势，请您放心。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，巴尔你说话一如既往有意思。”</p><p>并没有，谢谢，以及我可以待机了吗？长时间开机对CPU损耗很大的诶。</p><p>那难得顺从不自作主张的宿主回到身体里，却睁开眼，悄悄把披风盖回原主人身上——8213震惊了，它的宿主看着月亮，把珍贵的草帽按在胸前，嘴角噙着微笑：</p><p>我其实什么都听到了啊。</p><p>他无声说着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 生命卡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在拥有一群世上最好的伙伴以后的很久，路飞被他们撞见在和一条鱼进行毫无营养的对话，天地可鉴，彼时他没有任何自觉，直到被人点出。</p><p>“路飞...你...”娜米满面惊恐，震惊许久草率地脱口：</p><p>“难道是一只隐形鱼人。”</p><p>“.....诶！！！！”整条船的人都在为这个新发现大叫，甚至路飞自己也没忍住，那片平静的海域被他们打破了。</p><p>“等等！”布鲁克摆正自己的头骨，提醒他们：“好像在哪听过还是见过这样的场景。”</p><p>草帽船上出现罕见的沉默，大家伙齐齐努力思索半天，第一个打破沉默的是罗宾：</p><p>“我记得在去鱼人岛之前...”</p><p>她还没说完，大家伙突然争先恐后地打给雷利——那个据说和路飞有着一段师生缘且见多识广的老爷子。</p><p>事实上这个选择是正确的，雷利隔着那通跨洋电话怀念地告诉他们曾有人也能做到这样的事情，那个人叫哥尔 D 罗杰，他管这个叫万物之声。</p><p>然而万物之声的究竟，罗杰也没留下更多线索，那是像人一样可交换的信息亦或只是一种突如其来的概念，曾经的海贼王也说不出个所以然，但就只是能明白。</p><p>隔世以后，8213压根没指望自家宿主能做出什么详尽系统的总结，反正它的数据库里关于类似能力的数据有许多，作为一个合格的“强者系统”，介绍各种技能方面它远比自家宿主专业许多。</p><p>“万物之声，特指万物之灵的意念，能通过特定的方法被特定人群读取。区别于普通通过介质振动传递的波被处于频率区间内的接收器接收，万物之声并不一定被耳朵捕捉...”8213还待尽情发挥自己的余热，路飞先打断他：</p><p>“好了巴尔...我知道这个。”</p><p>热情被直接泼了凉水，8213卡机了一瞬，路飞继续道：</p><p>“嘛也不是总能听到。”</p><p>那时还以为是见闻色进一步觉醒，其实不太一样，他并没有因为能和鱼交流而变得更敏锐，但的确有些格外的好处。</p><p>这其实是伙伴们也不知道的，毕竟路飞自己很难准确描述——他通常不会做这种麻烦事。但只要他愿意，他就能听到万物真正的声音，换而言之，蒙奇D路飞没法被真正的欺骗。</p><p>可能因为值得留心的人少得可怜，路飞这项能力从来没有暴露的风险。</p><p>“所以宿主，你刚刚‘听’到什么了？”</p><p>对于超出系统掌控的事情8213格外关心。</p><p>路飞嘻嘻笑了一阵，歪头看着红发：</p><p>“香克斯真的是很温柔的人呐。”</p><p>8213无法作评。在路飞贫乏的评价他人的词汇库里面，“有意思”是出场率最高的一个，有意思的人里面当然也有值得被称之为温柔的几个，可只有对上香克斯的时候，这个词会不假思索地从他脑子里蹦出来。</p><p>因为温柔，所以就算性子闲散没什么野心也会硬撑一个雄心壮志的大海贼形象给孩子看，因为温柔，所以从不苛责任何无理取闹，也是因为温柔，才会小心地藏好任何会伤害孩子笃定的偶像形象的一切东西。</p><p>十几岁看见的人和四十几岁看的当然不同，尽管8213觉得少年到老仍会是这幅大咧咧的样子，但不可否认，长大意味着对同样的世界生出不一样的看法，路飞是有幸做了海贼王的人，他有的更多幸运在于纵使生出不一样的看法，也大多是美好的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>醒了以后就睡不着了，路飞歪着头静静地对着半臂之外的人发呆。那人有一头介于明暗之间的红发，夜色里稍显深沉，只有被月光浇透的发尾是快烧起来一样的亮色，无时无刻都显出一种炙热的手感。</p><p>谁看到他的第一眼都会被这头红发夺去眼球，新世界里红头发的家伙也不少，却没有一个像他能完美拿捏住这种暴烈如火的红色，不管性格如何跳脱，骨子里总扣着一股温和的沉稳。</p><p>路飞突然想伸手试试那头红发的冷暖，是否真如视觉所展现的那样烫手——他是想了就做的人，何况压根没人阻拦，所以轻易就攥住了一绺发。</p><p>什么嘛，是凉的啊。路飞暗自感叹，但却没有放手，反而小心地用手指梳开发丝交缠出的小结。</p><p>这下香克斯醒透了，不然早在新世界里死几回了。但鬼使神差地，他没出声提醒男孩这件事，只合着眼任男孩捣鼓他的头发——左右，路飞没打算给他编个小辫子让他出糗。</p><p>罗杰初见他的时候也对他的红发显出兴趣，浑然不顾他满脸抗议就将他的红发揉炸毛了，搓成小股小股的发绳试图让它们朝天绽放，嘴上还嫌弃：</p><p>“什么嘛，我还以为是热的。”</p><p>“白痴船长！又不是灯丝！”雷利对他更嫌弃。</p><p> </p><p>那声音隔着遥远的时间在他耳畔重响，他忍不住微微翘起嘴角，然后听见男孩小声叫他：</p><p>“喂，香克斯...”</p><p>路飞从他身后抱住他：</p><p>“明天就要走了，我们回去开宴会吧。”</p><p>他其实想指责成年人装睡，但话到嘴边却突然听见一声小小的“船长”——那不是叫他的，路飞知道。</p><p>于是也神差鬼使地，他揭开男人的伪装，要求回去宴会狂欢。</p><p>这是海贼最擅长的，也是海贼最不会拒绝的提议。</p><p>香克斯一脸拿他没办法：</p><p>“希望他们没把酒全部喝完。”</p><p>“还有肉，我们把剩下的肉带回去给大家吃吧。”路飞兴奋地说，完全不觉得自己的提议残忍在哪里。</p><p>香克斯的表情僵了一瞬，然后火速同意了路飞的决定——必须让大家伙好好尝一尝路飞的杰作，又或者卜拓罗能妙手回春拯救一下这堆肉呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是毫无防备的，横七竖八占领了整片海滩的红发海贼团一伙被山上传来的巨大动静弄醒。</p><p>“...头儿，不是说不回来了嘛？”贝克曼浑身低压，危险地盯着拖着巨大不明物体的两个男人，与他截然不同的是他们笑的都很灿烂。</p><p>“哟，突然决定回来开宴会。”</p><p>“宴会...”</p><p>“头儿回来了...”</p><p>宴会这个词仿佛有什么魔咒，原本死尸一样盘踞海滩的海贼们被它唤醒，挣扎着撑起醉醺醺的身体，奋力地表示自己还可以继续。</p><p>贝克曼点燃一根雪茄，瞄了眼黑沉沉的天，这可还有三四个小时就天亮了。但他的笨蛋船长肯定会说——</p><p>“这就是海贼的生活嘛。”</p><p>香克斯和路飞异口同声一拍即合，贝克曼无奈地吐出烟圈：</p><p>“别喝太多，小心宿醉又头疼。”</p><p>“老大回来了！！”得了副船长的允许，不知道谁嚎了这嘹亮的一嗓子，带着喜出望外，让所有还未清醒的海贼跟着欢呼起来。</p><p>“把火点起来！”</p><p>“宴会继续了！”</p><p>“酒，还有酒，把老大的酒拿来！”</p><p>他们七嘴八舌地嚷着，动作麻利，篝火很快就重新升起，路飞将山上缴获的猎物还有自己的杰作交给没回过神来的卜拓罗：</p><p>“卜拓罗大叔，这个超好吃的！”</p><p>卜拓罗看了眼路飞给他的那坨焦黑不明物，实在侮辱一个厨子的品味，但隐约明白了自家头儿大半夜还要下山和大家汇合开宴会的原因。始作俑者留了一下巴哈喇子，继续自吹自擂：</p><p>“是用这种猪做的，香克斯也说好吃。”</p><p>厨子先生眼皮一跳，又瞄了眼拿上酒坛往嘴里灌酒的船长，和他的视线对上，心知肚明了。</p><p>“知道了路飞，边上等着，别在这碍手碍脚——诺，去陪船长聊天吧，毕竟很快要分开了。”</p><p>虽然加入那群围着篝火傻转圈的海贼更符合路飞的形象，但卜拓罗给出了另一个建议，整条船的老船员都把他当那个七岁的孩子，一天到晚“香克斯香克斯”地叫，活像条小尾巴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“下次见你就该是你成了一个大海贼的时候了。”</p><p>“啊，那时候我就是海贼王了。”才有他肩高的少年大言不惭，香克斯没和其他人一样嘲笑他：</p><p>“要超越我们可不容易啊路飞。”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，我知道啊，而且反正香克斯你也不想做海贼王。”</p><p>听到他这话的海贼们顿时安静下来，场面出现一种奇异的分隔，那头歌舞欢畅，这厢悄若无声，半晌，香克斯的声音才响起：</p><p>“如果说，我也想做海贼王呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“路飞。”8213的声音提起来，只有正经的时候它会叫他路飞，这比叫“宿主”管用：“别被回忆蒙了眼，你面前的终究是新世界的‘四皇’，你刚刚的话会被当成挑衅的。”</p><p>路飞却不为所动：</p><p>“香克斯的话，一定可以的，但等我再长大一点，海贼王就是我了。”</p><p>“哦？你是说要打败我吗？”</p><p>“啊，最后一定要打的赢你才行。”</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬间的剑拔弩张绝不是8213的错觉，但一晃而过，香克斯噗的笑出声：</p><p>“本，你听到没有？”</p><p>“啧啧，你当谁都和你一样没记性，这种话路飞以前就说过了。”本贝克曼回了自家船长一个大白眼。</p><p>“他还说过要老大给他当小弟。”拉基咬下一大块鸡肉，津津有味地提到。</p><p>“啊？我根本不是这个意思吧。”路飞大叫着，然后发现自己带回来的战利品正以惊人的速度被消耗着，顿时惊慌：</p><p>“喂，那是我的肉！”</p><p>“还是个小孩子啊。”香克斯对路飞护食的样子失笑，本瞥他一眼：“一个说要打败你的小孩子呢，你可得小心一点，别太快被这小子超过。”</p><p>“喂，多少给你船长一点信心嘛。”香克斯抱怨。</p><p>“这是你自己选的，我对你可是一如既往的有信心。”贝克曼意有所指，他知道那是香克斯选的新世界，在那一大一小俩相遇的时候，看见那双眼里迸出的亮光时就知道了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂香克斯，给我你的生命卡吧。”在他们各自踏上自己的船之前，路飞说。</p><p>“路飞，你都已经知道生命卡了啊。”香克斯露出头疼的表情。</p><p>“啊，巴尔告诉我的。”</p><p>“路飞...”</p><p>“我知道，没成为大海贼之前不会去找你的。”</p><p>“给他吧，头儿...这小子，你还不了解？”贝克曼笑着。</p><p>“生命卡除了找人以外，还能确认对方的安全——反正你们一直通信，也不缺这一张卡片，小路飞也是关心你。”</p><p>“喂喂喂，你们记得自己是哪条船上的啊！”香克斯摇着头，看着执拗的少年叹气：“知道啦，给你。”</p><p>路飞将那张小卡片塞进草帽帽檐，松了口气——他还担心香克斯会坚持不给他，但看起来，他对自己的认可和纵容远比想象中多很多。</p><p>“那就这样了，走了。”他汲水踏上自己的橡皮小船，仰头看着他们上了雷德号，努力挥着手大喊：</p><p>“等着我啊，香克斯！”他也等着，等着红发男人心甘情愿叫他船长的一天。</p><p>“路飞，赶紧去找一条大一点的船吧！”香克斯大笑着回他：“不然再多一个同伴就坐不下了，一个人在海上活不下来的！”</p><p>“我知道啦！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等双方再也看不见彼此的船，路飞划着桨，看着日头：</p><p>“哟西，起航了。”</p><p>“终于要去找第一个伙伴了么？”</p><p>“什么嘛，这次索隆是第二个。”路飞笑着纠正它。</p><p>8213突然不说话了，事实上，它并不知道这种情况下该说什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 一样的路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只要你有本事，这个世界对你是予取予求的。</p><p>这是强者规则，也是8213这类系统的核心代码。</p><p>但这一瞬间它非常想向自己的衣食父母宿主解释一下“予取予求”这个词的意思，在他荡着人力双桨，靠一艘毫不结实的橡皮小艇在海面上漂流了大半天以后，8213对他粗糙的航海模式感到了绝望。</p><p>这是一个坐拥亿万财富依旧过得紧巴巴的庄稼汉，若不是内心存着打土豪均贫富的伟大愿景，那就是脑子秀逗了。8213根据以往数据判断，后者的可能性远大于前者。</p><p>“好饿啊...”</p><p>海风并不轻柔，而和煦的阳光在晒久了以后也失去了原本名为温暖的属性，路飞终于放弃徒劳无功的划桨，摊手摊脚在小船上摆出一个大字，眼珠子慢慢移向脚边瘪了不少的大包，伸缩自如的橡皮手臂缓慢地朝那爬行。</p><p>“宿主，地图显示还有四天我们才能顺着海流抵达东海的谢尔兹镇，为了不让您成为我接待过的第一个死于饥渴的强者，我强烈建议您收回那只手。”</p><p>“我知道，知道啦...”说着知道，但还是摸出一根烤腿肉飞快塞进嘴里：“两天很快就过去了。”</p><p>“我们...也才出海四天，此前红发海贼团的厨子给您准备了半个月的补给...”8213后来总会计算，如果自己有实体会大逆不道揍自家宿主的概率有多大，计算每次都显示出一个很可观的结果。</p><p>“真好啊，卜拓罗大叔做的饭...”</p><p>“重点是这里吗！！！”</p><p>“对哦，巴尔你吃不到，太遗憾了。”</p><p>8213气的隐约听见自己远在异世界的主机涡轮飞速转动的咔哒咔哒声，终究还是叹了口气：</p><p>“虽然不愿意告诉你，但如果真的到了山穷水尽的那一步，你可以用强者值交换系统里面的淡水河食物。”</p><p>“这种事不用担心啦，我们可以抓鱼啊，海里有好多看起来很好吃的鱼呐。”</p><p>这就是让8213每每忍无可忍继续再忍的原因之一了，自家脑子看似坏掉的宿主从不会浪费珍贵的强者值，哪怕是用于购买他最心爱的肉质食品——虽然它一度怀疑要做海贼王只是个幌子，吃遍伟大的航路才是这小子的真实目的。</p><p>“宿主，您还没有到克服大海诅咒的程度，请继续努力。”</p><p>说起这个路飞就丧气了，永远不掉进海里的海贼根本没有，如果不是伙伴，蒙奇D 路飞的坟墓可以安在伟大航路的每一站。</p><p>“真想快点见到索隆...”他满脸写着无聊，瞪着天，连只送报的海鸥都没有。</p><p>“无聊的话可以看书。”8213提议。</p><p>“啊罗宾一定很喜欢...”路飞顾左右而言他地把手伸进海里划水。</p><p>“请不要随意更改航线，不然您饿死在最弱的东海的几率又要提升了。”</p><p>“唉，娜美在就好了...”</p><p>“....宿主，您现在的实力已经远超此前，如果想要继续提升需要挑战更强的对手了，可您的伙伴并没有特殊经历，贸然行事，或许会把他们卷入危险。”</p><p>8213其实老早就想说了，却总是在路飞怀念伙伴的表情下止步，这话虽然委婉但尚且冒险，以这位准海贼王的品性，绝不会愿意在以往的路上再走一遍，但倘若不走老路，那曾经无比珍惜的同伴该如何遇见呢？</p><p>“八嘎，不要小瞧他们，而且最强的人才能当船长吧，他们啊——一定也会变得比以前更强大的。”</p><p>说真的，8213是处了这么些年才得出的道理，对于路飞这家伙当时接受自己接待员忽悠的原因越发迷茫——他不是自己以前碰到的那些放不下的宿主，他有精彩的一生，以及罕有的强烈的冒险精神，是海上拼尽全力去做然后承受所有后果的海上男儿的典范，所有又一次了，他好奇路飞当时的理由，也畏惧着。</p><p>“不无聊吗，重新踏上一样的旅途？”8213见气氛不错，终于问出来了，系统的职业素养不允许这个疑问成为后期的bug.</p><p>“什么嘛，巴尔你在担心这个...我是说过如果知道答案就不当海贼了这种话...”他咧着嘴，却沉默了一会儿才说：</p><p>“可最后我才知道...其实我根本没有知道什么答案...香克斯，艾斯，萨博，索隆，娜美，乌索普，山治，乔巴，罗宾，弗兰奇，布鲁斯，甚平...他们才是这片大海给我的最宝贵的东西，是不管付出什么代价，只要有一定可能都不想失去的家伙们。</p><p>而且，哪有什么一模一样的冒险，明明我和以前已经不一样了。”这位准海贼王这样解释。</p><p>然而声称自己已经不一样的小子没两秒就被一条跃出水面的大鱼勾去注意力，大叫着晚饭而忽略了天边飘来的积雨云，8213徒劳无功地冲他咆哮：</p><p>“确实不一样！你这次会还没踏上伟大的航路就死在这的！！”</p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>他们没有避开本该避开的风暴，但——</p><p>该说不愧是主角吗？把自己死死黏在风雨飘摇中的橡皮小艇上的橡皮人，在风暴中失去了所有补给后的没多久就惊奇地叫嚷起来：</p><p>“巴尔！是陆地！”</p><p>柳暗花明，8213松了口气，不仅是陆地，还是他们原本计划前往的谢尔兹镇，路飞曾在这拾获一个船员以及一个海军朋友。</p><p>见了陆地就得意忘形的准海贼王一手按着宝贝的草帽，一手瞄准港口的石墩，倏地一下，整个人借着橡皮的弹跳力成功登陆，不得不说，落地的姿势还有一两分帅气。</p><p>“哟西...嗯——我记得索隆应该被海军抓起来了。”他左顾右望地回忆海军基地的位置，当然是无果的，他的路痴程度也就比那位大剑豪好那么一丁半点。</p><p>但这绝不会阻碍少年迈向成为海贼王的每一步，他一锤掌心：</p><p>“我们去把他救出来吧。”</p><p>“喂喂喂路飞，你上次是怎么发现索隆的。”8213的声音一如既往充斥着无奈。</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯——”他皱着眉头想了想，很为难地说道：“克比？”</p><p>“对，克比，你是在哪遇见克比的？”8213循循善诱。</p><p>但不肖学生路飞已经放弃：“这种事情不重要，我们去把索隆救出来，干掉那个戴口罩的海军大叔就好了。”</p><p>认真阅览过他上辈子所有履历的系统对他不负责任的做法暴躁了，如果不遇上克比，那么那个粉红头发的小哭包该如何成长为以后独当一面的海军大将在路飞成为海贼王的道路上添油加醋——啊呸，添砖加瓦？</p><p>路飞对它的说法却很惊奇：</p><p>“克比很强的。”</p><p>认真的？现在不知道缩在哪个角落战战兢兢怀疑自己的矮胖小男孩？8213口气里透露出一万个不信。</p><p>“诶？可我之前没有做什么特别的事啊。”</p><p>“但是...”</p><p>“好了巴尔，不要操心这么奇怪的东西——克比的未来，可不是我决定的。”</p><p>8213正打算给他科普一下虽然内因起主导作用，但外因对事物发展依旧有着难以忽视的推动作用，综合各种数据，蒙奇D路飞确实是那个叫克比的小男孩生命旅途里的重要转折点。</p><p>“如果没有我他就没法成为以后的克比了，那就证明他也不过是这样的男人而已——但，我相信他。”</p><p>那你施恩于他的机会呢？他把你奉为目标奉为榜样的机会呢？虽然路飞大大咧咧浑不在意，可比较起他对其他人的态度——这是赤裸裸的双标了，8213冷漠地想。</p><p>“嘛，同伴当然是最重要的了。”路飞坦坦荡荡，没有否认。</p><p>“那红发呢？”8213冷哼一声。</p><p>“香克斯的话，是最最重要的。”路飞不假思索。</p><p>那艾斯呢，萨博呢？8213差点问出这几个人同时掉进海里宿主要救谁这种傻逼问题，还好没有，毕竟他的宿主一定会认真地告诉他——自己也是旱鸭子这种答案。</p><p>“这么说吧，路飞，你知道索隆，山治还有娜美他们为什么愿意上你的船吗？”</p><p>“当然了。”</p><p>8213欣慰地想他还不是那么无药可救，正想顺着话茬分析一下他收集每个同伴时候的具体情况，他的人设是如何树立并深深震撼了每一个船员的，从客观环境和情绪渲染多个层面解说一番，他的宿主也许会更清楚这次如何更快更好地找齐同伴，然而——</p><p>“因为我可是海贼王啊！”</p><p>他恬不知耻地说着8213没法反驳的答案。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>事已至此，8213只能期望这句豪言壮语能一如既往好使。</p><p>东海的海贼对于现在的路飞而言都只是小喽啰程度的存在，但对于尚未成长起来的剑豪、厨子、航海士还有骗子来说，这些小喽啰已经够他们吃几壶的了。</p><p>但情况也没有差特别多，毕竟初见的时候他们对自家船长的印象除了傻，就是强了，顶多这次的“强”多加了几个感叹号而已。</p><p>此地的海军恶霸，也就是后来克比的黄金搭档贝鲁梅伯他爹蒙卡根本无足挂齿，路飞一拳就能把他的海军要塞捶烂，但作为绝不轻易抢船员风头的船长，他适时给了索隆足够的表现空间。</p><p>却是他的游刃有余震住了仅有赏金猎人之名的剑豪，加上那个狂妄天真的宣告，8213沮丧地发现，这句名为梦想的口头禅真特么好使。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 小丑巴基</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对罗罗诺亚索隆而言，碰见路飞时那是强者对强者的感应。</p><p>那种二逼气质都阻挡不了的强者风范，也许就从他傻兮兮抱着自己三把刀跳进刑场要求自己跟他出海的瞬间透露出来。起初他并不明白，虽然作为赏金猎人他在这片海域名头不小，但也绝没有强到让路飞这样的强者刮目相看的程度——但后来，他了解到，理解蒙奇D路飞是一项无用功。</p><p>这让有脑子的人都松了口气，索隆也不例外。只是他恐怕永远会记得，招揽自己时那位只身出海的船长放言——</p><p>“我要成为海贼王。”的时候，他莫名觉得那不是豪气干云的壮词，而是种知道事情结果的笃定与淡然。</p><p>海贼王嘛...倒真适合这家伙。</p><p>前提是他能活着找到one piece——那个中途顺路的小贼也是这么想的，顺便，他的新船长也看上了那橘子头的小偷，虽然不知道原因为何。</p><p>思绪回到几个小时之前：</p><p>“哟，娜美！”登陆橘子镇，路飞一口就喊出了素未谋面的小贼的名字，索隆和对方都很震惊。</p><p>知道罗罗诺亚索隆不奇怪，但小偷这种隐秘的职业绝不会像自己这样以扬名立万为目标在职业道路上前进的。</p><p>少女皱着眉头：“你是谁啊，怎么知道我的名字？”</p><p>与娜美的声音同时响起来的还有8213在路飞脑子里的咆哮：</p><p>“你们现在不认识不认识不认识，要说多少遍！！！”</p><p>“嘛...确实是个问题...”路飞没有丝毫愧色地承认了8213说的，却让它猛地感到一丝不祥，果然下一瞬，只有一个船员的草帽船长露出了过分灿烂的笑容：</p><p>“巴尔告诉我的。”他这么回答娜美。</p><p>“什么！巴尔又是...!”娜美倏地住口了，沉吟着回忆自己耍过的海贼里面似乎有那么几个叫巴尔的——莫不成那里面有一个家伙是这个怪咖的同伴，那可就糟糕了...她打量着路飞，灵光一现，原本暴躁的脸温柔下来：</p><p>“什么嘛，原来是巴尔的船长...”</p><p>到底哪个巴尔？这是索隆和娜美难得思维同步，内心盘旋着这个问题。</p><p>“那巴尔有没有说我...”娜美试探着。</p><p>“啊，他说了，你是个小偷嘛。”</p><p>8213：“......”</p><p>娜美，索隆：“！！！！”</p><p>路飞这样说完，娜美不堪其辱一般掩面而泣：“我知道巴尔先生对我有误会，但我一个弱女子在这片海上求生有时候也不得不做出一些违背良心的事情，但船长大人请您相信我...”</p><p>“啊，我相信你。”</p><p>娜美还没来得及打好腹稿，酝酿的情绪就被路飞截断，委屈的表情扭曲在脸上，最后在索隆眼皮直跳的注视下化成一个不伦不类的笑容：</p><p>“那真是太感谢了。”</p><p>“说起来你来这里干什么？”路飞努力想了想，隐约觉得自己好像遗忘了什么。</p><p>在这个叫橘子镇的小镇，街道上空空如也，一个行人也没有——路飞觉得自己饿了，沮丧地看过去，也没发现一家开门的餐馆。</p><p>“喂索隆，我们去港口抓鱼吧。”</p><p>索隆本来还在替自家过于单细胞的船长操心，他会不会被这个狡猾的小贼欺骗，但...</p><p>“你白痴吗！我们上岸就是为了不再吃鱼啊！”</p><p>如果不是他随意扬帆任风和海流把他们吹拂，他们原本预计是前天登陆而不是吃两天的海鱼——他居然会以为这种船长是认路的，实在是大大的失策。</p><p>但，要不是他信誓旦旦地说：</p><p>“巴尔说这样走没问题。”</p><p>所以那个巴尔到底是谁！</p><p>考虑到要给新船长留足面子，当时索隆按捺住怒火，强颜欢笑道：</p><p>“是吗，那位巴尔先生是你的老师吗？他教你这样航海的？他怎么没跟着来...”</p><p>8213：不不不，我哪敢当海贼王的老师，分明是他的老妈子。而且我只是告诉宿主现在的海流能把他们送到橘子镇，并没有让他扬帆的意思...</p><p>“emmmm巴尔教了我很多东西啦，他不是...”</p><p>“宿主...”8213有气无力。</p><p>“嘛，情况很复杂，以后再解释吧，哈哈哈哈。”</p><p> </p><p>当时居然被他糊弄过去了，索隆现在又听到这个名字，满头绿藻都快蓬勃生长了——简而言之，教了路飞这么多歪门邪道把他教成这种二缺样的巴尔，绝不是什么好家伙。</p><p>好在8213并不知道索隆的心理活动，否则绝对暴跳如雷着抗议：</p><p>哪里是我！分明是那个红发！！</p><p>（远在某个冬岛的红发狠狠打了个喷嚏——）</p><p>话分两头，当路飞问起娜美为什么出现在这时，她陡然生出一个绝妙的主意：</p><p>“你们知道伟大的航路吗？”</p><p>半辈子花在伟大航路上的路飞点了个大大的头，娜美的笑容出现几分真心实意：</p><p>“我本来拿到了伟大航路的航海图，却被占领这座小镇的大海贼巴基给抢走了，一路追到这里...这个小镇这样冷清也是巴基造成的，传说他是不死之身...”娜美脸上黯然：</p><p>“可我一个柔弱的少女，就算想帮助小镇上的人也没有办法，但是路飞船长你不同！你的话，一定可以打到那个巴基的。”</p><p>巴基？巴基！——路飞终于想起他遗忘了什么。</p><p>“搜嘎，原来是那个红鼻子巴基啊！”</p><p>“对，你认识他吗？”娜美惊喜地问。</p><p>“嗯——也不算很认识，不过你既然拜托了，那我一定会打到他的，毕竟你叫了我船长嘛，大家就是同伴了。”</p><p>“诶？”娜美眉心一跳，扯着嘴角：“这么说...好像也没错？”</p><p>“哟西，索隆，我们上吧，红鼻子巴基在哪呢？”路飞拍着索隆的肩膀问。</p><p>“你问错人了。”索隆感觉太阳穴跳了跳。</p><p>“是嘛。”路飞转过身，提醒了一句：“喂你们俩，把耳朵捂起来。”</p><p>“什么？我们可以问...”</p><p>娜美还没说可以在哪打听，猛然袭来的危机感令她捂住耳朵，下一秒就见红色马甲的草帽少年深吸一口气，胸腔夸张地鼓起，惊人的音波爆炸般地迸出来，顷刻间响彻整座小镇：</p><p>“红鼻子巴基，你在哪！！那个又红又大的红鼻子，快出来！！”</p><p>自诩普通天才少女的娜美都快被这声音吓哭了，完全忘了提醒路飞别在巴基面前提他的红鼻子。</p><p>呐喊最后的效果是喜人的，没一会儿，巴基海贼团的成员就齐齐出现在路飞他们所在的街道上。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>“喂，刚刚大声说话的是谁？”半张脸隐在帽子阴影里的巴基阴恻恻地问，目光越过身前的手下，落在戴着草帽的少年身上。</p><p>娜美默默缩到墙角观察局势，索隆沉默地抽出刀警惕地盯着面前的团伙。</p><p>“是我。”路飞摘下草帽，笑的灿烂。</p><p>这张笑脸与巴基记忆里的某张重合，令他的表情更难看：</p><p>“你找死吗！你说谁是红鼻子！”</p><p>“这里面只有你是红鼻子嘛。”</p><p>巴基气得浑身发抖：“可恶的小鬼，喂，你们还杵着看什么，还不把这个侮辱你们船长的家伙干掉！”</p><p>他身前的伙计们应了一声，纷纷抽出家伙将路飞和索隆围住。</p><p>叮——开启挑战模式，请宿主迅速处理杂鱼，挑战巴基海贼团船长，小丑巴基，挑战成功奖励强者值500点。</p><p>其实小丑巴基本该很厉害，如果不是一心钻进钱眼，一味依赖诡计和外物躲避危险，作为在罗杰海贼船上待过的人，他绝不止现在这点实力。</p><p>“索隆。”路飞将帽子扣在头上，递了个眼神给绿藻头剑客，对方会意：</p><p>“我知道了，这些杂鱼我来处理，你去打倒最大的那只就好。”</p><p>路飞咧嘴：“啊，不会太久的。”</p><p>“别那么着急结束，让我好好松松筋骨。”索隆露出危险的笑。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>“别太狂妄啊两个臭小鬼！”</p><p>两人的对话没有半点遮掩的意思，落在巴基海贼团成员耳朵里，可以说是直白的侮辱了，被小觑的巴基暴跳如雷：</p><p>“给他们点颜色看看，参谋长，先解决掉那个用剑的！”</p><p>参谋长卡巴吉是个耍杂技的，满肚子的阴谋诡计和巴基一拍即合，是这条船上最受船长倚赖的船员。一心在巴基面前表现以登上副船长之位的他看着索隆和路飞的眼神相当不善。</p><p>索隆解下头巾绑在头上，眼里升起战意，迎上卡巴吉的眼神：</p><p>“你也用剑吗？”</p><p>“绿头小鬼，我可不止用剑这么简单啊。解决了你很快就轮到你们船长了。”</p><p>“嗤——你也不过如此嘛，居然说用剑简单...”索隆冷笑：“但你真的是完全没有概念，这片海上最重要的，就是判断敌人的实力啊。”</p><p>他的船长别说看着像个二缺，就算脑子真的有问题，解决他们也跟玩一样。</p><p>像是要印证索隆的话，卡巴吉还没来得及逞口舌，眼皮一颤，面前的草帽小子就没了踪影——</p><p>好快！</p><p>冷汗从小丑海贼团每个人额上冒出来，等他们回过神，路飞已经站在巴基面前，笑的跟没事人一样，却像极了恶魔之子。</p><p>“喂，让我们来一场船长和船长之间的对决吧。”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>巴基也是见过世面的，虽然常日里不显，这时候被强烈的危机感驱策，他也露出正经地神色：</p><p>“你这混蛋，真是让我想起了另一个混蛋...尤其是那顶帽子...”那顶做工粗糙朴实无华的草帽，曾经另一个人也顶着这样的帽子在他身边晃悠。</p><p>“啊，香克斯给我的。”</p><p>巴基的目光顿时阴沉下来：</p><p>“没想到他居然把这顶帽子给了你，想当年我们在一条船上的时候，这可是...他最宝贝的帽子。”他这话中间出现了一秒诡异的停顿，随即被烦躁的声音盖过：</p><p>“那个红发，是我见过最混账，最不知天高地厚，最卑鄙最天真的混球...啊！可恶，混蛋小子，我们还没说开始打啊！”咒骂被惨叫打断，巴基捂着脑门控诉路飞的无耻。</p><p>“什么嘛，我不是说来一场船长和船长的对决吗——而且，没有任何人可以在我面前侮辱香克斯啊。”</p><p>“啊？不能侮辱香克斯，话说回来，你和那个红毛到底什么关系...”巴基趁着询问，悄悄分裂出右手绕到路飞背后，正要伸向那顶草帽的瞬间，手被狠狠抓住。</p><p>“喂你，也不准碰这顶帽子。”路飞冷了脸，气势凛然。</p><p>“可恶的臭小鬼！”巴基咒骂着，绝不承认自己在刚刚少年黑脸的瞬间感到了恐惧，转眼阴笑起来：</p><p>“碰又怎么了，以前在一条船上的时候碰过不知道多少次了！说起来你还不知道吧，我和那个男人，严格算起来是同伙吧，你根本一点也不了解他，估计他还是和以前一样，装着一副天真坦荡的样子欺骗你们这种臭小鬼吧。”</p><p>他等着路飞质问他在说什么，却只等到一个将他打进地里的拳头。</p><p>“紧急分裂！”巴基强撑着没有失去意识，四肢和身体碎成好几块向远处遁走——这个小鬼比看起来强太多，东海不该有这样的人物，这样的人物不该一直寂寂无名，还是说那个红发，他教这小子什么了。</p><p>紧急分裂的身体没能逃远——</p><p>“什么？！”巴基惊骇地看着明明一脚还踩着自己的少年以恐怖的速度将飞出去的身体部件打落下来，他抬眼，对上路飞得意的笑：</p><p>“你们早就不是同伙了，选择了不同道路的你们，追求不同梦想的你们早就分道扬镳了。不懂的其实是你吧，关于香克斯究竟想要什么，所以别在我面前说你更了解他这种话，否则我会把你揍到再也爬不起来的。”</p><p>“你这个.....”巴基啐了一口血，恶狠狠地瞪着少年的草帽——</p><p>居然说他根本不了解那个红毛，开什么玩笑，他一点也不想了解，就算同吃同住的那些年他们也不是一条道上的人。说什么当海贼的目的是召集一群伙伴环游世界，这么悠闲的话当什么海贼？</p><p>天真！狂妄！不知好歹！根本不像知道这片大海还有这个世界的残酷的家伙——太让人嫉妒，太让人恼火，也太让人难以忘怀。</p><p>但比这些乱七八糟思绪更重要的事情出现了。</p><p>巴基差点挣脱路飞踩着他的脚！他的财宝，他辛辛苦苦网罗来的金银珠宝！那个该死的小贼——</p><p>“喂你！放开我的财宝！可恶，该死的小偷！”</p><p>他被打落的手以惊人的速度复活并追上自以为神不知鬼不觉的娜美，娜美尖叫着：</p><p>“路飞船长！！”</p><p>“我知道了，喂我们还在打架吧，这么干不好吧？”路飞拉长的手拽住巴基飞出去的手。</p><p>“你是白痴吗！打架哪有财宝重要！！”巴基垂泪，拼命挣扎起来。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“虽然说当海贼得找宝藏，可从别人那里抢的就不太好了...”路飞把巴基的手拽回来，那小丑哭的滑稽：</p><p>“宝藏就是宝藏，你管是从哪来的啊！你是海贼啊！还想当好人吗！！！？”那你为什么不去当海军啊，混蛋白痴草包！巴基哽咽，眼睁睁看着娜美慢吞吞拖走自己的“劳动果实”，心也被四分五裂了一样。</p><p>“我又不是一般的海贼，我要做的可是海贼王啊。”</p><p>巴基沉默了片刻，更是怒火中烧：</p><p>“白痴啊！！！能找到one piece的明明是大爷我啊！”</p><p>“搜嘎，但你连自己的财宝都守不住咧。”</p><p>抢得到，保不住，就不是你的——这片大海的残酷，不懂的人根本是这家伙吧。</p><p>这话戳中巴基的痛脚，他在抑郁中爆发了：</p><p>“混账，混账居然这么小瞧你巴基大爷...可恶，我的财宝，可恶！！！四分五裂！！”</p><p>路飞踩着的脑袋惊世骇俗地碎了！！！</p><p>“巴基船长！！！！”原本围攻索隆的手下忘了打斗，纷纷惊恐地大叫起来。</p><p>挣脱桎梏的巴基阴狠地瞪着路飞：“瞧见了吧，你这种刚出海的小鬼根本打不赢吃了分裂果实的我！还想成为海贼王，让本大爷亲自教教你这片大海的准则吧！”</p><p>“有意思，还可以这样吗？”路飞却笑得更灿烂，正了正草帽：</p><p>“要认真打了哟，小丑巴基。”</p><p>然后抬起头对上飘在空中的巴基，嘴角笑意不改，眼神凝练。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 一起上吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>霸王色...霸气。</p><p>如果此时此刻巴基海贼团还有一个清醒的成员的话，一定会奉告自家船长：</p><p>留得青山在不愁没柴烧，赶紧逃啊！</p><p>可惜他们不行，被霸气镇住的巴基本人也不行。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚那是怎么回事？呆滞地看着战场中央的索隆和娜美也感受到了一股骇人的压力，像血液在血管里凝固，心脏停止了跳动，脑子里只剩下一个匍匐的念头。</p><p>这是什么攻击，路飞刚刚做了什么？</p><p>解答他们的是掉在地上的巴基脑袋，他同样惊骇：</p><p>“竟然是霸王色...”</p><p>“在这个阶段用霸气，宿主你太过分咯。”8213叹了口气，那五百点已经是囊中之物，巴基空有实力却没有与实力匹配的心志，仅是刷点数，却没法让路飞的实力得到成长。</p><p>“尽早结束战斗吧宿主。”</p><p>路飞没理他，8213突然反应过来：“你该不会还在生气这家伙刚刚的话吧？”</p><p>“....”</p><p>这是默认了么。</p><p>小孩子，小气鬼，8213腹诽着：</p><p>“难道你想杀了他？”也不是不行...只是...如巴基所说，他和红发确实有交情，如果那个红发知道了，恐怕不会开心。</p><p>路飞回神，对啊——难道还能杀了他，如果真让他出全力打到出气，现在的巴基就死定了。他斗志一颓，沮丧地收回气势，无聊地看了眼巴基：</p><p>“算了，你已经输了，看在香克斯的面子上，不打了。”</p><p>“混蛋！谁要你看在那家伙的面子上啊！”慑人的气势消失，巴基听见这句话，不记疼地咆哮着，路飞顿住脚，转回身，笑了：</p><p>“什么嘛，你还可以打啊？”</p><p>“哈？本大爷当然...”他倏地住了嘴，心底隐隐有个声音在制止他——会死的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>战斗结束了。</p><p>索隆和娜美震惊地看着这一幕，他们甚至不知道路飞使了多少实力。索隆心头一沉，跟着这样的船长，压力真不小啊，念头一转，可这才有意思嘛，他的目标可是世界第一大剑豪，这样的船长正是他需要的。</p><p>娜美看着却心思迥异，她心里升起期盼——</p><p>这家伙太强了，如果是这家伙的话，也许阿龙...</p><p>“哟西，大家，我饿了。”刚刚旗开得胜的少年说起饿来，顿时消沉着捂肚子：“我们去吃饭吧。”</p><p>这家伙的弱点其实是食物吧，娜美笑起来第一个应道：</p><p>“嗯！我请你们吃饭！”</p><p>“啊真的吗，太好了娜美。”</p><p>“什么？那袋珠宝根本是路飞抢到的吧。”索隆为这女人的厚颜无知感到震惊。</p><p>“男子汉怎么能计较这种细节，说了请你们吃饭，有什么意见吗？”娜美斜索隆一眼，温柔灿烂的笑透出无端的危险。</p><p>“吃饭吃饭！”路飞欢欣鼓舞。</p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>“喂，路飞...”吃饭的时候娜美突然叫他。</p><p>“什么？”路飞转过脸，嘴里塞满食物，连着也正埋头狂吃的索隆也抬起脸。</p><p>那双眼睛太过直率单纯，娜美原本打算请他帮忙打倒盘踞自己家乡的鱼人海贼团，以一个莫须有的“伙伴”名义，甚至是这顿拿着对方从巴基海贼团手上抢来的财宝付钱的饭来要挟——那颗心在这双眼睛面前咯噔了一下，到嘴边的话莫名其妙换了壳：</p><p>“那顶帽子很重要吗？”</p><p>她在想什么，那可是阿龙——这个少年虽然强，可对上阿龙也不一定能留下命，人家已经救过自己一次了，娜美，你要变成阿龙海贼团那样无耻的家伙吗？</p><p>少女问自己。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我对这顶帽子还有给我帽子的人发过誓，一定要成为海贼王，再把帽子还给他。”</p><p>“嗯？一定要成为海贼王才能还给他吗？”娜美奇怪了，但还好路飞没有对自己刚刚的欲言又止起疑。</p><p>“唔——香克斯没有这么说啦，”路飞叉了块肉放进嘴里，“但成为海贼王就证明我能打赢他了，我得打赢他才能让他当我的同伴把帽子还给他嘛。”</p><p>没听出这几点之间的逻辑关系，娜美嘴角一抽：</p><p>“所以他是你预定的船员，连你这么强都打不赢他吗？”</p><p>“啊，香克斯超级厉害的。”</p><p>如果比少年还强，那应该就可以打赢阿龙了，就算不行，她也没承那个叫香克斯的家伙的情...而且这么强的话，应该死不了吧？</p><p>“那个香克斯先生...现在在哪里呢？”</p><p>“现在应该在新世界了吧，我得快点赶上他呢。”说着，就加快了吃饭的速度。</p><p>“新世界啊...”娜美悄悄握紧拳头——那该死的在哪啊！！！浑然不知道自己把算盘打到谁身上的少女非常想把面前这个吃的欢畅的少年打一顿。</p><p>（远在新世界的红发又打了一个喷嚏——</p><p>“老大，你该不会是...”拉基连鸡腿都不啃了，震惊地看着一天连打了两个喷嚏的头儿，倒是贝克曼还淡定，吸了一口烟吐出来，接着拉基的话：</p><p>“感冒了吧。”</p><p>红发海贼团哄笑起来：“太逊了！”）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂，你...”是夜，索隆叫住走上甲板的娜美，他们的新船长正在船长室呼呼大睡，没有丝毫防备心理。</p><p>“白天想说的，不是那顶帽子吧？”</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉呀，无可奉告，为你们的性命着想，还是不要好奇这么多的好。”</p><p>“你应该知道吧，我们船长看着单纯，其实一点也不好惹，你有什么秘密，最好坦诚地和他说，他可不是会猜人心思的家伙。”</p><p>“有这种船长，真是辛苦你了。”</p><p>索隆为这话的意思皱起眉：“你，难道是想...”</p><p>站上船舷的少女露出调皮的笑容：</p><p>“再见啦，财宝我就拿走了！”说完，她翻身掉出船舷，索隆追上去一看，娜美撑着一艘小船飘然而去，他气得抽出刀大叫：</p><p>“该死的你，不会全都拿走了吧！”</p><p>“只有一半！你的白痴船长把另一半扔回那个小镇了，完全没问过劳心劳力的我，真是——算了，就当平分好了，你们也出力了嘛。”少女无耻的话更让索隆怒火中烧：</p><p>“喂你！”</p><p>“等等，你要对我这样手无寸铁的少女挥刀吗？”娜美夸张地捂着嘴哀泣，实则偷笑着看索隆咬牙切齿地收回刀。</p><p>她就知道，这个口拙不善言辞一脸凶恶的少年和他的船长一样，都是好人呢——就因为是好人，所以怎么可能打得过凶恶的阿龙一伙儿。</p><p>她得意忘形地朝那条船挥手：</p><p>“再见啦傻瓜二人组！”</p><p>————————————————</p><p>绿头剑客黑着脸给睡饱了的船长汇报情况。</p><p>“那个女人拿着所有的财宝跑了。”一般船长肯定会追问他怎么办的事，他是不会解释自己没法对手无寸铁的女人挥刀这种事的。</p><p>可他跟的船长并不一般，竟很大度地笑着说：</p><p>“没事啦，这条船也是娜美给我们的。”</p><p>偷来的吧——索隆叹了口气，他就知道这家伙会这样，有没有一点当船长的意识啊，船员擅自逃跑，这可是对船长尊严最严重的挑衅啊。</p><p>明白索隆操心什么，路飞笑着告诉他：</p><p>“娜美肯定有不得已的原因，我们追上去问她吧。”</p><p> </p><p>追上去问问，听起来真是靠谱的解决办法，会这么简单吗？索隆不信玄学，不相信冥冥之中自由安排这种狗屁，他对路飞这种顺其自然表示怀疑。</p><p>而且重点难道不是在对方不经允许上船下船这种完全无视船长威严的举动需要受到惩罚吗？虽然比起自己，叫娜美的小偷更像被强买强卖拽上船的，也没有正式说过要加入路飞做海贼，只是半推半就地顺着自家单细胞船长的话...</p><p>啊啊啊，不想了——这么麻烦的事。</p><p>索隆服从了船长的安排，决定追上去问问怎么回事。但，该说是路飞船长的魔性吗....在解决财宝被抢这种十万火急事件的路上他都有本事爬到海上餐厅去吃一顿，打一架，并拐回一个厨子。</p><p>虽然这个厨子做饭真的很好吃，但——算了算了，怎么也比偷船上财产的小贼好。希望这厨子不会像上一个家伙一样夹带走船上所有吃食，那可真是要命的事了。</p><p>好在这点顾虑很快就被打消了，有着滑稽梦想以及知恩图报的男人，就算糟糕也糟糕不到哪去，索隆这样告诉自己——别说他还有令人心猿意马的厨艺，虽然他不是贪恋美食的人，但架不住有这样一个船长嘛。</p><p> </p><p>当然不是说他就一无所获，能碰上鹰眼是每个剑客的荣幸，于他而言那是明晃晃走过去的目标，他很感激自家船长的胸襟气度，能允许他肆意地决斗，允许他叫嚣虽死犹荣。一个死掉的船员，哪怕再厉害，对于船长而言都是没有任何用处的，何况对方并非剑客，索隆原本不指望任何人明白这份执着，然而，该说不愧是要成为海贼王的人嘛——</p><p>该说，不愧是他要追随的男人嘛。</p><p> </p><p>后来，他们追上橘子头娜美的过程再一次印证了路飞船长化繁为简的诡异能力，他就是那颗认准目标出膛的子弹，一切对他而言仿佛只有——就是那，大家上——这六个字。</p><p>大多数人或许得在他面前羞愧脑力劳动的百无一用，但可千万别，不是世界之子的话，这么没头脑是要被不高兴暴揍的。无论如何，同草帽船员开始淡定的心态相比，被突然闯入领地的恶龙海贼团就没那么冷静了。</p><p>“哦，娜美找来的帮手嘛？”阿龙露出那口尖利的鲨齿，轻蔑地看着几个干瘦矮小的人类，没在他们身上发现半点强者的迹象，与其说是帮手，倒不如说：</p><p>“还是又一伙被她骗来的...海贼？”最后一个词出来，恶龙海贼团哄然大笑。</p><p>娜美脸色白了几分，挤出平常的笑，眼神一如其他人的轻蔑：</p><p>“也不知道跟过来干什么，他们的钱已经被我全骗走了，明明还留了几个贝利给他们当路费，现在看来没那么好打发。”</p><p>“哦，你想放他们走吗？”</p><p>“...本来就不是什么大人物...”娜美的笑容变得勉强，其他鱼人大笑起来：</p><p>“进了这里不留下点什么就想走吗？”</p><p>“诶...我带回来的财宝都是...”</p><p>“你是说那些财宝是他们的赎身费，那你可爱的村子该怎么办呢？”阿龙将自己的尖牙逼近娜美的脖子，呼出的腥气将她整个笼罩起来，娜美强撑着笑容不变：</p><p>“怎么可能呢，我只是想说他们现在就是几个穷鬼，根本...”</p><p>“是嘛，那就把命留下来，我们一直都是这么干的吧？”阿龙满意地看着娜美眼中的光渐渐消散，看的她低下头咬着牙沉默不语。</p><p>“还是你愿意用自己辛苦积攒的财宝换他们活命？”</p><p>气氛顿时压抑，心怀不轨的鱼人紧盯着人类少女，沉默逐渐粘稠，终于，在这令人难以忍受的空气里有人出声了：</p><p>“喂，娜美，”</p><p>娜美含泪的眼睛看向他们，隐约有些埋怨——为什么他们要跟过来？</p><p>“连船员的财宝都保不住的船长，可没法成为海贼王啊。”路飞自信地笑着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就你？海贼王？”阿龙终于把视线挪向戴草帽的少年，噗的狂笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>“喂鲨鱼，没和你说话啊，我在和我的航海士说话。”</p><p>“少说大话了！你们这种刚出海的新丁，我每年要杀好几个！”阿龙面目狰狞，眼睛里燃起一股狂热的兴奋，他的牙渴望杀戮，尽管他只能来最弱的东海杀戮。</p><p>“嘛——虽然都是鱼人，但果然你还是最讨厌的那个。”路飞像没感受到这股惊人的杀意，若无其事地歪着脑袋得出结论。</p><p>“你又知道多少鱼人...那种表情，该死的人类...你做好被撕成碎片的准备了吗？”</p><p>“阿龙！”娜美的声音带出一点惊慌。</p><p>“鲨鱼，”路飞和娜美同时出声，比较起来倒异常冷静：“没人说过能欺凌更弱小的人就证明自己强大了，也没人说过，将恨意发泄在不相干的人身上，就有用了。”</p><p>“你个混蛋，你懂什么！”阿龙怒极，冲上去，动作迅猛无比——却被草帽少年轻易闪开。</p><p>“喂，让lady为难的混蛋海鱼们，你们是想要清蒸还是红烧呢？”新上船的金发厨子终于吸完指间的烟，被香烟熏哑的嗓音压抑着怒火。</p><p>“说完了，可以打了吗？”索隆嫌弃地瞄了眼装腔作势的厨子。</p><p>路飞应了一声，笑着看向娜美：</p><p>“娜美，给你的同伴多一点信任啊！”</p><p>那笑脸太过刺目，像极了无数次出现在少女梦里的广阔世界，阳光、海鸥、平静或汹涌的风浪，像可载青天的自由，带着这样自由的少年已经长出成年男人的轮廓，天真与成熟，清澈与沧桑，像孕育着风暴的海和云，有无限的力量。</p><p>少年按住自己珍贵的草帽，用并非疑问的口气问她：</p><p>“一起出海吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“...好...”眼泪从眼眶里跌出来，这个渴求也从喉咙里爬出来，多少年撕心裂肺的求救，咬牙切齿的痛恨，最终化成这句话：</p><p>“一起...出海吧。”</p><p>她面前的三个男人露出意料之中的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“该死的小鬼——别太得意！兄弟们，上！”一击不成的阿龙气势更猛，踩碎路飞身后一块地后回寰，速度比刚才快了一倍。</p><p>砰——轰——！</p><p>在所有人惊愕的眼神里，那个气势汹汹的鲨鱼人被打进地里，作为始作俑者的少年仍保持着刚刚的笑，扫了鱼人海贼一圈：</p><p>“一起上吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 远走的少女与说谎的少年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早知道这家伙这么强，自己还替他瞎操什么心...直接抱紧大腿就没后面那么多事了。</p><p>自诩天才航海士的美少女娜美平生第一次觉得自己走眼了，那顶土气的，与牛逼毫无瓜葛的草帽下竟然蕴藏着这样强大的力量。阿龙一伙把村里人吓破胆的巨大身板搁草帽少年手里也不过一锤子的买卖——</p><p>娜美对一场苦战的心理建设垮塌了，虽说是好事，但信心坚定了两秒就被踩踏实的感觉还是过于玄妙。她古怪的眼神落在被锤昏的阿龙身上，似乎在莫名自己怎么会被这种货色压榨那么多年，之前的苦大仇深现在·好像笑话一样。</p><p>“结...结束了？”她还沉浸在做梦的感觉里，一边觉得不真实，一边又被落定的尘埃拽回来。</p><p>“还没。”路飞看向正在对战干部的两个船员，娜美顺着他看过去，莫名松了口气——这才是正常画风嘛。</p><p>其实阿龙的人见到首领倒下已经吓得肝胆俱裂，斗志散了一半，要不是草帽船上杀气腾腾的俩人不肯收手，可能大部分已作鸟兽散了。</p><p>但也没挺多久，他们很快就如愿以偿地倒在剑客和厨子手里。</p><p>索隆啧了一声，甩下刀刃的血，没有尽兴——这家伙不该只有这点实力，但会轻易被敌人吓破胆的话，也就这点斤两了。</p><p>山治倒没那么多计较的，左右战斗的目的已经达成，他凑到娜美面前献殷勤：</p><p>“让我们美丽的航海士小姐头疼的鱼类已经处理干净，接下去是下午茶时间。”</p><p>娜美看了看他熨烫平整的西装，没因为刚刚的战斗多添点皱褶，又看了看一脸不爽的索隆以及满脸轻松的路飞，然后再看向尸横遍野的恶龙海贼团...</p><p>“竟然就这么...结束了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她晕乎乎的脑子里闪过这句话，原来对强大的人来说，这是这么简单的吗？自己所恐惧的阿龙，原来也这么不堪一击——</p><p>她原以为这天来临的时候自己会嚎啕大哭，会和诺琪高相拥而笑，到贝尔梅尔告诉她可可西亚被解放的事情。然而此时无由的愧疚感却填塞着胸腔，鼻腔开始发酸，眼眶发热，泪是流了出来，却与开心没多大关系。</p><p>敌人并不强大，只是自己太过弱小。</p><p>因为太过弱小，才会被肆意剥夺，才会一边痴心妄想着做梦一边瑟瑟发抖着妥协，才会连保护最亲近的人也无法保护，口口声声走遍世界却只能在家乡搁浅。</p><p>自己真的是...太没用了。</p><p>“诶...娜美酱...”本欲献殷勤的山治尴尬地顿在原地，这好像不是感动的眼泪。</p><p>路飞正要笑她哭鼻子，要她不用太激动，就被索隆的剑鞘敲头：</p><p>“那不是快乐的眼泪啊白痴船长。”</p><p>“啊咧——诶？！”</p><p>“宿主，很明显你刺激到她了。”8213满意地把刚刚打败阿龙的点数收起来，守财奴一样盘算着尽管不被宿主关心的可兑换物品，于是劝诫的声音都轻飘起来。</p><p>娜美被三个手足无措的大男人围着，哽咽变成嚎啕：</p><p>“我真是...太弱了...其实是我...”</p><p>“你看，我就知道，你起码应该把战斗拖久一点显示出点艰难狼狈。”8213说着风凉话，一拳搞定虽然很帅，但实在很刺激受害者啊。</p><p>娜美的话正中索隆心窝，他脸黑了，恶声恶气地说：“那就努力变强啊！”</p><p>“八嘎呀路！不要把lady和你这种满脑子肌肉的家伙相提并论。”山治一脚踩在索隆的脚背上。</p><p>“啊？你花痴到变白痴了吗？！”索隆疼的一激灵，怒气冲冲地给了厨子一头锤。</p><p>“你说什么，你这头脑简单肌肉发达的绿藻头！”</p><p>“你说谁是绿藻啊，圈圈眉！”</p><p>“谁绿说谁！”</p><p>“混蛋，要打架吗！”</p><p>“来啊，奉陪！”</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>娜美在两人打斗扬起的尘烟里打了个哭嗝——有这样安慰人的吗？</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，很精神嘛。”路飞在她身边蹲下，歪着头看了看她，没有说话。</p><p>被那两人打斗波及的鱼人海贼团成员咬牙装死，但算盘很快破碎，路飞拽过一只摇醒：</p><p>“喂听好，这里我罩了，赶紧拖着你们船长滚蛋。”</p><p>娜美又打了一个哭嗝，表情错愕。</p><p>路飞只是笑：“哟西，不要担心啦，等我成为大海贼名声响彻世界，就再没有人敢伤害这里了。”</p><p>“宿主...”8213听着欲言又止。</p><p>“你要...在可可西亚...挂上你的海贼旗...吗？”</p><p>“啊。”路飞不假思索。</p><p>娜美下意识给了他一拳，咆哮道：“你果然是海贼啊！！！”</p><p>“诶？”虽然不疼，但路飞很诧异，以前大家挂他的海贼旗都感激涕零的啊。</p><p>8213幸灾乐祸起来：“新世界政府鞭长莫及，但这里是东海，挂海贼旗那就是给世界政府的靶子。”</p><p>“搜嘎！”路飞反应过来，瘪了嘴问娜美：</p><p>“那就不挂了，但你为什么哭...”</p><p>娜美早没了哭的心情，深吸了口气：“真是，连人家为什么哭都不知道就瞎出主意...”旋即垮下肩，算了——这家伙就算强的变态，这种智商出海也是会死翘翘的，勉强把自己的天才大脑借给他用用好了。</p><p>而且索隆说得对，跟着这样的船长，不强也不行了吧。她无奈地看了眼还在困惑中纠结的路飞：</p><p>“走吧，跟我回家，请你吃饭。”</p><p>“吃饭！”路飞立马把那点纠结扔掉，快活地朝正打的不可开交的两人叫：“索隆，山治，娜美说吃饭了！”</p><p>“不吃！”</p><p>“来了！”</p><p>两个狂躁的声音同时响起，空气静了一秒，山治对上索隆给了狠狠一脚：</p><p>“你想浪费粮食吗绿藻！果然只需要光合作用就足够了吧！”</p><p>“你说谁只需要光合作用！白痴卷眉毛！”</p><p>说话间两人又要打起来，路飞伸长手一边拽住一个，奉上个大大的笑：</p><p>“吃饭吃饭，吃完再打。”</p><p>“身为船长你不该阻止他们吗？”娜美扶住额头。</p><p>“啊咧，为什么？”打架明明是山治和索隆表示友好的方法。</p><p>“......算了，我没问。”</p><p>“呐，吃什么啊，娜美，山治？”</p><p>“等我看看有什么食材再说啊。”山治依旧瞪着索隆。</p><p>“散伙饭。”娜美倒是表情严肃。</p><p>“...啊？！！！！”</p><p>不是和他们的，是和诺琪高的。</p><p>娜美走回家的步子逐渐沉重。</p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>“娜美的姐姐也是很温柔漂亮的人啊。”四人挤在小船上过夜的时候，山治感慨道。</p><p>“啊，做饭也很好吃。”路飞同意。</p><p>“白痴，那是我做的。”</p><p>“切，和女人抢功劳。”</p><p>“喂你们，动作别太大啊，这条船坏了我们就得全部掉在海里了。”原本沉浸在对姐姐的回忆中的娜美不得不抽出精力给这几个多动少年。明明她是去做海贼，那家伙却和村民夹道欢送她，真是...</p><p> </p><p>要画出世界第一的世界地图啊娜美，贝尔梅尔一定也是这样希望的。</p><p> </p><p>啊她的橘子树——要不是这条船太小了，她就能把整棵树带上来了。</p><p>这艘很小的船被另外三人摇晃得厉害，她不得不停止思念自己的橘子树，一人招待一脚，吼道：</p><p>“说了别乱动啊！还有你路飞，不是旱鸭子吗！”</p><p>“...说的对啊，我都快忘了呢。”</p><p>这都能忘——其他三人嘴角抽搐。</p><p>“需要我把你踹进海里提醒一下吗？”</p><p>他们吵吵嚷嚷了大半个晚上，总算在黎明的时候看到了陆地，路飞踩在船头，没有半点熬夜后的困倦，豪气万丈地说：</p><p>“打起精神来，我们去弄一艘大船吧！”</p><p>“嗨...”娜美打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>海岛上有个叫西罗布村的小村子，日常享受着与世无争的宁静。</p><p>唯一闹腾一点的该就是每天从村口响起的“报警声”。</p><p>“海贼来了——海贼来了...”</p><p>那个说谎的男孩已经长成少年，坏习惯一点没有改掉，村民嫌恶地关上窗，或给一声叱骂，少年会得意地擤擤自己的长鼻子，继续叫唤着“海贼来了”。</p><p>路飞他们登陆就听到这声音。</p><p>“居然这么远就看到了么？”山治看着小船上飘着的小小的海贼旗，不由有些佩服。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，乌...哈，很有意思的家伙啊。”路飞总算没有直接叫出没见过面的少年的名字。</p><p>“啊，这附近也没有瞭望台之类的东西。”索隆扫了一眼海岸线，暗自警惕。</p><p>“话说路飞，你有钱买船吗？”娜美不关心他们说的，只问出关键问题，果然——</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“...那船...”</p><p>“会有的。”</p><p>娜美觉得自己的拳头正在颤抖，深吸一口气：“说的也对，我们是海贼嘛。”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻嘻，是啊。”</p><p>砰——“什么是啊，你真的要用抢的吗？”娜美停止颤抖的拳头毫不犹豫地亲吻上路飞的额头。</p><p>“啊...不抢，但可以找人送我们一艘嘛。”</p><p>“算了，娜美，路飞就是这样的。”山治上前拉住即将暴走的航海士小姐，笑的眼冒红心。</p><p>“找这里最有钱的人就可以了。”路飞仿佛提了一个天大的好主意，兴冲冲地往岸上冲。</p><p>“放开我山治，白痴啊你，人家为什么要送你！”娜美掰开山治的手，整个人已经炸毛了。</p><p>“我们可以——帮他们赶跑坏蛋啊。”路飞转过身朝她“略略略”做鬼脸。</p><p>“真是...”索隆瞄了眼宁静祥和的村子，提醒他们：“这也得有坏蛋给你赶跑啊。”</p><p>“嘛，不重要啦，没有的话就帮忙干活挣船吧。”船长轻巧地给出另一个解决办法，倒是靠谱不少。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“呐可雅，今天也很精神嘛，要听一个什么故事呢？”</p><p>被路飞盯上的村子里最富有的一户人家，他们在体弱的女儿窗外栽了一棵大树，原本遮风荫阳的存在方便了年轻小伙爬树敲窗，勾搭自家宝贝闺女。</p><p>少女一如往常推开窗户，长鼻子少年做了个帅气的pose，两人兴致冲冲地凑在一起：</p><p>“今天就讲一个乌索普船长大战长鼻子野猪的故事好了。”</p><p>......</p><p>“喂——”</p><p>乌索普正给可雅讲到酣畅淋漓的地方，树底下突然响起另一个声音，吓得他差点摔下去，低头一看，一个戴草帽的红马甲少年站在那朝他们笑：</p><p>“你说的那种野猪，很好吃哦。”</p><p>乌索普差点把眼珠子瞪出来：“你这家伙，从哪里跑出来的？！”</p><p>“我叫蒙奇D路飞，是要成为海贼王的男人，现在在找伙伴出海，你要跟我一起去吗”</p><p>“我问的根本不是这个问题吧！！”乌索普咆哮。</p><p>“哈哈哈，有什么关系嘛——我认识你爸爸啊，乌索普。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（远在新世界的红发海贼团，百发百中的狙击手耶稣布打了个喷嚏——这一定是流感。</p><p>所有船员看病原体一样看向一脸无辜的红发船长。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 牛皮落地，所向披靡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乌索普觉得自己牛皮大王这个称呼快保不住了。</p><p>尤其是在明显露出好奇神色的少女面前，他瞪着突如其来的草帽男孩：</p><p>“胡说八道什么，我还认识你爸呢！”</p><p>“真的吗！你现在就认识那家伙啊。”草帽少年信以为真，露出惊奇的表情，乌索普得意起来：</p><p>“你面前的可是曾经统领三千下属称霸这片海洋的乌索普船长，认识你爸爸这种区区小事算什么。”</p><p>“乌索普船长嘛，这么厉害，那他现在在哪？”</p><p>“在...”在两双期待的眼睛面前，乌索普额上冒出了冷汗，他咳了一声：</p><p>“话说回来，你怎么会出现在这里？”</p><p>“用我的橡皮火箭炮。”路飞说着，伸长手臂攀上乌索普所在的树枝一跃而上。乌索普捂住几乎脱框的眼球尖叫道：</p><p>“长，长，长——变长了！”</p><p>路飞嘻嘻一声：“啊，我是吃了橡胶果实的橡皮人。”</p><p>“橡胶果实？”可雅好奇声音轻轻柔柔响起，乌索普坐正，下意识想为她解释什么是橡胶果实：</p><p>“就是...”他卡壳了，瞪向路飞大声道：“真的有那种玩意嘛！”</p><p>“啊有的，香克斯他们找到的。”</p><p>“香克斯？”乌索普仰着下巴，奇怪地皱着眉；“谁啊？”</p><p>“啊咧，你不知道，你爸爸就在香克斯船上——耶稣布，我见过他。”路飞努力回忆了一下这时候乌索普的知识面，然而回忆的小径过于曲折，最终被他放弃。</p><p>“...你真的，认识我爸爸吗？”乌索普沉默了一会儿，口气不再有之前的轻佻狂妄，他认真地看着少年，莫名觉得这家伙不会说谎。</p><p>“啊，他是我见过枪法最好的家伙。”</p><p>乌索普的脸在路飞笃定的声音里逐渐泛出光彩，似乎蹭一下锃光瓦亮了，可雅开心地笑起来：</p><p>“太好了，乌索普的爸爸是了不起的人呐。”</p><p>乌索普脸上有点烧，继续追问道：“呐，你还知道他什么吗？”</p><p>路飞哈哈笑起来：“知道啊，他跟了一个伟大的船长。”</p><p>“....”</p><p>乌索普脸上的笑容逐渐僵硬，戴草帽的神经大条的家伙只提了一两句他爹是神枪手爱开宴会爱捉弄人，就擅自把话题拐到那个他并不如何关心的船长身上。</p><p>要不是可雅在一旁听得两眼冒光，不停追问，他就要把这家伙踹下树了。</p><p>“路飞桑就是这样变成橡皮人的吗，恶魔果实，还有其他神奇的果实吗？”</p><p>“啊，红发船长真是太了不起了，山贼后来怎么样了？”</p><p>“你们真的有比赛抓野猪吗，最后谁赢了？”</p><p>......</p><p>诸如此类的话题让路飞滔滔不绝，日头眼见着从东边拐到中间，可雅肚子发出可耻的叫声，她面上一红：</p><p>“到吃午饭的时候了。”</p><p>她邀请新朋友和乌索普到自己的大房子里吃饭，乌索普有些犹豫，他想到了可雅家里那个傲慢地总用看臭虫一样眼神看他的管家，正在酝酿婉拒的话语，就听路飞豪迈地替他答应了下来：</p><p>“一起吃饭啦，乌索普！”</p><p>他被自己没说出口的话噎个半死，当然不会知道路飞的心理活动——可雅果然是个好人，包饭又包船，不能一起当海贼真是太可惜了。</p><p>“喂等等啦路飞，我，我请你吃豪华帝王螃蟹刺身吧...”虽然不忿草帽少年在可雅面前抢自己风头，但他仍迅速吃透对方性格，这家伙神经大条，却是个可以深交的好人。而且，这怎么看怎么头脑简单的家伙绝不可能是那戴眼镜的阴线管家的对手。</p><p>“哦！！螃蟹！”路飞果然被勾走注意力，流了哈喇子，但转念一想还得问可雅要船的事，他擦了擦口水：</p><p>“嘛，下次吧。”</p><p>“乌索普！”可雅鼓起脸颊：“你就这么不喜欢进我家的家门吗？”</p><p>乌索普顿时紧张，哈哈干笑：“不...怎么可能...”</p><p>“是...克拉巴特尔的缘故吗。”可雅犹豫道。</p><p>“克拉巴特尔，谁啊？”路飞问。</p><p>“他是我的管家，但是...”可雅也想到他对乌索普的评价，他相当反对自己和乌索普的来往。</p><p>“啊！想起...”路飞恍然大悟的声音戛然而止，另外两个人奇怪地看着他：</p><p>“想起什么了？”</p><p>“嗯——呐可雅，可以给我一艘大船吗？海贼船。”</p><p>“诶？！！”话题转的太生硬了吧！</p><p>“不可以！”可雅还没从路飞生硬的转折里回神，下面就传来斩钉截铁的拒绝声。</p><p>克拉巴特尔！他不是去集市了吗？可雅面色一白，霎时有些心虚。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>话分两头。</p><p>“路飞！！！”</p><p>“你究竟跑到哪里去了！！！”娜美觉得自己的肺活量肯定会在寻找自己船长的途中突飞猛进，相应的，女性孱弱的身体也会得到足够的锻炼，如果这是路飞船长的深谋远虑，娜美并不感到开心。</p><p>“刚刚叫着火箭炮，大概往村里的方向飞了吧。”山治看着被路飞蹂躏过的树丫，殷切地为娜美小姐提供答案。</p><p>“不是让你看着索隆吗！”娜美看见挤到自己身边的山治反而生气，在绿头剑客展现出令人叹为观止的路痴属性以后，管理他行程的任务就被船上唯一智商永远在线的天才美少女交给了厨子。</p><p>“我看着的啊，他不就在...诶！！！”山治惊愕地看着空空如也的身侧。</p><p>“真是的，受够你们了...”娜美掰开山治，扶着额，沮丧地看着前后无人的山村小径——有人来了！</p><p>虽然来人古怪，是一个倒着走的塑料下巴，戴着配色诡异的蛤蟆镜，整个人显得阴险古怪，就差在胸口挂个明晃晃的牌子写上“我是反派”了。但在海上航行，以貌取人是不得行的，娜美皱着眉瞪着来人倒走到面前，停住。</p><p>这骚气古怪的家伙自称海上催眠师赞高。</p><p>恕她孤陋寡闻没听过，如果不是那奇异的扮相和这宁静的村子格格不入，娜美实在不想搭理这种怪家伙。但也许是她眼里的嫌弃太过明晃晃，赞高盯了她半晌问：</p><p>“要见识一下这片海上最伟大的催眠术吗？”</p><p>“哈？”娜美还没表态，山治就警惕地挡在她面前：“和美丽的lady保持距离啊催眠师先生。”</p><p>“我是在问这位美丽的少女...嘛，算了。”赞高向一旁错了一步，拿出一个挂坠：</p><p>“看着这个，我说123赞高，你就会睡着。”</p><p>嗯嗯嗯——娜美瞄了眼他认真的表情，又瞥了下那个圆形挂坠，眼神很是不相信。</p><p>赞高神色一凛：“开始了，1、2、3、赞高！”</p><p>娜美猛一偏头，砰地一声，她回过头就见对方自行倒地大睡，一时很是无语。</p><p>“太厉害了娜美桑！你居然反催眠了这个家伙！”山治眼里冒出爱的桃心，娜美撩了撩鬓边的头发，潇洒道：</p><p>“谁会这么老实乖乖听他的啊，而且...”催眠师不能免疫自己的催眠，实在太逊了，娜美潇洒的动作顿住，瞥了眼地上的家伙，叹气——</p><p>算了，果然是因为船上智商掉线的家伙太多的缘故吧，赢了这种程度的白痴都沾沾自喜，娜美，你也堕落了吗？</p><p>“怎么处理这家伙？”山治推了推赞高，睡得够死，不由头疼起来。</p><p>“留在这里吧，醒了应该自己会走。”</p><p>“说起来，这家伙不是这个村子的吧，穿的很奇怪啊。”山治扯了扯他下巴上的假体，卷曲的眉目一挑，刚才因娜美动人的容颜而下线的智商上线。</p><p>“要不要找个村民来问一下？”虽然那顺便也得解释他们的身份，都挺麻烦的。</p><p>娜美正斟酌着，安静的小路又传来动静——</p><p>“真的有海贼船！”</p><p>什么，他们被发现了？不应该啊，就他们那艘小破船，就算挂满海贼旗也不见得有人相信上面有海贼。</p><p>山治和娜美神情一肃，看向声源那边。</p><p>“我知道了！”</p><p>这声音，有点耳熟啊...娜美眉心一跳，就见小路拐弯的地方露出一片油绿，果然——</p><p>“啊你！该死的绿藻头，跑哪里去了，害我被娜美酱骂了！”</p><p>“是你跑哪里去了吧花痴厨子！”索隆甚至没听清楚问题就本能回嘴，那个叫着发现了海贼船的是他旁边的洋葱头小鬼，他身后还拖着俩挂鼻涕的拖油瓶。</p><p>这一高三低仿佛更年期暴躁老父亲带崽出游的画面成功让山治大笑出来：</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈！你果然靠光合作用繁殖出了三颗蔬菜吗？”</p><p>“好了，说正事，什么海贼船？”</p><p>发现自己也在被嘲笑行列正气鼓鼓的三颗小萝卜头听到美丽的小姐姐问话，忙不迭报告：</p><p>“就在海边，不是港口，悬崖的位置，好大好大一艘海贼船。”</p><p>“洋葱头看见的，说挂着猫头一样的海贼旗。”</p><p>娜美松了口气，不是草帽。</p><p>“猫头？”几个成年人想了想，隐约好像记得曾经有过那么一伙海贼用着这样的海贼旗，那船的船长叫什么来着——</p><p>克...咯？</p><p>—————————————</p><p>就在几个大人还有小鬼头闹着要通告全村这个骇人听闻的消息的时候，路飞这边已经如曾经一般和可雅的眼睛管家发生了激烈冲突。</p><p>当然，主要是乌索普和对方冲突，路飞在旁为他鼓掌。</p><p>8213看不起这个甚至没法激发挑战模式的船长，虽然脑子好使很克路飞啦，但好像也没有好使到强大的程度，为此它兴致缺缺地和路飞唠嗑着。</p><p>“解决掉那家伙直接叫乌索普上船吧。”8213忍不住想启动快进按钮了。</p><p>“不行，那是乌索普的对手。”路飞一口否决。</p><p>“说起来船长对船长，你上也可以啊。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，但乌索普现在也是个船长啊。”虽然船员是三个小鬼头，虽然一次都没有出过海，虽然所有的冒险故事都是杜撰，但他说自己是船长了，总得在“退位”之前干件船长该干的事。</p><p>8213由是发现路飞竟是个很体贴的家伙，甚至可以说是细腻。</p><p>翻阅宿主履历的时候它对乌索普这个长鼻子的家伙印象尤为深刻，它是实事求是和科学严谨的造物，长鼻子却是和它对着来的，如果让它安排草帽海贼团的成员组成，这家伙一定是第一个被它踢出去的。</p><p>但宿主的思维模式不可琢磨，相处这么些年，它隐约觉得路飞对它的帮助超过自己对他的，它指——完善数据资源方面。</p><p>以人类的标准直接问出来会很冒犯，但路飞好像不总局限于人类的标准，8213纠结了一会儿，左右对方不知道退货方式，还是问了出来：</p><p>“为什么要乌索普？”作为海贼王的船员，他似乎到最后依旧没有拥有与之相匹敌的实力。</p><p>“那家伙，很厉害的。”</p><p>“因为耶稣布？”或者说红发？8213觉得路飞的答案很敷衍。</p><p>“啊咧，耶稣布是很棒的海贼啦，但和乌索普什么关系？”</p><p>贼二代似乎没有其他二代那些优厚的待遇，8213推翻之前的计算结果，还是没搞懂长鼻子撒谎精强在哪。</p><p>“巴尔，这片大海不是靠拳头和刀剑就能走遍的。”</p><p>“你的幸运值同样爆表。”8213掌控着他一切数据。</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，我知道啊。”</p><p>....</p><p>“宿主，不生气吗？”它质疑他对伙伴的选择。</p><p>“为什么？”路飞似乎没有明白8213说的，它只好解释。</p><p>“质疑不质疑是每个人的自由，我只要做海贼王，他们做我的伙伴就好了——而且，瞧着吧，乌索普会证明自己的。”</p><p>............</p><p>一如宿主所言，长鼻子少年会证明自己。</p><p>虽然他的对手是甚至无法激发强者挑战模式的黑猫海贼团，但他誓死捍卫故乡捍卫海贼尊严的精神还是让8213感动了一把，对他战后惨兮兮的模样不由升起一丝同情。</p><p>似乎是和路飞养出的默契，后来汇合的娜美索隆和山治也没有过多干预乌索普的战斗。</p><p>并不是什么惊天动地的大战，甚至没打破村子的平静，一个乌索普，三个小鬼头，过家家一样的海贼团就粉碎了黑猫海贼团三年的谋划。</p><p>克洛怎么也不会相信。</p><p>怯懦，撒谎，自以为是，自我中心，牛皮吹到天上去的少年身上的漏洞多得跟筛子一样，比8213更看不起他的是他黑猫海贼团的船长，但就是这样一个家伙最后居然打败了他，在倒地失去意识的最后一秒他也没有想通究竟怎么回事。</p><p>大意了，这小鬼太狡猾...</p><p>这不是借口，不是理由——他蛰伏多年，论狡诈他不输给任何人，所以最终是轻敌了吗？可恶，如果再来一次...</p><p>赌命的生活里哪有多少再来一次。克洛早没有了这份天真，那也是他向往这宁静村子原因，厌倦了甚至恐惧了海贼朝不保夕的生活，他讨厌做贼。</p><p>这该死的海贼的孩子，还有他带来的其他小鬼，居然说海贼是光荣的海上战士。</p><p>可恶，那是海贼啊！光下的阴影，炮火里苟且的生命，追着埋在深渊的虚假宝藏空付一生，财富、权力、名声最后都不会属于海贼，那个临死前喊出这一切的家伙果然才是这片海上最狡猾的存在。</p><p>人说他千智百计，但最终也不过是被欲望愚弄的傻瓜，比其他傻瓜聪明一点的可能在于他提前看清了——</p><p>“白痴...做海贼最终，都会一无所有的。”克洛最后一句话是这么说的。</p><p>“...你这种家伙不会懂的...”那之后好像有谁回答他，不是那个撒谎的少年——是谁？</p><p>路飞看着鼻青脸肿躺在地上剩半口气的乌索普露出一个大大的笑脸：</p><p>“喂，跟我出海吧。”</p><p>乌索普惊愕地撑开肿胀的眼皮：“我...我吗？”</p><p>“啊，你，跟我一起做海贼吧。”</p><p>戴草帽的家伙逆着光，在他脸上投下阴影，尚未成年的身躯也显出高大，乌索普竟突然想起当年父亲离家的时候，是不是也这样的心情。咸涩的眼泪划过伤口，他很纠结，说了无数谎言其实他内心知道自己的虚弱，而莫名的，他知道路飞还有他的同伴都很强.....</p><p>“我...”想自己出海，想当船长，想找自己曾说的三千部下——撒谎啊，乌索普，和以前一样，说出来，你会不靠任何人成为海上的男子汉！</p><p>吹牛啊！你最擅长的。</p><p>就只是不要说真实的想法——你太弱小了，会拖累他们的。</p><p>轻而易举，太简单了，就算喉咙受伤，也很简单。</p><p>可乌索普卡住了，拒绝的话慢吞吞，理所当然被截断。</p><p>“亲眼去看吧，燃烧的冰山，深海的巨象，比山还大的章鱼，还有颠倒的山，浮在天空的岛，会说人话的鱼，去做那个和千军万马搏斗都不退缩的男子汉乌索普吧，这是你说过的，都要做到啊。”</p><p>路飞的的眼神坚定，笑的灿烂，他最后说了一句乌索普根本无法拒绝的话：</p><p>“成为让你老爸骄傲的男人吧，乌索普！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 磁鼓岛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽说是奔着成为让爹骄傲的男人去的，但乌索普最狂放的设想里也没有这样速成的办法。</p><p>他们乘着他心爱的可雅送给路飞船长的梅莉号冲上了颠倒的山，到了传说中季节紊乱，磁场失灵的伟大的航路，他的同伴如他想象的一般勇猛无畏，衬的涕泗横流的他比船上唯二的小姑娘还不如。</p><p>初时他还有几分捍卫“乌索普船长”形象的大无畏精神，但很快就在路飞冲向下一个冒险目的地的大笑中销声匿迹，不是他不想，实在是精力旺盛的船长熬干了他的精力。他宁愿抱着桅杆哭泣或者去侍弄娜美的橘子树，再不济就和半途上船的蓝发少女薇薇吹牛逼，也不要被路飞勾着脖子站在船舷和海王类斗鸡眼，明明对方才是旱鸭子，为什么没点离海水远一点的自觉。</p><p>乌索普艰难地从路飞的魔爪下挣脱出来，爬下船舷，抖了抖被海风激起的鸡皮疙瘩，狠狠打了个喷嚏——</p><p>“阿——嚏——”他拧了拧自己的长鼻子，蓦地摸到一点冰凉，他和路飞仰头看天，齐齐惊叫起来：</p><p>“啊！下雪了！”</p><p>不仅是下雪了，他们靠近了一个冬岛。</p><p>8213告诉路飞要到磁鼓岛了，它的声音里透着丝犹豫，正想劝他多在海上晃几天再登陆，却听见他陡然昂起的声音叫道：</p><p>“啊哈！那不是快见到乔巴了...哦对了...”他打断和8213的对话，钻进船舱找娜美：</p><p>“娜美，你有不舒服吗？”</p><p>“没有啊，为什么这么问？”娜美惊讶于路飞突如其来的体贴，竟有些受宠若惊的错觉，但那家伙下一秒就大咧咧地笑出来：</p><p>“这样啊。”</p><p>娜美顿时阴谋论起来，莫不是他干了什么坏事来献殷勤来了？于是眯起眼，用一种让路飞背后发凉的眼神盯了他半晌，才问：</p><p>“你要干什么？”</p><p>“我们需要一个船医。”路飞的眼睛被期待点亮，这句话显然不是突发奇想，娜美面色稍缓——看来他草帽下面还不是一团只会打架的橡皮，终于有点当船长的考量了。</p><p>“确实应该有，大家以后还有很长的路航行。”薇薇跟进船舱，听到路飞的话笑起来，和娜美一样感到欣慰。</p><p>“是吧是吧，乌索普刚刚都打喷嚏了。”</p><p>原来是因为这个——船舱外的家伙都听到了路飞的大嗓门，乌索普面上涌起一丝感动，之前被强行拽上船舷看海怪的怨念顷刻间就烟消云散了。</p><p>“其实啊，我受到过季节女神的祝福，一点也不怕冷，一点事也没有...”他抽了抽鼻子，正义凛然地对上同伴们关心的眼神，路飞充耳不闻：</p><p>“哟西，我们在下个岛找船医吧。”</p><p>除了在瞭望台的索隆，大家伙都进来了，山治听着路飞的口气纳闷了：</p><p>“听起来你已经有人选了，在附近有认识的家伙？”</p><p>路飞嘻嘻两声，没有承认也没有否认。娜美看了看窗外，皱起眉：</p><p>“我们正靠近一座冬岛，大家多穿一点不要生病了。”多亏路飞提醒，她才想起船上没医生有多麻烦。</p><p>他们这边已经盖棺定论，徒留8213无语凝噎，感情处这么久，它对路飞的“谏言”是一点没被考虑进去，但优秀的系统还是习惯垂死挣扎一番：</p><p>“宿主...不急的，你已经比上次早到这个地方好几个月了。”它还盘算着时间，较之第一次，路飞一行早了近四个月，也许和他出海时间有关，也许和他轻车熟路有关，但无论如何，8213都没找到他赶路的理由——然而猛地，它紧张运行的CPU蹦出一个运算结果，它的语音系统卡顿了一瞬才道：</p><p>“你不会是故意的吧...喂路飞，你难道算准了那家伙...”</p><p>它耿直的宿主干脆地承认了，它被这份耿直噎得找不回音量，半晌才换上淡定模式规劝：</p><p>“这个挑战越太多级了，你现在的身体素质力巅峰还有段距离，他却已经蛰伏太久，一个不好会死人的。”</p><p>“啊我知道，但我想试一下。”</p><p>————————————————</p><p>想试一下什么，死亡的威胁吗？这对历尽险阻成为海贼王的家伙来说难道还新鲜？8213原以为自己已经很了解人类这个物种了，但原来该物种内部的品种细分依旧耐人寻味。</p><p>难为蒙奇D路飞的大脑能记住黑胡子曾登陆并毁灭了磁鼓岛上的国家这件与他并无关系的小事，这得是多少年的惦记和不甘心或许在此之前他自己也不清楚。然而冬岛的寒意一逼近，这个念头就随之而生，于是就如筹谋已久一样一往无前——不小心会死，小心也不一定不会死，可他还是要去。</p><p>没有意义的架不要打，没有意义的死亡要躲避，然而这一趟的意义却唯有他明白。</p><p>“香克斯知道的话，会生气的吧。”路飞没见过他真生气的样子，想象了一番竟感到几分滑稽好笑。</p><p>“知道了你还是要去？”</p><p>“要去。”</p><p>“你会输的。”8213直接给出判决。此前他之所以胜利，原因多如乱麻，主要还是靠了红发和白胡子两个海贼团不遗余力的帮忙，从情报分析到战斗模式设计他受了太多人的恩惠，加上时机凑巧，赶在黑胡子和红发战完实力尚未恢复的时期。自少年出海，这位海贼王什么时候打过这样处心积虑的仗，但就算这样谨慎小心最后还是九死一生。</p><p>暗暗果实的能力太过可怕，白胡子的震震果实更加棘手，再加上黑胡子身边一群妖魔鬼怪一样的同伴，路飞自己也不得不承认能赢其实是侥幸。</p><p>运气向来是实力的一部分，这点格外适合这位准海贼王。</p><p>“不死就行了。”路飞答得很乐观，好像这很简单一样。</p><p>8213人一样唉声叹气一阵，知道劝阻不得：</p><p>“那你得答应我，到万分紧急的时候得听我的话。”</p><p>路飞一口答应，干脆得让8213的数据库里堆满怀疑的问号。</p><p>但话已至此，磁鼓岛的边缘已经在草帽一行视线里展露。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>常年被冰雪覆盖的海岸线上就连港口的质感也比别处冷硬许多。</p><p>他们悄无声息地靠了岸，引来几个驻守港口的卫兵。卫兵们看了看帆上毫无遮拦的海贼标志顿时皱眉，眉眼间浮出几丝警惕，但还没露出十分的敌意。</p><p>路飞率先挥手：</p><p>“喂——”其实不用这么大声，谁都听得见。</p><p>“海贼？”</p><p>看来黑胡子还没到，这种警惕尚在正常范围内，路飞大大方方点了点头：</p><p>“我们想在这座岛上找个医生。”</p><p>“医生？”卫兵们皱起眉：“有人生病了？”</p><p>“还没有。”</p><p>“那你找医生是想强迫他和你们一样出海做海贼？”这不无可能，磁鼓国是有名的医疗国家，曾经确实有不少海贼慕名而来掳走许多名医，瓦尔波执政期间卫国军队锐减，抵御海贼的能力渐弱，直等到大部分医生或被放逐，或不堪海贼的骚扰从岛上出走，来抢医生的海贼才逐渐少了。</p><p>留下的医生都是硬茬子，怕不是这个半大不小的少年海贼啃的动的骨头。</p><p>“也不能说是强迫啦...”路飞歪了歪脑袋，纳闷他们奇怪的用词，但也不是什么值得计较的事：</p><p>“我也不是随随便便什么医生都要的。”</p><p>不过海贼居然还敢对他们岛上的医生挑三拣四，卫兵们脸色难看吼了起来：</p><p>“你这小子，你以为自己是谁啊？”</p><p>“我可是认真的，这个医生可是未来海贼王船上的医生。”</p><p>“海贼王？”岸上的卫兵还没对他大放厥词发表看法，他们护卫队的队长终于赶到，还没看清来的海贼就听到这个狂妄的宣言，不由冷笑：</p><p>“全世界都知道那位已经在罗格镇被处刑了。”</p><p>“所以说是未来的嘛。”看到熟人，路飞笑的很开心，完全没有被讽刺的自觉。</p><p>多尔顿终究不是刻薄的人，沉默惯了护卫队队长向同伴询问了事情的始末，看向泊在港口的海贼船——那海贼旗上的草帽一点也不霸气，反而显出种敦厚质朴，倒和笑嘻嘻的少年很搭。</p><p>“你是船长？”</p><p>“啊，我叫蒙奇D路飞，是未来的海贼王。”</p><p>多尔顿嘴角一抽，自动忽略掉后半句，继续问：“你要找医生？”</p><p>“对对对，话说大叔，你也见过的吧，那种能变大变小医术还特别好的驯鹿。”</p><p>“.....”</p><p>听了这异想天开的话，不管是船上的各位还是岸上的卫兵都心思复杂，拿着枪杆的护卫队感觉自己之前的紧张有些滑稽，警惕岸上人枪支走火的草帽船员纷纷扶额。</p><p>“驯鹿？你听说了库蕾哈医生的名字慕名而来的吧。”多尔顿厚道，自觉补充完路飞未竟的逻辑线，但没被领情。</p><p>“什么嘛，才不是那个老婆婆，我要的是驯鹿，大概...这么大的吧。”他在自己膝盖的地方比了比，聪明地没说出他要的那头驯鹿的名字。</p><p>见他这样执着，娜美不由悄悄拍了下乌索普的肩膀和他咬耳朵：</p><p>“你前两天和路飞讲了什么故事？”</p><p>乌索普吹的牛皮没有一千也有八百，冷不丁被人对号入座，一时没想起来，不由冒冷汗：</p><p>“雪...雪男？”</p><p>但那是在冰天雪地里或袭击或保护人类的怪物，和驯鹿没有一贝利的关系，娜美狐疑地看着他：</p><p>“骑着驯鹿的雪男？”</p><p>“哪有那种东西！”乌索普龇出锯齿状的牙齿抓狂。</p><p>“算了，路飞的脑回路不是我们随便猜得出的。”山治见气氛不再剑拔弩张，得闲点了支烟，劝娜美放弃纠结。</p><p>“但路飞是认真的吗，作为船长，他要将船医这么重要的责任委托给...一头驯鹿？”薇薇并不是歧视动物，但如果叫自己的卡鲁鸭“跑得快”给自己治病，她是拒绝的，术业有专攻，一个优秀的王储要尊重每个物种的天赋。</p><p>他们这边窃窃私语，那边多尔顿冷静地打量了路飞许久，见他不似开玩笑，露出了然的神情：</p><p>“你们确实需要一个医生。”</p><p>他示意护卫队的其他人让草帽一行上岸。</p><p>“这是理所当然的嘛，大叔你果然是个好人。”路飞哈哈大笑，压根没听出人家的话里有话。</p><p>护卫队的人并不质疑多尔顿先生的判断，看向路飞的眼神有些同情。</p><p>“我叫多尔顿，是这个国家护卫队的队长，你们可以直接叫我多尔顿。”</p><p>见路飞他们爽快地点头，他神色更缓和：“但要提醒你们，这个国家的医生大多已经被国王放逐了，除了...”他顿了顿，话锋一转：“没有一定实力是请不到的。”</p><p>“不用担心我们。”这艘海贼船上的家伙显得很自信。</p><p>——————————</p><p>护卫队的人到底热情淳朴，再加上误会了看着年纪轻轻单纯耿直的少年海贼船长脑部有什么疑难杂症，对远道而来的客人们十分包容，没多久就打成了一片。</p><p>对此，8213一点没有点醒两方人马沉溺于各自想象的打算，某种程度上来说，它已经对这类局面自暴自弃了。</p><p>不死就行，没有影响强者值就万事OK，它毕竟不是“完美人生”那种华而不实的系统。</p><p>多尔顿带头替他们打听了很多路飞关心的小驯鹿的消息，十有八九绕不开库蕾哈，但倘若没病，他实在不愿意把他们推向那个魔女烧的火坑。</p><p>彼时带着消息来的多尔顿和草帽一行在一家餐馆碰头。</p><p>像是不忍心打扰草帽船员欢快的宴会氛围一样，他坐在海吃胡喝的路飞身边良久，叹了口气：</p><p>“你说的那头驯鹿...”</p><p>“尼噗呲嘛...”（你不吃吗？）路飞在他面前挥舞一只鸡腿，成功惹出多尔顿额角一根青筋——</p><p>他在外替他戮力劳心，他在这吃的眉飞色舞，这就是海贼的世界吗？</p><p>“我说你要的那头驯鹿...”他将烤肉从路飞嘴里拔出来，没成功，黑着脸敲了敲桌子。</p><p>路飞艰难咽下去：“什么什么，在哪里？”</p><p>“在...”</p><p>他还没说出库蕾哈的恶名，餐馆的门嘭一下被撞开，伴着隆隆作响的笑声让整个餐馆安静了下来。</p><p>“贼哈哈哈哈，来三十个樱桃馅饼。”</p><p>这个声音落地的时候，多尔顿敏锐地发现少年倏地收敛了笑意，那双圆而大透着海风和阳光一样辽阔气息的眼睛变得危险，猛地意识到这群人那句“不用担心”并非空穴来风。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 打一架</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>也许是来人过于霸道的气势，一下子就成了餐馆的焦点，让人暂时看不见其他。</p><p>海贼——这是闪进众人脑子的第一个词，果然这才是海贼该有的样子，被草帽一行忽悠的姑且忘了这个行业从业者的危险的磁鼓岛居民还有闲情逸致感慨着。</p><p>草帽一伙下意识停下进食的动作，倒不是没见过这样浑身上下写着危险的人物，而是如多尔顿一样，他们被船长的异样干扰了。</p><p>“别是以前的仇人吧...”路飞明显认识这个家伙，而且并非那种友善的相识。索隆火速扫了一眼地形，不动声色地摸向剑柄，但哐的一声，盛满面条的盘子扥在他面前，酱汁都洒出来不少，索隆不明所以地看向卷眉毛的金发厨子，皱起眉。</p><p>对方挑了挑眉，瞄向路飞，索隆顺着他的视线看过去，刚刚凛冽的气势荡然无存，连带路飞的表情也恢复如常，又变回那个只关心食物的大胃王船长，他收回视线，看见厨子眼里明晃晃的意思是稍安勿躁，心思莫名也就沉静下来。</p><p>来人当然是黑胡子。两方人马已不动声色地在两家船长身上打了几个来回，都有些蓄势待发，只等动静。率先弄出声响的是黑胡子，他用豪迈的笑声掩盖眼底的阴鸷，催促着店家赶紧上菜，那对不怀好意的眼睛瞥向路飞。</p><p>“船长，不抓紧时间干正经事吗？”黑胡子的同伴问他，想也是，他可是逃犯的身份呢。</p><p>但海贼的正经事想必不是什么好事，众人心头涌起迟到的危机感，看着黑胡子的眼神警惕起来。</p><p>“贼哈哈哈，什么正经事能比填肚子更正经，我们可是海贼啊！”</p><p>海贼这个词皮下有多重涵义，但十个有九个不是好的，路飞对黑胡子的试探无动于衷。</p><p>黑胡子贼哈哈又笑一阵，暗自多了分戒备，他在海上这么多年从没见过这张面孔，倒是那顶草帽有点眼熟——在哪见过的？</p><p>“老板，赶紧把酒拿上来！”黑胡子一时没想到答案。</p><p>“马，马上....”店家心惊胆战地看了眼路飞，忍不住祈祷他可千万别和这伙海贼起冲突，这人显然不是善茬，哪里是他们这样过家家出海的孩子们可以比的？</p><p>虽然得个教训也好，但也别教训太过了。</p><p>————————————</p><p>那伙被打上过家家标签的海贼最担忧的还真不是不知深浅的黑胡子，而是他们船长前一刻诡异的反应，就连最迟钝的乌索普都察觉到不对劲，虽然路飞并没有立刻搞事的打算。</p><p>然而！路飞这种性格居然没有立刻搞事的打算，深知他品性的同伴们根本放不下心，一种不妙的预感笼罩着他们。</p><p>“对了，多尔顿大叔，你刚刚说的地方在哪里呀？”路飞好像吃饱了，其他人默契地拿好东西准备离开。</p><p>多尔顿看了眼局面，感觉片刻间好像发生了很多事情，控制着视线没多停留在黑胡子一伙儿身上，他站起来：</p><p>“我带你们过去。”</p><p>“啊咧，那多谢了。”</p><p>多尔顿笑了笑，看似不急不缓实则火急火燎地把草帽一行人带出来，终于舒了口气：</p><p>“瞧见那座最高的山了吗？这个国家剩下的医生不多了，其中医术最好的是有魔女之称的库蕾哈，之前也和你提过，她身边倒是有一头驯鹿，就是不知道是不是你要找的那种。”</p><p>心知肚明不可能的多尔顿感觉自己在哄小孩，微妙惭愧地咳了一声，叮嘱道：</p><p>“但你们去找她之前我得提醒你们，库蕾哈她...”</p><p>他忧心忡忡地说了很多关于一个一百四十岁老太婆的古怪性格和癖好，却没得到应得的重视，众人反而像听什么八卦奇闻一样兴致盎然，不由觉得自己对“海贼”这种生物的了解还不够。</p><p>“总而言之，万事小心，还有不要走前山，从后面走，不然会碰到很凶猛的兔子。”多尔顿最后叮嘱完，想了想没什么遗漏的，准备向他们告别。说起来他本打算亲自带他们去的，也许看在他稀薄的面子上库蕾哈不会太为难因为好奇上来打扰她的年轻海贼们，但——</p><p>“很抱歉不能亲自带你们去，我得去港口看一眼，就此别过了。”</p><p>黑胡子这帮危险人物上岸护卫队居然没有一个人来通知他，也不知道是出什么问题了。</p><p>“我们自己过去就好了。”</p><p>“就是嘛，抱歉这种话就别说了，等我们找到驯鹿在下山找你。”</p><p>“认识新朋友，该开宴会庆祝的啊。”</p><p>他们像把刚刚碰见的危险人物完全扔到脑后一样笑着，兴致勃勃地计划接下来的行程，仿佛任何大事情摆在他们跟前都能简单得像剪开一张纸一样被解决。多尔顿被他们的乐观感染，担忧的心情稍缓，点着头：</p><p>“那我就期待着。”</p><p>某几个瞬间，他都快相信草帽少年能如愿找到那头会医术的驯鹿然后下山和他们宴乐，也许还能带着脾气古怪的库蕾哈。下一秒他为自己天真的幻想失笑，明明不是单纯憧憬梦想和冒险的少年，他的世界有更沉重的责任去守护。</p><p>“对了，多尔顿大叔，”路飞突然叫住正离开的多尔顿：“不管发生什么，不要冲动，一定等我们下山啊。”</p><p>多尔顿回过头，看见路飞一如平常的眼里多了丝不容拒绝的郑重，想起刚才碰见的黑胡子，下意识点了点头。</p><p>虽然不知道这群看着并不强大的海贼有什么地方值得期待，点头以后他才发现自己的不正常，忍不住皱起眉：</p><p>“说什么呢，在我的国家，应该是如果你们碰到什么要乖乖等我们护卫队的人来解决才对。”</p><p>乖乖等待？娜美、索隆、山治、乌索普还有薇薇，甚至她的跑得快都强颜欢笑了一下，大家伙默契地看向路飞，被这位船长带着，他们在处理争端这方面不能更海贼了。</p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>雪山陡峭的地形和凶恶的原住民都是障碍，体力稍弱的娜美和薇薇已经开始喘气。</p><p>“娜美小姐，薇薇小姐，请站在我们身后，为女士开路是绅士的义务。”</p><p>索隆嫌弃地看了眼山治殷勤的模样，一刀鞘抽走冲上来的兔子，喊道：“快点吧，不然就追不上路飞了。”</p><p>“说起来真有路飞说的那种鹿吗？”乌索普拿弹弓骚扰大兔子们，跟在两个武力彪悍的同伴身边，他胆子也强壮起来，别说路飞原本是因为他打喷嚏才想起该有船医的——虽然，他心里的医选是头驯鹿。</p><p>“谁知道呢，也许是那个巴尔或者谁告诉他的。”</p><p>“啊，有可能，路飞小时候认识过另一个海贼，可能是他告诉他的。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，就像onepiece一样的存在嘛。”</p><p>“如果真的有这样的驯鹿，那么路飞一定可以找到onepiece的。”薇薇笑道，虽然到时候他们不一定会在一起，想到这个，她有些黯然。</p><p>“啊，那还用说嘛？”</p><p>这几句嘴的功夫，名为乔巴的人人果实拥有者在草帽海贼心里已经上升到如同onepiece一样的存在，成了众人必须要找到的秘宝之一。</p><p>“喂——大家，这里还有好多兔子！”路飞搓着被冻得通红的手站在一座兔子堆成的山上：“说起来它们的毛真舒服呐！”</p><p>他在兔子山上滚了几圈，脑子里蹦出一个绝妙的主意。</p><p>“喂巴尔，这你可以处理这些兔子吧？”</p><p>处理？8213无所不能：</p><p>“可以，请问宿主要怎么处理，吃掉吗？”</p><p>虽然听不见，但路飞脚下已经没有意识的兔子们仍因为陡然升起的危机感颤了颤。</p><p>吃掉是最符合路飞性格的选择，他同意了：</p><p>“兔子肉是很好吃，但是我还想要衣服，我喜欢它们的毛。”</p><p>欣慰他的人设终于从吃货发展到了居家类型，8213慷慨地给出多种兽皮款式，从披风到围脖再到帽子手套一应俱全，只有这种时刻它才能艰难体会一下系统商店服务宿主的自豪与骄傲。</p><p>它象征性地收了点强者值作手工费才想起来问：</p><p>“放到梅莉号上？每个人一份吗？”</p><p>“啊，交给你了！”</p><p>“说回来宿主，到时候要怎么说服乔巴出海呢？”这次没有病人做借口，对人类充满警惕心的小驯鹿怎么会如以前一样容易接近？</p><p>“这个啊，一次不同意就问第二次，不行就三四次，总会同意的啦，乔巴可是想做出万能药的伟大医生，出海不是必然的吗？”</p><p>路飞显然没它的思想包袱，甚至有时候对8213近乎常人的担忧考虑表示出不明所以，最后只得断定，它们那的人真是奇怪。</p><p>“这样死皮赖脸不要紧吗？”8213凉飕飕地讽刺，虽然也知道这对话只会苦了它这种呕心沥血站在海贼王角度考虑问题的贴心系统，且时不时被自家宿主衬的像替皇帝瞎着火的苦命太监，但还是忍不住一天到晚盯着那块不属于自己的“遮羞布”生怕掉下来，没瞅瞅正主自个儿压根不操这份闲心。</p><p>“不要紧，香克斯当时也是这么拉耶稣布上船的。”</p><p>上行下效，优良传统一脉相传，8213聪明地闭嘴了。</p><p>————————————</p><p>“路飞，你找到它们的窝了吗，真厉害啊。”同伴们跟上来，在这座兔子山头跟前惊叹，前面已经没有敢蹦跶出来的活物，清剿效果斐然。</p><p>“这么多兔子，等下山以后带点回去做全兔宴吧。”不愧是管家型厨子，和居家型系统想一块去了。</p><p>“赞成！”</p><p>“啧啧啧...居然有海贼跑到这里来打猎了，这么多年还是头一遭。”</p><p>这不属于草帽海贼团的声音冷不防从雪野里冒出来，把他们吓一跳，看过去——一个长发潇洒的老婆婆拿着酒瓶站在旁边，这也没什么，就是她的穿着打扮太凉快了。</p><p>“喂喂喂，不要突然出声啊，很吓人的，婆婆。”乌索普捂着心口抱怨。</p><p>“婆婆？”库蕾哈本来只是心血来潮走了正常渠道下山，正奇怪那群盘踞着的兔子哪去了就听到这个小金毛的话，于是凑过来看热闹，顺便看看有没有可能在他口中的全兔宴里掺一脚。</p><p>“小子，注意你的用词，你见过芳龄才一百四的婆婆吗？”库蕾哈斜了乌索普一眼，把他看的一哆嗦，惊叫起来：</p><p>“一，一百四？？？！”</p><p>“是啊，想知道我永葆青春的秘密吗？”库蕾哈笑的危险。</p><p>草帽们顿时意识到来人的身份，乌索普捂着嘴疯狂摇头，像是怕答应了就会被魔女取走身上什么部件一样。</p><p>“切！”库蕾哈叉着腰：“来这里干什么呢小鬼们？”</p><p>她问的时候，一头驯鹿慢慢绕到她跟前，以保卫者的姿态站定，警惕地看着这群无故登山的海贼。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>驯鹿！！！</p><p>娜美眼疾手快捂住路飞张开的嘴，谨慎地问库蕾哈：</p><p>“婆婆，请问您这头驯鹿...”</p><p>“你们说乔巴啊，怎么，没见过驯鹿？”</p><p>“不，我们只是想问...”娜美笑得有点勉强，这该怎么出口？</p><p>“婆婆，你就是库蕾哈医生吧？”山治确定道。</p><p>“看来你们认识我，但我看着你们很眼生，不是山下的人吧？”</p><p>“啊，我们是海贼。”路飞不知使了什么缩头功从娜美手下溜出来，张嘴就暴露了自己的身份。</p><p>“路飞！”薇薇紧张地叫起来，库蕾哈跟前那头疑似他们目标对象的驯鹿也紧张得毛都炸起来了，赶紧解释道：</p><p>“我们船长没其他意思...”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，海贼啊，真怀念呀。”库蕾哈却不以为忤，继续问：“那么海贼们，你们来这里不是为了看病，是为了什么呢？”</p><p>路飞大咧咧指着乔巴：“我们要乔巴。”</p><p>“！！！！！”</p><p>众人瞪着路飞的眼珠子差点蹦出来，话虽没错，但也不是这么说的。</p><p>“等等！他不是这个意思！”感觉自己心跳失速的乌索普赶紧救场，然而感觉自己接到船长命令的索隆已经把手摸向武器。</p><p>“对对对，我们没有要抢您宠物的打算！”娜美啪的一下打掉索隆的手，笑的花容失色。</p><p>“虽然不太清楚你们的意思，但乔巴——”库蕾哈看向驯鹿的视线温柔下来：“可不能给任何人啊，我一向把他当亲儿子看待的。”</p><p>看着没一处像鹿妈妈的库蕾哈也许有自己的隐藏属性，但作为母亲护崽的本能已经让她对上草帽们的眼神不善：</p><p>“不知道是谁告诉你们乔巴的存在，也不知道你们要乔巴做什么...”</p><p>“我要他做我船上的船医。”伙伴们救火不及，路飞又泼了一桶油，笑嘻嘻的声音却很笃定。</p><p>这倒是出乎库蕾哈的意料了——</p><p>“谁告诉你乔巴是医生了？”</p><p>“对啊，路飞！那是一头鹿！！等等——”乌索普咆哮的声音一顿：</p><p>“它它它，真的是医生？”</p><p>作为话题中心的驯鹿乔巴忍不住换了种形态，但仍是仰着头，警惕又好奇地看着路飞他们。</p><p>“变！变身了！变成狸猫了！！”乌索普惊吓到变声，死死抓着娜美的衣袖不放。</p><p>“我也看到啦！！”娜美照他脑门上狠狠一拳：“不要扯女孩子的衣服啊白痴！”她也很害怕好吗！</p><p>“我不是狸猫...”变身的乔巴小声替自己争辩。</p><p>“说，说话了！！”乌索普揪着心口的衣服，面色铁青，自言自语喃喃着：这就是雪男的真面目。</p><p>“这个啊，我有个叫巴尔的朋友...”路飞琢磨了一下，例行拉巴尔出来背锅。</p><p>“巴尔？哪个巴尔，我不记得有认识哪个巴尔知道乔巴的事情。”库蕾哈没那么轻易被糊弄过去。</p><p>背锅侠8213提醒路飞：</p><p>“说我认识希鲁鲁克。”而对方认不认识它不要紧。</p><p>“他是希鲁鲁克的朋友。”路飞从善如流。</p><p>库蕾哈和乔巴愣住了，乔巴忍不住出声：</p><p>“你认识希鲁鲁克医生吗？”</p><p>“我不认识，但希鲁鲁克医生给巴尔写信的时候说了你很多事情。”路飞在乔巴面前蹲下来，拍了拍他的头笑道：</p><p>“他说你一定会成为了不起的家伙。”</p><p>提起那个名字乔巴就泪眼朦胧，虽然希鲁鲁克生前从来没提过任何一个叫巴尔的朋友，但这点奇怪瞬间就被感动淹没，他一眨不眨地盯着路飞真诚的面庞，哽咽着问：</p><p>“就算，就算是驯鹿也可以吗？”</p><p>“啊，当然可以。”</p><p>“医生他，真的，真的...”乔巴呜呜地哭了出来，他其实都知道，关于希鲁鲁克对他所有的期望和寄托，后来干脆号啕起来：</p><p>“他还有认识的朋友记得他，真是太好了！！呜哇哇哇——”</p><p>本来还有疑虑的库蕾哈见乔巴这样反应倒不好继续质问什么，为难的叹了口气：</p><p>“那家伙居然还有写信这样奇怪的爱好，既然是认识的人，到家里说话吧，真是的...”</p><p>————————</p><p>在8213的鼎力支持下，路飞的谎言圆的很满，堪称无懈可击。</p><p>这也让8213小小惊讶了一下路飞这种时灵时不灵的撒谎能力，果然再简单的单细胞生物也不能跳过生命本身就复杂这个命题。</p><p>交代了他们怎么来这，以及巴尔的交代，一轮谈话下来，怕人的驯鹿就和路飞一行推心置腹了。但面对路飞开口的邀请，乔巴僵住：</p><p>“但是，但是...”</p><p>说什么...一起出海吧。</p><p>乔巴忍不住看向库蕾哈，她没给自己支招的打算，还悠闲地喝着自己的梅子酒。</p><p>“我不能，就这么离开朵丽儿医娘...”而且，它是驯鹿，怎么能和人类长久地待一起...乔巴扭扭捏捏地给出借口。</p><p>“什么嘛，她才一百四十岁完全能好好照顾自己。”</p><p>库蕾哈大笑：“你这小子真会讲话。”</p><p>这句话的语法是这样的吗，她都一百四十岁高龄了！乔巴气鼓鼓地瞪路飞。</p><p>“不行不行，我答应过医生的。”</p><p>“哈？乔巴，你答应过那家伙什么？”库蕾哈的声音传来不祥的信号。</p><p>“就...”但这些年好像是朵丽儿医娘在照顾自己，乔巴有点心虚，可要他就这么答应路飞又不敢，正左右为难，突然，一声巨响在远处炸开——</p><p>所有人看向窗子，是王宫的方向。</p><p>“瓦尔波又在搞什么鬼？”库蕾哈皱眉。</p><p>“多尔顿大叔！”草帽所有人涌向窗边，面色凝重。</p><p>“看来你们更清楚发生了什么。”</p><p>“是帝奇。”路飞吐出一个名字，笑容逐渐隐去。</p><p>“路飞，你还没说你和那个...帝奇，有什么关系吗？”这是他们身为同伴也不清楚的事情，被船长隐瞒的滋味并不好受。</p><p>路飞却只是盯着自己的草帽很久，然后将它扣在头上，偏头：</p><p>“抱歉了大家，不能在这里耽搁了，我必须和那家伙打一架才行。”</p><p>“这没什么，但是路飞，你总得让大家知道为什么。”薇薇没有忍下提醒路飞的冲动，虽然就算不说，他们都会跟着去。</p><p>他虽然任性，却绝不是没轻重的船长，刚刚的口气可不是打一架那么简单。</p><p>“......”</p><p>“算了，走吧。”</p><p>“因为那家伙，会害死我很重要的人。”</p><p>所有人看向说出死亡字眼的少年，却不清楚那个很重要的人究竟是什么分量，只是将那张没了笑的脸看得明白，原本乌亮的眼珠子变得幽深，像凝结着风暴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 战斗的原因</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此一去就将彻底丧失一切战略前瞻性。</p><p>8213芯疼一阵，虽然这份前瞻性因着宿主的品性没发挥过任何正面作用，反而碍手碍脚，但介于不务正业的宿主路飞目前还没开发出多少有用的技能，使得它在这鸡肋的技能面前也端的是守财奴的心态。</p><p>当然事已至此，劝诫的话多说无益。为确保自家宿主小命的安全，8213做了大量计算工作，还得矜矜业业警告路飞生死关头一定不要逞强。</p><p>黑胡子马歇尔 D 蒂奇，连路飞这种万事不上心的家伙都知道他所图甚大，这个关头他来到伟大航路前半段，若说只是逃亡路过，8213是一万万个不信的，磁鼓岛有什么值得他上心的东西，算来算去也只有那传说中的古代兵器，然而根据上一次的情报，似乎此行无果。</p><p>没找着还灭了人家一个国，该说真不愧是海贼嘛。当然，国王瓦尔波在这里面也得背一口大锅，王当到这份上，国被灭了国民还觉得这样更好，黑胡子固然可恶，但瓦尔波居然连他也比不上，这人品也没谁了。</p><p>“宿主。”思来想去仍觉得凶险的8213婆妈地和路飞再次搭话，警告他千千万万别太找死。</p><p>此时草帽一行正借着库蕾哈的交通工具飞奔向王宫，不是平民之间传说的那种可以飞在天上的雪橇，而是货真价实在雪地里滑的那种，库蕾哈听了谣言，对平民以讹传讹的能力表示赞赏。</p><p>原本一人乘坐十分宽敞的地方挤满了人头，一帮大战临头还不着调的海贼相互进行着诸如——“你踩到我了”“离女士远一点”“不要把头抡出去”“要撞到树了”——之类的抱怨，乔巴意外自来熟地加进去，仿佛刚刚推拒加入是假的一样，几次险些翻橇以后，库蕾哈忍无可忍地吼道：</p><p>“闭嘴！小鬼们！”</p><p>的确是安静了那么两三秒，然后就火速被路飞兴奋的大叫打破，进入下一个和上一个一般的聒噪循环，有那么几秒库蕾哈觉得自己可能活不到一百五十岁了。</p><p>好在雪橇的速度喜人，王宫的距离不远，没多久火拼发生地点就在草帽一行人视线里出现。</p><p>率先出现的是打包好行囊的瓦尔波国王，他正和——草帽海贼团擦了擦眼睛，国王正和他的王国护卫队僵持不下，至于侵略者黑胡子反而没有影子。</p><p>护卫队为首的就是多尔顿，他脸色难看的厉害，瓦尔波凑到他面前喷口水，估计口水很臭，话很难听，多尔顿脸绿得都快赶上盛夏的油桐了。</p><p>“多尔顿大叔！”</p><p>路飞的声音让多尔顿愣住，王宫门前所有人看向乘着雪橇跑过来的一行。</p><p>“库蕾哈？”他们都很惊讶。</p><p>“别看我，不是我要来的。”她看向城墙上架出的城防炮，切了一声：</p><p>“怎么回事？”</p><p>“有海贼入侵，很厉害，你们赶快离开这里，交给我们护卫队就好。”多尔顿三言两语讲清楚情况，面色凝重。</p><p>“说得对，赶紧让我离开这里！”瓦尔波大嚷着。</p><p>“您是国王！”</p><p>“所以我不能死！”瓦尔波扯着嗓门，这种理直气壮让多尔顿脸色铁青，大概有再多的心理准备也受不了一国之君级别的厚颜无耻。</p><p>“怎么，你什么表情，我还没有怪你们护驾不力！滚开！”瓦尔波不想在这里纠缠，急得通红的脸上全是汗，不时往身后瞥一眼，生怕攻进王宫的海贼想起自己来。</p><p>然而真是怕什么来什么，蒂奇没有在王宫找到自己想要的，果然想起脚底抹油跑的飞快地瓦尔波来。</p><p>“贼哈哈哈！”黑胡子带着他的手下追出来：“差点让你跑了。”</p><p>磁鼓岛的人面色惨白，除了后来的库蕾哈他们，其余人都见识过这个海贼摧枯拉朽的破坏力，瓦尔波虽然暴虐无道，但向来识相，黑胡子一出手他就没了战意，此时牙关打着磕碜，声音染上气愤：</p><p>“你，你还想怎么样，我已经把王宫交给你了！你可以做国王！”</p><p>紧接着瓦尔波的是多尔顿，他当然知道自己不是黑胡子的对手，但碰上这样没骨气的国王也是咬牙切齿：</p><p>“你没有权力把国家交出去！”</p><p>“虽然很想说谢谢你，但我对这个国家没有兴趣。”黑胡子咧着嘴，阴恻恻地盯着瓦尔波，余光扫到后来人，不知为何停了一下。</p><p>“什么！？”瓦尔波一时不知道该气多尔顿好还是黑胡子好，他堂堂一国之君被追成丧家之犬，这些人不检讨自己倒好，居然还敢看不起他。</p><p>“喂，黑胡子。”终于有另一方的人插嘴他们的争执，瓦尔波斜了来势汹汹的那伙人一眼，眼珠一转计上心头，众人注意力被出声的小鬼夺去，他识趣地闭上嘴隐去自己的存在感。</p><p>————————————</p><p>“你认识我。”黑胡子把磁鼓岛的人放一边，对上路飞的眼睛，终于确定之前在餐馆里的敌意不是错觉，阴沉地笑着：</p><p>“小子，我不认识你。”</p><p>“我叫蒙奇D路飞。”</p><p>“D？”黑胡子的冷笑逐渐掩去。</p><p>“是啊，D.”</p><p>这家伙也知道D的意思，黑胡子眼里浮出一丝杀意。</p><p>“说起来是之前在东海挺活跃的一个新海贼，赏金大概有...”黑胡子身边的一个家伙突然开口，他也是来自东海，偶尔关注着家乡的动态，但这种新出海的海贼每年多如牛毛，路飞赏金虽然高，但也没有高到能让他记住的地步。那家伙想了下没想起来，耸耸肩：</p><p>“算了，新出海的菜鸟，不用放在心上。”</p><p>“喂你有没有搞错，路飞可是第一次悬赏就有三千万贝利的超级海贼呐！”乌索普不满那家伙口气的轻蔑，自报家门起来。</p><p>“真的吗，好厉害！”对方没甚反应，乔巴先惊呼，小小的豆豆眼里全是崇拜。</p><p>乌索普擦了擦鼻子，与有荣焉继续吹嘘：</p><p>“别看我们现在只有几个人，其实每个人在东海都名号响当当的，东海所有海贼听到草帽海贼团的名字都会手脚发软，见到我们都要跪地求饶...”</p><p>这话没把敌方镇住，倒是把自家伙伴臊得慌，娜美满头黑线，想制止兴头上的乌索普又觉得场合不对，还得在对方寻求口头应援的时候挤出笑脸撑场子。</p><p>乔巴眼里冒出向往的星星，跟着乌索普言语里的自我膨胀也膨胀起来。</p><p>没去过东海的人摸不准乌索普话的真假，看向路飞他们的眼神古怪。</p><p>“贼哈哈哈哈哈，贼哈哈哈哈哈——”蒂奇用狂笑打断乌索普，阴冷的目光锁定一言不发的路飞：</p><p>“这么说，就没有留你们性命的必要了。”他身后的海贼们嘲讽地看向草帽一行，对于船长的命令，他们无条件服从：</p><p>“了解了。”</p><p>“让我来解决这群不知天高地厚的小鬼吧。”其中一个家伙戏谑地看向突然哑了的乌索普，带着血腥的煞气从他身上漫开，成功让所有人绷紧神经。</p><p>乌索普被盯着，如同谎言在众目睽睽下被戳穿，死亡的阴翳沉下来压在头顶，他没出息地像刚刚自己口述中那些手脚发软的菜鸡海贼一样手脚发软起来，不仅如此，血液在杀气里逐渐冷却，他终于意识到自己的谎言毫无依仗，面色登的惨白惨白。</p><p>黑胡子那边声称要解决他们所有人的海贼话一说完，草帽船上的三大战斗人员摆好架势将其他人拦在身后，娜美狠狠拍了乌索普一下，咬着牙克制自己的颤抖喝道：</p><p>“乌索普！小心了！”</p><p>他们并不清楚这个名为黑胡子的海贼的深浅，甚至某种程度上他们还没有深刻体会过这片大海最令人绝望的危险，尽管出海就意味着死亡如影随形，但在这一秒以前，它从未如此让人觉得无能为力。</p><p>这是实力与实力之间的天堑，山治和索隆心头也沉甸甸的，恐惧虽然没有多少，但对面山一样的压力传过来，他们隐约也有凶多吉少的感觉。</p><p>黑胡子海贼团见他们紧张，更笃定乌索普刚刚是满口胡言，不由笑的猖狂。</p><p>“小鬼们，我会尽量让你们，享受一下死亡的乐趣。”在黑胡子的默许下，那自称要一力团灭草帽的海贼缓缓出列。</p><p>索隆绑上头巾，抽出雪走和鬼彻，最后把和道一文字咬在齿间，山治瞄了一眼，摘下嘴里的香烟踩灭，剑士上来就认真了，情况真的很不秒啊。</p><p>还没有开打前草帽所有人就意识到这种糟糕，可没人升起逃跑的念头，哪怕是半路上船的薇薇，或者胆小的乌索普，甚至是还没有答应一起出海的乔巴。</p><p>因为船长没下令，船长不会下这个命令。</p><p>当路飞一脸正经地说出要和黑胡子交战原因的时候，他们就做好了相应的准备，哪怕前面是死亡的深渊。</p><p>但路飞不想任何一个人踏入那个深渊。他整了整头上的草帽，偏头，意外认真地叮嘱所有人：</p><p>“一定要活下去。”</p><p>不用赢，但一定要活下去，活到下次能正大光明赢的时候。</p><p>这次是他任性了。</p><p> </p><p>那要全灭他们的海贼顿住脚步，嗤笑一声——连拼死一战都不敢的海贼，这片大海绝不会宽恕这种懦弱。</p><p>他突然没了一开始慢慢杀死众人的兴趣，念头一转，气势一紧，他消失在所有人眼前。</p><p>好快！</p><p>山治和索隆瞳孔骤缩，看不见的敌人，看不见的杀机，他们心头涌起一种错觉——自己是砧板上待宰的鱼。</p><p>锵——</p><p>黑胡子的同伙错愕了，他挥出去原本打算一击解决草帽一伙的短刀被挡下，被那个赤手空拳原本站在队伍前面的年轻船长——</p><p>武装色！那人意识到路飞手臂变色的缘故，冷汗蹭的冒出来，这么年轻就能熟练掌握武装色，这个小鬼怎么可能才三千万贝利？</p><p>他本能地想跳开，却被抓住手腕，低眼的瞬间对上路飞的眼神，耳边警铃大振。果然，一股强悍无匹的气势攥住所有神经，他眼前一白，再看清东西时已经被扔回原地。</p><p>黑胡子海贼团没料到出师不利，看向草帽的眼神严肃起来。</p><p>黑胡子没有看倒在身边的下属，他的眼睛死死盯着又回到最前面的路飞，他很快，快的不像这个年纪的少年，快的不像一个寂寂无名的新海贼：</p><p>“蒙奇D路飞...”像黏腻的蛇吞咽猎物，他咀嚼着这个陌生的名字。</p><p> </p><p>路飞对上他的视线，皱起眉，俯身右手冲拳抵在地面，正色道：</p><p>“大家，要准备上了。”</p><p>草帽的人应声散开，锁定自己的防御对象，握紧武器。</p><p>“二挡！”滚烫的蒸汽以路飞为圆心荡开，他盯着蒂奇挑衅道：</p><p>“黑胡子蒂奇，你的对手是我。”</p><p>这话让黑胡子因为蛰伏许久而冰冷下来的血液微妙沸腾，他看着大言不惭的少年，一方面困惑他执意挑战自己的原因，一方面又因为对方沉不住气能让他提前解决威胁而兴奋。</p><p>“贼哈哈哈哈哈！你这么说了，可不能反悔啊。”他让同伙退开去对付其他小鬼，这个名字也带D的家伙，必须由他亲自确认死亡。</p><p>虽然他的船员仍觉得他亲自动手对付一个还没二十岁的小鬼很大材小用，但也没更多反对的话。</p><p> </p><p>马歇尔D蒂奇生性谨慎，尽管还没拥有暗暗果实之前就已经凭借强大的体术和霸气在白胡子海贼船上谋得一席之地，在他有所保留的情况下都能让白胡子船上的船员认为他有番队长的实力，尽管如此强大，他却不是主动攻击的类型。</p><p>暗暗果实的能力和他性格契合，于是就算在这个新人海贼面前他也十分狡猾慎重。</p><p>“说起来我还不知道你挑战我的原因，我们并没有见过吧？”</p><p>“是还没有。”和他有过一场艰难持久战的路飞清楚他的战斗套路，虽然是主攻类型，但对着浑身上下破绽多得跟筛子一样的黑胡子，他仍没出手。</p><p>“那么，为什么？”</p><p>“多尔顿大叔是我的朋友。”路飞说了个看似服人的理由，蒂奇没有买账，对方不肯进攻让他有种对方很了解自己的感觉，心头微冷，视线停在他的草帽上。</p><p>他想起上岸的时候看见的另一艘海贼船，海贼旗上就是这顶草帽。</p><p>“如果我承诺不伤害他们，我们不如就此罢手怎么样？”他的目标和多尔顿还有这个国家的国民没多大关系。</p><p>他没有掩饰自己的退意，如果是其他人，说到这份上路飞肯定会听，但——路飞笑起来，没有丝毫笑意地：</p><p>“蒂奇，就你这样还想当海贼王吗？”</p><p>那副表情突然和蒂奇记忆里的某张脸重叠了一下，他的眼睛定在那顶草帽上，终于想起来了——</p><p>“红发？”</p><p>对面小鬼的眼神变了——果然，是那个男人。</p><p>黑胡子从来不知道红发香克斯是这样小气的男人，尽管身为敌人，他对他的判断和所有人一样，认为那起码是个心胸宽广的豪杰，但瞧瞧这样的小鬼都找上门了——果然人不可貌相。</p><p>“因为那三道疤？”说出这个原因的时候黑胡子嘴角的冷笑都凝固了一下，一时甚至不能说服自己，那家伙原来这么在意自己的脸，这不没瞎么。</p><p>虽然无法想象，但实在没有另一种解释了。</p><p>这个和红发交情匪浅的少年一定是听了红发的抱怨记恨上自己了，但红发近些年都在新世界活动，和东海的交集是十年前了——十年前这小鬼才多大点？</p><p>那红头发是得有多不要脸才能跟这么小的小鬼哭诉自己给他脸上留疤这种事，太娘娘腔了吧！还有这小鬼，是得有多小心眼才能记十年再找上门来和他拼命？</p><p>这厢听黑胡子这么说才想起来，路飞恍然大悟：</p><p>“就是你差点抓瞎了香克斯的左眼！”</p><p>贝克曼给他提到过这个，但当时他还小，只一个劲觉得香克斯身上的伤疤帅气，压根没记住那个海贼祸首。</p><p>果然是这个——虽然无人在意，但身为四皇之一的红发在黑胡子心里的形象彻底崩塌了。</p><p>搁路飞这里是旧恨加新仇，搁黑胡子这里....他私以为是红发招来的无妄之灾。不过这狂妄的小鬼和红发关系这么铁，以后势必还能更强，现在正好防范于未然，这么一想，蒂奇觉得红发十年前在东海倒也干了件好事。</p><p>这下顾不得对方不肯主动攻击，蒂奇出击了。</p><p>对于暗暗果实，他最熟练地还是将对方的攻击成倍返还回去，虽然不是不疼，但他皮厚耐打且打不死，这是最保险的了。</p><p>只有活下来的人才能成为海贼王——他并没有把这句话挂在嘴边，这小鬼为什么知道？红发连这种事情都告诉他？</p><p>以香克斯的敏锐，蒂奇不奇怪他会察觉到自己的野心，但——那个男人和这样的小鬼都可以掏心掏肺吗？</p><p>虽然同样带D，可那时候这小鬼顶天才六七岁吧？！</p><p>不仅娘唧唧不要脸，而且没脑子，这种家伙都能当四皇，海贼王注定是他黑胡子蒂奇了。</p><p>“小鬼，只有活下来的人才能成为海贼王啊！”</p><p>“啊，所以你注定当不了了！”路飞眼里战意熊熊，笃定地笑道：</p><p>“因为海贼王只能是我！”</p><p>两个被武装色硬化过的拳头对上，恐怖的冲击波散开，能力稍次的直接被吹飞，其他人抱着头勉强站稳，抬头时脸上皆是惊怖。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 他是海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不管从哪个层面的数据来计算，路飞能赢的几率始终没有突破百分之二，作为一个靠谱的系统，8213纯当零来处理了，数据是诚实的。</p><p>认真计较黑胡子的发家史，比起这位正儿八经的海贼王来说也不遑多让。且不说为了一颗不一定能得到的恶魔果实蛰伏几十年的偏执，就是他对自己没到手的果实的研究都盖过路飞两辈子，当了几十年暗暗果实云玩家，故而吃下以后得心应手，不知高路飞几个段位。</p><p>对上这种敌人，长期只有单机意识的路飞必须很吃力。</p><p>8213见他们第一招就冲拳相对很是芯焦，身为一个智能外挂，它正被待会儿无法发挥外挂作用的恐慌支配着。其实它不当有如此人性化的忧虑，这位海贼王宿主生平履历十分惊人，尽管时常轴的无迹可寻，却也不结仇敌，胸怀广阔得不管打过没打过的都感激涕零。</p><p>只因为认真掰扯起来，能让他不死不休的对象太早站到他面前磨刀霍霍了。没了那些能假借的时日，8213类人的情绪难免泛滥。</p><p>好在路飞天赋异禀的战斗本能也不是吹的，黑胡子得到果实的日子还短，在两拳相触的一瞬间第一个发现不对的是路飞，他及时收力翻出黑胡子的攻击范围。</p><p>那一瞬间想起这家伙的手不能碰，路飞心里大叫一声好险。最凶暴果实的名头不是随便来的，有些能力堪比海楼石，他还记得黑胡子有一个大招是制造“黑洞”，能把附近所有东西吸进去粉碎掉，这些不管是巴尔还是贝克曼之前都耳提面命过，他不得不谨慎。</p><p>出于这份谨慎，路飞闪开后第一反应是朝地面来了一记猛锤，王宫前的冻土登的像碎掉的饼干一样裂开。这招敌我不分，只求把同伴和黑胡子这尊杀器隔开。</p><p>黑胡子瞪着冰冷的眼睛贼笑：</p><p>“反应很快啊小鬼。”</p><p>草帽的同伴却被这突如其来的袭击打蒙了，狂躁地咆哮起来：</p><p>“看着点人啊路飞！”</p><p>他们指的是还傻乎乎杵在一旁观战的护卫队们。</p><p>路飞这才想起没撤场的观众：</p><p>“啊咧，抱歉，赶快跑吧！”这毫无诚意的语气，末了还一摆手，更像瞧人不起。</p><p>护卫队的人气结，却也知道这种非人类的战斗不是他们能掺和的，于是一边气一边撤退找隐蔽。</p><p>黑胡子扫了眼这番动静，暗暗开心草帽小子果然和红发那家伙一样婆妈，就这种脾性还敢出海，怕也只有红发能给他勇气了。这么一想放心不少，抬眼对上少年眉眼里的锋锐，里面还澎湃着年轻气盛的气势，仿佛能一路破浪而去，万难无阻。</p><p>一个拿半辈子在海上蛰伏的家伙总是乐于打破这种仿佛。黑胡子嘲笑地看着路飞注定徒劳的举措，这家伙傻不止傻在随意挑衅比自己强的敌人，还傻在随意暴露自己的软肋。</p><p>不能给自己助力的同伴只是拖累，这小鬼领了一群拖累过来。黑胡子和同伴心领神会，似乎已经看见路飞败北后抱着朋友的尸体痛哭流涕的样子，这种想象宛如血管里开出了罂粟，血细胞触碰的刹那就燃起狂喜和兴奋。</p><p>流淌不息的狂喜和兴奋——</p><p>“贼哈哈哈哈哈——贼哈哈哈哈——”黑胡子没有一般强者不跟无名小卒动真格的骄傲，要么不打，要打上来就放大招，绝不给敌人反击的余地。</p><p>“暗穴道！”他笑声一敛，嘴角的弧度变得阴森。</p><p>这招的杀伤力让路飞印象深刻，他微微瞪眼，瞬时切换四档，大声警告同伴：</p><p>“小心，别碰那团黑色。”</p><p>船长这个要求实在有些强人所难，草帽一行尽量往远处跳了，他们瞪着被暗色覆盖的地面，仿若流体一样的黑暗贪婪地吞噬它所过之处的一切，看得背后的冷汗一层一层冒出。索隆冷着脸，当机立断：</p><p>“喂，跳到那边去！”他指着被黑暗绕过的黑胡子船员们。</p><p>这可能正中黑胡子下怀，他盯着他们就像盯着往圈套里窜的兔子，然后视线回到路飞身上，期待地笑道：</p><p>“让我们来比一比，看看是你先看见他们的尸体，还是他们先看见你的。”</p><p>“做得到的话就试试看吧。”路飞言罢，从原地消失。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>黑胡子全然没考虑过自己会输这种可能性。</p><p>他是缜密的谋略者，只比8213差一点，看得出路飞实力不弱，但也没强到可以击败自己，否则他早使出一切手段退却避战，唯一麻烦的就是干掉这小鬼以后该怎么面对红发。</p><p>虽然已经打心底里看不起这个男人表里不一的品行，但不是他手里的剑还有一身骇人的霸气。</p><p>终究是个麻烦，黑胡子决定之后再考虑。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>黑胡子是对的。</p><p>不管路飞怎么想，这一战只能被黑胡子主导。</p><p>他没法像以前任何一场战斗一样心无旁骛地相信自己的伙伴，他口口声声的和心底那个微弱的声音产生了矛盾，他从不打自觉会输的架，有的战斗能打则打，打不赢活下来就是赚了。</p><p>只有这次是自找的，只有这次他心底隐约知道结果仍是一意孤行。</p><p>但路飞并未意识到这种一意孤行可能产生的恶果。</p><p>也许他仍没真切意识到自己处于哪个历史阶段，也许曾经世界对海贼王的赞美让他生出这种不切实际的豪情，明明他最该做的，是像当初在香波群岛碰见巴索罗米·熊时一样，立即命令全部成员逃跑，而不是出现在这里。</p><p>当娜美惊恐的呼声响起，一道雷光自他眼前闪过，混着巴尔无机质的金属腔令他前所未有的清醒——</p><p>“山治！”娜美在叫厨子的名字。</p><p>彼时路飞正和黑胡子难分难解，他的霸气雄厚到黑胡子也觉得棘手，然而就这电光一刹，他的余光瞥见了隔壁战场，挡在剑客背后的厨子溅出鲜血淌在地上，和黑胡子放出的黑暗一样缓慢流淌着，两种色泽悬殊的液体都带着相似的符号，属于死亡。</p><p>路飞在最不该分神的时候愣住了，也跟着娜美惊慌失措地叫山治的名字。</p><p>黑胡子早料到如此，他没浪费这个机会，下一瞬就欺到路飞面前在他来不及回防的时候将他踢飞。</p><p>“路飞！！！”</p><p>娜美、索隆、乌索普、薇薇、乔巴、负伤的山治还有其他所有人，他们惊惧地看着路飞被击飞，沉闷的钝响提示了力道——顷刻间，黑胡子压倒性的力量没有丝毫阻碍地倾泻在每个人身上。</p><p>草帽一行终于意识到自己面前站着一群怎样的敌人。</p><p>不能退——索隆脑子里腾起这个念头。</p><p>他的眼睛锁住还优哉的敌人，半凝固的血液从额头滑下，渗进眼角，他仿佛入定了一样没有知觉。</p><p>他挡在失去意识的厨子前面，挡在因为恐惧而无法站直的乌索普和娜美前面，挡在拿着武器摇摇欲坠的薇薇前面，挡在狼狈不堪不以战斗见长的乔巴和库蕾哈前面——他无路可退。</p><p>“索隆...”薇薇发现自己的声音在发抖，她不容许自己这种关头站在同伴身后。</p><p>她是阿拉巴斯坦的王储，身上有一个国家的责任，从小到大她告诉自己无论发生什么都不能恐惧，不能颤抖，她得站在最前面，站在最危险的地方保护她的国民，保护她的朋友。</p><p>她的同伴...她眼前闪过他们绝望惊惧的表情。</p><p>会死——这个念头升起来——和她在一艘船上航行许久的伙伴们，一起宴会、唱歌、喝酒的伙伴们，一起冒险死里逃生的伙伴们，大家会死。</p><p>她为这个结果流下软弱的泪水。</p><p>可她怎么能甘心这样软弱地死掉，在这里？她还没有回到故土履行自己责任的时候？她叱问自己怎么能忍受，痛苦和愤怒像刀劈开骨骼，但颤抖奇迹般停止了，她制住自己的摇摇欲坠，迎上敌人渴血的眼睛，目光渐渐坦然而坚定。</p><p>我——阿拉巴斯坦的公主，是一个国家的王储，是守护者，是战士，战士可以死，但绝不能软弱地死。</p><p>薇薇向前迈了一步，和索隆并肩。</p><p>黑胡子的船员发现了这微妙的变化，颇感兴趣地啧啧一声，他自诩品味高雅，会享受猎物瑟瑟发抖的样子，还有他们奋起反抗后一败涂地，脸上的狰狞。</p><p>他叫拉菲特，曾因为过于沉迷这种游戏而被家乡驱逐，他想着最后兴许该补上刚刚欠下的自我介绍，这群小鬼有点意思。</p><p>他持着惯用的手杖一下一下敲击地面，熟悉他的人知道，这是即将碾碎猎物的信号。</p><p>“薇...薇...”乌索普敏感地发现气息变了，来不及困惑同伴身上的变化，他更困惑自己怎么还没逃跑，明明每个上一秒身体都叫嚣着逃，可逃跑的勇气也在被消磨，他看见薇薇走上前去，刚刚和自己一样颤抖的双腿停止了战栗。</p><p>那不可思议的勇气感染了其他人，那不可思议的勇气让被恐惧煮沸的情绪冷静下去。娜美抽出腰兜里分橘子的小刀朝手臂狠狠刺下，疼痛向来有效，她咽下痛呼，用安抚的眼神看向乌索普——</p><p>别怕！</p><p>“娜美！”乌索普的声音轻的不可思议，娜美流着血的胳臂闯进视线，他感到一股难以忍受的羞耻。</p><p>除了谎言被戳穿的羞耻，那种他不擅长的，关于死亡和失败的羞耻。</p><p>如果海上光荣的男子汉必须忍受这些呢？乌索普突然发现真相，他想痛哭，他为这种羞耻感到悲伤，为自己的弱小悲伤，只有当悲伤填满了自己，恐惧才能退潮。</p><p>这必须奏效，他必须从不知道谁那里拿回自己的脑子——观察，想象，然后找到生机。</p><p>然而....要死了要死了真的要死了！脑子里关于死亡的尖叫来来回回。乌索普惨白着一张脸，脑子里奔走的思绪纷乱，一会儿一个声音尖叫，一会儿另一个痛斥——</p><p>做一个让父亲骄傲的男子汉？开什么玩笑，他甚至还没有悬赏，父亲可能都不知道他出海了。就在这里结束了吗？就这么结束了吗？！</p><p>乔巴身上的毛被撸秃了一块，脏兮兮的像被遗弃的布偶，他变回初始形态，还不太习惯战斗的他无助地左顾右盼一阵，情况已经严峻到所有人走投无路了，他下了某种决定。</p><p>“没..事的，大家。”一股莫须有的冲动在他胸腔里鼓噪，让他从口袋里掏出蓝波球，库蕾哈倏地按住他，满脸不赞同——蓝波球有多危险只有她和乔巴知道。</p><p>“但是！”乔巴还要争辩什么，库蕾哈厉声道：</p><p>“乔巴！”</p><p>乔巴怔住——你们是伙伴了么？他读懂朵丽儿医娘眼里的意思...</p><p>他知道自己拒绝了，但是，这群人在保护医生的家乡，在保护他出生的地方，他们愿意和他并肩，那个叫路飞的船长，他说就算是驯鹿也没关系。</p><p>所以，所以...乔巴挣开朵丽儿医娘，拿着蓝波球的蹄子却被另一只血淋淋的手按住，他惊愕地看着勉力站起来的山治，听见他云淡风轻的声音：</p><p>“搭把手。”</p><p>厨子的声音让索隆心头涌过一阵不祥，他眼睑一低，沉声道：</p><p>“喂大家，要上了。”</p><p>————————————</p><p>“蒙奇D路飞！！！！”8213也没料到自己要这么快上场，它声音紧绷而尖利：</p><p>“就是现在了，给我授权，启用一级教学模式！快！”</p><p>一级教学模式——这是8213和路飞商量的后招，时限一分钟，系统亲自上阵操盘。</p><p>他们设计好在和黑胡子对战的时候免开挑战模式，尽管会损失很多强者值，但也避免因无法切换模式而胶着在战斗里。</p><p>这一战最危险的不是路飞他自己，而是还未成长起来的同伴们，该说最清楚的不是他，而是8213。</p><p>每个系统都应该警惕宿主身上潜藏的重生者的错位感，程度或轻或缓，总该发生一些事情来纠正这种错觉。</p><p>但路飞运气太好或太背，红发的强大还有风车村的平和都无法纠正这种错位，以至于他遗忘弱小很久了。</p><p>何况他从不认为同伴们弱小，只是需要成长，可成长的缺席会带来怎样可怕的后果，他现在才真的清楚。</p><p>山治的重伤抽醒了他，虽然学不会黑胡子的谨慎，但起码不该有这样的狂妄。</p><p>他的脑子突然被一股巨大的愧疚攥住，这一趟可能害死珍贵的伙伴，这个认识姗姗来迟——不，他更早的时候其实想到了，只是不肯多想，只是心存侥幸，他也许有些忘了，东海一路到拉德鲁夫到底有多长。</p><p>很短的几秒钟，8213觉得自己CPU都快烧起来了，它大声提醒路飞却没有得到立即的反应。</p><p>难道又开始无迹可寻地犯轴了吗！！！？</p><p> </p><p>天杀的海贼王，他还不是海贼王——他失去了不能失去的人，他还没有失去。</p><p> </p><p>“巴尔，帮我。”</p><p>8213松了口气，还清醒就好：</p><p>“那是我的责任。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是...不甘心。”他突然回答了上岛之前8213的问题，他不甘心。</p><p> </p><p>不甘心拼命强大起来了，却仍不声不响，不知不觉地失去不能失去的人。</p><p>头顶的草帽无时无刻不在提醒他无法挽回的遗憾，他甚至不曾像去拯救艾斯一样豁出一切为他死战过，他不甘心。</p><p> </p><p>“路飞...相信我。”</p><p>8213了解他的不甘，还知道除非黑胡子正面击败他，否则他不会意识到。</p><p>“像相信你的同伴一样相信我！”</p><p>8213也知道，这个宿主没把自己当系统，或者说他压根不知道系统和一般人有什么区别，人类非人类的朋友都认识得不少，跟他强调这点没有丝毫意义。</p><p>可能它故意偷懒，但它有自洽的逻辑运行这一结果。</p><p>“那还用说嘛！”</p><p>路飞眼里重新燃起斗志。</p><p>“启动一级教学模式，宿主请做最后授权确认。”</p><p>“确认。”</p><p>“一级教学模式启动，请您用心记忆之后的一分钟。技能扣除50%强者值，冷却时间为4320个系统工作时。”</p><p>系统通告完毕，路飞感到大脑深处涌起一种奇异的冰凉，他莫名知道，这是8213。</p><p>这是来到这个世界以后，8213第一次完全接手路飞的身体。</p><p>甚至是它漫长机生里的第一次，不曾有任何宿主敢托付这样的信任给它，也是隐藏在系统守则里面难以解锁的禁忌，却在他们商量对策的那天被路飞毫不自觉地解锁了。</p><p>“路飞，记住身体这种感觉，这是你之前从未达到的，橡胶果实的最高觉醒状态。”8213提醒他。</p><p>——————</p><p>索隆接下拉菲特的第一击，对方没有出全力，像戏弄耗子的猫一样满怀兴致。</p><p>这给了他们喘息的余地——伤痕累累，却不足够倒下。</p><p>他们会死，缓慢地死亡，草帽一行认识到对方的意图，恐惧淡了去，恼怒却越涨越高——重新运转起来的大脑将敌人的一举一动刻在记忆里，寻找那几乎不可能出现的破绽。</p><p>但漫长的疲惫和地心引力同谋拉扯他们的四肢，有几个瞬间他们几乎以为这就是结局了。</p><p>变故陡然而生——所有人下意识看向战场中心。</p><p>蒙奇D路飞，那个明明已经被击败的男人，他站起来了。</p><p>“路飞！”草帽的人充满惊喜的声音响起。</p><p>“我就知道，我就知道...”你不会这么随便就死掉，乔巴哭的哗啦啦的。</p><p>“路飞”没时间理他们，他的目光锁定了黑胡子，里面既没有之前的战意也没有滔天的气势。</p><p>蒂奇几乎以为对面换了一个人。</p><p>那双眼睛太危险，甚至比白胡子那老家伙还要危险，黑胡子从来没有见过这么冷静的眼神，剔除了所有情绪，好像所至之处就是不容置疑的判决。</p><p>“大橡皮术。”那双眼睛的主人这么称呼接下去的招数。</p><p>蒂奇顾不上愕然，立即用所有精力加深地面流动的黑暗，然而令所有人瞠目结舌的一幕发生了。</p><p>自然系的暗暗果实能力居然被超人系的橡胶果实反弹了。</p><p>果实觉醒和霸气一样有段位区别，最强的自然系果实也干不过其他系列最弱果实的最高觉醒，只是从前没有任何人实现过，所有人对此知之不详。</p><p>路飞的果实能力乍看十分鸡肋，能凭借这种果实能力战斗也是想象力天才。</p><p>然而橡胶以柔克刚，可张可驰，潜力巨大，路飞从前的战斗从来没有走过假借外物的路子，直到和多弗拉明戈一战才看见恶魔果实能达到的高度。</p><p>然而所走路线不同，他在开发这方面能力上堪称蹩脚，于是所有人都没想过这种可能性。</p><p>直到现在——</p><p>路飞明显感受到在8213说出那招以后，周围一切都变了，就仿佛世界和他融为一体，都是是可以随意控制密度的橡胶。</p><p>那一分钟里面，整个世界都是他的。</p><p>路飞有两种选择，操纵这个橡胶的“世界”用武装色包裹，化成最坚硬的拳头一拳干掉黑胡子一伙；</p><p>要么——模仿巴索罗米·熊的肉球果实的能力，送他们去远方旅行。</p><p>路飞有了决断：</p><p>“橡胶肉球。”</p><p>没有人知道这招为什么叫这个名字。</p><p>但，那尾音尚未落地，黑胡子一行消失在众人面前。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p>这一切快的让人猝不及防。等理智回笼，王宫面前的人才勉强理顺了逻辑。</p><p>这是赢了？</p><p>就这样，活下来了？</p><p>“路飞！”草帽们试图朝船长跑过去，只是大战的虚弱阻止了他们，反而船长还有余力朝他们走来，尽管步子蹒跚。</p><p>索隆收起剑，知道他们的船长再次解决了一切。他和快撑不住的厨子背靠背，没好气地抱怨：</p><p>“谁让你跑过来的！”</p><p>差点就死掉了！他咽下这句心有余悸。</p><p>山治嗤笑一声，顺着索隆的脊背慢慢滑下来，懒洋洋道：</p><p>“八嘎，也不知道是谁说的，背上的伤是剑士的耻辱。”</p><p>索隆一怔，他的背心濡湿了一片，让人口干舌燥的心慌在胸口膨胀，他又叫了山治一声，却没得到回应，心里咯噔一下，霍地转身，将厨子的惨状收入眼底。</p><p>那一刹，混着心慌升腾起来的还有令人焦灼的变强欲望，那种执拗混着不甘拧成绳缠住他，缠住每一个草帽船员。</p><p>乔巴用惊慌失措的腔调指挥大家伙把山治放平，好在库蕾哈稳住了场子没出乱子。瓦尔波趁乱没了影，没人有心情追究他。</p><p>战场上的狼藉让他们失声。</p><p>而终于，路飞走完了那段并不长的路，介于少年和青年的身体坚毅地杵在他们跟前，他的伙伴看着他。</p><p>击退黑胡子这样的敌人他们没帮上忙。</p><p>他们的船长站在一个属于强者的世界，一个他们暂且无法跻身的世界，真奇怪啊，明明是差不多的年纪，一条船上的人。</p><p>“喂，大家...”</p><p>那个强大得不可思议的少年张口却像哽咽，他伸长双臂将所有人圈在怀里，他们围着地上的山治，肩靠肩，头挤头，亲密得仿佛喘不过气。</p><p>狭小的空间里充斥着铁和血的气味，战后温热的血肉之躯，灰尘与汗水，呼吸间都是未落定的硝烟，心脏将胸膛拍得隆隆作响，还有血液涌动的澎湃，和着路飞带了哭腔的声音一起挤进耳朵——</p><p>“对不起...你们还活着真是太好了！”</p><p>这混乱的声音却传递着某种平和的信号，奇迹般地舒缓了每个人刚刚紧绷的快断掉的神经。</p><p>“说什么白痴话呢...”一大滴泪从路飞睁圆的眼眶落下来，正巧摔在山治脸上，他皱眉嫌弃，脱力的手艰难地推开几张凑得太近的脸：</p><p>“脏死了...”他这么说，然后一笑，带出安然的味道。</p><p>路飞哇的大哭起来——他靠无法无天的任性和一群无怨无悔的同伴当上了海贼王，缺了他们任何一个都不能戴上那顶王冠。</p><p>他认真的，能活在这片海上真是太好了。</p><p>“喂喂喂路飞，鼻涕掉下来了！”</p><p>“你赢了诶，别哭的这么惨啊！”</p><p>“白痴吗，不要蹭我身上啊！”</p><p>“你们好了没有，退开一点给伤员空气啊，空气！！！”</p><p>“喂——路飞？”薇薇推了推轰然倒地的船长，将他翻过来，疲惫的鼾声传来，他们松了口气，笑骂：</p><p>“真是的。”</p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>“一级教学模式以后居然没有立刻倒下，宿主你的强者潜力估分又涨了。”</p><p>趁着路飞半梦半醒，8213喜滋滋地汇报。</p><p>“黑胡子哪去了？”</p><p>“看当时的方向应该往西海去了，不清楚，也许会掉进海里吧。”如果单独落海，可真是轻而易举解决了一个后顾之忧。</p><p>“嘛，那家伙没那么容易死。”</p><p>知道就好——8213很满意路飞的识相，问道：</p><p>“进半梦空间训练吗？”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>“稍稍休息一下也可以...诶，好么？”虽然之前周扒皮一样问了一句，但得到肯定答案还是有些出乎8213意料。</p><p>“走吧，巴尔。”</p><p>8213罕见地沉默了，良久，它放柔口气：</p><p>“路飞，你做的很好了。”</p><p>这么多年一直很好，好到它有些羞愧，可以诱导他要一点奖励——它其实没帮上什么大忙，反而从他身上捞了很多经验值。</p><p>“啊咧——我做了什么？”路飞最终回以百思不得其解，明明这回没有巴尔他绝对打不赢。</p><p>“...走吧，宿主。”</p><p>8213却没有回答他，路飞摸不着头脑，只一如曾经每次进入半梦空间一样向前迈了一步，周身场景一转，他的视界定下来，然后就愣了。</p><p>红发海贼团的旗帜高悬在头顶，这是甲板，这艘船的船长正毫无形象地横在甲板上醒酒。</p><p>“香克斯？！巴尔，怎么回事？”这里是新世界。</p><p>“我也不知道，你自己选的地方。”</p><p>他自己选的——路飞好像忽然明白了什么。</p><p>他朝香克斯走过去，看着他因宿醉皱紧的眉头，还有被垫在身下皱巴巴一点也不帅气的黑披风。他像刚学会探索世界的孩子蹲在好不容易找到的蚁窝面前一样，满怀耐心，兴致勃勃。</p><p>他知道香克斯不会发现他，打量的眼神肆无忌惮。</p><p>所以才会毫无防备地撞进那双猝然张开的眼睛里，对方的眉心仍旧揪紧，只有夜空的眼珠里泛出忧虑的涟漪：</p><p>“路飞。”</p><p>他听见自己的名字。</p><p>耳边的涛声如新世界以外的任何海域一样熟悉——</p><p>他是海。</p><p>路飞想确认他是否风平浪静。</p><p>撞进这双眼睛的时候，他只想到这个。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 前夕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新世界，红发海贼团某驻地：</p><p>“我有一种不太好的预感。”</p><p>红发难得严肃，他说话的对象却不太买账，兀自悠哉地点燃雪茄，不感兴趣地关心道：</p><p>“哦，多不好？”</p><p>香克斯没有指责副船长的漫不经心，掐着眉心摆出深沉的表情：</p><p>“说不上来，但是关于路飞的。”</p><p>贝克曼慢腾腾地弹了下雪茄褐色的烟身，又哦了一声，脑子只顾惦记刚刚被强拉出来前没看完的账本，对这正事不干还总有妨害的船长很不耐烦。</p><p>香克斯很相信自己的直觉，一番脑补后口气更严肃了：</p><p>“从艾斯去追捕黑胡子开始我就感觉不好，这两兄弟没一个省心的。”</p><p>骤闻黑胡子的大名，贝克曼给了船长一个正眼，口气仍慢条斯理：</p><p>“你终于决定要去操心白胡子的家务事了吗？”</p><p>这话说的，好像他堂堂新世界四皇成天只会咸吃萝卜淡操心一样，好在他是心胸宽广的船长，原谅副船长的不敬是日常工作之一，于是认真纠正了：</p><p>“我明明说的是路飞。”</p><p>贝克曼不为所动：“我好像听到了黑胡子。”</p><p>香克斯果然败下阵来，搓了搓下巴新冒出的胡茬，咕哝了一句：</p><p>“他们不会碰上吧。”</p><p>贝克曼眼皮一跳，不得不说自家船长是只直觉系野兽，向来乌鸦嘴，然而善良的他决定不加剧对方的不安：</p><p>“大海这么大...”这似乎不能缓解什么，贝克曼话锋一转：</p><p>“就算碰上了也没什么，黑胡子那种家伙不会轻易和人动手。”</p><p>副船长说得对，他们没有交手的理由。香克斯摸了下左眼的伤疤，那个名字让这隐隐抽痛，他内心的不安仍未完全散去——</p><p>“你说路飞会不会因为艾斯的事情...”</p><p>这猜到哪去了，贝克曼不耐：“这么关心的话，当时再见面的时候就该把他打包上船，你只要开口，那小子绝对屁颠屁颠跟着来。”</p><p>见贝克曼又拿这个开涮，香克斯顿怂：</p><p>“他说会找一群伙伴自己努力出海…”</p><p>“他还把你内定了。”</p><p>“嘛…这么遥远的事情…”</p><p>“堂堂四皇，要出尔反尔吗？”</p><p>香克斯缩了缩脖子，咳了一下，小声：“当然不是。”</p><p>贝克曼眼里泛出笑意：“那不就结了，牢骚完没有，我还有正事。”</p><p>陪船长说话居然不是头号正经事，雷德号的船员思想觉悟有待提高——香克斯脸皮厚的没边，振振有词地继续：</p><p>“还没有，我觉得我们需要跑白胡子那一趟。”</p><p>“你是船长，但这和你梦到路飞有关系？”贝克曼送了个白眼。</p><p>什么叫梦到路飞——副船长的语言很没水平，香克斯还没来得及指正，正巧耶稣布路过听到了，大步一迈凑过来：</p><p>“你们在说路飞？”</p><p>不等香克斯否认，他自说自话：“是有新悬赏了，新闻鸟今天怎么这么早？那小子又闹了什么事情，新闻在哪，报纸呢？”</p><p>自鹰眼不远千里送信以后，耶稣布凭一双属于狙击手的探照灯一样的眼睛，在路飞第一张悬赏照片上发现了一个莫名熟悉的身影以后，就成了全船最关心草帽一行的家伙。</p><p>他见船长眉宇间浮出拒绝的神色，自顾自开始动手动脚了，香克斯稳着自己岌岌可危的船长威严抗议道：</p><p>“没有！我身上哪里有藏东西的地方！？”</p><p>“头儿，别逼我拆穿你，平时你的酒从哪摸出来的？”</p><p>耶稣布是万万不信的，被他这么一说反而更坚定确有其报纸了。</p><p>虽然是冤枉，但那表情也看得红发老脸一红，当即甩开船长的尊严和狙击手厮打起来：</p><p>“真没有，放手！别乱摸！”</p><p>贝克曼悠闲地吐出口烟圈，觉得此地没自己什么事了，抬腿欲走——无果。</p><p>香克斯瞟了眼他的表情就识破了他的奸计，仅存的右手灵巧的不可思议，死死拽住他的裤腰带将他留在这里，含泪控诉道：</p><p>“本，你故意的！”</p><p>贝克曼当然是故意的，他瞄了眼腰带上的手，它大有不留下裤子不罢休的架势，再次为自己跟了这么个不着调的船长扼腕叹息。</p><p>“明明是你拉我出来说话，怎么是我故意的？”他就是看见耶稣布过来才提的路飞。</p><p>果然——耶稣布树熊一样把香克斯严严实实抱住，匀一只手上上下下摸那个不知藏在哪的暗兜，嘴里还嚷嚷：</p><p>“头儿你别小气！拿出来给大家看看！”</p><p>他拿个屁出来！香克斯欲哭无泪。</p><p>“耶稣布和老大在干嘛呢？”</p><p>清晨甲板上的人越来越多，贝克曼不怀好意地笑起来，掐着红发的手故作漫不经心：</p><p>“没什么，老大想路飞了。”</p><p>百年修得同船渡，都有相似的脑回路，红发海贼船上的人压根不用贝克曼剧透，自己就脑补出后文：</p><p>“什么嘛，这么快就有新悬赏了，新闻鸟走了？”</p><p>说着，就加入了耶稣布的阵营，红发一只手对付不过来只得放开贝克曼，一时又是鸡飞狗跳。</p><p>————</p><p>等红发终于艰难交代了前因后果，耶稣布拉着长脸表示失望，还谴责他：</p><p>“一句话的事情你搞这么复杂，都是头儿你吞吞吐吐才让人误会。”</p><p>“上来就扒我衣服的人有什么立场！？”</p><p>耶稣布吹起口哨看向大海，顿了顿，末了补上一刀：</p><p>“还不是因为头儿你前科累累。”</p><p>红发气的胃疼，脸更黑了。</p><p>“头儿你这是相思病啊，我家乡有句话叫日有所思夜有所梦，就是你这样的了。”</p><p>狗屁相思病，不懂医术别乱说，船医发话了吗？香克斯脑仁也跟着疼。</p><p>“是路飞太久没有寄东西过来了吧。”拉基罕见地没有在吃鸡腿，而是一口道出真相，众人深以为然。</p><p>“老大也真是的，想人家小鬼继续写信总该回一两封嘛。”</p><p>好些人被这么提醒才发现，自家船长搁路飞那就是只沉默的邮筒，只进不出的那种，登时加入谴责行列：</p><p>“小鬼肯定被老大的冷酷无情伤透了心…”</p><p>“对啊，写那么多字多难啊，路飞那种个性，我猜让他去跟白胡子干架都比写信乐意。”</p><p>“换我我也是，可我们老大做了什么？！”</p><p>“不理不睬，不闻不问。”</p><p>冷酷且无情到了极点——船员们看向红发的眼神越发痛心疾首。</p><p>什么玩意？他冷酷无情，哪冷酷哪无情了？四皇里脾气最软的就是他了，还有这帮快爬到自己头顶的家伙是这片大海最没资格说这句话的人！</p><p>“那老大为什么不回信？”</p><p>香克斯哑口无言，要说如果回了就和一开始说的不一样了吧——这鬼话在那座春岛不期而遇以后就没人信了。那究竟为什么呢？</p><p>红发讳莫如深，撑着下巴沉默良久，突然捂着额头：</p><p>“头疼。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“果然昨晚喝太多了。”</p><p>“！！？”</p><p>不给众人多嘴的机会，他自言自语着往船长室走去。</p><p>“老大居然开溜！”</p><p>这话一出来，香克斯脚底抹油，但另一个声音弱弱响起：</p><p>“不过他昨晚确实喝太多了。”</p><p>香克斯忙不迭点头，顿作虚弱状。</p><p>“他哪个晚上喝少了！？”另一个人恨铁不成钢。</p><p>香克斯赶紧加快脚步，他堂堂四皇，认真开溜起来就是海贼王来也逮不住他。</p><p> </p><p>这番避而不谈反而勾起了满船人的好奇，知道船长油盐不进以后，他们最后求助了无所不能的副船长。</p><p>——————————</p><p>彼时贝克曼终于对完了一个月的账本，心情大好，自然卖船长卖得心安理得。</p><p>于是当夜，红发驻地的日常宴会上发出了一个不太日常的声音。</p><p>“本，你说什么了！我不要面子了啊！”香克斯捶胸顿足，惹来众船员怜悯的目光。</p><p>他控诉的对象不慌不忙地吞吐着烟圈，心情愉悦地招呼众人：</p><p>“来，喝酒。”这本来是船长的台词，他不客气地僭越了。</p><p>只因红发这头总有热情的船员递上纸笔之类的玩意，甚至还有人送来了自己之前在鱼人岛买的儿童习字的画板，一个二个，接二连三，他终于不得不承认东窗事发了。</p><p>贝克曼白天是这么跟众人说的——</p><p>“大家伙知道头儿之前是左撇子吧。”</p><p>见他们点头，贝克曼沉重地叹息一声：</p><p>“他现在右手使剑使的和以前一样好，但是...”</p><p>重点就在那个但是了，红发海贼团再一次展现了一致的令人惊叹的脑回路——可怜的头儿，原来是因为字太丑怕在路飞面前丢脸啊。</p><p>贝克曼对大家伙心领神会的能力十分满意，眼底闪过一丝不怀好意。</p><p>那仗着没了惯用手的家伙把所有文书工作“托付”给自己时理直气壮得让人牙疼，最后更是懒到连签字都省了。</p><p>这家伙到底知不知道“四皇的左右手”只是个比喻，真不是字面意思！</p><p>————————————</p><p>另一头磁鼓岛上：</p><p>草帽海贼团是一群典型记吃不记打的家伙。前脚死里逃生，后脚就架起了庆祝的篝火，还以履行和多尔顿之前的约定的名义拉了整个国家护卫队的人来参加。</p><p>护卫队感念草帽帮他们打走了黑胡子，已经和这群海贼铁的像一条海贼船上的人了，只是——</p><p>“瓦尔波跑了。”</p><p>这个国家没了国王，现场竟然只有薇薇和多尔顿觉得这是件事情。</p><p>“一个没有国王的国家，在世界政府那边恐怕会出很多麻烦。”薇薇这么说的时候忧心忡忡。</p><p>“没国王很糟糕吗？”路飞嘴里塞的鼓囊囊的，想当然继续叽里咕噜：“没有国王的话大家都可以...”</p><p>怕他说出全国一起做海贼这种不切实际且骇人听闻的言论，娜美在他后脑勺扇了一巴掌，直接把他的脸扇进一盆炒面里。</p><p>“已经麻烦诸位很多了，接下去的事情我们国民内部会处理。”多尔顿朝草帽们郑重行了一礼。</p><p>“是嘛。”</p><p>路飞抬起脸来，伸长橡皮舌头轻易将脸上的酱汁舔干净，娜美在旁抓狂抗议恶心，路飞哈哈大笑起来：</p><p>“我还可以这样！”</p><p>娜美的抗议起了反作用，船长不以为耻反以为荣，将舌头拉得老长后松手，巨大的回弹力让他整张脸波浪一样颤动起来，乌索普和乔巴在旁起哄，眼里冒着星星要求路飞再来一遍。</p><p>娜美没眼看了，主动凑向正常人的阵营，薇薇正和多尔顿商事，商的国家大事，表情都很严肃。娜美想起薇薇的身份，知道她因为磁鼓岛的事想起了自己的国家。</p><p>“当务之急是得选出一个新国王...”</p><p>“还有这个黑胡子为什么来你们也要调查一下...”</p><p>多尔顿深以为然地点头，然后看着薇薇：</p><p>“说起来，我总觉得好像在哪里见过你。”</p><p>薇薇的脸僵住，干笑一声：“可能因为我长得比较普通...”</p><p>睁着眼睛说瞎话，多尔顿知道她不想谈，理解地笑了笑。</p><p>“呐薇薇，现在是宴会时间！”路飞在她面前挥舞烤腿，虽然没有给她的意思，但成功勾走了她的注意力。</p><p>“知道了知道了，有事明天再说对吧？”薇薇无奈地瞥了眼正坏笑的娜美，她还说本来心无旁骛吃东西的路飞怎么会钻到他们正经气氛的圈子里呢？</p><p>“哟西，明天我们一早就起航去阿拉巴斯坦了！”</p><p>薇薇愣住。</p><p>“你一定很想家了吧。”路飞嘻嘻笑着。</p><p>“啊...但是...”巴洛克工作室的幕后黑手是王下七武海之一的克洛克达尔，路飞虽然厉害，可那是王下七武海啊。</p><p>“没什么好但是的，克洛克达尔嘛——我会把他从你的国家赶走的。”他一脸理所当然，好像有沙鳄之称的王下七武海根本没什么大不了，虽然初次听闻的时候就这表现，但薇薇更倾向是他不清楚王下七武海究竟是怎么一回事。</p><p>黑胡子固然强，却也只是这片海上的寂寂无名之辈，王下七武海——那是另一个层次的人物了。</p><p>“搜嘎，那你要怎么做呢？”薇薇从心底里不想连累草帽海贼一伙儿。</p><p>“揍一顿。”</p><p>知道王下七武海是一群什么样家伙的群众沉默了，娜美狠狠给路飞来了记爆栗，骂道：</p><p>“八嘎呀路，你以为王下七武海是黑胡子那样的家伙吗？！”</p><p>“什么嘛，明明黑胡子更……*&amp;（）*”不想听他解释的众人又塞了他一嘴肉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 英雄的重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿拉巴斯坦仍是路飞记忆里那片旱土。</p><p>在登陆前他已经做完了一件重要的事情，心里没什么忐忑，想到能在这里碰到的家伙，反倒有几分雀跃。</p><p>“呐巴尔，艾斯这次还会在这吧？”</p><p>“在又如何，不在又如何。”8213佛陀一样碎叨，想用宗教的力量感召这个宿主不要随便乱来，当然它知道没用。</p><p>路飞哈哈笑起来：“真怀念啊，我们三年多没见了。”</p><p>“哼，”8213勉强洞察了他的好主意，默默长叹一声：“你要的海楼石已经解锁了，现在兑换吗？”</p><p>“现在现在，得在碰到那家伙之前才行。”</p><p>还不知道自己即将遭遇什么的艾斯在风闻路飞的行踪以后也登上了阿拉巴斯坦的陆地，想起自己这个不省心的弟弟，他心里也有了几分急切。</p><p>这片强者如云的海让他成长了不少，更别说他还吃了烧烧果实实力今非昔比，如果他们碰上了——</p><p>艾斯不禁为自己的想象傻笑了一番。</p><p>他扳回兄长脸面的一刻指日可待了。</p><p>————————————</p><p>这对傻宝兄弟不约而同打算在阿拉巴斯坦这个饱经创伤的国家里找到对方，并给对方一个久别后的深刻印象，这是草帽船上其他人不知道的事情。</p><p>在他们驶向阿拉巴斯坦航程快结束的某一天，一只体型过分庞大的流光鱼差点顶翻梅莉号，乔巴和乌索普惊慌地把握着鱼竿，大叫起来：</p><p>“什么什么，是海王类吗？！”</p><p>“咕噜咕噜咕噜。”</p><p>梅莉号在无风无浪的海面上飘摇起来。</p><p>“该死的混蛋，盯上我们了吗？”山治从主桅跳到船舷，咬着烟面色不善。</p><p>“这是什么，流光鱼！？为什么这么大！！”</p><p>娜美很快判断出来客物种，却没法第一时刻相信自己的判断。</p><p>“厨子，今天吃这个吧。”索隆冷笑一声，抽出长刀。</p><p> </p><p>小光不知道为什么自己和好久不见的黑毛重逢的场景会这么凶残，作为一个勤劳朴实的信差，它在新世界被红毛好吃好喝地款待，但怎么在这号称平静的伟大航路前半段会得到差点头掉的一刀。</p><p>它惊恐万分地躲开索隆扫下的刀风。</p><p>“啊——等等，等等，索隆、山治！”黑毛终于在它的期盼中出现了，名为小光的变异流光鱼知道自己的鱼生保住了。</p><p>“小光！”路飞趴在船舷上朝它露出灿烂的笑容，一点没有安抚到它受惊的小心肝。</p><p>它没好气地甩了船上所有人一身海水。</p><p>“切，路飞你又交了什么奇怪的朋友？”</p><p>“啊咧，我没说过吗，这是流光鱼，不好吃的。”</p><p>“我当然知道不好吃！”山治狠狠地踢他的屁股：“只是为什么你的朋友打招呼的方式这么奇怪！？”</p><p>“什么嘛，不要在意啦，小光不是故意的。”</p><p>“你这混蛋，你当然没关系，惊吓到lady怎么办！？”</p><p>“啊——真麻烦，喂，娜美，薇薇，你们不要怕，”路飞笑着介绍：“这条流光鱼是我和香克斯的朋友，它来给我送东西。”</p><p>简称邮差。</p><p>又是香克斯——经过路飞的嘴，他们对那位在伟大航路后半段赫赫有名的大海贼没了基本的敬畏，这是什么家伙，一天到晚带小孩子结交这些奇怪又危险的朋友。</p><p>“说起来小光这次来...”路飞伸长手臂打算把流光鱼从海里捞出来，8213还没来得及阻止，他们果不其然缠斗在一起，无风无雨的甲板像被暴风雨洗礼过。</p><p>顶着被流光鱼甩了几尾巴的红痕，路飞艰难拿到了它身后拖着的木箱，心满意足地回过身，甲板上已经乌云压顶，他却毫无所觉，还奇怪：</p><p>“啊咧，你们怎么搞得，掉进海里了吗，哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>砰——</p><p>“对不起...”路飞鼻青脸肿地抱着小光送来的木箱道歉，众人火气稍减，开始好奇箱子里的东西——</p><p>“是那位香克斯寄给你的吗？”</p><p>“里面有你要的海楼石。”8213回答路飞这个问题，毕竟红发背锅成习，它栽赃得没有丝毫愧疚。</p><p>“我还以为真的是香克斯。”路飞突然兴致缺缺，在众人期待的目光里打开木箱——</p><p>“这是什么？手铐，手环？”最上面的海楼石手环闪着沉闷的幽光，感觉很寒酸，娜美挑挑眉：</p><p>“好像不是什么贵重的礼物。”</p><p>“是啊，品味也很奇怪，为什么要送朋友手铐这种东西？”</p><p>“不许说香克斯坏话，他可是个了不起的大海贼。”不知道话题走向为何如此诡异的路飞本能地替红发辩驳，但没有解决娜美的疑问：</p><p>“了不起，但...似乎不太富有。”不应该呀，想不通是什么让一个大海贼敛财失败的海贼新人只能将其归咎于他是个安贫乐道的海贼头子。</p><p>安贫乐道——娜美嘴角一抽，突然意识到一个问题：“路飞，香克斯先生是你的偶像。”</p><p>意味着路飞想成为他那样的海贼。</p><p>路飞头点的很干脆，她顿时倒抽一口凉气，如果混到那份上还真贫穷的话——娜美突然语重心长了：</p><p>“我十分了解你对他的尊敬，但只有一点千万不能学。”</p><p>完全不知道娜美在说什么的路飞也一脸严肃：</p><p>“什么什么，哪一点？”</p><p>“海贼王就算不是这片海上最富有的海贼，但也不能贫穷，我知道香克斯先生也许不是贪图财宝的海贼，”少女觉得自己这个说法很搞笑，尴尬地咳嗽一声：</p><p>“但是，他是特别的，你不要学！”</p><p>香克斯——财宝，贫穷？路飞困惑地歪了歪脑袋：</p><p>“香克斯是很特别啦，但是...”路飞突然想到他终年不变的黑披风白衬衣花裤衩以及现在在自己头上的朴素草帽，发现自己没有办法说出他很有钱这种话。</p><p>“没有但是，听我的路飞。”</p><p>“娜美桑都这么说了，路飞。”山治威胁地看了船长一眼。</p><p>路飞迫于威胁，既莫名其妙，又摸不着头脑地答应下来：</p><p>“我知道了啦。”</p><p>爱钱如命的航海士小姐终于松了口气。</p><p>——————————</p><p>路飞于是将海楼石手环套在手腕上。</p><p>众人立马听到咚的一声，他们的船长瘫在甲板上——</p><p>“！！！？”</p><p>“路飞！”</p><p>“该死的，这东西有毒？乔巴！！”</p><p>乔巴忙不迭跑过来：“让开让开，我先给路飞打一针解毒——剂...”</p><p>咚——下一个倒下的是乔巴。</p><p>“乔巴！！！魔鬼，魔鬼！这是魔鬼的东西，扔掉，快扔掉！”</p><p>乌索普捧着惨白的脸尖叫。</p><p>索隆面色冷峻地抽出刀，琢磨了一下哪里下刀可以将那手铐切开而不伤到路飞。</p><p>“让开！”他大喝一声，同伴们齐刷刷后退一大步。</p><p>“等等！”薇薇和路飞的声音同时响起来。</p><p>“薇薇酱，危险，不要靠近那个东西！”山治面色大变。</p><p>“我大概知道这是什么东西。”薇薇安抚地看了众人一眼，路飞艰难地爬起来，有气无力地仰头看索隆：</p><p>“索隆，你不要什么东西都砍嘛。”</p><p>“你才是，不要什么东西都碰啊白痴！”索隆龇牙咆哮。</p><p>“如果我猜的没错，这是海楼石吧，路飞？”</p><p>“海楼石？薇薇酱，海楼石是什么？”</p><p>薇薇推了推乔巴，乔巴虚弱地喘气：“感觉力气一下子就被抽走了。”</p><p>“海楼石是专门对付能力者的东西，众所周知，大海是恶魔果实的克星，而海楼石是具有大海能力的石头，甚至比大海能力更强。</p><p>我不知道那位香克斯先生为什么要送路飞这种东西，但海楼石对能力者来说是很危险的东西，这是确定的。”</p><p>薇薇说完，众人看着箱子的眼神不善。</p><p>路飞已经可以坐起来，他扬起手腕，没有一点危机感地笑道：</p><p>“是修行啦，一掉到海里就束手无策真的超级危险。”</p><p>这可一点不像蒙奇D路飞会考虑的事情，薇薇沉默了一下，叹气：</p><p>“克洛克达尔是沙沙果实能力者。”说着，她退了半步朝路飞鞠躬：</p><p>“如果是因为这个，还请你不要在战斗时使用这么危险的东西，拜托了。”拜托不要使用这种会两败俱伤的武器，她心里还恐惧着会把草帽一伙儿拖入死地。</p><p>但，这真的是路飞拿来修行的，他以前也是这样干——居然没有一个人相信他。路飞有些头疼地皱起眉：</p><p>“对付克洛克达尔，我可以不用海楼石的。”</p><p>“知道了知道了。”体谅说大话的船长，草帽一行明白他的好心以后笑的很包容。</p><p>“诶，你们根本不相信我。”</p><p>“说起来这真是香克斯先生寄给你的吗？”</p><p>话题成功被转移，路飞语塞——他的船员自顾自补充道：</p><p>“真严格啊，明知道路飞是能力者。”</p><p>“当然了，我可是要成为海贼王的！这片大海上最强的男人怎么能被区区海楼石打倒，哈哈，哈哈哈。”路飞满脸是汗，不停干笑。</p><p>————————————</p><p>阿拉巴斯坦：</p><p>一个赤着上身，头戴牛仔帽的青年走在阿拉巴斯坦的街道上，这是他到这个国家的第三天。</p><p>当路飞一行和公主娜菲鲁塔利·薇薇相遇时，他们即将登陆阿拉巴斯坦的情报就被送到艾斯手上，正巧顺道，艾斯一直期待着和路飞的重逢。</p><p>“请问，有没有看到这个少年。”艾斯拿着被裁剪过的悬赏令在一个算命摊位前问道，算命的大妈建议他去问交游更广阔的餐馆老板。</p><p>与此同时，雄赳赳气昂昂甩开伙伴阔步走在繁华街头的路飞也在思考同一件事——</p><p>“小哥，这是我从古迹里带出来的金苹果，吃一口就能活上一千年哟。”看着人傻钱多速来的路飞被个小贩拽住，那人故弄玄虚地在他面前晃一个金灿灿的苹果：</p><p>“这个秘密我一般不告诉其他人。”</p><p>“真的吗！！好厉害！”</p><p>“...宿主你是白痴吗！！！你已经37岁了，就算真的16岁也不要相信这么荒诞的谎言啊！！”本身存在就很荒诞的8213再一次没有忍住人身攻击宿主的冲动。</p><p>“什么嘛，假的啊。”被巴尔这么一说，路飞口无遮拦了：</p><p>“喂，大叔，你这么随便骗人很没礼貌诶。”</p><p>拿着金苹果的小贩尴尬地杵在原地，咳了一声，还想逞强，但路飞终于想起正经事：</p><p>“说起来，大叔，你见过一个只戴帽子不穿衣服，背上还有刺青的和我差不多大的男人吗？”</p><p>不得不说路飞的人物特征抓的很到位，小贩心里咯噔一下，他还真见过，就在刚才。</p><p>“好像是有这么个男人，在哪见过呢？”</p><p>“你见过！？在哪在哪，大叔你快点想！”</p><p>小贩拿着苹果在他面前绕圈，见他仍专心致志等自己的答案，暗恨这小鬼如此不识趣，故作悲伤道：</p><p>“可能因为我没能替这颗从古迹里挖出来的黄金苹果找到合适的主人，太过悲伤所以记性不太好。”</p><p>路飞信以为真：“大叔你居然伤心的记不起事情了！太糟糕了！”</p><p>“是啊，我找到这颗苹果的时候，那棵树上只剩下这一个了，树干上刻着神留下的字，要我一定替它找个好归宿，否则不幸就会降临在我身上！”那小贩说着，真情实感地流出眼泪。</p><p>“这样啊，包在我身上了！”路飞听罢，豪气干云地承诺。</p><p>一瞬间没明白这种事情怎么承包，小贩呆住，娜美和索隆他们也终于追上来，果然看见路飞一副即将上当受骗的模样。</p><p>“八嘎呀路！”娜美不问三七二十一先在路飞头上敲了一记。</p><p>一点也不疼的路飞捂着被打歪的草帽，拿过小贩手上的苹果放到娜美手心，偏过头，郑重其事地告诉小贩：</p><p>“大叔你放心吧，我的航海士最喜欢金灿灿的东西了，她绝对是这颗苹果最好的归宿！”</p><p>手里莫名多了个苹果的娜美突然明白了什么，阴恻恻地看向小贩，问：</p><p>“你坑了这个白痴多少贝利？”</p><p>小贩被看得寒毛直竖，一个劲地摇头，然后看见她背后那个一脸凶恶拿着刀的男人手搭上了剑柄，心里哀嚎自己造了什么孽。</p><p>“全部吐出来哦。”眼神可怕却笑得灿烂的女人轻声嘱咐他。</p><p>小贩腿肚子一抖，忙不迭辩解：</p><p>“没有没有，这颗苹果是我送给这个小哥的，没有要一分钱！”</p><p>“哈？”娜美不信。</p><p>“诶，大叔，你不是说要替苹果找个好归宿才能告诉我事情吗？”</p><p>莫名感觉自己被坑了的小贩苦着脸：“您和这位美丽的小姐就是它最好的归宿了！”</p><p>“搜嘎，那你可以想起来了吧？”</p><p>这少年和刚刚一样耿直的笑容突然看起来不怀好意，吃了个哑巴亏的小贩连忙道：</p><p>“我看见那个只戴帽子不穿衣服的男人刚刚在阿莲娜那里！”他指着算命摊位。</p><p>众人顺着他的手指，话题的主人公出现了，歪过头和他们面面厮觑——</p><p>艾斯走了一会儿突然想起自己忘了问那个交游广阔的餐馆老板在哪，于是又原路折返，突然听到小贩的话，正感慨居然有人只戴帽子，不穿衣服，真是好品味呐。</p><p>！！！</p><p>他低头看了看自己。</p><p>背上还有刺青，和草帽少年差不多大——全部吻合，小贩一脸得救的表情。</p><p>“啊！！！”</p><p>“艾斯！”</p><p>“路飞！”</p><p>那一刻索隆也将艾斯背后的刺青图案收入眼底，心脏狠狠跳了两下，他不会认错的，那个——白胡子海贼团的图案。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 听哥一句话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哥哥？！”</p><p>不知道该惊奇路飞的哥哥是白胡子海贼团二番队队长这件事，还是这家伙居然还有个哥哥这件事的草帽海贼团，火速拉着碰头就胡闹起来的两兄弟撤离闹市区。</p><p>真是，一点没有被悬赏的自觉，该说不愧是兄弟——诶，艾斯好像不一样。</p><p>他再一次震惊了草帽船上的人，作为一个会礼貌说对不起和谢谢的有教养的青年海贼居然和路飞是兄弟！不知道继承的是父亲的基因还是母亲的——等等，波特卡斯 D 艾斯，果然不是亲的。</p><p>“啊，我们一起长大。”路飞得意地要讲述他们童年的光辉事迹，就被猛然一惊的艾斯打断：</p><p>“路飞！不先给我介绍一下你的伙伴们么？”</p><p>“诶——这个是索隆，以后的世界第一大剑豪，还有做饭超好吃的厨师山治，驯鹿乔巴是我们的船医，还有我的航海士，是个小偷叫娜美，还有薇薇，是这个国家的公主。”路飞掰着手指，在说到娜美是小偷的时候脑袋上挨了一锤——</p><p>“是天才美少女。”</p><p>“啊咧，娜美你不喜欢贝利了吗？”</p><p>“我不是这个意思啊白痴！”</p><p>“嘛没关系啦，大家都超有意思的！”路飞笑嘻嘻地朝艾斯扬起下巴。</p><p>“你还真是和以前一样一点都没有变呢，路飞。”</p><p>“这是当然，我是成熟的大人了，只有青少年才会随便变来变去。”自诩帮艾斯顺利度过了青春期的路飞大言不惭：</p><p>“艾斯你就和小时候很不一样了。”多亏他和白胡子教导有方，把那个满脸被人拖欠巨款表情不爽的孩子变成如今的四好青年。</p><p>众人被他的厚颜无耻惊得瞠目结舌。</p><p>艾斯更是差点被他气到原地自燃，要不是惦记着在他同伴面前的成熟稳重大哥形象，他现在就能把路飞烧成橡皮泥。</p><p>阿拉巴斯坦的热气捂在脸上，他们一伙撤出城就是不见边际的黄沙，这地儿太适合艾斯这种火系选手打架了，他在弟弟身为船长的颜面和扳回这么多年被吊打局面的执念之间挣扎着，于是成功错过娜美关于他到阿拉巴斯坦缘故的搭话。</p><p>不愧是白胡子海贼团的队长，高冷得和路飞这种二缺一个天一个地，娜美碰了灰，悻悻地缩回来，艾斯回过神，木呆呆回问：</p><p>“不好意思，你刚刚说什么？”</p><p>“娜美问你为什么来阿拉巴斯坦，艾斯，你的警觉性变差了诶。”</p><p>“你才最没资格嫌弃别人的好么！”艾斯知道自己刚刚失礼，但绝不会承认自己在琢磨怎么暴揍自己弟弟一顿，毕竟这家伙也是一船之长了，要在他手下面前给他留面子，不然以后就使唤不动小弟了。</p><p>自以为体贴的艾斯给了路飞一个爱的拳头，寻思着这种事情还是挑个夜深人静的时候悄悄来的好。</p><p>“抱歉，刚刚睡着了。”他扶着自己的牛仔帽跟女士道歉，仗着自己出海久欺负他们没见识，快速转移话题告诉他们自己是来出公差的。</p><p>“我队里有个叫黑胡子的家伙...”</p><p>黑胡子没什么名气，他估摸着这群新丁不会知道，谁想他才提这个名字他们就惊愕地张大嘴齐声道：</p><p>“黑胡子？！”</p><p>艾斯被他们的口气震得有些懵圈，心道白胡子海贼团在前半段的名号有这么大么，连黑胡子那种家伙都有人知道。</p><p>“你们认识？”</p><p>众人齐刷刷看向正在摸包的路飞，他偷吃的技术日益见长，大家伙眼珠子还没落定他就抽出手来，满脸无辜地看回去。</p><p>哼，太明显了——不是计较这个的时候，说起黑胡子，那岂止认识，差点死在那家伙手上。</p><p>“打过一架。”</p><p>路飞早知道艾斯出现在这片沙漠的原因，对上他狐疑的眼神，他很坦然：</p><p>“没打赢。”</p><p>虽然不能说黑胡子是个喽啰，但自家弟弟打不赢自己队里小弟这种事情还是让艾斯有些飘飘然，保护欲膨胀的他咳了一声，正色道：</p><p>“你太冲动了，黑胡子不是简单的角色，他犯下了海贼船上决不能犯的禁忌，杀害了同船的同伴，你们不该随便和他交手。”</p><p>那哪里是随便交的手，是巴巴赶到面前的正面挑衅，虽然众人不太认可路飞没打赢这种说法，但也许船长的打赢是把对方揍到跪地求饶才算，也就不计较了。</p><p>路飞皱了皱眉，没有说话。真是的，艾斯没听懂嘛，自己没打赢，他连自己都打不赢所以怎么可能打的赢？他以前怎么没发现艾斯这么笨呢？</p><p>他向8213抱怨，8213不想理他。</p><p>艾斯继续道：</p><p>“他是我的猎物，算了，以后你们应该不会碰面了，但是路飞，这种要命的对手这片海上还很多，你...”</p><p>他顿了顿，想起路飞的性子大概说了也是白说，无奈地摆摆手，转而拜托他的同伴：</p><p>“这家伙辛苦你们了。”</p><p>仗着船长实力开挂没吃多少打斗亏的草帽众人谦虚地说哪里哪里，这也是没办法的。</p><p>艾斯没觉得自己会打不过黑胡子，那家伙杀了萨奇，但那是偷袭，虽然实力不弱，可混了二十年还没出头又能强到哪里，他说这家伙阴险狠毒，却对他究竟有多阴险没有确切的概念。</p><p>可路飞有。</p><p>“艾斯。”路飞终于不得不亲自打醒自己的傻哥哥了：“我说我没有打赢黑胡子。”</p><p>以为对方是撒娇的艾斯很有兄长风度：</p><p>“没关系，我会帮你报仇的。”</p><p>“你回去吧。”</p><p>两兄弟的话正面撞上了，草帽船员心里一咯噔——画风好像要变了？</p><p>艾斯的微笑先是僵住，然后慢慢地收起，他看着几乎和自己一样高的路飞，想起那个矮他很多却出奇能打的小豆丁，他们都不是以前的孩子了。</p><p>“路飞，这是白胡子海贼船的内务。”</p><p>纵是神经大条如路飞也知道啊，十六岁的他绝不会插手，大海对他而言是冒险的乐园，然而对实际上奔四的他，大海是充满危险的乐园。</p><p>他长长地叹了口气，终于感受到老男人对上年轻小伙子的心累，他说的如此清晰明了了——</p><p>现在的他打不赢黑胡子，现在的艾斯打不赢他，等于，现在的艾斯更打不赢黑胡子。</p><p>为什么艾斯还是听不懂呢？难道青春期还没过？</p><p>“当年我们各自出海寻找onepiece，虽然我要让老爹成为海贼王，但我也记得你说你要做海贼王的原因，你说因为那是这片海上最自由的家伙。”</p><p>自家兄弟多管闲事到自己头上没让艾斯真的生气，但也让他敏锐地发现这个不好的苗头，搁别的船，这妥妥的是开战的借口啊。教训刚出海不懂事的弟弟是兄长的责任，艾斯不免语重心长起来——本来他还想帮他在同伴面前树一下船长的威风的。</p><p>“我虽然放弃自己做海贼王的打算，但我和你一样，不打算让任何人干涉我的自由。”</p><p>“黑胡子很厉害。”路飞明白，语言失去作用了。</p><p>“我知道，”艾斯知道，却没那么知道：“就算我输了，也是我的选择。”</p><p>说到这份上，按海贼的道义，艾斯是占理的，路飞该让步了——这片海上有资格让艾斯撤回去的只有他的白胡子老爹，白胡子都放他出来了，路飞能怎么办？</p><p>可输的尽头是死。</p><p>路飞也很纠结，他甚至拽出了8213讨教让艾斯打道回府的办法。</p><p>8213很抓狂：</p><p>“不要明知故问啊宿主，打，打到他服气，这才是海上最大的自由！”</p><p>拳头不够硬，尊重什么的不存在的，也就白胡子那种溺爱孩子的老爹耳根子才会这么软，艾斯现在所有的选择全是基于他对自己还有黑胡子实力认识不清的情况下做出的，路飞对8213的建议深以为然。</p><p>狗屁自由，拳头大的最自由。</p><p>见路飞表情严肃，艾斯也自省是不是口气重了点，随即堆出笑脸，转移话题：</p><p>“我听说你们登陆阿拉巴斯坦就找过来了，你们到这又做什么？”还带着人家的公主。</p><p>“那就没办法了。”路飞没有回答这个问题，他的船员读懂了他的表情——</p><p>卧槽，谈崩了！</p><p>艾斯一愣：“没什么办法？”</p><p>“除了亲自把你送回去，没别的办法了。”路飞退了一步，摆开架势，要打架前咧嘴笑了：</p><p>“来吧艾斯，老规矩，听赢了的。”</p><p>真是瞌睡时候送枕头，艾斯没准备以这种理由动手，原本肚子里琢磨了好多个切磋的借口却都可以放下了，他按住差点翘起来的尾巴，提醒道：</p><p>“我吃了烧烧果实。”</p><p>路飞当然知道。</p><p>那不以为然的表情刺激了艾斯，他同样退开，挑起眉：“你可以随时喊认输。”</p><p>路飞做了个鬼脸，让同伴们退开，他的同伴欲哭无泪——自家船长真会给自己找对手，黑胡子就算了，他哥哥的悬赏可比克洛克达尔那条沙鳄鱼高出几倍。</p><p>“输给哥哥不丢人。”乌索普走的时候悄悄在他耳边叨叨。</p><p>路飞嘻嘻嘻一阵，向艾斯转述了这句话：</p><p>“输给弟弟也不丢人。”</p><p>“你还真是一点——都不知收敛啊！”我已经今非昔比了！艾斯预见了路飞输了以后抱他大腿的样子，这句话说的满脸笑意。</p><p>那志得意满的笑容并没有保持到最后。</p><p>........</p><p>“蒙奇D路飞，你从哪里搞到的海楼石！！！”</p><p>被海楼石封住能力的艾斯气急败坏坐在地上，下意识不肯承认吃了烧烧果实，这么多年以后他还是打不赢这块橡皮糖，绝对，绝对是因为他用海楼石暗算我！</p><p>草帽的其他人也有点这种意思，有些不好意思地说道：</p><p>“这个是路飞认识的人给的。”</p><p>“认识的人？”艾斯稍稍想了下：“红发？”</p><p>那家伙给路飞海楼石干嘛！！明明他弟弟也是能力者。</p><p>不自觉又砸了口锅给香克斯，路飞蹲在艾斯身边：“我赢了！”</p><p>“你混蛋！”艾斯扬起自己两只手。</p><p>“是我先打败你才给你戴上的。”</p><p>“是红发香克斯？”艾斯阴恻恻地问。</p><p>终于意识到偶像在背锅的路飞一阵心虚，沉吟片刻：</p><p>“这是修行，总而言之，我赢了！”</p><p>还给你，不打扰你修行，艾斯内心气急。</p><p>“这是偷袭！”和路飞打架经常偷袭，还组队偷袭的艾斯理直气壮。</p><p>“你打不赢黑胡子。”</p><p>“靠偷袭也许就可以了！”艾斯觉得自己真的快被气燃了，虽然海楼石完美浇灭了他。</p><p>路飞纠结地看着他，竟有种老父亲对上蛮不讲理儿子的沧桑感，众人不禁为自己的想象汗颜。</p><p>“不用这个打败你就可以了是吧？”</p><p>对上“年幼”的艾斯，路飞忍让。</p><p>于是——他压着艾斯揍了三次，揍到后面他的船员都铺好毯子摆上食物准备野餐着等他们。</p><p>.......</p><p>山治诚恳地安慰薇薇：“薇薇酱，这下你真的不用担心巴洛克工作室了。”</p><p>有他们在，还有个压着火拳打的船长在，克洛克达尔不足为患。</p><p>“...也许是吧。”薇薇注视着战场抽了抽嘴角，含含糊糊地答道。</p><p>他们看着被打的没脾气的艾斯重新铐上海楼石手回来，和路飞饿死鬼一样抓起餐巾上的食物往嘴里塞。</p><p>“分出胜负了？”</p><p>艾斯哼了一声不说话，这下顾不得什么成熟稳重的大哥形象，面子丢大发了。</p><p>路飞连连点头，速度和他往嘴里塞吃的的速度一样快。</p><p>“我们抓紧赶到下个城市购买补给，然后就该出发了。”</p><p>出发去王城，这有一个国家的水深火热等待拯救。</p><p>艾斯匀了一个一伙的眼神给诸位，他们才想起自己忘记解释阿拉巴斯坦的危机。</p><p>“篡国？”艾斯嗤笑：“真是...什么海贼都有。”他暗暗瞪了路飞一眼。</p><p>众人叹气，那两兄弟吃饱喝足，也鼓起干劲，主要是路飞——</p><p>“哟西，大家伙，起航了，我们去干掉克洛克达尔，然后把艾斯送回去！”</p><p>这种照顾未成年的口气气得艾斯内里冒火，迁怒地想着：</p><p>混球沙鳄鱼，看把他烧成玻璃！</p><p>大家满口答应，突然，索隆冒了一句：</p><p>“送你哥哥回去——意思是，我们要去白胡子的地盘？”</p><p>是这个意思没错，同伴们却没听懂他真正想说的。索隆无奈叹了口气，挠了挠自己的绿藻头，捡起身边的刀，自行找了个地方练剑去了——要命啊这是。</p><p>“！！！”</p><p>艾斯突然感觉刚刚被打的满头包突突疼了起来，尤其见大多数人还不知道白胡子这个名字还意味着什么，他突然感到了一股和路飞刚刚如出一辙的忧郁焦虑：</p><p>“等等啊路飞！你们不可以就这么去找老爹！”</p><p>“当然了，”这个回答让艾斯稍一松气，就听见路飞继续说：“要等揍飞克洛克达尔再去。”</p><p>下一口气差点没提起来：</p><p>不是啊弟弟，新海贼进入新世界的正常程序是先找你熟悉的红发试试水，再决定要不要刚四皇，他是过来人，知道直接挑战地狱模式的结果不是给人当儿子就是死，听哥哥一句劝，别找死。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 沙漠之鳄鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>除了流年不利，克洛克达尔脑子里暂时没想出另一个词。</p><p>一个兢兢业业谋国数年的海贼，一个内心坚定，为了伟大目标豁出一切的海贼，更别说这个海贼还实力强大，精于诡计，于情于理都应该心想事成。</p><p>他离成功真的不远了，虽然过程中出了一些注定会出现的小波折，但无伤大雅，风控也在计划之内，那位和他一样兢兢业业卧底的公主能惹出多大的事端呢？</p><p>鳄鱼是狡猾的生物，善用欺诈蒙蔽猎物，还善隐忍，若不能一击毙命，就宁愿继续潜伏。他是同类之中的佼佼者，对阿拉巴斯坦这个贫瘠的沙漠国家，他花的心思不比这的国王少，只是方向不太一致而已。</p><p>何况他也并未小觑那位未成年的公主殿下，派了勤勤恳恳的手下去解决这个小麻烦，虽然后来勾出了一连串小麻烦，但小麻烦就是小麻烦，他堂堂七武海，什么麻烦没处理过。</p><p>只是如今——公主身后那个团队成员的成分变了。</p><p>最新的情报让沙鳄鱼同志寝食难安起来。</p><p>情况并不明了，他没闹明白白胡子海贼团是几个意思。</p><p>对那位和海贼王齐名的强大海贼，克洛克达尔由衷敬佩，强者有多管闲事的权力和能力，但是！</p><p>新世界那么大地盘还不够他操心吗？犯得着来前半段截他的胡？</p><p>这到底是火拳一个人的意思还是白胡子的意思？</p><p>他脑子里挤满了问号，一时不敢轻举妄动，只得让行事最谨慎的副社长亲自去盯着。</p><p>想起妮可罗宾，克洛克达尔脑袋更疼了——</p><p>他疼痛的脑壳并没有为草帽一行人腾出位置，他注定要为此付出沉重的代价。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>妮可罗宾对克洛克达尔目前的窘境毫无同情，甚至有点幸灾乐祸。</p><p>但碍于目前双方是利益共同体，命令就是命令，她也想见见这个弄得沙鳄焦头烂额的火拳是什么样子。</p><p>重点不是火拳，重点是他背后的白胡子，那令所有海贼都忌惮不已的庞然大物。克洛克达尔令她尽快查清白胡子二番队队长和阿拉巴斯坦公主同行的原因，虽然她也好奇，但查清了又怎么样呢？</p><p>倘若结果不如沙鳄所愿，他难道还能放弃阿拉巴斯坦不成？</p><p>自家现任老板一心祈祷火拳只是路过，他好大开方便之门放他过路，倘若不幸，他便退而祈祷对方能同流合污——</p><p>阿拉巴斯坦这块地盘从来不是重点，克洛克达尔肯出血，只要在白胡子大部队到来之前掌握了冥王，白胡子又能耐他何？</p><p>但对方肯不肯咬这个饵呢？倘若一个七武海傍上一个四皇，这种势力又该惊动多少人，这个国家又该有多少人会为之付出代价？</p><p>罗宾叹了口气不再想了，这已大大超出她的能力范围。</p><p>她驾着沙舟航行，一边思考对策：隐藏身份潜入已经不可能了，薇薇公主认得她，火拳也未必不知道她的悬赏。</p><p>那么——正面冲突吗？她不喜欢这个选择。</p><p>靠着花花果实，她在两座沙丘外探出眼睛窥伺草帽海贼团的情况，结果竟出乎意料！</p><p>不说一船新出海的海贼笼络住火拳这个消息有多震撼，火拳竟不是这伙人里面主事的人这事更让罗宾吃惊。</p><p>罗宾仔细想了想，确定从未听说过草帽海贼团的名字，确实是近年才进入伟大航路的海贼，船上只有一个悬赏犯，就是船长蒙奇D路飞，金额不高，只有三千万。</p><p>三千万的新海贼压制住了白胡子海贼团的火拳？</p><p>罗宾觉得不可思议，冒险朝他们的临时驻地靠近了一些。</p><p>“嗯？！”前一秒心无旁骛吃吃喝喝的草帽船长警惕地偏过头。</p><p>被发现了？！</p><p>火焰飞向她探出的眼睛。</p><p>罗宾无奈撤下果实能力：果然被发现了。</p><p>“怎么了路飞？”</p><p>还有艾斯，突然朝那边射火苗干嘛？</p><p>艾斯和路飞对视一眼，默契地笑起来，打着哈哈：</p><p>“好像是奇怪的植物。”</p><p>“艾斯想吃。”</p><p>“只有你才喜欢吃奇奇怪怪的东西好吗！”</p><p>“那待会儿你的那份要给我。”</p><p>“想都别想！海贼船上食物的分配都要听厨师的。”他被山治的厨艺征服了。</p><p>路飞并不买账：“什么！不是听船长的吗？”</p><p>众人齐齐白眼，真听船长的，他们能成为伟大航路上第一船被船长偷光食物而饿死的海贼。刚刚一瞬的紧张很快就被两兄弟联手消解下去，只有薇薇还白着脸，她不确定自己刚刚看错没有。</p><p>“路飞，那是...手吧？”沙漠里伸出了一只手。</p><p>“什么？哪里哪里，有人被刚刚的沙暴埋住了吗？！”乌索普在自己的万能背包里翻找铁锹，乔巴也紧张起来：</p><p>“有人受伤了吗？！”</p><p>两兄弟没有反驳，那就是了，薇薇咬了咬唇：</p><p>“不，是Miss all Sunday，巴洛克工作社的副社长。”一个厉害且狡猾的女人，薇薇有些怕她。</p><p>乌索普救人的姿势僵住：“我突然得了不能在沙漠里行走的病。”</p><p>眼见气氛再次紧张，路飞挺直腰板大声道：</p><p>“搜嘎，那我和艾斯去看看情况！”他将面前的东西扫荡干净，抓起旁边还要吃的艾斯——</p><p>“你等等，我还没吃完！”艾斯的小火苗恋恋不舍地在餐盘上盘旋，路飞伸长手臂将它拿走，塞满食物的嘴叽里咕噜抱怨着：</p><p>“艾斯你太慢了，小心星期天跑掉了！”</p><p>两兄弟手脚麻利，顷刻就没了影子，草帽一行眨眨眼，波澜不惊地继续他们的午餐，这种情况一回生二回就熟了。</p><p>————————————</p><p>妮可罗宾没觉得自己会被抓住，因此没有很认真逃跑，直到追击的家伙杵到面前，也真没让她生出什么危机感。</p><p>大概来人少年气太重，戴着一顶质朴的草帽，像极了在田间欢快撒野的小孩子，怎么咂摸都无害好骗的紧，她勾起惯常的微笑打招呼：<br/>   “草帽船长。”<br/>    草帽船长的脑子里正接收到来自8213单方面的轰炸——那是妮可罗宾，从小孤苦无依历经千折百难成长起来的高智商人才，和其他正儿八经单纯无害的同伴不一样，你露一点纰漏她都能顺着推出你的祖宗十八代，何况它这个来历不明的外挂系统？！</p><p>8213觉得自己存在的真相正岌岌可危着！</p><p>路飞却仍我行我素，除了还记得约定没扑上去和罗宾“相认”以外，其余言行举止皆凭心来。</p><p>罗宾像对待不谙世事的弟弟一样对他笑着，问：</p><p>“我没有战斗的打算，这次碰面只是意外，我们都当没发生过怎么样？”</p><p>8213疯狂提示路飞答应这个请求，千万别像之前的伙伴一样随随便便拉人上船，对于这种高智商罪犯，要人上船只能祈求对方发挥主观能动性，倘若被动上船的，对方十有八九能像甩克洛克达尔一样甩你！</p><p>路飞不觉得罗宾会这样，前一次没有，这一次也不会，但现在确实不是好时机。他为难地撑着下巴，歪头问：</p><p>“那你来干什么的？”</p><p>自己不会刺探情报，也不觉得自己有什么情报可以给人刺探，路飞很费解沙鳄还有罗宾这种操作。</p><p>“八嘎，我早说过你硬拽上我一起走会有很多麻烦。”艾斯绕到罗宾身后堵住她的退路，听到路飞的白痴问题也很头疼。</p><p> </p><p>艾斯的话透露出很多信息，罗宾有些惊讶，事情似乎不是他们原本想象的那样。</p><p>路飞的不加掩饰更印证了这个猜测：</p><p>“反正绝对不会放你走的。”</p><p>“真是——”他们现在是一伙的好吧，要不要放走的对象根本不是他，但也懒得纠正了，艾斯正了正帽子，看向妮可罗宾：</p><p>“克洛克达尔想知道什么？”</p><p>罗宾微笑着，反问道：</p><p>“不是什么大事，就是好奇白胡子海贼团的二番队队长为什么出现在这里。”</p><p>这是哪壶不开提哪壶，艾斯当然不会说出真相，但路飞不一定，艾斯决定主动拯救自己的形象，在路飞开口之前——</p><p>“我不懂事的弟弟开口要求了，我怎么能拒绝。”</p><p>似乎也没错，虽然路飞觉得艾斯这个表述怪怪的。</p><p>“弟弟？”这远出乎她和沙鳄的意料，结盟的计划十有八九吹了，好在她没多遗憾，半真半假感慨着：</p><p>“你们兄弟感情真好。”</p><p>“有什么问题吗？”艾斯挑眉，让对方把话说清楚。</p><p>“是啊。”路飞像只会傻笑。</p><p>“没什么，原来是兄弟，难怪白胡子的队长会亲自来前半段招募。”</p><p>这个试探让两兄弟的表情都变了，罗宾笑道：</p><p>“怎么，难道艾斯先生这次是擅自出来的？”</p><p>久经风浪的火拳什么没见过，这种要打不打使劲磨叽的海贼也不少，罗宾才说了几句他就醒悟了对方的意思——</p><p>“虽然我很欢迎路飞他们加入，但他可不是听话的弟弟。”然后话锋一转：“怎么，克洛克达尔和他的工作社有加入白胡子海贼团的意愿吗？”</p><p>他一人单枪匹马从新世界闯到阿拉巴斯坦，把双方结盟说的像单方吞并，罗宾为他的魄力和胆识微笑：</p><p>“啊呀，这可不是我能做主的事情。”</p><p>“嗯——所以你真的不是来找我们打架的。”路飞只总结出这一点。</p><p>“啊，我不会做这种无意义的事，既然我们和艾斯先生有不同的打算，我就该走了。”她背过身，不欲节外生枝正要离开，却被路飞叫住：</p><p>“喂！星期天！”</p><p>“星期天？”艾斯莫名其妙，他吃饭过于专心而错过了薇薇的解释。</p><p>“不是星期天吗？你叫什么名字！”</p><p>“这不重要。”妮可罗宾没有其他海贼将自己声名远播的欲望，但不妨碍艾斯知道她：</p><p>“被世界政府通缉二十年的女人，妮可罗宾，你的名字可能比你自己想象的要重要。”</p><p>罗宾微笑不语。</p><p>“妮可罗宾，那你要做一件自己能做主的事吗？”路飞扬起笑。</p><p>这话让罗宾觉得危险，那张脸仍是质朴无害，她终于将注意力从火拳身上转过去——火拳的弟弟，戴草帽的东海少年，出海不久即获得3000万悬赏，新海贼里成绩斐然。</p><p>他说“自己能做主的事情”，这话天真到令人生气，却一听无妨：</p><p>“比如？”</p><p>“和我们一起打飞克洛克达尔。”</p><p>艾斯：“....”</p><p>罗宾：“....”</p><p>8213:“.....”</p><p>罗宾就当童言无忌了，好在四周没有眼线，她冷眼睨他们：</p><p>“克洛克达尔不好对付，而且他七武海的名头很有用。”</p><p>“但是他很快就要被打败了。”路飞记得那之后“七武海”的名头就没什么用了。</p><p>罗宾自觉已仁至义尽，这小鬼却仍选择忽略她的前半句话，她叹了口气：</p><p>“等你做到再说吧，再见了，年轻的海贼。”</p><p>“喂罗宾，你真的赞同克洛克达尔对阿拉巴斯坦做的事么？”这话成功让罗宾站住了，她偏头：</p><p>“我也是海贼。”</p><p>“啊，我和艾斯也是。”路飞没接上茬。</p><p>罗宾被这话噎住，顿了顿：“我不是什么好人。”</p><p>“嗯——我们也不是。”</p><p>这是什么诡异的小孩子找同伴的游戏！罗宾满头黑线：</p><p>“这意味着我对拯救国家这种英雄壮举没什么兴趣。”</p><p>“诶，海贼不是想做什么就做什么的嘛！”</p><p>才！不！是！</p><p>罗宾深吸一口气：“是这样没错。”所以克洛克达尔敢收留她。</p><p>“那我要你和我们一起打飞克洛克达尔。”</p><p>眼看罗宾都要拒绝出火气了，艾斯突然插嘴：</p><p>“我觉得路飞说的可行，一起干吧，妮可罗宾。”</p><p>白胡子船上的人说话分量终究不一样，罗宾的眼神平静下来，寻思片刻：</p><p>“理由。”</p><p>“我觉得你不是坏人。”路飞没觉得自己的理由有问题，他之前就是这样坚持的。</p><p>“我说，让我离开一个七武海加入你们的理由。”</p><p>“这个啊，因为我会打败克洛克达尔。”</p><p>罗宾皱眉思索，如果有火拳帮忙的话，她有些意动——</p><p>“而且啊，我可是要成为海贼王的男人。”</p><p>理智告诉罗宾，这时候该开口嘲笑少年口出狂言，不知好歹，但那神差鬼使的一秒过去，她醒神发现自己已经点头。</p><p>他们仨稀里糊涂地团坐在一起，就开始商量对付前老板的计策，罗宾觉得自己藏了二十几年的不靠谱刚刚那一下全部冒出头来——</p><p>然而贼船已上，下不来了。</p><p>她看着路飞开心的笑脸，内心无比忐忑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 出发吧，新世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新世界：</p><p>贝克曼从主桅下顺利找到用黑披风蒙脸大睡的船长，啧了一声后扔过去一卷报纸。</p><p>睡着仍保持着肌肉记忆的红发船长侧身闪开，气得咬牙的大副拽下他头上的披风，船长茫然地用手挡眼，指缝里挤进贝克曼的脸，憨憨一笑：</p><p>“天亮了？”</p><p>太阳平静地释放着热量。</p><p>香克斯捶捶脑袋，嘟囔着：“不要这么暴力嘛本...”</p><p>“新闻，以及船长室可以腾空给我放东西了？”</p><p>船长龇牙咧嘴：“你已经有一个放东西的房间了！”</p><p>这是船长都没有的待遇，他捡起一旁的报纸认真扫视，笑容逐渐在脸上成型：</p><p>“路飞和艾斯汇合了啊，他们俩兄弟很久没见了吧？”</p><p>重点在这吗？贝克曼隐约感觉自己额上跳动的青筋：“看上一条。”</p><p>“什么嘛，路飞真行啊，七武海都干掉了，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>贝克曼受够这家伙了，无奈蹲下来给他指：“是这里。”</p><p>白胡子海贼团二番队队长联手草帽海贼团击败王下七武海沙鳄克洛克达尔——</p><p>下面详细记载了火拳和草帽从相遇到联手的详细过程，当然其中不实成分居多，但引起贝克曼担忧的是：</p><p>“火拳和路飞联手，这不合他的性格。”</p><p>“他是路飞的哥哥啊。”香克斯笑着安慰贝克曼。</p><p>“扪心自问，如果是你，你会在这时候帮路飞吗？”贝克曼索性盘腿陪红发坐下，点燃一根雪茄，悠悠抽了一口。</p><p>瞧着他永远不急不缓的样子，香克斯撇嘴：“艾斯和我不一样嘛。”</p><p>“我没有瞧不起七武海的意思，但克洛克达尔这家伙我知道，值得火拳和路飞一起出手吗？”尽管从未交战，但贝克曼也认可路飞的实力，精于算计的沙鳄绝不会在谋国的关键时刻和白胡子海贼团的人硬碰硬。</p><p>可结果如此，想必是有什么不可控的事情发生了。</p><p>这片海上又有什么事情可控呢？香克斯望着远方的飞鸟，嘴角笑意舒缓：</p><p>“别担心了。”</p><p>他这是为谁穷操心，贝克曼斜他一眼，咬着烟头：“黑胡子呢，艾斯不追了？和路飞耽搁的功夫够他再跑两个岛了。”</p><p>“这确实是个麻烦。”香克斯单手撑地站起来，向海面望了一会儿回头，问：“白胡子的船现在开到哪了？”</p><p>作为大副，此时最合适的回答应该是——这特么不关你的事，好好带船员走下个岛挖宝藏不好么？这才能尽到他克制船长不着调的职能，然而此刻：</p><p>“西尔西岛，听说是个盛产菌类的岛。”他眼里染上笑意。</p><p>“那一定要尝一下那里的菌汤，真怀念呐，那时候还是罗杰船长带我们去的。”</p><p>这俩大家长自以为在为孩子们解决后方难题，兀自在甲板上岁月静好，回味蘑菇炖小鸡的鲜美味道，另一头干掉克洛克达尔的草帽一伙正在妮可罗宾面前如临大敌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“路路路，路飞！！”乌索普成功让自己发出了破音：“Miss All Sunday在船上！！”</p><p>“啊，妮可罗宾，她叫。”路飞抱着双臂，一本正经地介绍道。</p><p>“诶？”整条船都惊呆了，他们尚且来不及知道在和沙鳄决战过程中罗宾的角色，但从船长的态度可窥一二，只是——</p><p>“我当然知道，被世界政府通缉二十年的女人，问题是路飞，为什么她在我们船上？”索隆问着路飞，眼睛却一瞬不瞬地盯着罗宾。</p><p>按理说这点和风细雨的警惕根本无伤大雅，但罗宾也被路飞的旷达震惊了，完全不比草帽船上的少。</p><p>“因为...她是和我们一起打克洛克达尔的同伴。”路飞难得把这么长的名字说对了，足以显示出他对此事的认真。</p><p>碰上船长难得的认真，所有人只有选择相信他，尽管内心仍存犹疑：</p><p>“我可以接受一起走，如果她不做什么的话...但是路飞，接下去我们要去哪？”带着妮可罗宾，他们整船的悬赏大幅度提升，难免会成为海军的眼中钉。娜美觉得接下去得制定一个更谨慎的航行路线。</p><p>“我们得把艾斯送回去。”</p><p>这是之前提过的，但是——</p><p>“现在？？”这下不止乌索普破音了。</p><p>“不用你送啊混蛋。”</p><p>“不然艾斯一定会偷跑的。”路飞嘻嘻笑道，一脸我行我素。</p><p>这弟弟什么德行艾斯不能更清楚了，技不如人又势必人强，他瞄了眼一脸莫名其妙的妮可罗宾，内心对她升起由衷的同情。</p><p>“真是的，你非要去的话——你知道怎么去新世界吗？”他只能指望这家伙不认识路。</p><p>“嘛，小光会帮我们的。”这话说的仿佛早有预谋，众人仍旧心有惴惴，那条大的过分的流光鱼能挡得住无风带的海王类么？</p><p>他们就这个问题展开了激烈的争执，娜美第一个对路飞的方案提出异议，得到了船上人的附和。8213百无聊赖地予以路飞指点，告诉他如何正确抵达目的地，它已经绝望地习惯了超标完成挑战。</p><p>“等等！”只有越听越不对劲的罗宾发出了暂停的信号，她满面凝重，问：</p><p>“接下去要前往白胡子的驻地？”</p><p>众人点头。</p><p>“你们和白胡子海贼团不是盟友？”</p><p>艾斯抗议道：“老爹不接受结盟，只接受投靠。”</p><p>罗宾咽了咽口水：“所以你们要去投靠白胡子？”</p><p>“当然不是了！”路飞不满道。</p><p>“那么...”</p><p>“送艾斯回去他的海贼团。”</p><p>“以什么名义呢？”罗宾问出了致命问题。</p><p>“那不重要。”路飞笑哈哈。</p><p>那才是唯一重要的——包括罗宾在内的所有人第一次形成了统一战线。</p><p>无论如何，艾斯一脸凝重地站在众人中间：“在到老爹根据地之前有几个要点我必须提醒你们。”</p><p>所有人作聆听状，只有最该听话的路飞在那心猿意马。艾斯给了他一记暴栗：</p><p>“第一，千万不要有任何挑衅的语言和动作出现。”</p><p>“比如说，哟白胡子，我帮你把艾斯带回来了。”路飞指着天出了个主意。</p><p>“不行！”娜美率先否决他：“正确说法应该是，尊敬的白胡子船长，作为一个关心兄长的弟弟，我觉得艾斯这次行动太过危险，考虑到他的生命安全，我把他带回这里交给你管教。”</p><p>这说法收到兄弟两人的抗议：</p><p>“才不是，当海贼怎么会考虑生命安全！”</p><p>“我可是要做海贼王的人，这么说一点气势也没有！”</p><p>“闭嘴，听娜美小姐的话！”山治无条件挺女士。</p><p>路飞嘟着嘴望天，众人知道他肯定不会这么说，于是选拔一位外交大使就成了当务之急。</p><p>这事搁一旁，艾斯为了弟弟一船也是操碎了心：“第二，不要过问黑胡子的事。”</p><p>“嘛...可是黑胡子本来就...唔唔唔。”所有人堵住路飞的嘴。</p><p>“第三，不要对老爹不敬，否则会惹来番队队长的追杀。”艾斯继续危言耸听。</p><p>还有第五第六，艾斯逐一交代完毕以后仍觉得忐忑，末了他沉吟许久：</p><p>“不如还是不要去，让我一个人回去吧。”他自认为退了很多步。</p><p>“不行！”路飞当然不能让他如愿。</p><p>就是这这态度一定会被人认为是来踢馆的，艾斯只能祈求老爹看在这家伙是他弟弟的份上不要计较太多...</p><p>“艾斯，可以问你一个问题吗？”</p><p>草帽众人已经默认己方所有心理建设都会被船长败坏干净的结局，但还是最后垂死挣扎了一番：</p><p>“白胡子的脾气怎么样呢？”</p><p>这问题着实不好回答，艾斯斟酌很久道：</p><p>“是一个对朋友豪爽包容对敌人雷霆万钧的海贼，这一点和很多大海贼一样。”</p><p>“意思是我们只要以朋友，或者说非敌人的身份拜访...”乌索普仿佛找到了解决之道，但还没说完就被任性的船长打断：</p><p>“什么嘛，香克斯就不这样，他对谁都很好。”</p><p>艾斯白他一眼，他这天真愚蠢的弟弟怕是没见过红发黑脸砍人的样子——不过说起来，红发砍人的时候会黑脸吗？</p><p>艾斯认真想象了一下，突然被微笑的红发一剑放倒一片的画面惊得一身恶寒。</p><p>“不要抬杠，听你哥哥的话。”草帽一伙教训船长。</p><p>对对对，听哥的话，不要再惦记那个带你走歪的红发了，哪有海贼砍人也和和气气，那是变态，必须隔离。</p><p>艾斯深以为然地点头。</p><p>针对前往白胡子驻地的作战会议散去，只有妮可罗宾还在甲板徘徊，她突然醒悟到一个真相，待在草帽海贼团的危险程度一点也不比沙鳄那低。</p><p>她把视线投向船舷之外，海上风平浪静，作为一个恶魔果实食用者，没有青雉那逆天的能力，横跨这篇海洋几乎不可能，她盘算了一下自己接下去的存活率，悲观地醒悟到自己这辈子很可能壮志难酬。</p><p>“罗宾小姐。”率先递来橄榄枝的是厨子先生，他端着托盘送上一杯橘子汁：</p><p>“这是娜美小姐种的橘子，尝尝看。”</p><p>罗宾愣了一下，接过杯子：“谢谢。”</p><p>“很不习惯吧，我们船长这个样子。”山治微笑着抱怨：“一点没有一船之长的自觉呢，总带大家伙干那么多危险的事情。”</p><p>罗宾想起自己初见草帽时候的判断，其实和厨子无异。</p><p>“但没事的，在这片海上，大家都会努力守护彼此，所以...不要太担心了。”</p><p>“为什么要和我说这些呢，厨师先生？”</p><p>山治呆了呆：“因为...”他没能说出原因，乔巴和乌索普投诉的声音从厨房传来：</p><p>“山治，路飞在偷吃的！！！”</p><p>厨子先生登的炸了：“什么，他还敢？！”</p><p>只有食物有力量让他忘的女士，罗宾没纠结那个没得到的答案，却突然发现就算草帽海贼团这次去单挑白胡子也没那么可怕了。</p><p>她抬起头，朝在瞭望塔观察自己的剑士举了举手里的橘子汁，似乎收到对方不以为然的一声“啧”，她微笑起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 报告船长，有船啊！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正在妮可罗宾和草帽团感情稳步升温的时候，红发和白胡子即将接触的消息满世界沸扬。</p><p>被8213强迫着来拉船的小光搞来了自己的八世同堂，带着无言的愤懑与草帽海贼船在无风带驰骋。</p><p>诸位资深海贼为此品尝到平生第一次的晕船滋味，一个个躺的像被绑在甲板上等待太阳炙烤的咸鱼一样形象全无。乌索普和娜美勉力爬到船头，望着哼哧哼哧游得飞快的流光鱼们，张嘴想求慢一些，却被灌了满口风。</p><p>适时，他们听到头顶嚣张的大笑，带着乌拉乌拉的风声，艰难地仰起头，就看见路飞把自己拴在梅里的羊头上迎风招展。他们勉强分辨了一下，听出那家伙喊的是：</p><p>“全速前进，加速加速，冲啊，加油小光。”</p><p>乌索普气得从兜里甩出一颗石头，是他平时弹弓的子弹，在高速行驶的船上准头差的出奇，普一出手就正中后面准备拖他俩进船舱的山治。</p><p>山治捂着脑门给了乌索普一脚，龇牙咧嘴道：“很危险啊混蛋！”</p><p>他的声音被呼啦啦的风掩盖。</p><p>“什...么？”乌索普的嘴像暴风里破掉的皮鼓一样抖动，眯着眼，一手捂着刚刚被踹的地方，一手摸索自己的防风镜。</p><p>山治咬牙切齿，想想还是不和他计较，将娜美小姐带回船舱才是当务之急，至于乌索普...勉为其难捎他一程好了。</p><p>“说起来，梅里号居然能适应这么高速的航行。”罗宾忧心地感慨。</p><p>流光鱼体型特殊，梅里号却没有那样独特的造型，一般海贼船以这样的速度航行一段时间就会面临船体结构支离的问题，但梅里号显得异乎寻常的坚固。</p><p>进门的乌索普听到这话得意地挺了挺胸：“梅里号可不是一般的海贼船。”</p><p>“看起来好像是这样。”罗宾咽下自己的疑惑，微笑着转移话题：“船长先生不进来吗？”</p><p>“罗宾小姐直接叫路飞就好了...说起来是啊，你出去不是叫路飞的吗？”山治把目光递给乌索普。</p><p>“根本没来得及就被你拉回来了啊！”乌索普嘘他。</p><p>“这里到船头才多远，真是...”</p><p>“好了，不吵了，路飞掉不下去，就算掉下去了还有他的鱼朋友救，我们保证自己不掉出去就很好了。”娜美一屁股坐在椅子上，愤愤地喷了口气——罗宾担忧的也是她担忧的，好在梅里号没有出问题的迹象，否则他们这群海贼就真该交代在海里了。</p><p>“遵命，娜美酱。”</p><p>“索隆呢？”娜美四顾后问。</p><p>“瞭望台睡觉。”</p><p>“乔巴一起？”</p><p>“索隆说高的地方比较不晕...”乔巴自省是陆生动物，没见过这种阵仗，索隆一说，他就挂着他上了瞭望台。</p><p>但是...高的地方才更晕好吧。</p><p>“所以现在没办法确认最后的作战计划是吧？”娜美看向坐在桌尾的艾斯，他正百无聊赖地竖起一朵火苗，见众人看向自己，忙不迭掐灭，装作若无其事地笑了：</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“作战计划。”</p><p>“哦哦哦，这个啊，哈哈哈只要管好路飞不让他乱说话就好了。”</p><p>“.....”</p><p>“有plan B吗？”</p><p>见在场各位神色凝重，艾斯终于露出两分正色，他保证道：</p><p>“各位放心，你们是我弟弟的同伴，我拼尽全力也会确保你们活着离开白胡子海贼团的。”</p><p>所有人都咽了咽口水：“听说白胡子被称为全世界最强的男人，他到底....”</p><p>说起这个艾斯打起精神，近乎本能地开始吹嘘：</p><p>“这点是真的，老爹是全世界最棒的海贼，实力超强，我跟你们说有一次...”</p><p>兴奋至极的火拳压根没发现面前草帽船员脸色越来越黑，自顾自在说到白胡子一挥刀，敌船碎成八百片的时候蹦上了桌子，手舞足蹈地模仿那个动作，还绘声绘色地说起敌方是怎么吓得屁滚尿流不停求饶。</p><p>“还有一次...”</p><p>“那时候我们在...”</p><p>等终于反应过来船舱里诡异的沉默时，他停了下来，看见大家伙铁青的面色，关心地问道：</p><p>“还晕吗？”</p><p>他们僵硬地点点头。</p><p>——————————</p><p>白胡子看着拖酒瓶走来的红发还有他身边横七竖八的儿子们，发出不满的哼声，这人还一如既往的是那个嚣张的小鬼。</p><p>“你也出人头地了啊。”</p><p>“毕竟都这么久了。”香克斯把酒瓶扔给他，笑着介绍这是自己家乡的酒，邀请他尝一尝。</p><p>有酒喝了，白胡子心里开心，面上却不露分毫，还得装出一副勉为其难的嫌弃样：</p><p>“不是什么好酒啊。”</p><p>对方笑的像团棉花，一点也没有上来就放倒大半条敌船成员的凶残，白胡子和他闲话家常：</p><p>“当年在你身边那个有意思的红鼻子已经死了吗？”</p><p>“巴基吗？听说他还在做海贼，罗杰船长处刑以后我们就没见过了，真怀念啊。”香克斯也想起那家伙，还有那段跟着罗杰兴风作浪的少年岁月，眨眼就已经这么久了。</p><p>“你这小子，也到感慨时光飞逝的年纪了吗...”白胡子嗤笑：“你和鹰眼决斗的事情就好像发生在昨天，你这种程度的家伙，大家都很好奇谁能砍了你的手臂。”</p><p>顶着世界最强的称号也不能免俗，谁都想八卦一番红发的断臂史，当然谁也不能从红发或他船上的人嘴里撬出一句话。</p><p>但白胡子的面子还是得给，香克斯顺着左肩摸到断臂的位置，勾起嘴角：</p><p>“这个啊，我把它赌在新世界了。”</p><p>赌在一颗梦想出海的豆丁身上。</p><p>一个和罗杰船长像又不像，像幼稚又像成熟，太早学会向往自由，太早知道海贼的路该怎么走。</p><p>那个过分年幼却过分野心勃勃，没有他膝盖高就叫嚣着要自己加入他，大言不惭说要保护他的小鬼。</p><p>虽然小鬼那时候还不太知道自己是谁，但他却足够清楚对方意味着什么。所以，一条手臂换一个未来这买卖实在太划算。</p><p>红发语焉不详，显然不想细说，转而谈起正事：</p><p>“我经历过无数战斗，至今还隐隐作痛的只有这道伤口。”他指着眼睛上的伤疤：</p><p>“留下这道疤的是你的船员，帝奇，或者该叫他黑胡子...”</p><p>他希望白胡子能把艾斯叫回来，结果可想而知。</p><p>——————————</p><p>另一边流光鱼终于放慢了速度，已经晕习惯了的草帽船员出来甲板探路，发现船长正挂在船头生死不明。</p><p>“路飞！”他们紧张地叫起来，艾斯跳上去捞起他的脑袋，然后告诉众人：</p><p>“睡着了。”</p><p>众人怒：“这种风里都能睡，他吃的是风车果实吧？”</p><p>“嘛嘛嘛，不要生气啦...”同样随地睡觉的艾斯讪笑着跳下来：</p><p>“应该已经很近了。”他提醒诸位：“就送我到这里吧。”</p><p>“不可以！”对这话题敏感得如有神助，路飞从船头弹起，脑袋抡过来大声道：“一定要亲眼看着艾斯上船，然后白胡子保证不会放他走才可以！”</p><p>“你太多管闲事了，不要和老爹正面对上啊混蛋！”</p><p>“有什么关系嘛，不过就是一个白胡子大叔而已嘛。”</p><p>“他才不是就一个白胡子大叔而已！”艾斯着重了“而已”，义愤填膺正要给弟弟科普老爹的丰功伟绩，已经被他恐吓许久的草帽船员不忍再听下去。</p><p>“啊那里，变天了！”乔巴惊慌的声音从瞭望台传出：“一点钟方向，娜美你看，是不是暴风雨！？”</p><p>娜美看过去，皱起眉：“这个天...好奇怪。”</p><p>那里的天诡异地裂成了两半，虽然伟大的航路上没有任何正常的天气，但这有些太超出航海士小姐的知识范围了。</p><p>“望远镜，快！”</p><p>“索隆，掌舵，随时准备转向！”</p><p>“哟嚯！！大家伙，我们要穿越暴风雨了！”路飞举起双手欢呼。</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>“才没有！”</p><p>“你不要乱说，也许是龙卷风呢！”</p><p>“海上没有龙卷风啊，一定是台风。”</p><p>“什么嘛，这是伟大的航路啊！”</p><p>娜美狂躁地锤了几个唯恐天下不乱的男人几拳：“八嘎呀路，到船帆那里去！”</p><p>从望远镜里看，异象并没有移动的迹象，离他们还有一段距离，这让航海士松了口气，罗宾在一旁观察，然后道：</p><p>“那裂缝看着不像自然出现的...好像是被某种力量劈开的...”</p><p>娜美点了点头：“好可怕的力量...”</p><p>“转向吗？航海士小姐？”</p><p>娜美抿着嘴，下定决心，正要高声告诉索隆，罗宾拽住她指了指船下：</p><p>“告诉这些小家伙比较有用。”</p><p>那群罢工了的流光鱼一时毫无存在感。</p><p>“什么嘛，都快忘了我们有鱼拉船，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈。”乌索普和路飞笑出了土豪的声音。</p><p>“等等！望远镜给我看看！”艾斯突然抢过娜美手里的望远镜，表情蓦地严峻，虽然只有针尖大小，但那熟悉入骨的感觉——不会错的：</p><p>“那是...白胡子海贼船。”</p><p>“....”</p><p>草帽船上的人仔细回味了一下这句话，突然临风洒泪：</p><p>“不是说对同伴是个慈祥的老父亲吗，没事把天劈开的老父亲吗？”</p><p>艾斯深沉脸：“那毕竟是要成为海贼王的男人啊。”</p><p>“啊艾斯你太坏了！海贼王明明是我！”</p><p>“你在老爹面前千万不准说这句话！”</p><p>“吁——就不！”</p><p>俩兄弟又开始掐了，娜美捂着头趴在船舷上：“不用拉了，小光是吧，辛苦你们了。”</p><p>被点名的流光鱼浮起巨大的鱼头，灯笼大小的鱼眼睛里传递出谄媚的意思：饿。</p><p>娜美额角直跳，被凑过来的鱼嘴逼退，罗宾笑着在她面前展开一排手臂：</p><p>“厨师先生，可以给我们的鱼先生拿点吃的吗？”</p><p>“来了，早准备好了。”山治拎着两个大桶走出来：“你该庆幸我藏的好，没被路飞偷吃掉。”</p><p>“什么嘛，我才不吃鱼食！”和艾斯正吵的不可开交的路飞撤出战场一秒为自己声辩，然后就看见桶里的东西——</p><p>好像很好吃...他伸手抓了一把塞进嘴里，顿时忘了刚刚的信誓旦旦。</p><p>“混蛋！你才说不吃的！”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊，别上来啊，船会翻的。”</p><p>愤怒的小光挥舞着鱼鳍要上船，好在被罗宾的手死死拦着。</p><p>“乖啦乖啦。”她安抚大鱼，然后从路飞手里抢过桶：</p><p>“没人会抢你的。”</p><p>被七八只手捂得口不能言还动弹不得的路飞发出投降的信号。</p><p>在这鸡飞狗跳里，草帽海贼船慢慢靠近了白胡子的船。</p><p>说起来艾斯总觉得自己刚刚好像漏看了点啥，是啥呢？</p><p>.........</p><p>“老大，就这么走了吗？”</p><p>红发站在雷德号的船头看着白胡子的船远去，听见拉基的问题无奈地笑了：</p><p>“只能另外想办法了，真拿他没办法。”</p><p>“太嚣张了，一点也不把老大你放在眼里，啊啊啊啊，一点也不把我们红发海贼团的面子放在眼里！”</p><p>洛克之星见红发都败兴而归，连同此前传信失败的事情，此刻更加愤愤不平了，说着拔出刀上前：</p><p>“我要去给他们一点颜色看看！”</p><p>顿时，所有干部被这新人弄得紧张兮兮：“等等，我们没有战斗的意思！”</p><p>“我知道，但白胡子侮辱了老大，不能原谅。”</p><p>“没有没有，老大没有觉得被侮辱。”</p><p>“对啊，这怎么能算侮辱呢？”</p><p>“是啊，头儿是那种被人泼一脸酒菜都能嘻嘻笑出来的家伙。”</p><p>“对对对，白胡子这次很给面子了。”</p><p>在维护自己四皇以及一船之长尊严这件事上，香克斯愣是没有机会插一句嘴，同伴们直接把他的生平给人新来的补齐了。</p><p>虽然....但是....要不要这样子啊，正主明明就在他们背后站着。</p><p>香克斯发现，自己对这群他说战斗就拿命跟他往前冲但是平日里损他成习的同伴，真是一点办法也没有了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>这次接触没有爆发什么惊天动地的战斗，世界政府着实松了口气。远远观察着的各方眼线在做最后的确认，两位新世界的霸主的确正稳步互相远离，海平面上一时只有他俩艘巨船渐行渐远....</p><p>？？？！！！</p><p>正要撤离的各方眼线突然被望远镜里的画面定住：第三艘船出现了！</p><p>“头儿！！！！有，有船！”</p><p>香克斯还笑他大惊小怪：“这是海啊，有车才奇怪吧。”</p><p>“不不不不，那，那船...那船朝白胡子的船开过去了。”</p><p>“哟，好久没有人敢挑战白胡子了，哈哈哈哈，现在的新人勇气可嘉，勇气可嘉。”红发还琢磨着要不要找个合适的位置留下给自己船上的新人观战，好开开眼，面前那气没顺匀的小海贼急的面红耳赤，一时更说不出话了。</p><p>香克斯看不过眼，递给他一杯酒，顺便也给自己满上：</p><p>“还有什么？”</p><p>“船船船...”那人端着杯子不敢喝。</p><p>咕咚咕咚咕咚...</p><p>“老大问除了船还有什么？”贝克曼隐约有丝不好的预感。</p><p>“草，草...草帽！”</p><p>“那船坐着草帽来的？”众人哈哈大笑，报信的人怒了：</p><p>“那船帆上画着草帽！是草帽海贼团！”怒气治好了他的口吃。</p><p>“噗——”香克斯一口喷出刚刚喝的酒，眼珠子瞪得快脱眶：</p><p>“什么！！！？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 载你的船</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鲸状的巨轮飘在海上，随着距离缩短，艾斯显而易见地躁动起来，突然他大叫道：</p><p>“莫比迪克号！”</p><p>“那就是白胡子海贼团的船吗？”所有人走到船头，艾斯笑，正要介绍一番，偏头却看见全副武装的船员：</p><p>“呃...”</p><p>乌索普两腿哆嗦，不停调整头顶的护目镜，在没人发问的情况下不停自语：</p><p>“什么嘛，乌索普大爷一点也不害怕，这种船根本装不下我那五千手下...镇定，冷静，冷静...”</p><p>艾斯：......</p><p>“哇——”梅里号靠向莫比迪克号，草帽全员仰起头，船长第一个惊呼：“好大啊！”</p><p>“啊，毕竟是千多人的超大海贼团！”</p><p>所有人紧张起来，那艘庞然大物逐渐占领了他们所有视界，在他们神经紧绷的时候，罗宾说道：</p><p>“我们有先发信号告知不是敌船吧？”</p><p>这位新上船的考古学家还没来得及知全草帽海贼船的规矩，海上相遇是敌是友基本凭船长心情，信息传达靠吼，吼不着的靠船长橡皮发射，正常外交流程从不涉及，他们可是海贼啊——</p><p>冷汗从罗宾额头渗出，他们是海贼不假，像海军那样大喇叭通知别船不太像话，但这里对上的是白胡子，就是红发来了也得老老实实先做好交涉。</p><p>然而在船除了她以外仿佛没有人意识到这个有多重要，哪怕是此次事件的核心人物火拳本人，也不怪他，在白胡子船上他从不操心这种事情。</p><p>然而，经她这么一提醒，娜美第一个反应过来，面色顿时变了，路飞还嘻嘻笑，他自然不紧张，而艾斯——起先也觉得这没什么大不了的：</p><p>“不用...”</p><p>没让他说完话的是莫比迪克号射出的一炮，没射中，算炮手手下留情，炮弹落水的巨浪浇在他们身上，艾斯点燃自己烘干其他人，抹了一下干燥的脸，把帽子扶正，终于感到这事有些大条。</p><p>“什么嘛，我们好心把艾斯送回来，这太没礼貌了吧！”路飞生气了。</p><p>他多管闲事且愚蠢的弟弟哟，艾斯白他一眼：“故意没射中的。”</p><p>“既然这样，那我们也回一炮好了！”身为狙击手，乌索普责无旁贷，迈着软的像面条的两腿要往发射台走去，看来是紧张懵了，山治和索隆一左一右拦住他：</p><p>“我们不是来干架的。”</p><p>他们头大地看向路飞，船长先生罕见地撑下巴沉思着，叹了口气：</p><p>“虽然不是来打架的，但大家伙还是要做好战斗的准备，毕竟...”他咧嘴露出白牙：“我们可是海贼啊。”</p><p>“八嘎呀路！”艾斯给他一暴栗：“不想给老爹当儿子就乖一点。”</p><p>“路飞，又来了!”</p><p>炮弹又来了，大概是这艘小船在警示后仍没有任何表示，白胡子那边暴躁的炮手又迫不及待了。</p><p>————————</p><p>和白胡子狙击手一样暴躁且迫不及待的是已经离远了的红发，讲真，做四皇这么些年，真正急到手忙脚乱的只有这一次。</p><p>“小的们，回头回头，快给白胡子发信！”</p><p>“哎不行，太慢了，给我条快艇，最快的那种！”</p><p>雷德号船体转向不快，红发急眼了，仅剩的手一会儿摸摸格里芬，一会儿敲船舷，一点没做老大的沉着模样。</p><p>贝克曼见不得他这样，拍了拍他的肩：“得了，那小子十六了，上次也见了，厉害得很。”</p><p>“我知道，就是这个我才担心。”红发咬牙，回头问道：</p><p>“快艇呢？”</p><p>“老大，最快的那艘只能坐一个人，你行不行啊？”</p><p>开快艇可麻烦了，船长这不着调且一只手的家伙让人操碎了心。</p><p>那人没得到回答，香克斯已经消失在船头，他们抢到船舷往下看，小艇拖出的浪尾已经老长一条了：</p><p>“头儿！别急着和白胡子打起来，等等我们给你撑腰！”</p><p>“待着别乱动，贝克曼看着他们！”红发的回声从老远传回来。</p><p>贝克曼懒懒应了一声，也不管他听不听得见：“这瞎操心的家伙....抛锚收帆，船长有令，原地待命。”</p><p>“副船长，不用去接老大吗？”</p><p>这堂堂一方霸主，坐一条小破船来来回回怎么回事，老大那脚劲又大，不小心把船踩沉了怎么办？让白胡子给送回来吗？他们红发海贼团的面儿往哪搁？</p><p>贝克曼瞅了瞅那忧心忡忡的脸一眼，扯着嘴角笑：“有的是船送他回来。”</p><p>“白胡子那老头哪有这么好心。”那人嘟囔着——万一老大不下心把船踩沉了，不得游回来，这周围可好多双眼睛盯着呢，赶明儿世界头条就得是堂堂四皇红发被白胡子逼下海。</p><p>“恶毒”白胡子老头欺负红发的戏码在红发船员脑子里演了几遍，倒挺可乐的，干部们围在一起听小的们忧愁地编排故事，简直乐不可支，默默把几个精彩的版本记下来好等红发回来说给他听。</p><p>洛克之星在旁听得又快暴跳如雷，新上船又得红发指导的他正出于个人崇拜的关键时刻：</p><p>“喂，你们！那位可是红发香克斯，我们的老大！”</p><p>大家伙理解地看着他，安慰：“是啦是啦，但老大自己也说硬干起来他打不赢白胡子嘛。”</p><p>“这不没硬干过嘛！老大那是让着白胡子一把年纪还身体不好，真干起来老大绝对不会输的！”</p><p>到底是和白胡子打过对眼给他嘚瑟的，所有人听了洛克之星的话哈哈大笑起来：</p><p>“记下来记下来，等老大回来告诉他有人买他和白胡子打架赢。”</p><p>“喂，你的意思是我们红发海贼团打不赢白胡子海贼团？”洛克之星揪住笑的最大声的那家伙。</p><p>“没有没有...”那人心道：都混到这份上了，动不动喊打喊杀多掉份啊——这话太不海贼了，他把求助的目光扔给贝克曼。</p><p>副船长大人大量地出来主持公道了，他分开胶着的两人：</p><p>“得了，打架可以，但你这为了老大打的架起码得当着他的面儿，不然多亏啊。”</p><p>洛克之星被噎的哑然，贝克曼笑道：</p><p>“单打独斗老大还真没把握能干趴白胡子，但他不还有我们嘛，不会让白胡子真欺负他的。”</p><p>瞧他终于说了句公道话，洛克之星勉为其难点头：</p><p>“那我们得靠回去一点，万一发生什么摩擦能及时回援。”</p><p>这新人操心得让老干部们汗颜，干部们跟着起哄：“说得对，说得对。”</p><p>叫得最大声的是耶稣布，他没来得及跟上去，本想着见见长大的儿子，然而一瞬间的近乡情怯让他慢下来，但远远瞅一眼还是可以的。</p><p>贝克曼白他们一眼，问通信员：“白胡子那边联系上了吗？”</p><p>........</p><p>落雨一样的炮弹撒过来，草帽船上所有战斗力都上了，路飞大叫道：</p><p>“喂，这是想击沉我们啊！”</p><p>“拜托，是你们先不请自来的好吧。”艾斯也帮忙裆下炮弹，心道真该早点问问星期天小姐，路飞船上的同伴显然有严重的常识匮乏症。</p><p>“哈？海贼还有被请来的吗？”索隆不屑地哼了一声。</p><p>“说的也是。”艾斯叫他们退后：“好了，我去打声招呼！”</p><p>说完，他跳上莫比迪克号，不消一会儿，炮弹果然停了，草帽的人才松口气，就看到上面船边上乌压压铺了一条黑线，上面的人大喊：</p><p>“哟，艾斯的弟弟啊！在哪啊？”</p><p>“早点发信号嘛，浪费我好多炮弹！！”这显然是那个不停发炮的家伙。</p><p>这波恶人先告状的恶人行径真让草帽们无言以对，船长倒意外老实，听了这话居然道歉了：</p><p>“是吗，对不起啊，我们会赔...”</p><p>“赔个屁啊！”听到要动船上的钱袋子，娜美突然管不得前面是黑胡子还是白胡子了，咆哮着给了路飞一脚，然后叉腰对上面吼：</p><p>“喂你，随便朝人发炮很有礼貌吗？你们才要赔偿我们精神损失费好么！？”</p><p>被这气势汹汹的美人吼得一愣的白胡子船员问艾斯：</p><p>“不是说是弟弟吗，船长是女的啊。”</p><p>“啊...那个啊，是路飞船上的航海士，哈哈，哈哈哈。”领教过这位姑娘厉害的艾斯干笑道，自己这个傻弟弟的确没有副威吓四方的架势。</p><p>交涉清楚后草帽海贼团被邀请上莫比迪克号，留乔巴看船。</p><p>差点被敲诈的娜美一脸不开心地想着要找机会敲诈回来，眼睛一直盯着刚刚说浪费炮弹的家伙，但上船以后，视线很快就被甲板上巨大的身影夺走。</p><p>白胡子还坐在那，手里晃着红发刚刚留下的酒瓶，塞牙缝都不够。</p><p>好大——这是草帽们脑子一瞬间卡壳，白胡子淡淡扫来一眼，他们头皮一紧，感受到令人心惊的威压。</p><p>不愧是能一刀劈开天的男人，这就是世界最强吗？</p><p>“艾斯，回来了啊。”</p><p>艾斯不情不愿地撇撇嘴：“啊，老爹。”</p><p>那可不是旗开得胜的表情，白胡子暗自笑他小孩子脾气，但总算平安回来这点让他很是欣慰，然后才把目光放在他那弟弟身上。</p><p>说起来这小鬼上来以后态度倒很随便，一点没有被震住的样子，真不像刚出海一年的新海贼，还有那帽子...有点眼熟啊。</p><p>“这么大阵仗，我还以为红发又回来了。”</p><p>白胡子撑着下巴瞄他们：“原来只是一群小鬼啊。”</p><p>跟白胡子论资排辈，整片大海就没几个不是小鬼，草帽小鬼们倒没有什么不满的地方。</p><p>“诶，刚刚香克斯来过吗？”路飞抓住了白胡子刚刚说的关键。</p><p>“香克斯？”白胡子微微直起身，居高临下地看着路飞：</p><p>“竟然从你这种小鬼嘴里听到这个名字，这片海上很久没有人直接叫这个名字了。”</p><p>“那和我有什么关系？”路飞歪歪头，然后开始东张西望：“呐大叔，香克斯走很久了吗？”</p><p>大叔？！艾斯还有其他白胡子船员脸绿了一瞬。</p><p>“走了一会儿了，你要做什么吗？”白胡子倒没什么反应。</p><p>“啊想见他一面。”路飞待不住了，但正事还是得先说：</p><p>“艾斯交还给你了，不要让他去追黑胡子了，他打不赢的。”</p><p>这句话一放出来，甲板上气氛就变了，索隆和山治下意识戒备。</p><p>白胡子锋利的眼神切向路飞，好半晌，咧嘴笑了，眼里却没有丝毫笑意：</p><p>“小鬼，你在教我吗？”</p><p>噌噌噌——兵刃出鞘的声音此起彼伏，白胡子的人站起来，面色不善。</p><p>乌索普的腿在哆嗦，为了不正面露怯，他早早带上护目镜，事实证明，这很有效。娜美不着痕迹靠近罗宾，和她背抵着背，如果真打起来，她知道自己这里必然是薄弱环节，不拖同伴们的后腿才行。</p><p>路飞一如既往笑着，仰起头不作丝毫退让状，眼神坦荡到狂妄：</p><p>“艾斯他，可是我哥哥。”</p><p>艾斯瞳仁一颤，微侧一步，抬头：“老爹，路飞他...”</p><p>白胡子按住他的脑袋，轻轻揉了下示意他别说话。</p><p>“小子，你问过艾斯了？”</p><p>“我打赢他了。”</p><p>“什么！？”包围他们的白胡子船员按不住声：“不可能！”</p><p>艾斯额头青筋一跳，把所有或同情或不信的目光瞪回去：他是不是没有说过，自家弟弟是个战斗怪物，这船上的除了老爹和马尔科，谁都不是对手。</p><p>白胡子偏头看了艾斯一眼，那憋屈的表情说明了一切，心里也是诧异。</p><p>“你是艾斯的弟弟？”</p><p>“啊，又怎么样？”</p><p>“多大了？”</p><p>“十七。”路飞有一说一。</p><p>“十七...”白胡子拍拍艾斯的肩，另一只手摸向自己的刀。</p><p>艾斯果然紧张起来：</p><p>“喂，老爹！”</p><p>白胡子大笑着：“就算是你弟弟，但你也是我儿子啊，哪有儿子被欺负了做老爹的看着的道理？”</p><p>欺负？艾斯仔细咂摸了下这个让海贼颜面无存的词，想说不是这么回事吧，又想起惨败于路飞的一次次记录，还有他不分青红皂白铐上来的海楼石，但如果承认就是这么回事吧...路飞会死吧，会死的会死的！</p><p>这个念头让他一激灵，张嘴正欲说什么，白胡子盯着路飞发话了：</p><p>“小鬼，你有把握和这条船上这么多人做对吗？”</p><p>看样子是不会亲自出手了，艾斯咽回自己的话。</p><p>路飞神色一正，压了压草帽，眼皮一压：</p><p>“喂，人海战术对我可不管用。”</p><p>话音一落，空气宛如凝滞了一瞬，骇人的霸气从他身上荡开，船上才被红发震裂的缝隙裂的更宽，很多才醒没一会儿的船员心脏一抽：</p><p>艹，还来！</p><p>这个念头一闪，人已经倒下去了。</p><p>“霸王色！”醒着的人惊讶道。</p><p>番队队长们收起轻视的眼神，看来打赢艾斯不是乱说的。</p><p>“原来你没有让着弟弟啊，艾斯。”马尔科笑着说。</p><p>“我哪回打架不认真了？”艾斯切了一声：“不是我夸口，我这弟弟别的地方跟白痴一样，但说打架，马尔科你别以为自己一定赢得了。”</p><p>这话说得仿佛不以为耻反以为荣，一点没有手下败将的自觉。</p><p>“什么叫别的地方跟白痴一样，艾斯你还不如我呢。”</p><p>这两兄弟又开始掐了，把紧张的战前气氛都快掐没了，草帽船员熟练地进入无语状态。</p><p>“笨蛋，我在夸你！”</p><p>“是吗？哈哈，艾斯夸人的方法真是太差了，玛琪诺听到一定会骂你的。”</p><p>“你说马尔科也打不赢这小鬼吗？”</p><p>白胡子是不信的，瞟着豆芽菜一样的小鬼，虽然有成色极好的霸王色，但霸王色嘛，往新世界随便撒张网就能捞一大把，刚不才送走一个。十七岁就想打赢马尔科，这种苗子不当儿子，那就只能砍了啊。</p><p>艾斯一下子也摸不准了：“可能吧，反正...我没打赢。”他咬牙切齿地承认。</p><p>白胡子大笑起来，很感兴趣地说道：</p><p>“喂小鬼，试试吧，如果打赢了马尔科，就当我儿子吧。”</p><p>艾斯千料万料也没料到第一个挑起事端的竟然是自家老爹，抬起自己满面惊恐，然后倏地看向路飞，果然，那家伙一点也不含糊：</p><p>“我拒绝，我可是要成为海贼王的男人！”</p><p>甲板上陷入几秒惊人的寂静。</p><p>索隆默默系好头巾，和厨子对一眼确定各自负责方位，三刀预备。</p><p>“海贼王？”</p><p>白胡子眯着眼，这下不能随便放水送人走了啊。正陷入某种思绪的时候，有人跑过来递话，大喊道：</p><p>“老爹！红发那家伙又回来了！”</p><p>这可比船上这小鬼更让人紧张，马尔科皱眉：</p><p>“他把白胡子海贼船当自己领地了吗，来了又走，走了又来！”说着，操家伙就要去撵人。</p><p>“挡，挡不住！”来人面色难看，红发这次来得很快，一看就是要搞突袭。</p><p>“干！前一秒才说不是来打架的，后一秒就变卦，这种家伙居然还能和老爹齐名，太不是东西。”亏他们以前还以为这家伙是个值得敬佩的豪杰。</p><p>顿时，没人顾得上管送艾斯来的草帽们，所有人都拿着家伙迎上去：</p><p>“准备战斗！”</p><p>艾斯诡异地扬起眉毛看向突然愣住的路飞，这样子也不知情嘛。</p><p>“红发？”索隆没有收刀，但剑拔弩张的气势没了，厨子靠过来问他：“就是路飞提过的那个红发？”</p><p>“啊，又一个四皇，这次可真是赚了。”</p><p>“什么？那个香克斯和白胡子一样吗？”</p><p>“都是新世界的霸主，统治一方的大海贼。”</p><p>草帽几个趁乱咬耳朵，虽然按理来说该紧张红发的的确是白胡子的人，但这两兄弟在看人方面不靠谱程度如出一辙的话，他们也得跟着紧张起来。</p><p>什么慈祥和蔼老父亲的白胡子，随便劈开天还有上来就要人给他当儿子这种事，哪慈祥和蔼了？</p><p>而那个路飞嘴里好的没有缺点的红发——路飞的十分不靠谱里有九分就该怪这家伙。</p><p>整条船一时就只剩下白胡子和路飞俩不动如山的主，当然，白胡子正不动如山地追忆往昔，路飞正不动如山地兴奋起来——</p><p>香克斯来了！</p><p>弄得整条船紧张戒备的红发大海贼终于在万众瞩目中踏上甲板，好在这回没放霸气，不然修船的钱就得全算在他身上。</p><p>“哟，马尔科。”香克斯微笑着看用刀尖抵着自己的马尔科，越过他看见路飞完好无损，提着的心脏放回肚里，立马恢复了往常的风度。</p><p>“红发，你必须解释一下自己这去而复返的婆妈。”</p><p>“没必要这样动刀动枪的，”香克斯也看见了艾斯，压着心里的惊讶和好奇，好脾气地笑着：</p><p>“大家老熟人了。”</p><p>“这是你上敌船必然会收到的礼遇，我以为你知道。”</p><p>理亏的红发摸了摸鼻子：“我听说艾斯回来了。”</p><p>太不要脸了，听说，听谁说的？他们刚刚才看见的，草帽这船人连个信号都不会打，还能提前知会红发去？</p><p>红发提前知道了还来白胡子面前作秀？</p><p>气死个人！马尔科当场就给气燃了。</p><p>“你听谁说的？”</p><p>“呃...”</p><p>“这厮就是来挑衅的，一点没有把老爹放在眼里！”白胡子的人气愤地叫道。</p><p>这群情激愤打断了白胡子的回忆，他看了看去而复返的红发，和表情转阴的草帽小鬼，终于想起这草帽哪见过了。</p><p>这么说——红发回来的理由很简单了。</p><p>“马尔科，你不是一直很想试试红发的剑吗？”白胡子微笑道。</p><p>马尔科倒愣了，他不是剑客，拿把剑装装样子——什么时候想试试红发的剑了？但既然老爹这么说，他瞥到草帽小鬼的表情，突然有了个猜测，冷笑一声：</p><p>“确实机会难得。”他高举手臂，作势劈下。</p><p>这破绽百出的一招香克斯甚至懒得躲，就是好奇这家伙想干嘛，很快，他就知道了。</p><p>马尔科的剑被稳稳接住，他和白胡子了然地看着隔在中间的草帽小鬼——果然是一伙儿的嘛。</p><p>路飞...</p><p>又长高了的少年背对着他站在面前，右手牢牢捏住马尔科的剑刃不让它再进一分，香克斯眼神一软，无奈道：</p><p>“路飞，他砍不到我的。”</p><p>路飞扭头看他，表情由阴转晴，笑道：</p><p>“我知道啊。”</p><p>他又把头转回去：</p><p>“可是我不喜欢任何人把武器对着你。”</p><p>他迎上马尔科诧异的眼神，手指使劲，那长剑应声而断。</p><p>.........</p><p>这下所有人都知道红发又折回来干嘛了。</p><p>“一开始我就在想那顶帽子在哪见过呢？”白胡子杵着丛云切站起来，身边的护士对他又擅自挣开输液管十分不满。</p><p>但他站起来才能让人直观感受到他的伟岸，他朝红发走去：</p><p>“这个小鬼和你有什么关系吗，红发？”</p><p>红发拍了拍路飞的肩膀，把他挡在身后，抬起头，仍是波澜不惊的笑：</p><p>“他啊，就是我把手臂赌上的新世界。”</p><p>“新世界，你也敢说！两个小鬼，真没有把我放在眼里——是你让他去追艾斯的？”白胡子眯着眼，所有船员惊惧地后退一步，小声道：</p><p>“老爹生气了。”</p><p>白胡子没有生气，顶多有些不爽，感觉自己被人耍着玩。</p><p>这个问题真的让红发无辜又错愕，他偏头看路飞，皱眉：</p><p>怎么回事？</p><p>路飞歪头：“艾斯要去追黑胡子。”</p><p>“说点大家不知道的。”马尔科道。</p><p>那还真没什么可说的了，路飞对这群人的脑回路表示费解。</p><p>“他打不赢黑胡子，我不让他去送死，所以把他送回来给白胡子大叔。”</p><p>“小鬼，你凭什么说我儿子打不赢黑胡子那个杂碎？”</p><p>“因为艾斯连我都打不过。”</p><p>好了，这句话今天得出现多少遍？艾斯黑着脸想到。</p><p>“我打不赢黑胡子，艾斯就更不行了。”路飞煞有介事，这总该懂了吧。</p><p>逻辑很顺，白胡子气势稍缓。</p><p>等等！红发背脊一僵：“你见过黑胡子了？”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“还动手了？”</p><p>路飞点头。</p><p>红发气息一滞，念头在夸他厉害和揍他一顿之间徘徊，最终咬牙切齿问道：</p><p>“怎么回事？”</p><p>路飞得意地笑了一下：“没赢，逃了。”</p><p>这中间省了多少事，红发无声叹气，晚些再说。</p><p>“既然艾斯已经回来了，那我们也没有继续留下的理由了。”红发微笑着打圆场。</p><p>那笑真让人气不打一处来，白胡子冷笑着：</p><p>“你的意思是我们该让开路让你们就这么走了？”</p><p>大概是不能这么善了，红发抽出格里芬走上前去：“我记得你可不是喜欢跟小辈斤斤计较的人啊，白胡子。”</p><p>“你知道刚刚这小鬼在我船上说了什么吗？”</p><p>红发挑眉不语。</p><p>“他说，他要做海贼王。”白胡子一瞬不瞬地盯着红发，等他对这个词的反应。</p><p>然而却只有了然的沉默，红发的微笑甚至都真心了几分：</p><p>“是吗，还这样说啊，路飞。”</p><p>“那还用问吗，我对着你给我的帽子发过誓的。”路飞难得正经，似乎只有这事能让他正经。</p><p>“看来你早就知道了。”白胡子的表情突然变得危险，他问红发：“你真的觉得这小鬼能取代哥尔D罗杰？”</p><p>这横亘在他们俩心里的名字被提起，红发眼神一厉，嘴角的笑浅了些：</p><p>“每个人有每个人的路，谁也不能取代谁，找到onepiece的路可不止一条啊。”</p><p>“他要当海贼王的话，就要踩在老子头上，要踩在你的头上。”</p><p>“上一位海贼王可从来没有要踩在任何人头上的想法。”</p><p>“所以你已经有了做这小鬼手下败将的觉悟了吗，红发？”</p><p>手下败将——真难听啊，香克斯偏了偏头看气呼呼瞪着白胡子的路飞，眼底浮出无奈：“还早着呢。”</p><p>亏他之前才说他出息了，眨眼就堕落了，白胡子不屑地哼了一声：</p><p>“小鬼，你叫什么名字？”艾斯大概在他面前念叨过——一百遍那么多吧，白胡子明知故问。</p><p>“蒙奇 D 路飞。”</p><p>“蒙奇D路飞，你为什么想做海贼王？”</p><p>“每个人都很喜欢问为什么——当然是因为海贼王是这片大海最自由的人啊。”</p><p>“自由？”倒闲散得和红发一个模样，白胡子瞥他俩。</p><p>“你难道不自由了？”</p><p>“嘛，现在还不能说，死的时候才知道。”路飞笑：</p><p>“还有等我成为海贼王的时候，香克斯才答应要上我的船，所以我一定要成为海贼王才行。”</p><p>这比要成为海贼王还让人惊悚，红发居然没劈了他——哦不，瞧这阵仗，红发已经答应了？好不容易混到这地位，居然最后要去给一个小鬼当手下，这点出息居然还好意思叫自己上他的船。</p><p>马尔科看向红发的眼神十分诡异。</p><p>别说马尔科，连艾斯脸色都变了，路飞这张嘴，随随便便放这么重量级的炸弹合适吗？</p><p>红发嘴角抽了抽——话虽如此，但路飞，他现在堂堂四皇，这种话在这说合适吗？</p><p>“你答应了？”白胡子还揪着不放了，目光灼灼地盯着红发。</p><p>这老头肯定想起当年他要拽自己上船做儿子被拒绝的事情，红发也很无奈，想说不是这么回事吧，好像又是这么回事....此刻深恨没把贝克曼带着，这种事情自己解释多尴尬呀？</p><p>白胡子是真没想到，他是看得起这小鬼的，不然当初不会见一次就记住了——虽然是罗杰船上的。</p><p>这小鬼丁点大的时候就跟着罗杰在海上浪荡，一头血红的头发比从他刀刃迸出的鲜血还艳几分，战斗时眼里那股狠戾现在淡很多了，收刀后一副十分稚嫩的云淡风轻实在让人印象深刻。</p><p>他和那个红鼻子站在他面前叫嚣着要取他首级的样子还历历在目，他当时问：</p><p>“要不要来我的船？”虽然没报什么希望，罗杰船上的人都死心眼，但那时他还算年轻气盛，见几个扎眼的苗子总忍不住问一问。</p><p>那被揍得伤痕累累的红发少年居然还有力气朝他吐舌头：</p><p>“你的船才载不了我！”</p><p>现在这人从罗杰的船上下来很久了，有了自己的船，自己的领地，正值盛年，成了一跺脚就让全世界抖一抖的大人物。</p><p>白胡子说他出息了，也有几分欣慰。</p><p>但是——白胡子看向那个让他丢了一条手臂的少年。</p><p>带着雷霆之力的一刀越过红发击向路飞，红发面色大变，提起格里芬就挡——白胡子怎么变得这么不要脸了，十几岁的小孩都亲自出手？手底下的队长吃干饭的？</p><p>这一击刁钻得很，就欺负红发没有左手，草帽的同伴同样惊骇，下意识叫出路飞的名字。</p><p>红发黑着脸，放弃左半边防御，挡下攻势的同时用身体将少年压在身下。</p><p>他的身体却被接住，锵锵两声，白胡子的长刀被格里芬和他身后的人挡住。</p><p>是武装色。</p><p>路飞眼里燃着火，灼灼地瞪着白胡子，包裹着武装色的手隔在刀刃和香克斯左肩中间——出乎所有人意料的是，白胡子竟没能再斩进去一分。</p><p>红发挡的下来没什么奇怪的，但这小鬼？</p><p>老爹一定是放水了！</p><p>红发现在的姿势很诡异，路飞的手正环着他，气焰盛极的脸就旁侧分毫之处，那双还算孩子气的眼睛里的怒火和坚毅此刻纤毫毕现着。</p><p>香克斯不知道这小鬼在生气什么，应该和自己有关——但担心他被砍到这种事实在让人啼笑皆非，这种时候不该多关心自己一下吗？</p><p>俩四皇的单挑，是人都知道能躲多远躲多远啊。</p><p>白胡子最后竟然收势了，他盯着路飞半晌，大笑起来：</p><p>“海贼王可不是那么好当的啊，小鬼。”</p><p>“我才不关心这种事。”</p><p>“可别随便死了啊。”</p><p>路飞把香克斯扶正，顺便朝他做鬼脸：“才不会咧！”</p><p>那样子嚣张得没边了，老爹却看起来很开心，哈哈笑着，末了问红发：</p><p>“红发，你赌上的新世界里，有载得了你的船了吗？”</p><p>香克斯瞳孔一缩，倏地看向白胡子，慢慢地，唇线微软：</p><p>“谁知道呢？”</p><p>只不过，向往大海的人，总归会有船的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 大新闻预定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>起先是红发，在白胡子睁一只眼闭一只眼中，他苦大仇深地瞪着莫比迪克号旁边漂浮的残骸。</p><p>然后是路飞，跟着红发有一样学一样仿佛是某种本能，他也看到了那对漂浮物，笑道：</p><p>“什么啊，这是？”</p><p>于是，香克斯苦大仇深的眼神飘向他。雷德号船上的家伙一语成谶，登船时候他果然没轻没重地把自己的交通工具踩坏了，现在怎么办？游回去吗？</p><p>至于贝克曼会不会大发慈悲开船来接他这件事，红发只能灰溜溜地期待着。</p><p>“我的船。”</p><p>“什么！雷德号怎么变成这样了？”</p><p>这个傻小子——香克斯揉了揉他的脑袋，叹了口气：“不是雷德号，是我过来时候开的船。”</p><p>“这样子啊...”路飞笑了下，还没说话，马尔科不耐烦的声音插进来：</p><p>“红发，找你的。”</p><p>一定是他算无遗策的副船长，香克斯压住眼底“得救了”的神采，维持着临敌时莫测高深的神情谢了一声，道：</p><p>“是贝克曼吧。”</p><p>电话虫那头停了停，配合自家老大的表演：</p><p>“是的，头儿。”</p><p>“我这边一切都好。”就是船坏了，让个人来接我吧——这句话没来得及说，贝克曼那边似乎出现了变故。</p><p>“头儿说他那边一切都好。”</p><p>不不不，还是有点不好的，比如坏掉的交通工具。</p><p>副船长一呼百应以后继续和船长的对话：</p><p>“大家伙都放心了，我们可以说说其他事——比如刚刚马尔科和我的事情。”</p><p>红发敏感的野兽神经突突直跳，他的副船长要变卦弃演了，为了制止即将到来的惨剧，他故作深沉地咳嗽一声：</p><p>“是嘛，回去再说吧。”</p><p>“...你现在不太好回来吧。”这声音是如此笃定，丝毫不给船长狡辩的机会：</p><p>“马尔科说我们要支付他们一千万贝利作为修船的费用。”</p><p>“！！！！”红发用不可思议的眼神瞪向马尔科，那几条小缝要一千万？</p><p>马尔科回了个不客气的微笑。</p><p>“嗯，他说你的霸气对他们船体损伤巨大，造成了二十几处三到四指宽的开口，他们还没检查龙骨和其他地方，估计还有些暗伤，估算了一个最低价格就是这个。”</p><p>“是嘛。”红发发现自己无言以对，要是没有路飞这一船小朋友在场的话他还能拔剑抗议白胡子挣黑心钱，但他偏头看见少年脸上毫不和谐的忧心忡忡的时候，继续咬牙切齿地云淡风轻。</p><p>贝克曼隔着小片海无声冷笑：“事实看起来，你这个下马威有点过了。”</p><p>“嘛，事已至此...”香克斯隐约嗅到了自己副船长的打算，口气有些无奈。</p><p>“我们也不能为了这一千万贝利就和白胡子开战，对吧？”贝克曼补全自家船长的话。</p><p>红发咕哝了一句，没吭声，眼角往满脸幸灾乐祸的一番队二番队队长脸上瞟。</p><p>“为了船长的颜面就可以！”</p><p>电话虫那边贝克曼似乎被挤开了，洛克之星亢奋的声音传出来，红发头疼地说道：“把电话虫还给副船长。”</p><p>“好的，老大。”</p><p>贝克曼又回来了，正悠哉地抽烟，难怪会被手下的人抢走电话，他说：</p><p>“喂，马尔科，账就先这么算吧...还有一件事告诉我们老大，不能去接他了。”</p><p>“？？？”这明明才是最关键的事情，红发愣了，电话虫咧出一个皮笑肉不笑：</p><p>“白胡子宣称，我们的船只要出现在他们的射程范围内就要发射驱逐炮。”</p><p>这确是无情无义到了极点，马尔科抱着双臂，朝又看过来的红发报以“不用谢”的微笑。</p><p>“而为了遵守你关于不与白胡子开战的指示以及筹集赔偿对方的一千万贝利，耶稣布建议我们节约每一颗炮弹。”</p><p>“...船上财务情况这么糟糕了吗？”</p><p>“啊——如果少喝点酒少开点宴会的话，会好很多。”</p><p>红发不说话了！</p><p>“所以头儿，我们没办法去接你了。”贝克曼严肃地宣告说。</p><p>香克斯就这么和电话虫大眼瞪小眼，直到他的副船长单方面结束了这种状态：</p><p>“喂，路飞，你在吧。”</p><p>隐约感觉自己闯了什么祸的路飞一直憋着没说话，然后被贝克曼点名。</p><p>“在！”</p><p>“好久不见。”</p><p>电话虫的声音温和起来，路飞被这么一忽悠，开心地跟着寒暄：“是有好久了呐。”</p><p>“马尔科还告诉我一件关于你的事。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>马尔科“告状精”的罪名坐稳了。</p><p>“你在白胡子面前宣称要我们老大以后上你的船。”</p><p>“是啊。”不知为何，在这位副船长面前路飞破天荒地感到紧张。</p><p>“虽然你小时候就说过了，但果然还是让人头疼啊——不过，”贝克曼话锋一转，笑道：</p><p>“这倒解决了目前一个很大的问题。”</p><p>红发眉梢一颤，就这么听着贝克曼给路飞下套：</p><p>“你也听到了，我们暂时没办法接头儿回来了。”</p><p>“听到了。”路飞咽了咽口水。</p><p>“...既然如此，就当预习一下吧，麻烦你把他带回来吧。”</p><p>“什么嘛...”路飞长舒了一口气，他还以为贝克曼不准香克斯上他的船，如果是这样那真的很难办了。而把香克斯送回去这种事，路飞觉得理所当然且责无旁贷。</p><p>“包在我身...”</p><p>“喂，贝克曼。”</p><p>打断路飞的是红发，刚一直单方面被自家副船长压制的他露出正经的表情：</p><p>“这种事情以后再说吧。”</p><p>这种迫在眉睫的事情怎么以后说。</p><p>草帽船的人暂时没能跟上这位四皇先生的脑回路，除了很有混世经验的妮可罗宾以及二道出海的路飞。</p><p>贝克曼果然嗤笑一声，他几乎从来没有正面反驳过红发任何一个正经的决定，只是这件事，他道：</p><p>“这小子十六岁了...”</p><p>“十七了。”路飞更正道。</p><p>“...十七岁了，艾斯十七岁就来单挑你了。”</p><p>突然被点的艾斯一脸莫名其妙：什么？他没有啊。</p><p>那叫单挑吗？对自己副船长的颠倒黑白，红发无言以对。</p><p>“你想想自己十七岁的时候在干嘛，别太宠他了。”</p><p>“呵。”红发忍不住发出一声冷笑。</p><p>贝克曼顿了顿，换上不耐烦的表情：“简而言之，如果连送你回来都不敢，那还当什么海贼王...是吧，路飞。”</p><p>他把矛头转向路飞。</p><p>蒙奇·D·路飞深以为然。</p><p>“别闹了，他还不明白...”红发觉得这个节奏下去他都快愿意为一千万贝利和白胡子干一仗了。</p><p>“我明白。”</p><p>比起船上还云里雾里的一半草帽船员，路飞这声明白没掺半点含糊，气朗天清的笑像不透阴霾的阳光，那双眼里明明白白的坚定说明了一切：</p><p>“我又不是小孩子了。”</p><p>虽然孩子气，幼稚，莽撞，耿直，头铁得能把南墙撞破，但这家伙的确不是孩子了，香克斯突然发现，可能白胡子都比他更早看清这点。</p><p>他愣愣地看他。</p><p>路飞向贝克曼保证：“放心吧副船长，我会把香克斯送回去的。”</p><p>贝克曼这才满意地切了一声：“不然就得叫他游回来了，当着白胡子一船人的面，只有一只手，不知道会不会半路被海兽叼走啊。”</p><p>“好了贝克曼，”红发扫了一圈，虽然周围基本都是熟人，但他新世界霸主的威严啊——不知道这次过去又有多少不长眼的新人会闻风而来踢馆。</p><p>“我就算不用手也游得回去。”他生硬地企图为自己扳回一局。</p><p>但这感情牌路飞接下来了：“八嘎呀路，我怎么可能让香克斯游回去。”</p><p>————————</p><p>媒体方面发现，头条这玩意儿不太够用了。</p><p>按原本计划，红发和白胡子接触这事是世界头等大事。</p><p>但半路插进一条名不见经传的海贼船。</p><p>他们斟酌一阵，很快放弃了原计划，毕竟昨天就已经报过了。</p><p>转而把草帽海贼团毫无预兆接触白胡子的消息预定成明天的头条，虽然不清楚船上发生了什么，但草帽一行能全身而退这件事已经足够惊悚。然而可怕的还在后面，离开不久的红发竟突然折返，继而又借草帽海贼船离开这种事情——</p><p>怎么看也不可能发生在正常海贼之间。</p><p>这一天，全世界都在打听这条来自东海的海贼船，这伙从未在新世界崭露头角的海贼究竟是何方神圣，一连碰头新世界两大霸主竟完好无损，这不管是对白胡子还是红发来说，都是颜面扫地的事情。</p><p>这伙人，究竟是什么背景什么实力？</p><p>“全世界都该知道草帽海贼团了。”</p><p>而这艘船上甚至不足十个人，这十个人里甚至不是每个人都被通缉了，悬赏金额最高的船长也不过一亿贝利，在新世界这完全不够看啊。</p><p>悬赏低，某种层面来说就是实力弱小的佐证，实力不足名气却大得过分，这怎么看也不是好事。</p><p>草帽一行在返程的路上也逐渐回味过这个道理来，虽然船上最强的几个战斗力不把这个放在心上，但挡不住其他人不停往红发身上飘的视线。</p><p>“这就是你的同伴吗，路飞。”那一串串视线都快好奇出攻击性了，香克斯不好再假装看不见。</p><p>“啊，这个是乌索普，你应该认识。”路飞指着乌索普道。</p><p>香克斯看了一眼，笑：“除了鼻子，和耶稣布长得很像。”</p><p>乌索普刚刚一直没敢问他爸爸的情况，这下被路飞大咧咧点出来，也抛下扭捏：</p><p>“真的吗，我爸爸是怎么样的人？”</p><p>他是草帽船上除了船长第一个主动和四皇搭话的家伙，说话那一刻他并没有意识到。</p><p>“是个很了不起的狙击手，待会儿见一下吧...”</p><p>香克斯顿了顿，抱歉地笑道：“在你这么小就把你爸爸带出海，真是抱歉了。”</p><p>他不说还好，一说乌索普就想起来——儿时无数次从港口跑回家里，一路上都在嘶吼着那艘并没有到来的海贼船到了。</p><p>那艘好像永远都不会来的海贼船原来是这家伙的啊。</p><p>那个带走老爸的海贼，是这个人。</p><p>那个让老妈等到死也没等到的家伙，在这家伙的船上。</p><p>看见少年渐渐红了的眼圈，香克斯尴尬地慌了手脚：“呃...那个...”他下意识看向路飞。</p><p>路飞用力拍了拍乌索普的背，嘻嘻笑道：“等一下就能看到了，耶稣布真的超厉害的。”</p><p>那个让他和老妈怎么也等不到的男人却也是他们的骄傲，是乌索普不再甘心驻足一个平静安宁小岛终老而向往大海，期望成为一个男子汉的原因。</p><p>他擦了擦眼泪，狠狠点了点头，肩上突然一暖，抬起头就看见红发海贼温和的笑脸：</p><p>“好了，别哭了，你已经是一个顶天立地的海贼了。”</p><p>哭声顿时噎住，乌索普心里涌出一股豪情，虽然他还没干出几件顶天立地的事情，但此刻喷薄而出的自信是前所未有的。</p><p>他看着香克斯，以前路飞口中那个好的不能再好的海贼形象清晰成面前的模样——不是四皇，不是吓掉人下巴的悬赏金额，就只是一个海贼。</p><p>老爸就是这么被勾搭走的吧。</p><p>乌索普迷瞪瞪地想着。</p><p>“哟西，这是乔巴，我们的船医，这是航海士娜美，这个是山治，做饭超级好吃...还有索隆...啊索隆...”路飞顿住，他在思考香克斯知不知道索隆。</p><p>8213叫他住嘴。</p><p>“鹰眼和我说过，他碰见了一个绿头发的小鬼。”香克斯笑了一下，看了看他腰间的三把刀：</p><p>“三刀流，很少见呢。”</p><p>三刀流的少年同样看着红发海贼腰上的西洋剑，战意瞬间昂扬，猛地又听见鹰眼的名字，无不挑衅地问道：</p><p>“我听说过，你曾和那家伙决斗，不分胜负。”</p><p>“这都很久以前的事了。”红发男人打着哈哈，显然瞧出剑客少年眼里的跃跃欲试。</p><p>“他可不是能忍受胜负不分的男人，为什么呢？”</p><p>为什么最后取得世界第一称号的是鹰眼，为什么还有一场胜负不分的决斗没有完成，那人就能甘心领受这个称号在世界第一的位置等待下一个挑战者？</p><p>索隆显然没有消息灵通到知道鹰眼最后放弃和红发决战的缘故。</p><p>“大概因为他想当一个剑客而我只想做一个海贼吧。”香克斯说了一个原因。</p><p>但以索隆对鹰眼的了解，这不是原因。</p><p>他的剑在渴望真相，他的剑在渴望鲜血。</p><p>这让红发分外头疼：“我不会和你打的，你是米霍克选的对手。”</p><p>那又如何呢，他这一生在打败鹰眼之前还得打败无数剑客，这个红发海贼为什么不能算在内呢？</p><p>“喂，索隆。”路飞压住索隆按剑的手：</p><p>“香克斯说了，他是个海贼。”</p><p>索隆笑了下：“我也是个海贼。”</p><p>路飞皱了皱眉：“香克斯不想和你打。”</p><p>重点在这吗？索隆收手，问：“那你呢？”你才是我的船长。</p><p>“我也不想。”从来不插手同伴战斗的路飞插手了。</p><p>万事大吉。</p><p>“了解。”索隆解除战备状态。</p><p>果然年轻气盛，初生牛犊不怕虎啊——称霸多年的红发海贼突然发现白胡子那一船番队长是有天大的作用的。</p><p>路飞把他拽到梅里号的船头，其他人终于该干啥干啥了。</p><p>罗宾若有所思地说道：“这位四皇先生，真是意想不到的温柔呢。”</p><p>“怎么了罗宾？”</p><p>“或者这只是对路飞的时候。”</p><p>娜美想了想，耸耸肩：“应该只是对路飞吧。”对谁都这么和颜悦色，红发在新世界领的头衔应该是道德模范而不是四皇。</p><p>何况都在众目睽睽下答应要上船了，他们虽然还不够了解全世界的局势，但已经感到足够的压力了。</p><p>两位船长在船头临风而立良久，红发那位突然叹了口气：</p><p>“路飞，我们见面还太早了。”</p><p>要不是事发突然，打乱了他原本所有计划。</p><p>“...才不早。”路飞沉默了一会儿才说。</p><p>只有路飞和8213知道这个不早之间隔了些什么。当然在红发眼里可能只是少年不知天高地厚的表现，却说不出苛责的话，他总得自食恶果，尝到贝克曼面对他不着调时候的心情。</p><p>“说起来那位巴尔呢？”</p><p>突然被call的8213一激灵，不知该感激涕零还有人惦记它还是心惊居然有人惦记它。</p><p>“巴尔啊...”这不是路飞擅长的范围，8213疯狂帮他作弊，一瞬间蹦出无数备选答案以后海贼王先生选了最朴素的那个：</p><p>“他没跟我出海。”</p><p>“不是海贼吗？”这倒让红发吃惊了。</p><p>“还不是。”</p><p>8213不太清楚这个“还”是什么意思，但它一个正儿八经经过评估检测的强者系统，拘泥于某种行当是不可能的。</p><p>“本来还想见一面的。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，会有那一天的。”</p><p>“哈，他也要等到你成为海贼王的那天才肯吗？”</p><p>8213检测到红发满肚子的好奇，疯狂催促自家宿主赶紧切换话题，路飞被扰的不胜其烦，咕哝了一声什么，红发没听见。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“是因为左手吧。”路飞突然握住香克斯断臂的位置，弄得对方僵在原地。</p><p>少年表情认真，掌心发烫，很久没有感觉的伤口突然一阵灼热，香克斯不动声色，问：</p><p>“左手怎么了？”</p><p>“你和鹰眼不再决斗的原因。”</p><p>香克斯笑了：“这个啊...米霍克都不在意了。”</p><p>才怪，鹰眼在意得二十岁的莴苣都当白菜养着了。</p><p>“路...”</p><p>路飞猛地伸长手臂缠着他，脑袋埋在他脖子间蹭了蹭，这拥抱来得迟，香克斯拍了拍他的头：“路飞。”</p><p>“我已经长大了啊香克斯。”他突然抬起头咧嘴笑着。</p><p>香克斯反省了一下自己的态度，他没把十七岁的少年当孩子哄着了...吧，这个抗议从何而来，难道贝克曼还是马尔科背着他悄悄又说了什么？还是说他不自觉？</p><p>但路飞又毫无征兆地放开香克斯，按住他给的草帽，自然而然地说起黑胡子。</p><p>8213听得懂这句长大的意思，能不能被称作海贼王已经不重要了——这位前海贼王夙愿已成，去过世界尽头，打破过世界秩序，已经恣意过一辈子了。</p><p>可最后停在那座名为死亡的岛屿的时候，仍旧不甘心称自己是全世界最自由的家伙。</p><p>但刚刚抱着红发的那一瞬间，8213听到他心里释然的声音。</p><p>微弱得像海上每一个泡泡破裂，连起来却像浪响，是这片大海唯一的声响。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 热度</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>草帽船员们看着面前垂下来的绳梯无语，方圆一海里被雷德号上传出来的欢呼填的满满的。</p><p>他们没料到自己会受到这样震耳欲聋的欢迎，或者该说他们船长。</p><p>两宴会狂魔已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势拍砖两船联合宴会的决定，漂在海上浪费物质这种事情，已经混成老海贼的四皇都能举船同意，睿智的航海士小姐从红发的行事轨迹中窥得了自家船长的生长轨迹。</p><p>于是厨子找厨子，剑客找剑客，医生找医生，航海士找航海士，狙击手父子团聚，全船人员爬上雷德号以后各有去处，经验丰富的两船人很快就在雷德号宽大的甲板上摆出长桌宴，食物和朗姆酒的味道笼罩着所有人，两伙志趣相投的人碰头就打成了一片，几乎像泥牛入海，鱼水相逢。</p><p>乌索普和耶稣布找了个角落一把鼻涕一把泪地互诉衷情，没家没业的海贼们都识趣的不去打扰他们。而罗宾和娜美挨在一起暗中观察两位船长，自上了船，不应该说自那位红发先生出现，他们的船长就没离开过他半步，那股子黏糊劲可半点也不海贼王。仿佛有说不完的话停不住的笑声一样，他俩扎堆以后船上所有酒具都装不下他们的快乐，只能眼睁睁看着它们满溢出来。</p><p>“这小子，还是这样子啊。”副船长很绅士地给两位女士拿来酒，随意盘坐在地上，顺着她们的视线看见自家船长，笑了。</p><p>“以前就这样吗？”</p><p>“路飞这样真少见呢，以前开宴会他能从船头蹦到船尾，拽着每个人都跳一圈，完美演绎了一只猴子该是什么样。”今儿乖得只呆在一个地方，要不是一直跟着，他们都快怀疑船长先生被掉包了。</p><p>贝克曼大笑一阵：“他小时候参加宴会也是这样，后来不知道什么时候开始就只粘着老大了。”</p><p>“看样子，是真的很喜欢了。”娜美叹了口气，突然想起了什么，犹豫着该不该问。</p><p>贝克曼耸耸肩：“那家伙一向很有孩子缘，明明脸上还有疤，居然没有小孩子怕他。”</p><p>这么说的时候，拉基突然过来勾他的脖子，大笑：</p><p>“你一定是嫉妒，你脸上也有疤但小孩子看见你就只会尖叫着逃跑。”</p><p>“没人尖叫，而且我为什么要去讨小鬼的喜欢，我以为老大的惨样已经让我们每个人都知道敬而远之这个词了。”贝克曼冷笑，换来拉基拍着肚子的嘲笑：</p><p>“你就是嫉妒，嫉妒了。”胖子灵活地扭着自己压根看不出来的腰跑向人群，高声喊着副船长什么什么，惹来人群又一阵大笑。</p><p>贝克曼朝那方向白了一眼，也笑：“混球。”</p><p>“大概不只是小孩子。”罗宾看着突然压在红发身上眉飞色舞正说什么的路飞：“红发船长的魔力在路飞身上还没失效。”</p><p>贝克曼头疼地揉揉额头：“相信我，路飞那小子绝对不是一厢情愿。”</p><p>“说起来，香克斯船长有没有提过曾经有过的一个同伴，叫小丑巴基。”见气氛和谐，娜美状似不经意地问出来了。</p><p>“巴基啊，好像是有这么个人吧。”贝克曼想了想，点头：“你们认识？”</p><p>娜美脸色一黑，那家伙居然说的是真的。</p><p>“啊，他和红发船长关系很好吗？”</p><p>这贝克曼还真不好回答，思考了很久才笑：“...那家伙和很多人关系都好。”</p><p>然后意有所指地说给绝对听得到的绿发剑客：</p><p>“哪怕是个坐着棺材船一个人出海飘荡，谁见都孤僻得不行的天下第一。”</p><p>索隆果不其然切了一声。</p><p>娜美长长地吐出一口气，白眼看天。红发船员瞥见就嘲笑贝克曼惹女孩子生气，娜美慌忙解释，贝克曼无所谓地笑笑，问：</p><p>“怎么了，你们和那家伙对上了？”</p><p>“...因为是个很讨厌的家伙。”娜美嘴角抽搐，做不堪回首样。</p><p>香克斯和路飞结束了滚作一团的状态，抬头就发现前面不远处出现了一个紧密的人圈，两人好奇心作祟下决定挤进去，娜美的声音率先传出来：</p><p>“我第一次看见路飞生气，他像这样抓着巴基的手，很大声地说‘喂，你，不许碰我的帽子！’”</p><p>娜美抓着一个海贼的手腕，沉着脸模仿路飞当时的表情，凶狠的样子颇有震慑力。</p><p>“我知道，那帽子是老大送给路飞的！”</p><p>“所以他宝贝得要命。”</p><p>众人一听，大笑着喝彩，催少女接着说。</p><p>“然后巴基就在那张牙舞爪地骂人，说一顶帽子而已，以前不知道碰过多少遍了...”她两根手指勾起嘴角向上扯，做龇牙咧嘴样。</p><p>“胡说八道，老大从不随便让人碰！”</p><p>“说是...罗杰船长给的，谁都不给！”海贼们也跟着模仿红发紧张兮兮的表情，然后大声笑出来。</p><p>“什么嘛，在说我呀。”路飞大咧咧地一屁股坐下。</p><p>“哟，头儿，你和路飞打完了？”</p><p>他们给红发让出道，笑着调侃他。</p><p>“他们俩那样能叫打架吗，分明是头儿欺负路飞。”</p><p>香克斯嗤笑，怀念起小路飞好欺负的模样，然后指着身边长大的少年说：</p><p>“满嘴胡咧的混蛋们，这家伙哪有以前好糊弄。”</p><p>然后草帽船上所有人纷纷大声作证，他们船长天下第一好糊弄。</p><p>“超好骗，说什么信什么。”山治煞有介事地点头。</p><p>“这一点也就比乔巴强一些。”</p><p>原本也跟着点头的乔巴呆住，羞涩起来：“其实也没有啦。”</p><p>路飞嘻嘻笑着，扭头看娜美：“在说我什么？”</p><p>“唔...巴基。”</p><p>“哦，巴基啊，你们也见过了？”香克斯在路飞身边坐下，突然觉得这片海实在不太大：“他还好吗？”</p><p>娜美咽了咽口水：“这个啊...”她悄悄瞅路飞。</p><p>“在东海的时候见过了...是个很讨厌的家伙。”路飞和娜美的判断如出一辙。</p><p>香克斯眉梢动了动，好奇道：“发生什么事了？”</p><p>航海士小姐还在斟酌言辞，如果红发和巴基是很好的朋友的话，自己刚刚那样说就不太合适了。虽然....但每个人都有交友不慎的可能，可她斟酌的了自己，却挡不住口无遮拦的船长，路飞噼里啪啦就把当时发生在东海的事情讲了出来，口气愤愤，盖棺定论：</p><p>“那种家伙才没资格说是你的同伴。”</p><p>其实这才是最让少年生气的地方，海贼们愣了片刻，望着沉默的红发船长不吭声。</p><p>同伴和朋友这个词在红发心里的地位非比寻常，他们都知道。如果是以前跟着罗杰时候的同伴，他们尚且不清楚自家船长对那家伙的定位，哪怕根据娜美的描述那是个压根不入流的家伙。</p><p>宴会的气氛微妙起来，远处还能听见耶稣布父子俩或哭或笑的声音，近处的声音渐渐平息。</p><p>妮可罗宾嗅到空气里的变化。</p><p>也是这一刻才无比清晰看到红发在这艘船上的核心地位。用一个人的情绪影响整船百人这种事情，这片海上也不多见，他的沉默能是这艘船的沉默，他的欢喜就是这艘船的狂欢，他的放肆随意就是整船人的放肆随意，他的处事原则就是这条船的处事原则，不用明文规矩，不需暴力压迫，他就只是在那，所有人都会信服——哪怕是乍看强势的副船长其实也跟随他的情绪起伏。</p><p>这一船似乎管理松散的人，可以因为他们船长变成一个人，同进退，共荣辱，这是任何一支军纪严明的海军用严苛的军令和日复一日洗脑都难以达到的境界，却被红发轻而易举实现了。</p><p>这样一个人，路飞船长真的可以收服吗？罗宾心头有些忧虑。</p><p>何况哪怕是路飞，其实也格外紧张红发的反应，哪怕他不打算动摇自己的判断。</p><p>“我很高兴你这么重视我送给你的东西。”香克斯偏头看着路飞，露出一个微笑。</p><p>“巴基和我很小就跟罗杰船长出海了，算起来我们是一起长大的...他虽然贪财了一点，但我记得...”他搔了搔头，眼里露出一点无奈：</p><p>“虽然说都是海贼，但我和他的路不一样，所以你不用太在意。”</p><p>“他又不是你，我为什么要在意。”路飞朝香克斯做了个鬼脸，气哼哼地不知从哪抓出一块烤肉塞进嘴里。</p><p>红发顿时大笑，空气里的紧张情绪一扫而空，所有人跟着大笑起来。</p><p>“明明就在意吧，长这么大了连撒谎都不会，和小时候一模一样啊。”</p><p>香克斯勾过他的脖子贴着他的头，说不上心头涌动的暖意因何而起，只是少年一如当年这点实在让人感慨。</p><p>“有些事情一辈子都变不了的。”少年却不以为耻，振振有词。</p><p>“...真好啊，很多人在这片海上久了，都会逐渐变成另一个人。”</p><p>天降横财的狂喜，实力增长的傲慢，痛失所爱的泪水，荣耀和苦难，一桩桩一件件，哪一把不是摧人品性的尖刀，漫长的时光，此消彼长的孤寂与疯狂，这片海粉碎了多少天真的梦想，而多少粉碎了的梦想再也没有被黏上。</p><p>所以少年的傻而憨直才如此可贵，从一而终的简单是这世上最大的困难。</p><p>“那就做那部分很少的人就好了。”</p><p>他拥有最简单却最坚不可摧的逻辑，是打破人世所有消沉的利器，他朝着红发男人露出纯粹灿烂的笑，就如要成为海贼王时候那样不计一切，一往无前。</p><p>“嗯...就算香克斯你承认了，但以后我再听到小丑巴基说是你的同伴，还是会打他的。”这是蒙奇·D·路飞郑重思考后的结果。</p><p>“噗——哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈。”香克斯揉着路飞的脑袋：“那是你做海贼的自由啊，路飞。”</p><p>“敬海贼的自由！”说罢，红发高举酒杯，船员大笑着应和：</p><p>“海贼的自由！”</p><p>“一口气干了！”</p><p>“嗷！”众海贼大嚎。</p><p>————————</p><p>路飞没那么热衷酒，但也来者不拒，他还吃了很多肉，观摩娜美开发出的模仿秀新技能，她不时会学着他念叨红发的样子来一段，乔巴后来也掺和进去，被灌了不少加蜜酒水的驯鹿已经晕乎乎地忘了腼腆。</p><p>等路飞从兴奋里醒过来的时候发现，身边失去了红发的踪影。</p><p>这个假十七岁的少年很快就意识到这是红发船长故意的，顿时打了个激灵，问8213：</p><p>“香克斯跑哪里去了。”</p><p>“船长室。”已经很懈怠了的系统懒洋洋地回答。</p><p>这就有点违背路飞对香克斯的印象了，放着一群人的狂欢不加入自己猫回船长室这种事太不地道了，暗自这么抱怨着，他却也和红发一样谁的招呼都没打，趁夜摸黑往船长室走去。</p><p>其实真的在意的是那家伙撇下自己开溜这档事，路飞咂摸着待会儿怎么也得抢了他的酒，逼他尝尝山治的特制柠檬汁，然后再试试自己独家烹制的烤山猪肉。</p><p>雷德号比梅里号大许多，从甲板到船长室的距离不短，灯火都聚集在那，但路飞轻车熟路没拐错一个弯，还伴着脑子里杂七杂八的念头接二连三。眼前的黑暗不是障碍，他走着走着却不知为何突然停住，8213纳闷：</p><p>“怎么了，宿主？”</p><p>“...不，没什么。”路飞在黑暗中扬起笑脸继续走下去。</p><p>他靠近船长室门口了，里面亮着灯，船医米诺的声音传出来：</p><p>“居然在这种时候...酒是一滴也不准喝了...药吃了，乖乖睡觉，看看明天的情况再说...”</p><p>“对自己的身体上点心，以你的体质，不作死明天或者后天应该就能生龙活虎了...”</p><p>其间夹着香克斯一两句嘶哑的嘟囔，似乎在抗议，还提到了自己的名字，路飞眨眨眼，就听船医先生压着嗓门的抱怨，像是怕扰了什么：</p><p>“你想被小鬼看见你这样吗？”</p><p>然后门就被路飞推开了。</p><p>香克斯没回头，只有米诺诧异地看去，他虽然是船医，但也没想到自己居然会发现不了有人站在门口，看来人是路飞，他表情一松，哎了一声，偏头朝床看一眼，路飞已经走进来。</p><p>“香克斯生病了吗？”船医发现少年也刻意压着声音，这种小心的样子和他平时真的两个样子，米诺悄悄笑了一笑，摇头：</p><p>“不是...”可发现自己又不太好定义红发这种状态，沉吟半晌只道：</p><p>“偶尔会这样，没什么大碍。”</p><p>他将药瓶摆在床头，走过来揽路飞的肩往外走，小声道：</p><p>“让他睡一会儿。”</p><p>路飞没有动，米诺眯起双眼看他：“路飞？”</p><p>“我留下来照顾他。”</p><p>不是他觉得少年小题大做了，且不说老大需不需要照顾，还有路飞这小子长的就不像个会照顾人的样子。米诺嗤笑着推了推他的肩膀：</p><p>“老大没事的，走了。”</p><p>路飞还是没有动，这股轴劲红发船上每个老人都很熟悉，当年追着红发说要一起出海的时候已经见识过了，只有他们老大对付得了。</p><p>“没事的米诺，路飞在这没关系。”床上传来红发沙哑的声音，带着一如既往的笑意打断了船医和少年的对峙。</p><p>他背着门口侧躺，薄被盖在身上勾勒出断臂的轮廓，红得灼人的头发散在枕头上，背微微勾着，看似熟睡却还醒着，带着无法掩饰的疲惫。</p><p>路飞应言走到他床边坐下，用执拗的眼神看向船医。</p><p>米诺觉得此时氛围有些微妙，却说不上哪不对，只得无奈地耸耸肩：“让他好好休息。”他最后叮嘱道。</p><p>等屋里只剩他和香克斯两人以后，路飞反而不知道要做什么了，他的确擅长照顾人这种精细的工作。手脚无措一阵后，他小心翼翼地把有些下滑的被子往上拉了拉，然后就听见床上人一声闷笑：</p><p>“路飞...”</p><p>“什么嘛，米诺叫你睡觉啊。”路飞因此都不敢大声呼吸，结果还遭到对方的嘲笑。</p><p>香克斯往里边挪了挪，歪过身子，在昏暗的光线里用布满红丝的眼睛看他，嘴角朝上挑着：</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>路飞突然咽下所有声音，像第一次看见红发一样呆住，或者该说他从没看过男人这个样子——光线和阴影融化了他原本凌厉的轮廓，于是那些线条就在记忆的添油加醋里兀自鲜明，光晕在麦色的皮肤上涌动，滑过骨骼和肌肉流畅的脉络，像深海黏稠的海水，却有滚烫的气息宛如实质一般喷涌而出。</p><p>是水压与高密度的水波作祟，一切的一切都似沉默光滑的绸在水下滚动欲语还休，他的视线被捕捉，被黏住，且万分笃定如果伸手触碰，他的皮肤、筋肉、骨骼也会被黏住，再来是更深的东西，骨髓和灵魂，大概。就像被蛛网黏住的猎物，望着毒蛛斑斓的纹理忘记挣扎。</p><p>他从来没有想过在香克斯面前挣扎，那个人如果张开双臂他就扑过去，如果大笑，他就跟着欢快，如果愤怒，他就跟着压抑，就和小时候一模一样，这是他永远不会长大的部分——他想触碰他，于是就也张开手臂，蹬掉凉鞋爬上床用四肢将他裹缠在怀里。</p><p>这下，他才是那只斑斓的毒蛛，小心布置自己稠密的网，不给猎物一丝一毫逃脱的机会。</p><p>真的贴上红发以后路飞才真切感受到他的体温有多高，香克斯没有挣开他，不知道是因为乏力还是其他，可能是因为少年的胸膛正巧压着手臂残缺处，做什么动作都不方便。</p><p>“你发烧了吗？”路飞听起来很担忧。</p><p>“不算。”香克斯咳了一声，嗓音低哑。</p><p>路飞抬头，下巴压上他的肩膀，表情出现一丝紧张：“会很难受吗？”</p><p>香克斯沉默了一会儿，才选择道：“...不会。”</p><p>路飞敏感地辨认出这是一个谎言，但已经不会像小孩子一样跳脚要男人承认说谎，他沉默后问8213：</p><p>“香克斯怎么了？”</p><p>“全身检查将扣除10点强者值，是否确认扣除？”</p><p>“确认。”</p><p>8213和船医先生一样觉得屋内气氛微妙，可若非必要它不会动用资源进行一些无关紧要的计算，然而仅凭浅层次的逻辑运算，它感觉自己已经隐隐碰到了真相——就是不知道它这位神经粗壮的宿主心里有几分数。</p><p>路飞不说也只是因为没人问，刚刚那一瞬间他确实感受到了些异样的情绪，既熟悉又陌生，是他以前从不热衷的骚动。从经验来看，这只是和吃饭睡觉一样的生理需求，甚至说是还不如食物的诱惑，他也在成名后路过花街柳巷，被男人女人狂热地追求过——他突然想起汉库克，他的朋友。</p><p>却也只是朋友而已。</p><p>海贼王不确定自己是否拥有爱情，或者爱情是太多珍贵情感里面不太起眼的一块。他尝遍世界珍羞，闯荡世界每个角落，这载他的船的海洋是他随手掬起的一捧水，他将世人眼里最珍贵与最平凡的东西一视同仁，全世界最大的财富抵不过最终一无所累的自由。</p><p>爱情是一座可以去冒险的岛，却不一定是必须得去的岛，而海贼最终将离开每一座岛，登上这座岛的时候他的心跳并没有比登上其他岛屿时快速几分，所以那对他来说，是一份可以有，但也可以没有的珍贵。</p><p>可现在香克斯滚烫的躯体和他交缠在一起，他突然得不出和以往一样的结论了。脑子里回放着他隐绰在光影里的笑容，心脏突然用力拍击胸壁，血液在血管里奔腾，响声蔓延到耳膜，像巨浪扑向脑海，此后再不平静。</p><p>“检测完毕，宿主可以查阅报告。”</p><p>8213告诉路飞红发这是特殊体质，平时没有什么太大的影响，在他的家乡西海的某座小岛上有一小部分人会定期或者不定期出现高热，乏力，腹痛，荷尔蒙异常分泌，类固醇大量增加等症状，程度因人而异。</p><p>简而言之，有人发情，有人发烧，红发这种显然属于后者，但他的船医显然已经掌握治疗手段，想必战斗的时候也不会有太大的影响。</p><p>但这种体制过于罕见，见多识广的海贼船医也没找到更多可以参考的案例，没法做更进一步的病理研究，唯一一个研究对象又是行为处事过于随心所欲的船长先生，不遵医嘱，嗜酒如命，平日身强体健，所以才会在发作的时候格外惊人。</p><p>好在发作频率实在低的可怜，这个秘密只在副船长和他之间流传。但让船医先生担忧的是这不明原因的高热最后是否会给自家船长带来什么不可逆转的健康损害，这一时半会儿没法得出确切结论的，于是只能这样担忧下去。</p><p>路飞居然也有这样敏锐的忧心，8213才保证红发的状况不会有什么严重后果，并且嘲笑他：</p><p>“作为海贼明明战死的几率更大吧，或者死在大海手上，病死对红发这种程度的海贼来说是几率一点也不高。”</p><p>回答它的是路飞迥异的安静，8213闭嘴了，突然想起宿主先生上次来雷德号船长室是什么情况。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>“路飞，你睡着了？”</p><p>八爪鱼一样缠着他的少年没再作声，红发却在这片宁静里辗转反侧了，一时有些哭笑不得，还说来照顾自己，其实就是来抢床的。</p><p>“没有啊。”</p><p>“外面结束了吗？”红发的眼半阖，心里知道不太可能，却还是问。</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“...你怎么这么安静？”</p><p>“米诺说...”</p><p>“你把我认识的路飞弄哪去了，他可不是这么听话的小鬼。”香克斯吃吃笑着，然后额上覆上一只手，他嘴里的小鬼抱怨他：</p><p>“我会告诉船医先生的。”</p><p>“不，你不会。”红发船长狡猾地说道。</p><p>“香克斯，你是大人了，要好好照顾自己。”</p><p>香克斯被堵的一噎，有朝一日他居然要路飞来教训他好好照顾自己，教训他的小鬼口气异乎寻常严肃，抱着他的双臂勒紧，继续道：</p><p>“不要撒娇，你本来就该睡觉了。”</p><p>红发几乎吐血，他既没有章鱼一样八在另一个人身上也没有一把鼻涕一把泪卖可怜说要喝酒，这样老老实实躺在床上听船医的话吃药，还给这小鬼当抱枕，哪里有点撒娇的样子？</p><p>但抗议的话实在太幼稚了，红发撇撇嘴，扭过身子，伸出右手将路飞按进怀里然后用下巴压住他的脑袋，这样反客为主，抱枕就成了少年，然后心满意足地呼了口气。</p><p>路飞挣了挣，然后忌惮对方病号的身份停下动作，瞪着眼鼻尖抵在对方锁骨的地方，呼吸着他身上的气味，恍惚觉得像某种很好吃的点心，像山治烤过的某种蛋糕，焦脆的表皮下绒软滑腻的口感，带着酒味和甜味，离远了浅淡，凑近了浓郁，几乎让他忍不住伸出舌头舔一舔。</p><p>在他正要伸舌头舔人的时候，香克斯突然道：</p><p>“巴基的事...”</p><p>啊小丑巴基，这个倒胃口的名字，路飞皱皱眉：“你们已经不是同伴了。”</p><p>“...是啊，但感觉你很在意的样子。”</p><p>其实没有，如果不是娜美突然提及，路飞并不会故意想起那位蓝头发红鼻子的小丑。</p><p>“和他很久没见面了，以前在罗杰船长船上的时候，我们都是见习生...虽然我们对海贼的理解不太一样，但那个时候他还是个有意思的家伙。”</p><p>罗杰有罗杰的规矩，巴基没有犯过，罗杰不屑的事情，他船上的人都不会参与。说起来他绝非十恶不赦，以他对财宝的热情，变成这样也在预料之中，所以按路飞的定义也就是个讨厌的家伙而已。</p><p>不是无恶不作，但恃强凌弱，为达目的不择手段，从这个层面来说，他是个比红发更像海贼的家伙。</p><p>为了自己的利益目标抛却所有，和为了单纯的自由背负所有，怎么看其实都是后者更事与愿违。</p><p>“我在意的不是他。”路飞告诉红发。</p><p>香克斯当然知道，只是——他的眼睛在少年看不见的地方黯了一下：</p><p>“很少有人能不被大海变得面目全非，路飞，要是其实我没你想的那么好呢？”</p><p>“八嘎...”少年抱着他腰的手爬到他的脖子：“我喜欢的只是香克斯而已。”</p><p>不是一个完美无瑕的好人，也不是一个符合普世价值的道德模范。</p><p>“而且你怎么知道我怎么想你的，笨蛋香克斯。”</p><p>香克斯哼哼两声，这还用猜么，你面上的崇拜和敬仰有眼睛的都看得见，他闭上眼睛叹了口气——一定是这诡异的高热让他莫名其妙多愁善感起来。</p><p>“睡吧，香克斯，无论什么样我都喜欢你的。”</p><p>被他按在怀里的少年这么说着——红发勾了勾嘴角，渐渐松了手，意识开始昏沉。路飞从他怀里挣出来，手从他脖颈滑到肩膀，最后停在左臂的位置，停了很久，然后目光聚焦在他的睡颜上。</p><p>最终回以一言不发的沉默。</p><p>半斤八两的两人——8213冷不丁道：“路飞，你喜欢红发？”</p><p>“喜欢啊。”路飞理所当然。</p><p>“你知道我在说什么喜欢吗？”</p><p>“...知道。”</p><p>8213不欲去深究宿主回答前那短暂的沉默代表什么，他说知道，那就是知道吧，这壳子里毕竟是个实打实的海贼王了。</p><p>————————</p><p>第二天，醉醺醺的两船人陆陆续续发现甲板上失去了自家船长的踪迹。</p><p>瞪着无神双眼的船员没有寻找的打算，两位船长都不是擅长老老实实待在一个地方发号施令的家伙，一下子就找得着才奇怪，而且是一起不见的，还省了找两趟的麻烦。</p><p>他们晒着太阳醒酒，两方船医结伴四处派发醒酒药，基本状态是乔巴跟着米诺屁颠颠跑，一边在对方发出嫌弃声音时深有同感地附和，他们俩在昨晚交流各自船员不遵医嘱的事件时结下了深厚的友谊。</p><p>“头儿呢？”贝克曼搓了搓眼睛，打了个哈欠，前后左右看了个遍，确认没有那一头亮得刺眼的红毛，这可不符合他的待客之道，于是嚎了一嗓子。</p><p>米诺正巧派到他身边，斜了他一眼：“和路飞在一起。”</p><p>“我知...是嘛。”他读懂船医的眼神，眼底浮出丝担忧：没事吧？</p><p>船医先生不着痕迹摇摇头，笑道：“估计还没醒吧。”</p><p>“起得来吗？”贝克曼小声问他。</p><p>“不清楚，待会儿我去看看。”</p><p>“路飞也在？”</p><p>“是啊，不知道怎么冒出来的。”米诺无奈极了，那家伙简直像装了某种探测器。</p><p>贝克曼摸出自己的烟，叼在嘴里没点燃，扫了眼迷迷糊糊爬起来的船员，又看了眼瞭望台，那没动静，寻思了一下还是叮嘱米诺：</p><p>“给干部们打个招呼，说老大不舒服，让他们警醒一点。”</p><p>“知道。”米诺给了个放心的眼神。</p><p>“我去看看。”贝克曼收起烟，朝船长室走去。</p><p>........</p><p>“路飞呢？”罗宾喝的不多，醒的最早，遍寻船长不着她问乔巴。</p><p>“说是和红发船长在一起呢。”</p><p>所以红发也不在。</p><p>“乔巴，头好痛。”娜美可怜巴巴地捂着脑袋。</p><p>“你喝太多了，把这个吃了。”乔巴把水和药递过去。</p><p>“昨晚太开心了...说起来，路飞居然中途跑了。”</p><p>“去找红发船长了。”</p><p>“今天出航吗？”</p><p>“得去补充物资了，等找到路飞告诉他一下，我们得跟着红发海贼团到临近的岛采购。”山治已经和卜拓罗说好了。</p><p>“乌索普呢？”</p><p>“在那，和他爸躺一起的那个。”娜美手指一指。</p><p>“绿藻...好了，我看见了，所以现在就差路飞了是吧。”</p><p>这就不是他们控制得了的了，草帽们安心躺回去休息——没掉到海里去就好。</p><p>———————</p><p>本·贝克曼走到船长室的时候特地没弄出声音，很快，他就收到了自己体贴谨慎换来的结果。</p><p>打开船长室的门，他先接住了冲面来的一拳头，并没有醒的很彻底的草帽少年听到动静以后给出的第一反应就是这个。</p><p>贝克曼啧了一声，晃了晃来人的胳膊，直接把人给摇醒了。</p><p>“副船长啊。”路飞收回手，坐在红发床上打了个哈欠。</p><p>贝克曼越过他看见自家船长还睡着，挑眉问路飞：</p><p>“烧退了吗？”</p><p>路飞揉揉眼睛：“应该差不多了。”说着，他伸手探向红发的额头。</p><p>他的动作让贝克曼喉咙一紧，下意识就要阻止——这种时候触碰红发就是他和米诺都要犹豫的事情，虽然没有意识，但几十年的战斗本能可不是开玩笑的。</p><p>出乎贝克曼意料的是，红发竟然这么安静地就让路飞碰了。</p><p>睡死了吗？还是昨晚躺一宿躺熟了？贝克曼目光玄妙起来。</p><p>“还有点热，比昨晚好多了。”路飞扭过头对上副船长诡异的目光，眨眼。</p><p>“米诺和你说什么了吗？你看起来没有很担心啊。”</p><p>路飞的眼神一下子沉静下来，他拿起床头的草帽整理了一下扣在头上，抬起头朝贝克曼笑：</p><p>“船医先生没说什么，但我知道。”</p><p>“你知道？”这超出贝克曼的想象了。</p><p>“巴尔和我说过这种情况。”</p><p>又是那位神通广大的巴尔，米诺知道不知该多兴奋，可能还有生气，自己纠结这么多年没研究出个所以然的东西居然有人知道。</p><p>“那位巴尔先生说这样，有问题吗？”到底对红发的关心压倒了一切，贝克曼的声音关切。</p><p>“没什么大问题，不用担心。”</p><p>贝克曼收敛情绪，点点头：“以后有机会的话，还是请那位巴尔先生亲自看看的好。”</p><p>8213听着路飞替他答应下来，也不知道海贼王要怎么实现“亲自”这个词。</p><p>“你的船员在找你。”贝克曼告诉路飞。</p><p>“是嘛。”路飞扯了扯衣服，转身把红发的被子掖了掖，才踩上凉鞋站起来：</p><p>“该走了啊。”</p><p>贝克曼道：“告别以后再走...你已经是可以和他告别的海贼了。”</p><p>风水轮流转吧，贝克曼噙着笑打开门，冲他扬了扬下巴：“他在新世界等你很久了。”</p><p>但草帽一船却还没有可以在新世界纵横的实力。</p><p>“不会很久了。”</p><p>“但愿如此，接下去去哪？”</p><p>“得去一趟水之都，梅里号需要修整一下了。”路飞关上船长室的门。</p><p>“...载你们到新世界，也的确是不容易了。”</p><p>“我们都很感谢她，但是...”</p><p>“海贼王的船起码得追的上雷德号吧。”贝克曼补充道。</p><p>路飞点点头：“会的。”</p><p>“这是第二次了吧...”走到通往甲板的楼梯口，贝克曼突然说道。</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“他看着你起航。”</p><p>“这是最后一次。”背着楼梯口光芒的少年这样说道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 敬自由</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>别后两年，草帽海贼团声名鹊起。</p><p>人们并无实证，但挡不住他连挑两位新世界四皇后全身而退的蜚短流长，人们关心故事，没人关心真相。</p><p>在逐渐耳熟能详的故事里面，那个新兴的海贼明星后来从七水之都带走了一个船工，从亡者世界要来了一个音乐家，烧毁了世界政府旗帜，打沉了司法岛...津津乐道这些的人忍不住炫耀自己的先见之明，早在草帽从乐园一蹦冲进新世界的时候他们就知道，这家伙是冉冉升起的传奇，行走的奇迹，就算是四皇也挡不住他的锋芒。</p><p>带着这样的声名，草帽一伙势如破竹闯入红土大陆前端的香波地群岛，在这汇聚四海八方海贼的鱼龙混杂之地，草帽小子俨然是其中最耀眼的一颗新星，他一进岛就引起一番暗潮汹涌，不少人伸长脖子等着见见这位有着令人咋舌的悬赏却在通缉令上笑的傻气的后起之秀。</p><p>其他同样梦想着在新世界扬名立万的新海贼同样令人瞩目，在十一位悬赏过亿的新海贼里面，传说会出现下一位海贼王，不知什么时候起，这样的流言潜滋暗长。</p><p>这些路飞并不陌生。</p><p>重登香波地群岛最让他期待的莫过于和雷利的“重逢”，虽然8213再三提醒这不是重逢，以他神经大条的表现十有八九会露出马脚，那位前任海贼王的副手可不是红发这样一丝无疑地信任着这位新海贼。</p><p>毋庸置疑地，这完全不在路飞的考虑范围内，他心心念念的雷利大叔并不好找，据不可靠的往事回忆，老头子应该正混迹于“无法地带”，他的系统闲闲地掐灭他径直前往的打算，比起雷利，另一群虎视眈眈的家伙更需要关心。</p><p>“为什么要在意他们...啊说起来特拉男也在！又可以见面了呐！”</p><p>8213叹了口果然如此的气：“注意分寸，按计划先去镀膜吧。”</p><p>“那就应该先去找雷利大叔——确定了，就去游乐园吧！”</p><p>“你去拍卖场可能要直接一点。”</p><p>“但是我想吃小八的章鱼烧。”路飞抓耳挠腮，仔细回忆那位章鱼朋友是什么时候出场的，这有点为难他。</p><p>“怎么了路飞？”注意到他动作的山治问道，他没有贸然问他是不是在想什么，他们这一船的人很早就知道想这个动作对路飞来说难度系数颇高，做才是他最擅长的。</p><p>“嗯...去游乐场吃章鱼烧...”路飞诚实地说出了心中所想，并把期待的目光递给掌管全船钱袋子的航海士小姐。</p><p>娜美不感兴趣地眯着眼：“章鱼烧？你怎么...”</p><p>她还没来得及说后面的质疑，他们的前路就被拦住了。</p><p>“哟，草帽一伙吗，等你们很久了。”来人一头冲天的红发，面相凶恶，龇牙笑的时候像极了冲向猎物的巨鲨。</p><p>“啊咧，刺头男！”路飞咧嘴，明智的没有主动招呼，8213深感欣慰，它听到宿主发出疑问：“他在这干嘛？”</p><p>不同于路飞的吊儿郎当，草帽其他人警戒地握住武器，来者不善的气味每个人都闻得到。</p><p>“你们是谁啊，找我们有事吗？”</p><p>路上人来人往的，好事的家伙围成的圈被凶神恶煞的海贼瞪开，有热心人开始犹豫要不要叫海军，更多人只是驻足——他们之中有的认出挡在路中间那伙海贼，船长尤斯塔斯·基德，在伟大航路前半段就已经取得3亿1500万贝利的高额悬赏，生性残暴，据说死在他手上的平民不计其数。</p><p>想起这一点许多好事的家伙开始退却，但对另一伙海贼的好奇又拽住他们。草帽小子，蒙奇·D·路飞，近期风头最劲的新海贼，在还是不足十人的小海贼团期间就以一船之力正面对抗世界政府并顺利逃脱。围观者暗自观察他们单薄的团队，发现如今这个传奇的海贼团也没有壮大多少，当然更令人震惊的传闻还是这伙新人和四皇的交集。</p><p>传言必有虚假，但绝不是空穴来风。</p><p>“听说你们已经去过新世界了。”基德狠戾的眼睛一眨不眨对着路飞，仿佛只要他承认就会冲过去咬下他一块肉，路飞眨眨眼，点头：</p><p>“啊，是啊。”</p><p>基德冷笑着，四周的铁器发出嗡嗡的响动：“已经去过新世界的你们，为什么还会出现在这里？”</p><p>8213心道：来了。这个问题果然来了，在路飞一头闯入白胡子领地的时候他就有预感，现在不知道路飞会怎么作答。</p><p>“因为我是海贼啊。”路飞却对基德的问题不明所以，一个海贼出现在任何一个岛屿都不奇怪才对。</p><p>这话应得基德一伙哑口无言，稍作思考便觉得这小子在戏弄他，暴脾气顿起，他怒道：</p><p>“你这混蛋，在耍我吗？”</p><p>说着，从草帽身边的人群里飞出一把长剑向他刺来。路飞皱眉，没有动，那把剑被索隆挡下来了。</p><p>“喂刺头男！你要打架吗，这样很危险的！”路飞捏紧拳头。</p><p>“身为海贼的你还会怕这点危险吗？”基德嘲笑他，这间隙，他船上的好战分子闷不做声地拔出武器冲向他们，船长没有阻拦的意思。</p><p>“你是白痴吗，还有其他人在啊。”路飞的声音里染了丝火气，看也不看冲过来的蒙头男，拳头一甩就将他打飞出去。</p><p>“基拉！”基德一伙传出惊呼。</p><p>基德脸黑下来：“果然有点本事，看来你从红发手里脱身的传言多少有一点是真的了。”</p><p>路飞想起这家伙进入新世界以后似乎第一个去找了香克斯，这本是一个海贼的自由，但这会儿他却老不高兴地板起脸：</p><p>“你到底要干嘛！”</p><p>基德挥手止住自己蠢蠢欲动的同伴们，瞪着路飞道：“我只是来提醒你一声，红发是我的猎物，他的位置是我的，我会干掉他成为海贼王，但是如果他因为实力不济让你这种无名小卒逃脱的话，那他被打倒的价值就少了很多——但现在看起来，你能逃跑是你自己的本事...”</p><p>他笑起来的时候脸也跟着狰狞，似乎那位新世界成名已久的四皇已经是他的囊中之物了一样。</p><p>这下不仅是路飞，其他听了这话的草帽船员神情也古怪了起来。</p><p>他们闻所未闻自己从红发和白胡子手里逃脱的事情，在白胡子船上的时候还有几分战斗的架势，在红发船上嘛...他们不约而同看向自家船长的背影。</p><p>弗兰奇和布鲁斯面面厮覷，虽然那时并非当事人，但据同伴所言，路飞和那位红发关系亲近，绝没有什么死里逃生的故事。</p><p>路飞听了基德的话，满脸莫名其妙：“你要去找香克斯就去啊，找我做什么，我又不是他。”</p><p>基德表情空白了一瞬，然后怒道：“我不是说了...！”暴怒的声音戛然，他咬牙回顾了下自己的逻辑，仿佛是有些问题，再加上看见路飞一脸看白痴的表情，怒火中烧的同时也觉得自己此举荒唐的不行。</p><p>只是不甘心，被人抢了扬名立万的先机。</p><p>所以他一定得取下红发的人头，届时所有的质疑都该销声匿迹，想通了这茬，他冷静下来。</p><p>“走吧——新世界见了，草帽小子。”</p><p>尤斯塔斯一行走了，围观的人带着窃窃私语散去：大概又是草帽一伙对战基德海贼团，成功震慑对方之类的谣言。</p><p>“就这么让他们走没事吗，他们要去找香克斯船长呐。”乔巴担忧地拽了拽路飞的衣角，在这心地善良的小驯鹿记忆里，名震新世界的四皇红发是个与人为善脾气温和的好人，而基德——原谅他，看起来未免太过凶恶残暴。</p><p>路飞哈哈大笑：“别担心啦，香克斯超强的。”</p><p>没见过红发出手的各位对这个超强没有具体概念，但既然船长这么说了——他们觉得遵照他的命令继续前往游乐园吃章鱼烧，娜美被这么一打岔也忘了追问路飞怎么知道哪有章鱼烧这茬事。</p><p>大概是吃货天生的雷达，毕竟这是个属鱼的地方。</p><p>成功找到卖章鱼烧的小八以后，不用8213提醒路飞都知道得快马加鞭一下，在香波地群岛上有很多麻烦事，其他的都无足轻重，就是那位守在这等他们的原王下七武海，巴索罗米·熊十分麻烦。</p><p>如果碰到了，路飞也会很纠结该如何处理那种局面。</p><p>情况一开始都挺顺利的，他们汇合了雷利等待镀膜，但命运的轨迹惊人的相似，等待期间酒馆老板娘夏琪带了来一个消息：</p><p>“海军出动了大将，下达了抹杀草帽一伙的命令。”</p><p>雷利表示他会加快速度，但路飞隐约知道，这一遭是躲不掉了，不由叹了口和他人设不符的气，模样里充满了多愁善感。</p><p>他对熊的认识是被同伴们补全的，以及后来的萨博，还有他那位缺席了自己整个成长过程的父亲。</p><p>简而言之不是敌人，且是朋友，这位朋友有着比成为海贼王还要艰难的理想，路飞对其并不清楚，人为什么选择某条路，这是无解的问题。但路飞知道，如果有万分之一的可能，他愿意改变这位朋友的结局。</p><p>没等他罕见地善感多愁一会儿，他们赖在酒馆里的屁股就被夏琪逐一踢了出去，理由是待在这会被一锅端——十分有道理。</p><p>但草帽海贼团注定是祸不单行，还没等他们找到方便集合的地方，他们就碰到了船长目前最不想碰到的家伙。</p><p>巴索罗米·熊。</p><p>“旅行的话，想好要去哪了吗？”他仍是路飞记忆中的样子，拿着书，透着一股与他体型不符的沉静气质。</p><p>他孤身站在红树巨大的根系旁就让草帽一伙儿所有人倍感压力。</p><p>“巴索罗米·熊。”索隆认得这个在莫利亚船上出现过的海贼，心知有场硬仗要打了。</p><p>“是七武海。”</p><p>“啊，和海军也没什么区别，打就对了吧，船长。”索隆眯着眼笑了下，按剑的手抽出长刃，所有人都面色凝重，熊再问了一次：</p><p>“想好旅行要去哪了吗？”</p><p>没有人回答他，熊悄无声息地叹了口气：“那么，就没办法了。”</p><p>“大家伙！”路飞突然出声，眉梢上扬，眼神认真，正在所有人被他这股认真劲儿感染的时候，他猝然一笑：</p><p>“小心一点。”</p><p>什么嘛——草帽一伙儿松了口气，微笑起来：</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>熊把这一切收入眼底，帽檐下的眼睛悄然看向路飞，不动声色地上前一步，道：</p><p>“我接到的命令是，抹杀草帽一伙儿。”</p><p>“你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，”路飞戴上自己的帽子，顿了顿：“所以不用在意啦。”</p><p>“看来你对自己的实力很自信，蒙奇·D·路飞。”熊在心里道：希望你见识了绝望以后依旧能保持这种自信。</p><p>“当然了，我可是要成为海贼王的人啊。”</p><p>熊前迈一步，没对少年的宣言发表看法，瞄准自己第一个打击对象，已经战意高扬的剑客——</p><p>索隆盯着他那只恐怖的手，冷汗从额头沁出，全身肌肉紧绷到极点：来了！他往后一跃，就在以为自己避过了熊的第一击时变故陡生，在他眼前一花离开地面之前只来得及听见同伴惊恐的声音...</p><p>竟然就这么结束了？！</p><p>恐惧挤占了草帽一伙儿的脸，山治瞪着眼，嘴里的“绿藻头”甚至还没有说全，失去同伴的愤怒冲昏了理智，他冲上去：</p><p>“你这混蛋！！”</p><p>嘭——</p><p>“山治！！！”</p><p>嘭——</p><p>“不要！娜美！！”乔巴大叫着，豆豆眼里盈满了眼泪，下意识回头看黑着脸的路飞：</p><p>“路飞...”他哽咽着叫他的船长，然后就消失在原地。</p><p>然后是布鲁斯，然后是弗兰奇，然后是罗宾...然后是抖着腿逃跑的乌索普，他哭的太过凄惨，路飞朝他大喝：</p><p>“乌索普！”</p><p>乌索普颤巍巍地抬头，看见路飞一脸正色：“你是一个了不起的男子汉了！”</p><p>虽然心底有个地方仍在奇怪船长没有出手，但这句话之下，他的恐惧开始退潮，即便那之后就是死亡——</p><p>他从香波地群岛消失了。</p><p>最后只剩下路飞，熊朝他走来，本准备一如既往询问想去哪旅游，话未出口，再来却变成了：</p><p>“你比我想象中要冷酷很多。”</p><p>倒也不是冷酷，熊不知道的地方，8213功不可没，虽然知道同伴不会有危险，但一个个从自己面前被拍飞这种事情也够让这位海贼王受的。</p><p>路飞抱着双臂瞪他，熊站住了一会儿，道：“算了。”</p><p>“喂，熊。”熊挥向他的手掌被截住，路飞仰起头，对上他遮阳镜背后的眼睛——希望那还有双眼睛。</p><p>熊静静和他对视着，不质问他刚才为什么不出手拯救他的同伙，那张悬赏令里笑的傻气的脸上出现了不寻常的复杂，终于只是皱皱眉：</p><p>“...总有一天我会打翻这个世界。”</p><p>“蒙奇·D·路飞...”默不作声的熊一字一张念出他的名字：“你这样的人存在，世界会很危险——而它唯一的幸运就在于...”他低着头观察路飞：</p><p>“你是个善良的人。”</p><p>判断出自己没有实力拍飞这位新海贼，他收回手，看了眼飞奔着赶来的冥王雷利，视线再次回到路飞身上：</p><p>“海贼王吗？应当是你这样的家伙才行吧。”</p><p>雷利身上泄露的霸气激起脚边的灰尘，熊朝他走去，平静道：“别担心，我们姑且算是同一阵营。”</p><p>雷利斜眼看他。</p><p>“蒙奇·D·路飞，你做海贼是为了什么呢？”</p><p>“自由。”路飞转过身。</p><p>“但这个世界并不需要海贼的自由。”熊偏过头：“它需要新的秩序。”</p><p>“也许吧，但是...自由是我的需要。”</p><p>是一个长在东海名不见经传小岛上的孩子的需要，是一个看见了海对它心生向往的孩子的需要，是有了梦想的一个人，不可或缺的需要。</p><p>他看见了生而为人必须靠近的一片海，自由是驶向那里的需要。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 挑战者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“头，砸场子的又来了。”</p><p>香克斯抬起因为宿醉而疼痛的头，颇为茫然地看着前来报信的船员，花了几秒钟反应这几个字的意思——</p><p>“这些家伙到底是怎么找到我的？”他哀叹着，发出来自肺腑的质疑。</p><p>新世界那么大的地儿，他领着同伴居无定所，从不在一个驻地呆一个星期，这都能被些不长眼的家伙找上门，也是奇了怪了。</p><p>“真不想被人找到，一路就该发发你四皇的威风，让见到咱们的人都闭嘴。”贝克曼把披风扔给他，香克斯没有第一时间披上，而是把脸埋进去，然后抬起来，苦巴巴地抱怨：</p><p>“头疼。”</p><p>“哪天不疼了？”他的副船长没有丝毫同情心：“赶紧穿好，被人看到这模样，以后别想消停了。”</p><p>“说得好像现在消停了一样。”香克斯打了个哈欠，抹了把脸，正了正表情：“嘛——其实大多数人连拉基都见不着。”</p><p>“这次的家伙有点意思，报纸上把他和路飞一并列为超新星，悬赏比路飞还高。”</p><p>“哦？”香克斯正经不少。</p><p>“重点还有——”贝克曼微笑着看他那头红发：“这小子和你一样红头发。”</p><p>香克斯下意识摸了摸自己的头发，嗤笑：“哪有人这么无聊。”</p><p>自家船长的无聊指数是贝克曼生平罕见的，却听他嘲笑旁人，不由翻了个白眼，在一旁坐下，然后听船长说道：</p><p>“既然如此，那路飞应该也到新世界了。”</p><p>“他没第一个来找你，伤心了？”</p><p>“说什么呢？”香克斯想也不想反驳道，回味了一下副船长的话，撇撇嘴低下声：</p><p>“胡说些什么。”</p><p>“啧——”贝克曼从旁边木桌上抄起一瓶酒咬开头，用喝酒扬起的下巴对船长表示讽刺，红发把自己的酒杯推过去，揉着脑袋叹气：</p><p>“那帮小子出去了？你不去看着点？”</p><p>贝克曼把酒杯推回来，咧嘴瞪他：“你不是宿醉吗？”</p><p>“什么时候宿醉阻碍过我喝酒？”红发又推回去。</p><p>“一伙新海贼而已，该让船上的小鬼们锻炼一下——别逞强了，这又没别人，不喝没人笑你。”贝克曼铁了心为难他，再次推盏过去。</p><p>红发干瞪着眼，副船长手里的酒消耗的很快，他知道讨不了好却仍像幼稚的孩子一样推杯子：“你不是说那家伙是和路飞齐名的的海贼吗？”</p><p>贝克曼一口气喝干瓶子里最后一滴液体，笑道：“你当路飞这样程度的家伙遍地都是，实在不行，还有干部兜底。”</p><p>自然不是遍地都是，没酒喝的红发感到寂寞，尤其是周围同伴都赶到岸边看热闹，周围只有自己和不厚道的本·贝克曼抢酒，尤其是自己还输了的时候，那颗被大海锤炼的无坚不摧的心脏瑟缩了。</p><p>他揉了揉脸，站起来向副船长宣布：</p><p>“我亲自去看看。”</p><p>这位比蒙奇·D·路飞悬赏高一点的新海贼得到了以前所有来挑战的海贼都未有过的殊荣，虽然他自己并不知道，也许知道了会感到零星的荣幸，但这显然是红发船长又一次突发奇想，贝克曼很有经验：</p><p>“哦。”他不咸不淡地应了一声，也跟着站起来。</p><p>红发看了看他，强调：“我只是去看看。”</p><p>贝克曼似笑非笑：“我知道，我也是。”</p><p>“你不应该留下来看守营地吗？”</p><p>贝克曼将周围扫了一圈，冷漠地反问：“这摊垃圾就算岛上的猴子也不会感兴趣。”</p><p>红发不满自己的宴会场所得到如此评价：“猴子会感兴趣，记得上次在索寞特夫岛...”</p><p>贝克曼显然没有船长那么乐意回忆那次混乱，打断他：“那么你回来以后就可以和猴子们继续宴会——而且，海贼的家是船，这是你告诉我的，还是过两天你想把这座岛开走？”</p><p>香克斯无言以对，口舌之利上他永远比不过贝克曼，但他俩都知道，如果有办法，他们举船都会愿意把这座物产丰饶的岛开走的。</p><p>就是这样，本该压轴出场的家伙们提前抵达了战区，一路捎上藏在暗处观察小弟们打架的干部们，大家都对自家老大不按程序走这事提出了意见。</p><p>“你来他们就没事干了。”他们如是抗议道。</p><p>香克斯和他们大眼瞪小眼，他大概是这艘船上最后一个知道应对其他海贼踢馆原来还有个程序顺序的家伙。</p><p>这些都是追随他的老资格了，见他一脸茫然，便热心地科普道：“白胡子还有大妈都是这么干的，行之有效，百分之七十五的挑战者都被过滤掉了。”</p><p>“滚蛋！”香克斯对他们的数据来源嗤之以鼻：“老子爱怎么当海贼就怎么当海贼。”</p><p>说的也是，见风使舵的海贼们很快就忘掉这些不靠谱的案例，深以为然地点点头，然后朝交火点大吼：</p><p>“兄弟们注意了，老大来了！”</p><p>红发迈出去的步子尴尬地顿了下，终于踩下来——他生出一股错觉，自己仿佛正朝某个舞台粉墨登场，身旁嚎了那嗓子的兄弟是这场大戏尽职尽责的主持人。</p><p>天地良心，他只是想找个好位置一旁观战而已。</p><p>这声“注意”吹响了红发海贼团反击的号角——大牌都亮了，战况不能太难看。</p><p>基德海贼团于是就发现之前不温不火的攻势猛烈了许多。一直怀疑对方在戏弄自己的基德满意第咧出狰狞的微笑：</p><p>“来得好，正好一口气解决完你们再解决红发。”</p><p>这厥词放的所有人都不爽了，在对方计划里被排着队解决的红发从林子里走出来，基德一伙也由是终于看清那张只在悬赏里见过的脸。</p><p>论长相不如凯多凶恶，论身板更是不如其他三位有震慑力，这是四皇里面最近乎常人的一位。关于他的传说都很缥缈，最让世界耳熟能详的，一是他和鹰眼不分上下的决战，二是他曾经让草帽小子路飞逃出生天。</p><p>这家伙是怎么当上四皇的？基德觉得把自己和他一起放在世人面前，大家伙会更觉得自己像个海贼，他的目光最后停在红发的断臂处，轻蔑地啐了一声——连手都保不住的家伙。</p><p>如果说之前是觉得自己该端正态度，那么这一刻红发船上大多数人就是怒火中烧了，基德的眼神太过赤裸，意思过分直白，嘴上调侃是他们内部的事，但不代表任何人有资格当面下自家老大的脸。</p><p>这是最年轻的四皇，他的出场其实很威严，不苟言笑的时候很能让人心生怯意，那些不该生出的轻慢，只是由于其他三皇的衬托。</p><p>香克斯对着基德的冷哼微笑：“哦，要干掉我吗？”</p><p>他信步闲庭似的找了块石头坐下——那也许是块常年被山猴子或其他野兽盘踞嬉戏的石头，却生生被他坐出了王座的感觉，他抬着头，一双亮的不可思议的眼睛看向挑衅的海贼们：</p><p>“试试看吧。”</p><p>他并不生气，但这却似乎让本就易怒的基德船长生气了。原谅红发，这种挑衅一年听个千八百遍也就腻味了，现在能坐在这配合他们的表演全是看在和路飞齐名的份上。</p><p>“你们这些老家伙...”终究是率全团来踢馆的，基德控制住情绪冷笑：“占据新世界太久了，准备一下给未来的海贼王腾地儿吧。”</p><p>年方四十尚未出头就被叫做老家伙，红发大海贼感觉很冤，虽然给未来海贼王腾地儿这事有点眉目，但对象绝对不是这个满头朝天椒的刺头青年，何况他和路飞之间这种秘密交易，这世上除了白胡子和他自己船上的家伙绝对没人知道。</p><p>“海贼王吗？”</p><p>“啊，海贼王。”基德将铁器揉成的兵器指着红发：</p><p>“我会砍下你另一条手臂作为我成为海贼王的战利品。”</p><p>这话在捅马蜂窝，红发也许是这条船上最不在意这条手臂的人，但架不住他船上的一个比一个疼。</p><p>香克斯还有心情微笑，但对于一个要看人手脚做战利品的穷凶极恶的海贼，他感觉还是不要太温和。</p><p>“头儿，这小子让人很不开心啊。”拉基露出白白的牙，扔掉手里的肉骨头，船上那只很有灵性的猴子接了过去挥舞，它是第一个附和胖子的人。</p><p>哪怕是副船长眼里也有了火气，更别说手下这些即将被引爆的火药桶。</p><p>香克斯道：“对海贼来说，最重要的当然是开心了。”</p><p>“赞成！”胖子脸上的笑容扩大，自家头儿允许了他的行动。</p><p>这句话基德一伙儿并无异议，海贼信条放诸四海，有这想法也可以证明红发的确是个海贼，但也仅此而已。</p><p>“那就不要浪费时间了...”船长下令，基德一伙儿高呼应和，根据他们目前的经验来看，四皇并没有什么可怕的，于是，就冲野兽露出了奶牙。</p><p>船上的杀戮机器基拉自行阻挡大部分火力，给船长空出场地对付另一位船长，这是这伙年轻人眼里的对等和公平。</p><p>但基德并没有等到同伴匀出来的对等和公平——那只变作武器指着红发的手突然消失了。</p><p>基德船上没有一个人知道那是怎么发生的，但那就凭空发生了，基德脸上张狂的笑甚至还没有完全褪尽，他瞪着眼，看着原本该是左臂现在却空荡荡的地方，疼痛甚至还没惊愕朝脑子跑得快，然后视界被血液喷薄出的红线撕开——</p><p>他什么都没看见。</p><p>是红发。</p><p>回神以后第一个反应是看向红发，那家伙仍在他的石头，他的王座上不动如山，基德开始怀疑这个判断。</p><p>然后他听见同伴的惊呼，朝另一个不可思议的对象，那个胖子。</p><p>他不知道胖子是什么时候出现在身前三尺处的，那不可能是一个胖子能干到的事情，那种悄无声息的迅猛不该属于一个体型如此的家伙，他之前甚至没有费心留意这家伙。</p><p>贪食的脸上写满敦厚，被肉挤压的眼睛里布满乐天，像个会抱着孩子蹦跶的笨蛋——不足为患，基德还有船上很多同伴都是这么判断的。</p><p>“既然拿武器指着我们头儿了，”胖子的声音很平静，似乎刚刚削掉敌人一只手不是什么了不起的事情，敌人甚至都不清楚他的武器是什么，他也无意解惑：</p><p>“就一定做好交出脑袋的准备了吧。”</p><p>基德这才彻底清醒过来，自己输了。</p><p>一败涂地。</p><p>他布满冷汗的脸上满是灰败的颜色，捂着左臂，因失血过多而惨白的唇颤了颤：“我准备好了。”</p><p>倒是个人物，拉基笑了笑。</p><p>“但是，请放过我的同伴。”基德深吸了一口气，然后朝红发跪下，狠狠磕了一个头：</p><p>“拜托了，全是我不自量力将他们拖到这里，请拿我一个人的命。”</p><p>拉基取巧了，很多人都会和这家伙一样轻视胖子的速度，很多人会在付出代价以后哭天抢地。红发静静看着他，左臂的血液稀稀拉拉地淌下，基德注意到那视线，不再捂伤处，撑着地将头埋得更低：</p><p>“拜托了。”</p><p>他心里没敢抱太多希望，这毕竟是四皇——但万一呢...</p><p>“基德！”基拉正欲发作，一把刀挡在他面前，这下没有任何人敢轻视这把不起眼的铁片。</p><p>“船长，让我们和你一起死！”</p><p>“对啊对啊，是大家伙一起来的！”</p><p>“你们都闭嘴，这是船长的命令。”基德没有抬头，声音暴躁如初，只是没那么中气十足。</p><p>这年轻人虽然人做的不怎么样，但船长当的还挺像回事——香克斯摸了摸下巴新生的胡茬，放虎归山并不正确，但...</p><p>耶稣布的枪口已经指着基德的头了，他身后是一帮泪流满面的男子汉，枪手很冷静，他在等船长的号令。</p><p>“嘛...”香克斯站起来，耶稣布把枪口下压，他看着这一幕，无奈地勾起嘴角，知道贝克曼待会儿肯定有话要对自己说：</p><p>“就这样吧。”</p><p>基德愣了。</p><p>耶稣布一脸果然如此，切了一声，收回枪。</p><p>深知红发脾性的干部朝他翻了个白眼，就是因为这样才会有踢馆的络绎不绝。</p><p>“什么叫就这样！”基德猛地直起身吼道。</p><p>“趁我改变主意之前逃吧。”红发平静地告诉他。</p><p>“什...”</p><p>“我们老大的意思是，”贝克曼打断那追问，用不近人情的冷漠嘲笑他：</p><p>“像条落水狗一样落荒而逃吧，把你战败的消息带出去，让其他和你一样不长眼的新海贼长点心，掂一下自己的分量再决定是不是要在新世界走下去。”</p><p>像是这样的话才可以堵住年轻海贼的不甘心，他甚至都不值得红发出手...在他继续说出什么之前他的船员感激涕零地扛起他，仓促地向红发一伙儿道了声谢，就跑开。</p><p>果真落荒而逃，红发一伙儿看了会儿他们的背影，然后歪向自家不遵循踢馆基本法的船长。</p><p>“这种小角色根本不用头儿你出面嘛。”他们抱怨抢了手下人工作的红发。</p><p>“出手的是拉基。”</p><p>“诶！老大，明明是你叫我干的。”</p><p>“对，但是出手的还是你。”</p><p>“但把人放跑的是你。”</p><p>“我们要给年轻人一点成长的空间。”红发故作深沉。</p><p>“所以你承认他说你是老家伙了？”贝克曼冷不丁说道。</p><p>“亏得白胡子才说你出人头地了，一出头可不就老了吗？”</p><p>红发一伙儿才想起这茬，尚且年轻的小伙子们纷纷苦脸：</p><p>“头儿，你不会这么早就想退休吧。”</p><p>“难说，他才把自己许给了草帽小子...”不给船长解释的机会，他们开始抱团碎叨：</p><p>“难怪要这么早把自己许给草帽小子，也许养老计划都拟好了...”他们开始感慨自己所上非船。</p><p>红发不得不下去挨个踢他们屁股：</p><p>“想这么多是想去给副船长帮忙处理船上的账目吗？”</p><p>大脑肌肉含量过重的海贼顿感危险，纷纷噤声，恐惧地看着副船长一脸的遗憾。</p><p>——————————</p><p>红发一伙儿是否回去和山里的猴子继续宴会不得而知，另一头和同伴分离的路飞再一次发起了对雷利的挑战。</p><p>同是挑战者，准海贼王的待遇实在比基德好很多。</p><p>雷利真心实意惊叹他的成长并感到欣慰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 心相果实</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏琪给了雷利一杯啤酒，黄澄澄液体冒着丝丝冷气，超大的杯子被水雾包裹了，见他一脸悠哉，咬着自己的烟，笑道：</p><p>“被小蒙奇打败的感觉很好？”</p><p>打败冥王的小蒙奇一如既往埋头冰箱，听到自己被点名才竖起耳朵，张开含着食物的嘴大笑出声。</p><p>“也不能说打败，”雷利一口干了杯子里的酒，看向路飞：“只能说这小子可以出师了。”</p><p>“说起来他和同伴约定好的日子也要到了。”夏琪转向路飞：“不要招惹事情就好了，尤其是天龙人。”</p><p>提到天龙人，路飞艰难咽下嘴里的肉排：“凯米和帕帕克在哪里？”</p><p>拖着醒目的尾巴，身为人鱼的凯米才是最危险的对象，路飞难得紧张地想起在这座岛上发生过的事情，本该发生在两年前。</p><p>夏琪倒没有多担心：“已经提醒过他们了，小八在这方面比你有经验多了。”</p><p>话才说完，路飞放心地舒了口气，重新埋头冰箱，手里抓的饭团还没来得及塞进嘴里，被夏琪称赞极有经验的小八慌慌张张撞开酒吧的门：</p><p>“不，不好了！”</p><p>雷利扶了扶自己的老花镜，眉头皱起。小八身上有多处伤口，基本都是擦伤，出血量不大，看起来是逃窜的时候弄的。</p><p>夏琪吩咐在先，帕帕古和凯米都不是路飞这种拉不住的蛮牛，这些天行事小心，基本不往人多的地方窜，更别说天龙人可能出没的地方了。</p><p>路飞把饭团放回去，从椅子上跳下来：“怎么了？”</p><p>小八喘着粗气：“凯...凯米，拍...拍卖场...”</p><p>夏琪顿时脸黑了：“不是告诉过你们要小心吗！”</p><p>“我知道，但是...”小八急的两眼冒泪：“都是我不好，我太大意了。”</p><p>“这种事情你不会大意的，说说怎么回事吧。”雷利拍着他的肩把酒递给他。</p><p>小八满脸懊丧说起事情的起因。</p><p>混迹海平面以上的鱼这点小心谨慎还是有的，但凯米年纪尚小，还不懂大海险恶，好奇心重又心软，有帕帕古跟着倒也还好。前些日子他们交了个朋友，那时凯米落单了片刻，让两位雄性海洋生物着实紧张了一把，最后有惊无险多亏了凯米的新朋友。</p><p>雷利和路飞想起这事，那天小八他们回来就说过，凯米和夏琪凑在一起就在讲这事。</p><p>小八懊恼的脸色发挥，八只手轮番瞧着脑袋：“我太大意了，瑞奇...他看起来真像个好人。”</p><p>“人贩子吗？”这是很容易产生的联想，毕竟海贼横行的时代，从事这行业的人也与日俱增。</p><p>小八却犹豫了：“不像啊...”</p><p>囿于海陆之间不可弥合的种族矛盾，小八见识过各种各样的人（鱼）贩子，凯米的新朋友和她年纪相仿，眼睛里没有混迹黑暗世界久了的贪婪和狠戾，不然就是他城府太深，连他都骗过去了。小八哭丧着：</p><p>“我也不清楚，但凯米就是在跟他走了以后不见的，帕帕古找到的时候已经在拍卖场了，明天就要拍卖了。”</p><p>不管是雷利、夏琪还是路飞，他们都没有亲眼见过凯米那天回来叽叽喳喳的话题人物，那位叫瑞奇的年轻人，帕帕古还不屑地嘲讽过凯米那副怀春少女的表情，两人在店里好一番打闹。如果连帕帕古也蒙过去了，那人接近凯米的动机就太可怕了。</p><p>“如果真的是人贩子，那时候压根没必要救凯米啊...”这就是小八想不清楚的地方。人类对鱼人的恶意还有对人鱼的贪婪让他们一向警惕，但被路飞一行搭救的经历某种程度上把这种警惕降低了一些。</p><p>“好了，别想了，凯米不会出事的。”雷利的话似有千钧，小八一下子就镇定下来，点点头，却仍丧气：</p><p>“明天拍卖场肯定会有天龙人。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，别担心了。”雷利看向藏不住怒火的路飞，果然听见他说：</p><p>“管他的！怎么可能让凯米被卖掉！”</p><p>他那斩钉截铁的样子镇住小八，他想起当年还跟着阿龙与他为敌的场景，那种横冲直撞的气势实在令人印象深刻。小八顿时就紧张了，这四处宣告天下要做海贼王的少年绝对不会忌惮什么天龙人的。</p><p>“等等，路...”</p><p>“好了，小八，让夏琪处理一下你的伤口。”雷利打断他。</p><p>“明天也是草帽一伙集合的日子，真巧。”夏琪嘘了一口烟气，瞟着三位雄性生物耸耸肩：</p><p>“闹太大了的话，雷利你就和他们一起去鱼人岛避避风头，别把海军往我这带。”</p><p>“放心吧，这小子已经出师了。”这世界是年轻人的了，雷利没计划亲自扑上去。</p><p>夏琪眉眼一弯：“说的也是，你也已经是他的手下败将了。”</p><p>“什么？！”小八惊叫。</p><p>路飞和雷利哈哈大笑起来，都没有解释的打算。</p><p>飞鱼骑士团早说过志愿帮忙做草帽海贼团的联系人，省了很多麻烦，至于明天其他的事，夏琪也不指望路飞能把自己的嘱咐放心上，但就算有这个心理准备，也没料到第二天的战况会闹的几座岛之外的这里都震动不已。</p><p>莫名消失两年的草帽海贼团又回来了！</p><p>这个消息后面接着的是他们回来干的第一件大事——胖揍了在拍卖场的一行天龙人，顺道放跑了里面所有待拍卖的奴隶。</p><p>海军大将带领海军在整个香波地群岛盘查草帽的行踪，很快就要接近夏琪专门敲竹杠的地方了。</p><p> </p><p>夏琪觉得昨天自己该嘱咐的对象弄错了，雷利不会带来海军，不代表小蒙奇也有这个自觉。认命地叹了口气，她锁上酒吧的大门，溜达溜达地往街上走去。</p><p>半路还碰到了骚动的人群大喊着：“草帽路飞，发现草帽路飞了！”</p><p>夏琪吓了一跳，寻思着雷利不是说小蒙奇可以出师了吗，这么容易就被逮住了？但又想到他出人意料的性子，怀疑的种子悄悄发芽，忍不住凑上去围观。</p><p>那声大喊后面紧跟着另一嗓子反驳，反驳的人面红耳赤，摔下头顶的草帽冲举报的人喊：</p><p>“老子不是！看清楚，不是！”他显然在逃命，凶神恶煞里全是狼狈，海军大将出动的消息一定惊扰了他原本的什么计划。</p><p>夏琪认得他，迪马尔布拉克，这两年趁着路飞潜心决斗雷利时顶他的名头招摇撞骗的假草帽，夏琪遗憾地看了眼被扔在地上的草帽——</p><p>那可起了点毛边都会被小蒙奇紧张兮兮拿到自己面前问怎么办的帽子。</p><p>冒牌货的功课没做好，也不知道是怎么骗过这么多人的。</p><p>大概岛上的都是笨蛋吧——小蒙奇一伙儿逃脱的几率又大了。</p><p>话分两头，路飞、小八和雷利才和帕帕古接上头，就重逢了迷路至此的索隆。战斗力和迷路能力正比增长的剑客也是接下去战斗规模扩大的祸首之一。</p><p>这几位莽人当然没有这种自觉，老海贼雷利见状也头疼，拽住急吼吼就要往里冲的两位草帽成员，简单粗暴地制定出待会儿的营救计划。</p><p>说起来他已经脱手这种工作很久了，上次提到计划这种东西已经是很多很多年前了。</p><p>好在老当益壮，加之在自己不知道的地方有个家伙正和他做着同样的工作，区别是8213干这种工作多年，且百分之九十五的工作成果都被宿主囫囵浪费掉了，却还得抱着谢谢惠顾的心态，任劳任怨下次再来。</p><p>8213第一时间给路飞提供了拍卖场的平面图，那个它知道路飞绝对不会看的玩意，并还给了诸多备选方案，软交硬攻无所不及，可谓周到体贴，雷利要是有机会也会自惭形秽，闻之落泪。</p><p>路飞左边耳朵听着雷利的吩咐，右边耳朵听着巴尔的唠叨，眼神正经，满脸严肃，雷利终于露出孺子可教的表情。</p><p>8213也说完了，却：呵呵，这老海贼还是太嫩。</p><p>索隆懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，表示尊船长命令，自己不用听。</p><p>谁碰上这俩二莽子都是福气，8213幸灾乐祸地看着领队的雷利。</p><p> </p><p>小八本也惴惴不安，但出于对雷利的迷信，也就再三交代了不要和天龙人起冲突以后没多吭声。</p><p>至于帕帕古，这枚海星正被众人的众志成城感动得眼泪汪汪，一把鼻涕一把泪地说等凯米救出来要请草帽们吃一年的章鱼烧。</p><p>这决定受到了小八的鼎力支持。</p><p>这些都按下不谈，因为他们的感动和欣慰很快就被震碎了。</p><p>对于蒙奇·D·路飞会出手揍天龙人这种局面的出现，雷利早有心理准备，他内心把自己之前那个粗糙的计划百分之八十的弹性全给了路飞，但也没想到他能一照面就朝人家面上招呼。</p><p>那个被打的天龙人也懵了，他甚至还没来得及落座，别说报价了。</p><p>居然有人在公共场合行刺世界贵族，在场的海贼以及其他贵族满地找自己惊掉的眼球，然后理所当然地，有人认出了草帽小子。</p><p>在卖场实时转播拍卖情况的媒体工作者们纷纷拿出相机，要不是路飞刚刚那一拳太过惊悚，他们就差把镜头怼到这位两年前销声匿迹的海贼新星脸上了。</p><p>“啊，忘记了...”路飞收回拳头，干笑着摸草帽打哈哈：“嘛——最后还是要打的，都一样。”</p><p>小八和帕帕古还在用惊恐的表情看他。</p><p>雷利沉重地叹息了一下，放出霸气震晕会场里大多数人，灵活地调整计划：</p><p>“去找凯米吧。”</p><p>路飞撒开脚丫就往台上跑，边跑边生怕别人找不着他一样大叫着：</p><p>“凯米，你在哪里？”</p><p>雷利那句小心行事还在喉咙里没吐出来，就再也没有机会吐出来了。</p><p>红发走眼了，这小子只有在不听话上和罗杰如出一辙，且冒失程度更有过之无不及！</p><p>雷利怀念地摸摸下巴，偏过头：“有这么个不按计划行事的船长也是...”</p><p>“路飞...一跑，他也跟着跑了。”帕帕古沉重地说出绿发剑客的行踪。</p><p> </p><p>后台：</p><p>瑞奇慌慌张张地跑进来对鱼缸里的凯米说：</p><p>“前面出事了，海军已经来了，趁这个机会快跑。”</p><p>与其说瑞奇是个英俊的小伙子，倒不如说他是个漂亮的少年，眉清目朗金发碧眼，有着海贼没有的温文和软，哪怕现在的匆匆急色也很好看。</p><p>他无暇擦拭额头上淋漓的汗水，因为紧张而痉挛的手指焦躁地翻找钥匙串上那把能打开凯米牢笼的。凯米的眼神因为不解而复杂起来：</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>瑞奇的动作一顿，手上的钥匙被汗水弄得滑溜溜的，凯米的问题更是火上浇油。是他亲自把凯米带到这里交给卖主的，尽管不是职业的，但这行为的的确确是人贩子无疑了。</p><p>他咬咬唇没回答，那把该出现的钥匙还是没有出现。</p><p>“没用的，就算打开鱼缸，我还有项圈。”</p><p>瑞奇忘记了这个，他泄气地垂下肩膀：“对不起。”他小声说，沉默了一会儿，又发出啜泣。</p><p>这下轮到缸里的凯米慌张了：</p><p>“我不问就是了...”</p><p>“他说有天龙人要买你...如果我给他一条人鱼...他就会放了我哥哥。”外面的纷乱声更大，差点盖住瑞奇的声音。</p><p>但凯米还是听到了。</p><p>她不知道该说什么。</p><p>瑞奇退了一步，背过身解开衣服，凯米由是看到了他背后那个印记——奴隶的印记。</p><p>“哥哥也是。”瑞奇依旧小声，然后不再争辩什么。</p><p>海军闻风而来，熟知地形的他们从后台破入：“草帽小子呢？”海军质问在场等待拍卖的奴隶们。</p><p>奴隶们都萎靡不振，没人理他。瑞奇立马戴上自己的假手铐，立起领子缩在萎靡不振的奴隶堆里，也跟着摇头。</p><p>海军们骂骂咧咧地跑开了。</p><p>瑞奇爬起来继续尝试把凯米放出来，这次他成功了。</p><p>“喂，小子，钥匙！”同一房间的其他奴隶压低声音喊道，虽然还有项圈，但多条生路总是好的。</p><p>瑞奇把钥匙扔过去：“我背你。”他对凯米说。</p><p>凯米神情紧张地摇摇头：“有人过来了！”他们不知道前面的骚乱是怎么发生的，无论来者是谁，对他们来说都是个坏消息。</p><p>瑞奇也听到了，脸色一白，退了半步。凯米看出他的退意，心里难过，强颜欢笑着说：“你先跑，待会儿再来。”</p><p>瑞奇惨白的脸上出现两朵红云，他摇着头，咬咬牙，一脸正色地问凯米：</p><p>“你还记得刚刚那个海军的样子吗？”</p><p>凯米莫名其妙地点点头。</p><p>“牢牢记住，在脑子里想想他的样子，不要想其他的，就专心想他的样子，你能做到吗？”瑞奇再三确认。</p><p>凯米忙点头。</p><p>瑞奇深吸一口气，犹豫再三挣扎再三，他即将暴露一个一如凯米是条人鱼一般危险的秘密。</p><p>“看着我的眼睛。”他告诉凯米。</p><p>凯米仍不明白，瑞奇喝道：“快点，照做！”那声音越来越近了。</p><p>凯米睁圆了眼睛对上他。</p><p>那双葡萄色的眼里出现惊愕——那个已经走了的海军又出现了，和她想象力的样子一模一样。</p><p>“海军”苦笑：“我吃过心相果实，能变成任何人心底最想见的那个人。”</p><p>人鱼小姐一时没能反应过来他笑容里的苦涩是什么意思，“海军”先生禁止他在说话了，他抬起一并变化出来的枪指向入口：</p><p>“什么人？”</p><p>如果是海军就打发他走，如果是卖场的主人就轰他走，这是瑞奇一开始的计划。</p><p>但进来的人是蒙奇·D·路飞。</p><p>他在脑子里指责8213带错了路，为此他们一路上都不可开交着，他自认鞠躬尽瘁的系统忍不住咆哮了：</p><p>“我说左转以后右转直走通过两个路口再右转再左转再直走，你有什么听不懂的吗！”</p><p>“什么嘛，太多转了！”</p><p>“记不下来就在我让你转的时候你再转啊！”白痴宿主，它很有涵养地咽下这个主语。</p><p>“你叫的太慢了！”</p><p>“......”</p><p>好在最后他顺利找到了凯米，并顺便搞丢了一直跟着自己的绿头剑客，待会儿找他又是一个浩大的工程。</p><p>索隆：这特么是哪，路飞呢？</p><p>————————————</p><p>“路....”</p><p>“凯米！！！总算找到你了！”路飞大笑着冲过来，他和凯米中间挡着一个举枪的海军，看着很弱的样子，路飞甩出拳头，凯米惊慌失措了：</p><p>“等等！路飞，那是...”</p><p>那是瑞奇和未来海贼王的第一次照面，还没看清人脸就被打晕了。</p><p>等他醒过来，就已经在一艘名叫阳光梅里号的大船上了，周围围了一圈奇奇怪怪的人，哦不止人，他还看到了驯鹿和骷髅。</p><p>这里如果不是马戏团，那一定是地狱，瑞奇这么告诉自己。</p><p>再顺便，阳光梅里号的船头造型古怪，居然是一只长着狮子鬃毛的绵羊，不只是温顺的怒发冲冠，还是怒发冲冠的温顺，等他发现这点奇怪的时候，他已经在阳光梅里号上呆了好几天。</p><p>“抱歉，把你打晕了！”第一个打招呼的是船长，也就是把他打晕，并让他最后的勇气毫无用武之地的家伙，瑞奇终于迟钝地想起他是谁了。</p><p>草帽小子，这个名字就算在声色犬马的地下世界也不停出现。</p><p>瞧他那嘻嘻哈哈道歉的样子，仿佛不是把人打昏了而是给了对方一块蛋糕正在要求答谢。</p><p>瑞奇犹豫着自己是不是该说声谢谢。</p><p>还是凯米的道歉比较合情理：“阿喏，对不起，我没来得及告诉路飞那不是海军...”</p><p>瑞奇僵硬地点点头，然后把视线移到旁边，刚刚他就觉得周围不太对劲——他们正在海里，正在下潜！</p><p>“我们这是...”</p><p>“对，正在去鱼人岛的路上。”他身边又出现一位美艳的女士，是他在这条船上见到的最像人类的一位，但对方接下去要是从头发里弹出一堆猫耳朵或者从身后甩出一条猫尾巴，他也不会感到吃惊就是了。</p><p>瑞奇的眼睛慢慢睁大了：“我们要去新世界了！？”</p><p>“是啊，新世界，小子你在香波地群岛没有听过新世界吗？”山治凑过来，表情很臭——这小子居然独占了娜美小姐的注意力，太过分了！</p><p>“凯米，你离他远一点啦！”帕帕古侧着身就是不肯正眼看瑞奇，一只角拽着凯米的衣角要求道。</p><p>小八眼里也有敌意，但没有帕帕古那么明显。</p><p>虽然凯米解释过了，但这背后的故事显然没有得到所有人的同情和谅解。</p><p>瑞奇表情僵住了，咽了咽口水，低下头：“我很抱歉。”</p><p>“你的确该很抱歉。”说这话的是路飞，没有大咧咧，没有笑意，甚至没有明显情绪，凯米都被这样的表情吓住了。</p><p>“可是我...”</p><p>路飞扯下自己的帽子走到一边，这表示不想听可是。瑞奇顿生一股怨愤，抬高声音：</p><p>“可是我又不是你们！我不强大，我废物，我弱小，我什么都做不到啊，除了这样我能怎么办，何况...何况...我哥哥...”</p><p>他按约定给了人鱼，那个人贩子却告诉他哥哥已经被卖到其他地方。</p><p>想起伤心事，泪珠子开始不要钱一样往下掉——不得不说，以他的模样，哭起来便是最狠心的家伙也要心生怜悯。</p><p>可他控诉的对象不狠心，只是粗神经。</p><p>朋友和伙伴是不容触碰的底线，谁也都弱小过，但不是谁都会给给背叛找弱小作借口。</p><p>瑞奇逐渐哭的上气不接下气，几个大男人在旁头皮发麻，见惯了嚎啕大哭，一时不太适应梨花带雨了——又不是lady，山治很是冷漠地想着，却还是叹了口气，递上手帕：</p><p>“别哭了。”</p><p>瑞奇也知道现在不是哭的时候，他擦干眼泪，虽然还是有酸气噌噌往上冒，这是他控制不了的，毕竟这些家伙的安慰实在是太冷酷了。</p><p>他站起来走到路飞跟前，重重跪下：“拜托了，帮帮我。”</p><p>“哈？”以路飞的脑回路也没明白他这一跪是什么意思，这家伙要道歉应该去找凯米啊。</p><p>瑞奇只重复道：“拜托了，帮帮我，我哥哥被卖到新世界了，那里是四皇的地盘，我救不了他。”</p><p>“求求你们，无论是财宝还是其他什么，我都可以付的，只要你们帮我找到我哥哥。”</p><p>这下意思表达清楚了，但成功让草帽船上每个人都皱起眉头，索隆第一个啧出声：</p><p>“你好像搞错了，我们是海贼，不是海军。”</p><p>海军什么时候管过人口买卖的勾当？</p><p>瑞奇咬着牙，头低得更低：“我知道这个请求很强人所难，但路飞船长的话一定可以的，两年多前您就和两位四皇有一拼之力，以您这两年的成长，我相信您绝对可以办到。”</p><p>“不要。”路飞拒绝的很干脆。</p><p>瑞奇错愕地抬起头，他不相信凯米会和生性冷漠的人交友，这小人鱼有多么天真柔软他一清二楚。</p><p>他看向凯米，希望凯米帮他说句话，可凯米也皱着眉头，犹豫了一会儿说：</p><p>“瑞奇，那是四皇啊。”</p><p>瑞奇难以置信地瞪着眼，绝望在脸上扭成一个古怪的笑：“他们说你会成为海贼王，果然是骗人...连四皇都不敢打，怎么可能当上海贼王？”</p><p>“四皇我当然会打，可不会为了你打。”</p><p>路飞觉得这个人很奇怪，8213宽解他：世上奇怪的人多了去，你船上的就是翘楚，人那还排不上号。</p><p>“为什么？！”瑞奇不懂了，他说了他会付钱，而且打四皇也是他们的目的，海贼出海不就为了名和利吗？他都给了，为什么还是不行？</p><p>“打四皇是我的事，和你又没有关系。”路飞第一次感觉和人说话好累。8213由此感到欣慰，这位宿主终于体会到了自己给其他人带来过的痛苦。</p><p>路飞明确拒绝以后就倒在甲板上睡觉，打晕别人以后要礼貌道歉，要不是因为这个，从一群大将手里落跑成功这种事情其实非常耗费体力，他很想睡了。</p><p>于是睡觉就成了他躲避某种他无法理解逻辑的绝好手段。</p><p> </p><p>瑞奇之后都很苦闷，因为路飞明确的态度，船上的人对他都礼貌而客气，看就是到鱼人岛就要把他放下的态势。</p><p>但瑞奇知道草帽是他仅有的，且是最好的机会了。</p><p>他们有着一般海贼罕有的正直热情，且不滥用暴力，这样的人大多感性的一塌糊涂。瑞奇冷静下来想明白了，自己被拒绝的原因真的就如草帽船长所说——自己和他们没有关系。</p><p>没有关系，那就制造关系。</p><p>他很擅长这种事情，这是他谋生的本事，刚刚只是焦虑导致的失手，再来一次，再来一次...同伴，对从他的同伴着手。</p><p>他是天生吃这种饭的，关于怎么让人对他产生好感。</p><p>“心相果实？”罗宾和娜美的好奇心被勾起来，驯鹿和狙击手也悄悄竖起耳朵，他们没听过这种果实。</p><p>瑞奇保持得体的微笑，告诉自己要扭转第一印象，这伙人有天生的好奇心，他们不想海贼，更像一群冒险者。</p><p>他脱口了绝不轻易暴露在奴隶主面前的秘密。</p><p>“我听说过这种果实，好像是可以照出人内心的欲求。”</p><p>“我可以变成你们心底想见的任何人，亲人、朋友、恋人，只要你心里有他。”</p><p>娜美心神一动，扯了扯嘴角，看向阳台上的橘子树。</p><p>罗宾注意到她的变化，垂下眼睑，微笑着：“对，我记得书上有一些记载，这个果实的拥有者是天生的间谍。”</p><p>“别这么说嘛罗宾小姐，每个人一生中都会有一点遗憾，可以帮忙抚慰他们的精神创伤，这是我的荣幸。”</p><p>“其实也不只是人啦...”在罗宾审视的目光里，瑞奇讪笑着低头：“也有人心底是些奇奇怪怪的东西，我甚至有变成过一幢破房子。”</p><p>这真的把乔巴的好奇勾起来了：“还可以变房子吗？驯鹿呢？其他动物呢？”</p><p>“好厉害！这不就和变形金刚一样了吗？”乌索普感慨：“要是我想着机器人，你是不是也能变成机器人？”</p><p>“可以啊，但不要想太大了，我怕膜会破。”</p><p>“我我我，我要试试！”乔巴两眼冒光。</p><p>瑞奇含笑：“可以呀，想着那个东西，然后看着我的眼睛。”</p><p>乔巴点点头。</p><p>“好了吗？看着我的眼睛。”</p><p>乔巴睁开眼，撞进他碧色的双眸，然后——一个和弗兰奇大将军一模一样的机器人出现了。</p><p>“弗兰奇奇奇奇——”乔巴当即尖叫出声，弗兰奇从窗子抡出脑袋：</p><p>“super——什么鬼！”</p><p>“我我我，换我！”乌索普挠着下巴开始苦想自己想看见什么，幼稚鬼们排上队了。</p><p>瑞奇变回来耐心地等他，余光关注着还盯着橘子树的娜美，轻声道：</p><p>“这橘子树一定有什么特别的故事，我可以让你看看它原本的样子。”</p><p>“什么？”娜美转过头：“不...”她的声音戛然而止，然后才从嗓门心挤出不可思议的声音：</p><p>“贝鲁梅尔....”</p><p>贝鲁梅尔和她记忆里一样微笑着，下一秒就会把自己揽进她并不宽阔的胸膛一样，那是死去的人——她知道。</p><p>可眼泪还是自顾自溢出来，她从不说想念，但时时刻刻都在想念。</p><p>瑞奇倏地变回来，连忙道歉：“我以为只是树...我没想弄哭你...”</p><p>娜美擦了擦眼睛，抬起头又是爽朗的表情：“没什么，能再见一面也是赚了。”</p><p>瑞奇这才舒了一口气。乌索普还在那纠结，山治都已经在叫吃饭了——</p><p>“在海里还有三餐的吗！”被打断思绪的乌索普咆哮了。</p><p>“我们要下潜一万里...你要浪费粮食吗？”山治危险地眯着眼。</p><p>乌索普没出息地缩了缩脖子，摇头。</p><p>对“饭”这个字极度敏感的路飞立即清醒过来，像是没有睡着过一样大叫：“吃饭了！！！”</p><p>山治微笑：“就知道不用专门叫你。”</p><p>“在甲板吃吧，看着点船。”</p><p>“赞成！！”路飞和乔巴唱起了吃饭之歌。</p><p>瑞奇顿时被船上人的生理问题夺走焦点，这对他来说还很新鲜，但这也证明这船人很容易被转移注意力，对他来说是好事。</p><p>他走到路飞身边，乌索普见了，笑着制止他：</p><p>“你别试路飞了，他会把你变成一块烤肉的。”</p><p>路飞茫然地看着他：“啊咧，你还在啊？”</p><p>“八嘎呀路！这是海里啊，他能去哪？”娜美给了他一爆栗。</p><p>“不要敲帽子！”路飞宝贝地摘下帽子护住。</p><p>“别忘了你的帽子都是我在维修啊，混蛋！”补帽专业户娜美气急了。</p><p>“说的也是，那你轻一点敲。”路飞大度地挪了点帽檐出去。</p><p>娜美翻了个白眼。</p><p>“那个....”又一次被忽略的瑞奇试图插话。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“船长先生有什么想见的人吗？”</p><p>路飞皱眉，又一副与你何干的表情，瑞奇继续道：“看着我的眼睛就行了。”</p><p>“别了，他会把你变成一块肉的，这里还有其他菜呢，小心真的被吃掉。”</p><p>其他人都在劝他不要进行危险操作，只有他自己一意孤行：</p><p>“看着我的眼睛。”</p><p>路飞不明所以地看过去——甲板上顿时安静了下来。</p><p>瑞奇觉得左边袖子空荡荡的，下意识摸向那，手指刚刚碰到那里，就被一股恐怖的气势锁住，他终于从空荡的袖口抽回视线，看到表情不知因何变得很可怕的草帽船长瞪着他：</p><p>“变回去。”</p><p>那股可怕的气势捏着他的心脏，下一秒就要攥碎它一样，他不知道自己变成了谁，从船员惊愕的表情里可以看出，是个比烤肉更糟糕的结果。</p><p>路飞瞪着那张脸上不该出现的怯懦，重复了一遍：</p><p>“变回去。”</p><p>然后那双本该装着晴空和大海的眼睛里出现了泪水——瑞奇生生被路飞吓哭了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 异闻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是蒙奇·D·路飞两辈子最离奇的梦里也没出现过的场面。</p><p>他和瑞奇一样受到暴击，如临大敌地盯着那张脸，肌肉紧绷，胃部收紧，本就圆溜的眼瞪得更大，情绪影响之余连霸气也不受控制地外溢，于是他成功看见那张熟悉入骨的脸惨白的样子，五脏六腑哆嗦了阵，木楞的大脑没想出更精妙的应对方法，只得傻呆呆地强调自己的要求：</p><p>“变回去。”</p><p>船上的气氛一时很紧张。</p><p>顾虑到宿主一船人的小命，8213不得不又开始劳心戮力了：</p><p>“宿主，再不收敛你的霸气，船上的镀膜将在十分钟内破碎。”</p><p>阳光梅里号成功步上莫比迪克号的后尘，尽管现在甲板上那只红发生物并没有为非作歹的实力，全被他的一位崇拜者代劳了。</p><p>路飞醒过神，咽了咽口水，退了一步，仍绷着脸，却不再说话，只一个劲盯着瑞奇，直到他解除变化，露出自己原本的样子。</p><p>船上众人夸张地松了口气，一时间叹息声不绝于耳。站在整条船食物链顶端的航海士小姐从情绪里抽身以后回味了下刚刚的事故，发现他们一伙差点就这么冤枉的葬身大海，顿时气不打一处来，反手一抄，拍在路飞脑门上：</p><p>“在船上放什么霸气！会死人的！！”</p><p>路飞捂着脑袋道歉，表情却仍理直气壮：“知道啦！”</p><p>他身边值得信赖的伙伴绝不会让事情发展到那个地步，但一点也不妨碍他们厘清前因后果以后的暴跳如雷，在娜美揭竿以后，这群人争先恐后加入讨伐船长的起义队列，静的恐怖的深海霎时被阳光梅里号的鸡飞狗跳吵醒，直到一只身形庞大的海洋生物从他们船边悄无声息地游过——</p><p>草帽船上的闹腾戛然而止，偶尔泄露一两声咽口水的动静。</p><p>瑞奇的事情就这么被摘过去了。他也意识到自己的社交手段再次失灵，从船长带头开始的船员逐渐对他不假辞色，哪怕是最温柔良善的驯鹿船医也会在他搭话的时候支支吾吾地跑开，他意识到，登陆鱼人岛以后被放下的结局似乎已经不容更改了。</p><p>他甚至没有弄清楚令自己触雷的变身形象究竟是谁，船长孩子气的不搭理人让寻求这个结果变得可笑。</p><p>他是这艘船上不受欢迎的意外，哪怕凯米在欲言又止以后也只会留下一声叹息。</p><p>瑞奇渐渐沉默下去，鱼人岛近在眼前了。</p><p>船长对这座岛似乎有着异乎寻常的熟悉，8213已经懒得匡正这种误差了，这位前海贼王先生在和系统经年累月的相处中掌握的最熟练的技能就是甩锅，这一天赋甚至可以和他的战斗天赋相媲美。老实背锅的巴尔正在和他就之前瑞奇的事件扯皮，正有一搭没一搭地聊着：</p><p>“香克斯才不会哭！”海贼王先生为偶像辩护，8213忍不住冷嘲热讽了：</p><p>“这条船上谁没一把鼻涕一把泪过，布鲁克都完成了这种难度颇高的挑战。”说真的，这也是8213闲来无事最常进行的研究，因为宿主的闲置，系统的运算资源不用也是浪费，8213于是很专心推演骷髅先生如何在失去泪腺以后实现泪流满面这一过程。</p><p>路飞的脑子拒绝思考这种不科学的事情，仍一意孤行强调着：</p><p>“香克斯才不会哭呢。”</p><p>他没有罗列不堪一击的证据，8213突然很同情地理解了宿主的真实意思：</p><p>“你没见过不代表不会发生，想象一下，红发要是真的在你面前哭出来你要怎么办？”</p><p>路飞果然又露出那种如临大敌的表情，他在认真想象：</p><p>“开心的哭就没关系。”</p><p>海贼王先生无意识也取得了双标王的桂冠，8213无声冷笑：</p><p>“你以为海贼王就有剥夺四皇悲伤的权力了？”</p><p>路飞郁闷，瞪眼，8213是他无法摆脱的理论对象，且近些年愈发没有默契，一个劲的曲解自己的意思，他只得挖掘自己并不出众的语言天赋强词夺理道：</p><p>“我才不会让香克斯露出那样的表情。”</p><p>重点其实在这，8213感激这位主终于说出来了，但还是忍不住小小打击他：</p><p>“你以为都是关于你的吗，人在你没出生的那么多年不知道痛哭流涕过多少回，这不是你们海贼最崇尚的生活方式导致的必然结果吗？”</p><p>也是那位教导过未来海贼王先生：失败和痛苦都得品尝。这不就是饱经生活蹂躏后总结出来的至理名言，比起自己宿主大喇喇的生活状态，红发先生显然更加擅长归纳人生经验，归纳的前提总是自己亲身试验过。</p><p>路飞脑袋里那经常被弃置的理性其实是理解这个的，才不会让谁谁谁哭泣，不会让谁谁谁伤心难过这样全然出于情感的话实在让8213酸得机芯卡壳，它不得不很讨人嫌地逼迫自家宿主认清事实。</p><p>但它惯常忽略的，自家宿主总有过人之处——</p><p>“你说得对，喜欢香克斯是我自己的事，决定不让他伤心也是我自己的事，我会努力做到的。”</p><p>哦，人家完全没有想回避这一点，8213失策了，犟嘴不承认的傲娇人设和海贼王先生无缘，8213暂且从变身红娘、皮条客系统的恐惧中挣脱出来，它仍是那个朴实无华的强者系统，海贼王先生陷入爱河与自己没有任何关系。</p><p>于是，自己要做的事情总与自己有关，和他人无关这种无懈可击的逻辑让8213闭上了能言善道的嘴，它对此冷漠地作结：</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>路飞知道赢过一场，心满意足地笑嘻嘻：</p><p>“啊，好想见香克斯啊。”</p><p>“哦。”知道了，8213暂时放弃对宿主的感情生活指手画脚，它在路飞面前铺开鱼人岛的地图，决定用令人头皮发麻的登陆计划扳回一局。</p><p>路飞果断地从他们的谈话中抽离，乐颠颠地跑去找娜美要在岛上闲晃的零花钱，当然被娜美捶了回来，经验主义并没有帮助他们摆脱偷渡客的身份，也因此，出于海贼并不该有的人道主义精神，少年瑞奇仍在草帽一伙的庇护范围之内。</p><p>他们指望着帕帕古和凯米能帮助他们摆脱非法入境的身份，事情进展到现在还算顺利。但拜8213所赐，路飞还是成功回忆起威胁鱼人岛安危的“新鱼人海贼团”一伙。</p><p>比起当年纯粹的义愤，如今的他也不得不在两个种族之间纠葛许久的爱恨情仇之间头疼，主动找茬不可能，被动等待找茬似乎也不妥，对此，他的系统不仅没有宽慰，反而幸灾乐祸地等着已经明白世事复杂的宿主的决断。</p><p>路飞的决断是，这种破事要扔给白胡子海贼团来管，这里是白胡子的辖地，这件事目前居然只有路飞记得。</p><p>8213哑口了，就算非法入境的身份真的暴露，以他和艾斯的关系，尼普顿国王恐怕只会夹道欢迎草帽这群远道而来的朋友，至于海面上的通缉——那是海平面以上的事情。</p><p>为此，路飞锲而不舍地找娜美讨要零花钱，并声称有正当用处。</p><p>娜美每根橙色的头发丝都写着不信，想起这里是白胡子的地盘，于情于理他们都不该在这里闹事，考虑到船长这种擅长闹事的性格，娜美拒绝了：</p><p>“帕帕古说会承担我们在鱼人岛所有的开销，你不需要零花钱。”</p><p>航海士一言九鼎，船长委屈巴巴地瘪了瘪嘴，跑去找另一位金主。</p><p>不是帕帕古不自量力，他也见识过草帽一行的败家能力，但这比起一次次救命之恩又算什么呢？虚荣心爆棚的橙色海星拍着胸脯说一切包在他身上，凯米自然为他摇旗呐喊，小八也露出欣慰的表情。</p><p>路飞得了保证，大笑着抄起帕帕古：</p><p>“哟西，出发！”</p><p>“诶？”前一秒信誓旦旦的帕帕古眼睁睁看着自己和路飞脱离大队伍，虚荣的嘴脸僵住：</p><p>“我们要去哪？”</p><p>他询问真把他当钱包了的草帽小子。</p><p>“当然是去买酒了！”路飞咧开嘴，招摇着一嘴大白牙笑道。</p><p>帕帕古只当自己听错了，草帽船长对酒并无偏好，也许刚刚是把“章鱼烧”说错了，直到他们真的站在一家酒馆门口，路飞豪迈地叫道：</p><p>“我们要最好的酒！”</p><p>和仍旧懵圈的帕帕古比起来，8213敏锐地捕捉到宿主的真实意图——</p><p>前脚承诺绝不会让红发难过，后脚迅速将承诺落地落实，这是非常明显的的海贼王风格，以他横冲直撞的逻辑来看，保证谋划对象不伤心的最好方法自然是保证他一直开心。</p><p>而红发亲近的人都知道，让他开心的途径众多，最简单粗暴的一条就是这个。</p><p>帕帕古呆愣了，在路飞毫无头绪一通搜刮的时候，他出来制止这个外行人：</p><p>“这里才不会有好酒。”海星先生此时并不知道自己搬了一块怎样的石头往自己身上砸，还一脸很懂行地科普说道：</p><p>“真正的好酒要在烟酒街上。”</p><p>路飞瞬间亮了眼，笑道：“是嘛，那我们走吧。”</p><p>帕帕古很欣慰，甚至有点小骄傲，主意很正的船长先生很少听人建议，自己能被采纳可以说是意外之喜，于是一路上忍不住科普更多高端酒的知识。</p><p>这些信息8213要多少有多少，但它一声没吭，就能知道这绝不是海贼王先生会在意的。也亏得物种隔离能让帕帕古把路飞脸上的兴奋期待解读成专心致志，等他掏了巨款买下刚刚出现在自己口中的所有鱼人岛特产酒以后才醒味过来——</p><p>这特么也太多了吧！草帽小子不当海贼王要改卖酒赔笑了吗！</p><p>欣慰的甜蜜眨眼成了苦涩，帕帕古哭唧唧地品味迟来的肉痛，努力说服自己救命之恩无价，心情才平复下去就被追上来的草帽同伙再次激起。</p><p>索隆是船上最好酒的，来了闻了酒香就笑，像路飞买下的酒瓶伸手，被路飞一把抢走：</p><p>“这是要送人的！”</p><p>要送谁草帽们心里都有数，索隆切了一声，朝老板又要了一瓶，指着帕帕古道：</p><p>“他付钱。”</p><p>那句送人让帕帕古错愕了，搞半天自己的巨款最终被草帽一行拿来充作外交资金了，那颗灵敏的商业头脑下意识运转起来，既然如此，得在草帽船上挂个名头才对得起今天的投资啊。</p><p>他麻木地再一次为绿发剑客掏出了卡。</p><p>眼前的主客尽欢让瑞奇有些低落，他蹭到墙角，抬眼就看见一只巨型人鱼率领浩浩荡荡的虾兵蟹将们降落，他睁大了眼，还未来得及警示草帽一行，就想起领头的巨型人鱼的身份——</p><p>国王尼普顿。</p><p>国王显然已经认识草帽小子，毕竟从四皇白胡子船上逃脱的经历对一伙新海贼而言过于离奇了些，他显然有内部消息得知路飞和艾斯之间匪浅的关系。</p><p>尼普顿邀请他们到龙宫做客，同时带来一个消息：</p><p>白胡子海贼团可能要和红发海贼团开战了。</p><p>他出现于此的更重要的目的是，帮好友拉帮结派来着。</p><p>这个消息差点震碎了草帽一船人的世界观，他们齐刷刷看向自家船长，路飞正环抱着从索隆手下抢救出来的酒坛，面上的兴奋还未彻底散去，却在尼普顿说完的瞬间，捏碎了怀中价值连城的珍酿。</p><p>“有情报说波特卡斯·D·艾斯在红发的地盘上失踪了。”</p><p>尼普顿面色凝重，这是他作为国王最谨慎的说辞，更甚嚣尘上的一种是——</p><p>白胡子二番队队长火拳艾斯，于日前死于红发海贼团之手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 大英雄时代</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大海贼时代，每片海下都有汹涌的暗流，一旦掀开平静，时代的骇浪足以湮灭每一个强不可催的个体。</p><p>每条从欲望奔向权力的暗流自四大海而来，汇于伟大的航路，在后半段浮出水面。那恶中之恶，黑中之黑的，是人口买卖的链条。</p><p>瑞奇曾经从这条链条的底端奋斗到中间，也时常生出山穷水尽的感觉，对内是不见五指的黑暗，对外是不可言说的耻辱，是中阴暗诡谲之处，他了解的比这位深居海底龙宫城的国王先生要多得多。</p><p>可沉默是新的生存手段，他只能在门边挑了个隐蔽的角落听草帽和尼普顿的谈话，当一个地名出现的时候绷紧神经。</p><p>尼普顿千真万确说了，火拳艾斯失踪的岛叫赛因斯特姆，一座两年前向红发投诚的岛屿，资源贫瘠，人丁稀少，其他三皇都嫌弃，最后被资历最浅的红发接受了。</p><p>更重要的是，赛因斯特姆正是瑞奇希望草帽们带他去的地方。</p><p>白胡子与红发都在各自辖区打压人口买卖，程度轻重看具体岛屿的驻扎小队用多少功，作为海贼，干着海军该干的活计，谁也不能说他们没有仁至义尽。</p><p>艾斯的追击叛徒之旅被路飞打断，一身血气方刚无处释放，手下辖区内异常的人口失踪情报消耗了他过多的精力。</p><p>作为海贼若说嫉恶如仇似乎可笑，但这种光明正大触犯白胡子威严的举动一定值得打压，在取得老爹首肯以后他带着两个兄弟调查此事，一查就是小半年。一根蛛丝牵着的黑幕被揭开，散发着新鲜腥气的泥泞脚印出现在青年面前，牵扯的事滚雪球一样越滚越大。</p><p>也不知道是不是烧烧果实的副作用，青年燃烧的生命里完全没有兹事体大这四个字，被愤怒点燃的轴劲驱使着他跨出了白胡子的领地，这是不应该的。若四皇之间有什么不成文的规矩，大抵就这一条，最起码，他在踏出去之前应该先给红发递个消息。</p><p>说到这时，尼普顿叹了口无可奈何的气，他也明白艾斯不这么做的原因，红发尽管声名显赫，但在这件事中扮演什么角色还是未知之谜，不是所有人都能像他弟弟一样无条件信任一个在新世界盘踞一方的大海贼。</p><p>那条人口贩卖黑色链条牵扯了四海八方的男女老幼，按照买方诉求被分门别类，集中驯化，然后按驯化程度被明码标价，孩子在其中是最多的。</p><p>“艾斯每隔一段时间会向白胡子海贼团报告自己的进展，但最近半个月就没有任何消息再传回来了，二番队的人主动出去找，白胡子也发动了很多人，线索最后断在那座岛上——红发的地方。”</p><p>毕竟是四皇之间的摩擦，轻易就能伤及一大片人，尼普顿神色凝重，说道，怀疑红发海贼团不干净的白胡子成员前去要人，驻扎赛因斯特姆的红发船员自然否认，就算老大不在岛上，他们也没理由放任白胡子的挑衅，是以场面一开始就不好看。</p><p>“开始只是言语之间的摩擦，海贼常干的事情，但不知道是谁先动手了，逐渐就变成了混战，消息传回去的时候白胡子立即下令停手，但前方已经停不下来了。”</p><p>“据说，白胡子这边死伤不少人，红发不清楚，但双方情绪都很糟糕。有传言称红发已经动身前往赛因斯特姆，新世界许多拥护他的海贼团也聚集起来，如果成型，将是一股非常可怕的势力。”</p><p>这就是尼普顿拉着草帽一伙在这语重心长的原因了，他不敢，或者说新世界没有任何人敢小觑这位最年轻四皇的号召力。这还是在红发没有出声邀请的情况下，试想，倘若情况真的发展到最糟糕的地步，红发正值壮年，有备而来且一呼百应，白胡子这些年身体情况转下，还以无心对有心，作为老朋友，不能亲自前往支援已是不该，尼普顿不得不替他操些其他的心思。</p><p>于是他诚挚地，希望这位火拳的弟弟，海上冉冉升起的新星能够成为白胡子海贼团的助力之一。</p><p>于情于理他都觉得这不是非分的要求，却没想草帽一行里面没有一人露出赞同的神情。他们颇为忧虑地看向自己的船长，仿佛在这片海上去营救自己的兄弟是件多么为难的决定。</p><p>“我会把艾斯找回来...”</p><p>和尼普顿一起松口气的是瑞奇，他还盘算要怎么央求草帽把他带到赛因斯特姆，但草帽接着又说了：</p><p>“可我不会帮白胡子，我相信香克斯他——不会干这种事情。”路飞皱着眉，一句相信掷地有声。</p><p>尼普顿心一沉，虽然不知前因后果，可没想到草帽小子竟也是这片海上响应红发号召的其他海贼。</p><p>他还是打算挣扎一下：</p><p>“白胡子绝不是胡搅蛮缠的人...”</p><p>“香克斯也不是。”</p><p>尼普顿噎住，无奈地笑了：“那你们可得快点动身了。”</p><p>情报漫天的飞，一天一个样，他现在跟草帽们说的事态，可能在说完的这一刻就变成了黄纸上的历史，等路飞真的赶到前线情况如何，真难猜测。</p><p>尽管道不同，尼普顿仍慷慨地帮助草帽一行打点行囊，这期间不知为何，草帽船长竟和自家亲生闺女熟稔了起来，白星平日里都躲在深闺里不见人，竟唯独对草帽小子另眼相待，这着实让尼普顿爸爸狠狠紧张了一把，帮忙打包行李的动作快了不少。</p><p>————————</p><p>意外打乱了草帽海贼团原有的计划，他们几乎在补给完毕的同时就起航前往赛因斯特姆。</p><p>路飞被一股隐约的不详笼罩着，这种感觉似曾相识，总与一些不想回顾的记忆串联。同伴们劝他：</p><p>“香克斯先生不可能和白胡子动手的。”上次一别，他们算看清了这位四皇的真面目，身为路飞内定了的未来“船员”，这位看艾斯的份上就没有任何正面冲突的动机。</p><p>但路飞仍露出可以说是忧心忡忡的表情。</p><p>比起真正年轻的同伴们，他更真切地看清自己被加长的生命和他们的两样。</p><p>他曾是个特立独行的海贼王，也难以避免旗帜下面盘根错节的势力团伙逐年林立，四皇经营新世界多年，是不折不扣的地方豪强，手底下有多少人多少心思多少冲动，细算起来是连头目掰扯不清的东西。</p><p>有些仗高层不想打，但怎么和手底下的兄弟交代呢？</p><p>这些东西不该是19岁的路飞考虑的，他只能和8213说，8213惊叹他此时的冷静，一边却也唏嘘，好听的话挤不出来，因为纯理性的计算，最坏的情况可能正在发生，而他们的行船速度太慢了。</p><p>“需要实况转播吗，每一次十点强者值。”</p><p>它大喇喇的宿主却意外吝啬起来，想也不想回绝了这个建议：</p><p>“不用，弗兰奇可以搞定。”</p><p>他似乎变成了某种为了寒冬到来而囤积资源的动物，嗅觉灵敏，意志坚定，整个人提前进入了战备状态，8213知道，这种状态将持续到亲眼看见火拳和红发平安才能结束。</p><p>整船心头突然压上这么块石头，谁也没注意瑞奇是什么时候跟上船的，和尼普顿交涉的时候大家居然都忘了要把他搁下。</p><p>山治在数人头准备食物的时候才发现船上这条尾巴，不由龇了龇牙，这家伙存在感真是低得惊人，凯米和小八都没把他捎走。</p><p>瑞奇讨好地笑笑，当天晚饭的时候很自觉地缩在甲板没有进餐厅。</p><p>“那家伙怎么办呢？”</p><p>饭桌还是一如既往吵闹，有人却冷不丁来这句，所有人都知道他指的是谁，顿时头疼起来。</p><p>“说起来，他拜托我们带他到赛因斯特姆，也顺路...对吧？”乔巴看他可怜心软了，有点可怜兮兮地看向路飞，路飞对瑞奇不感兴趣，谁都知道。</p><p>山治正靠在门边抽烟，烟毕，进来端走一份食物，路飞没有说什么。</p><p>索隆眯着眼看了看船长，道：“这是你的船。”</p><p>尽管平时不显，但船长拥有全权处置一艘船的权力，包括船上的人。</p><p>路飞消灭了面前的食物，还能怎么办呢？莫名其妙地回望伙伴：“那就带他去啊。”</p><p>还能扔下船吗？他们又没有什么深仇大恨。</p><p>餐厅里气氛顿时松快起来，乌索普和乔巴击掌一笑，应道：“是啊是啊。”</p><p>瑞奇没想到路飞会这么爽快地答应，他那天的杀气可不是开玩笑的。</p><p>他是揣测人性的老油条子了，不进去却也找了个能将船员情况尽收眼底的位置，路飞的决断让他错愕，更没想到的是下一秒，厨子先生站在了自己跟前。</p><p>面前出现了一盘热腾腾的炒饭。</p><p>“吃吧。”厨子说。</p><p>瑞奇咽了咽口水，抬起头，声音怯懦：“谢谢，我很抱歉。”</p><p>厨子干脆坐在他身边：</p><p>“吃完，别浪费。”</p><p>他没有对他的抱歉发表评价。瑞奇开始理解这种沉默，抱歉是对船长的，应该对船长说去。</p><p>厨子没有得到船长的明确授意就给了船外的人食物，这在其他海贼船上是不可想象的，但厨子看起来并非藐视船长威严的船员——或者说，这艘船上尽管没有任何人明着尊重过蒙奇·D·路飞，但也绝没有过不当的轻视。</p><p>这也是令瑞奇很惊奇的一点，一个仿佛处于食物链底端的船长，实际上又是整条船的核心，他还没完全弄清路飞是如何做到这一点的，也不确定这种事情是不是自己能够弄明白的。</p><p>但眼下这些并没有面前这盘炒饭来的吸引人，瑞奇吃的连声称赞，厨子果然露出笑容。</p><p>本该一路相安无事。</p><p>然而，过两天他们就发现，放任这位名为瑞奇的来历不明的少年上船是个多大的错误——</p><p>因为距目标岛屿尚有距离，他们必须在中途停靠一座岛进行补给，就是补给的时候出了岔子。瑞奇一路乖巧的闷不吭声，谁也想不到他一来就能出这么大招，弗兰奇是第一个发现的，他对船上每个部件都了如指掌：</p><p>“那艘小潜艇不见了。”</p><p>且还是那艘在水之都新造的，装载了最新动能系统，速度最快的那艘，平时路飞要玩都得哀求再三，现如今，它不见了，连同瑞奇一起。</p><p>弗兰奇脸上没了嬉笑的颜色，留下看船的乌索普也是一脸惊慌，这属于船上重大财务损失，平日里是要好好追讨一番的。</p><p>“缆绳被剪断了。”乌索普内疚的不行，压根不知道事情是什么时候发生的。</p><p>他们看着缆绳很整齐的切口，发现周围没有作案工具，想必一起被带走了，娜美突然大叫一声：</p><p>“钱柜！我的贝利！！快去看看有没有少！”</p><p>说着，脚下的高跟发出急促的噔噔声，索隆拦住她：</p><p>“检查过了，没有被动过的痕迹。”</p><p>娜美这才捂着胸口长舒一口气：“算他有良心。”</p><p>弗兰奇抗议了：“他开走了这艘船上最先进的科技产品！他让阳光梅里号不再完整了！你管这叫良心？！”</p><p>众人没有出现预料中的反应，尤其是娜美，还沉浸在财宝无损的庆幸中，弗兰奇阴恻恻地加了句：</p><p>“这艘潜艇在市面上能卖两三百万贝利。”</p><p>娜美顿时窒息，脸肉眼可见地绿了，尖叫道：“三百万贝利？”</p><p>那对眼睛里燃起了火焰，她转向路飞：</p><p>“现在，立刻，马上，我们得把他追回来！”同时要他赔偿缆绳的价钱，应该有十万。</p><p>路飞抱着双臂，皱着眉问：“追得上吗？”</p><p>弗兰奇诚实地摇摇头：“很渺茫。”</p><p>“大家快看！这里有封信！”乌索普从弗兰奇脚底扯出一张纸：“那家伙留下来的。”他甚至不愿称呼他的名字。</p><p>“借用一下，到赛因斯特姆以后归还...哈？”弗兰奇读完发出一个奇怪的尾音：“借？”</p><p>——————</p><p>偷东西这种事情在瑞奇不长的一生里算不得什么了不得的功绩，但这次他格外心虚。</p><p>可他不得不这样。</p><p>他得到确切的消息，哥哥在的那批奴隶将在两天后被交接，地点就在赛因斯特姆，阳光梅里号的速度再快终究是大船，比不得潜艇轻巧灵便，在能解决续航问题的前提下这是不得已的选择。</p><p>他的线索同样断在那座岛，如果不能赶在两天之内到达，他再也不可能把哥哥救出来了。</p><p>他不期望草帽们能共通他的悲欢，但仍奢望他们别太生气。</p><p>他也想过一些如果之类的事情，如果出生的地方能安稳一点，如果小时候没有被卖作奴隶，如果逃跑的决心能更坚定一点，如果当时吃的果实能更强大一点，归根到底那句话，如果自己能再强一点....</p><p>如果这样的话，草帽们也会欢迎他吧。</p><p>如果他有路飞那样的拳头，娜美和罗宾那样的头脑，乔巴的医术，乌索普的准头，弗兰奇的技术，布鲁克的才华，山治的厨艺，索隆的剑术，他也不会如此憎恨自己。</p><p>憎恨只会苟且偷生的自己，憎恨不择手段活下去的自己，憎恨不够善良也不够邪恶愚蠢入蠹的自己，连最亲近的人也无法保护。</p><p>如果换做是路飞的话，他会坦荡大方地带着伙伴闯入战场，横扫一切后全身而退，强者不需要畏畏缩缩偷偷摸摸，强者就只是——想要的一切唾手可得。</p><p>瑞奇只能安慰自己，他们已将有唾手可得的一切了，自己偷一点点是无伤大雅的。</p><p>他对自己的愧怍心这么说，总有心安理得的一天。</p><p>.........</p><p>瑞奇潜入赛因斯特姆的计划意外顺利，没人防备只能载一两人的小型潜艇。</p><p>红发的岛上弥漫着一股风雨欲来的气息，想必他们也听说白胡子正在招兵买马，而岛周围的船只越来越多，都只徘徊在外侧，少有船只临港接受检查。</p><p>这种量级的战斗，他挨点边都该魂飞魄散，但考虑到事件中心人物和草帽的关系——瑞奇难得生出一丝犹豫。</p><p>仗着果实能力，他很快搞来了整座岛的地图，按着情报内容摸到黑市，在这里探听到关押奴隶的位置，他干这些事情很老道了，一切都很顺利，顺利得他甚至有闲暇思考要怎么给草帽们传递一些情报以作回馈。</p><p>这种闲暇消失的也很快，在关押奴隶的地下监狱，他仍没有找到自己的哥哥，可他发现了另一个人。</p><p>蒙奇·D·路飞的哥哥——火拳艾斯。</p><p>竟然有人敢把火拳卖做奴隶？瑞奇觉得这个世界的不可思议尚无止境。</p><p>关押火拳的是一座海楼石打造的笼子，瑞奇不敢接近，甚至在惊骇之余暂停了自己的搜救行动，退了出去。这小半天的功夫都不能平息自己的心情，重见天光以后他发现满城风闻的消息又变了——</p><p>波特卡斯·D·艾斯竟然是前任海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰的遗腹子。</p><p>这个消息像是一颗投入炸药桶的火星，赛因斯特姆附近的海贼船更多了，海贼们相信，罗杰临死前已经把onepiece的位置托付给自己的儿子。</p><p>更让瑞奇觉得不妙的是，除了海贼船，海军军舰居然也出现在视界范围内。</p><p>局面逐渐混乱得超出想象，更令瑞奇惶恐的是，除了海军与大量海贼，其他两位四皇似乎也在这事里有影子。原本还想和路飞他们通气的心思顿时歇菜，虽然还搞不清敌人是谁，但无论是谁都不是他这种菜鸡能抗衡的，为今之计只有赶紧找到哥哥，挣脱这团旋涡。</p><p>——————————</p><p>草帽海贼船最近的生活围绕着一只影像虫展开，闻到血腥味的记者们蜂拥而出，虽然暂且无法登陆赛因斯特姆，但布置在岛周围的影像电话虫越来越多，与之俱增的，是飞往世界各地的消息画面。</p><p>还没有迹象显示红发海贼团和白胡子海贼团碰头了，但另一个的消息的爆出也让整个世界震动。</p><p>火拳艾斯的真实身份竟然是前海贼王的遗腹子。</p><p>这下，海军也不能继续自己坐山观虎斗的计划了，高层直接下令要将海贼王余孽逮捕归案，以期望停止这混乱的大海贼时代。</p><p>然而他们的加入注定只能加剧时代的混乱，草帽船上顿时没人说得出安慰的话来了。</p><p>这件事涉及的人都是路飞无论如何也不能失去的，8213很想给一些帮助，奈何转性了的路飞抠门得不肯花一分强者值，他在为可能到来的危机储备，这和他的性格完全不符，8213只得总结为吃一亏长一智。</p><p>路飞开始主动用脑子对付事情了，8213不知该欣慰还是遗憾。</p><p>而另一头——</p><p>瑞奇各种意义上地踩在了风口浪尖上，这种事谁做都比他好，但他还是鬼使神差地出现在现场。</p><p>关押火拳的地下监狱位置偏僻，地上就是赛因斯特姆的黑市，聚集着整座岛上热衷为非作歹的人，或者说他们是被红发的势力驱逐至此。红发海贼团的人当然也搜查过这一片区，却不知为什么没有发现这个地下监狱。</p><p>瑞奇越想越古怪，走在通往关押艾斯囚室的幽暗地道里，心跳如雷。这里的守卫说不上森严，甚至他都没有在走道里发现一只监视电话虫，里面关押的可是前海贼王的儿子，白胡子船上二番队队长火拳艾斯，就算有海楼石的笼子，也不该疏忽大意至此。</p><p>除非——</p><p>瑞奇的脸白了三度，笼子旁边的守卫力量足以与周密的部署相抵，又或者，整个黑市都是火拳失踪一事的参与者。这两种猜测无论哪个都让他心惊肉跳，理智叫嚣催促他往回走，然而两腿却像不会接收命令了一样自顾自往前进着。</p><p>红发真的干净吗？草帽船长会不会信错人了？</p><p>疑问一个个冒出来，瑞奇停住了，前面出现暧昧的光晕，他知道艾斯就在里面，但此时里面还有另外的声音。</p><p>他在那门口装作一尊石头，不会有人关心一尊石头是否有心跳，他很安全，每当他披上其他什么东西的皮囊时就这么告诉自己，然后他看到，也听到了：</p><p>“还是不肯加入我吗，艾斯？”说话人并不经常在发往全世界的通缉令上出现，瑞奇拼了命在脑子里的情报网中搜索，想起这人的身份——</p><p>原白胡子海贼团船员，黑胡子马歇尔·D·蒂奇。</p><p>之前确有情报显示火拳曾独自离船追击杀害船员的叛徒黑胡子，但后来却不了了之了，那时更大的新闻是新兴海贼草帽一伙从两位四皇手中逃生，那事的热度盖过了一次无疾而终的追击。</p><p>所以黑胡子为什么还会出现在新世界，他不怕被白胡子发现吗？</p><p>艾斯冷漠地哼了一声，没有回答，看来这种对话已经发生过很多遍以至他都懒得回答。</p><p>“贼哈哈哈...”黑胡子笑道：“一点都不考虑吗，我可是非常看重你的能力的。”</p><p>他这话虚伪的厉害，他的船员没有揭穿他，白胡子和红发的主船已经开进港口，计划已经容不得调整。但这种伪善总还有一定观赏性，有那么亿万分之一的可能火拳答应了，那之后希望被踩灭的表情想必很精彩。</p><p>黑胡子船员拉菲特，正饶有兴味地观摩船长的表演。</p><p>“那我就没办法了，大家这么多年的伙伴，我原本以为你起码会好好考虑一下。”黑胡子眯着眼，故作无奈。</p><p>“杂种，你有什么资格提‘伙伴’两个字？”这个词激怒了火拳，他脸上萎靡的神色一扫而空，就算拷着海楼石也挡不住快烧起来的气势。</p><p>黑胡子顿了顿，笑：“说得对，海贼王怎么可以被这种东西绊住。”</p><p>他们居然在里面耍弄嘴皮子，而当前最让瑞奇困惑的是，如果黑胡子目的是嫁祸红发，那为什么艾斯现在还活着，死在红发领地上已经让红发海贼团摘不清了。</p><p>不对，这家伙不只要嫁祸红发，他要做海贼王，他所图的东西必然更多——</p><p>艾斯活着有什么好处？</p><p>或者说，艾斯现在还活着有什么好处？</p><p>那他能在恰当的时刻死去，而这死亡必然导致红发和白胡子彻头彻尾的决裂开战，那么这位野心家就能从混乱中获利最大。</p><p>但那个恰当的时刻该怎么到来呢？瑞奇想不通这个，可很快他就得到了答案。</p><p>黑胡子假惺惺地感慨完，对旁边另一人说道：</p><p>“我想看看效果。”</p><p>瑞奇才注意到里面第四个人存在，那人拢在兜帽里，看不清脸，甚至连呼吸都轻不可闻，他想必就是那个恰当时刻的营造者。</p><p>“有海楼石，只能维持几秒钟。”那人轻声道。</p><p>“没有海楼石的话？”</p><p>“那就足够了。”</p><p>艾斯对这对话不明所以，暴躁地追问什么意思，没人搭理他。可瑞奇顿时生出一种不妙的感觉，果然，那人说完以后就开始施展那个只能维持几秒的实验——</p><p>火拳自己浑然不觉，但他的的确确变成了另一个样子，鬼保安拉菲特。</p><p>瑞奇心脏咚地一沉。</p><p>那人也吃了心相果实。</p><p>或者说，人造心相果实，一个实验里的意外，果实食用者没法自己变身，却可以使其他人变身，这个结果当初当许多研究者兴奋不已。</p><p>据他所知，掌握了人造恶魔果实的家伙只有一个，那人是凯多派给黑胡子的帮手无疑了。</p><p>拉菲特啧啧两声：“牺牲巨大啊。”</p><p>“贼哈哈哈哈，别抱怨了，只有你和红发的过节足够他们杀死你十几次。”黑胡子大笑。</p><p>“船长...嘛，算了。”拉菲特不很在意地摆摆手，明明黑胡子是更合适的人选。</p><p>这个计划彻底清晰了，瑞奇想起黑胡子船上另一位能力者，透明果实的希留，黑胡子是想让红发亲手了结艾斯，就在白胡子的眼前。</p><p>如若不然，以这两大海贼的号召力，在碰头以后很快就能压制住手下的暴乱，那这场混战自然不会扩大，追着前海贼王之子消息而来的其他海贼自然也只得铩羽而归，黑胡子扬名立万的期望自然会落空。</p><p>不管黑胡子想要什么，艾斯都已经是他选好的祭品。</p><p>“开战了吗？”拉菲特问黑胡子。</p><p>“啊，我去看看，等我信号。”黑胡子仰起头，不很清楚的杀伐声传过来，用上见闻色也无法分辨真假，他给拉菲特一只电话虫。</p><p>瑞奇看着黑胡子从他面前走过，带着掩饰不住的亢奋，阴鸷而黏腻的欲望从眼底流出来——这种家伙要是成了海贼王....瑞奇觉得喘不上气。</p><p>可这和他又有什么关系呢？</p><p>情报收集完毕，故事拼凑成型，他的目的达到了，当务之急是找到哥哥从岛上逃出去，真打起来他们不可能全身而退，并且不会有人在意他们是否全身而退。</p><p>他没有当英雄的本事也没有当英雄的野心，甚至他连当海贼的本事也不够，情报是他赖以生存的基础，他只是来搜集信息的，黑胡子是个能够击败火拳并和四皇凯多攀上关系的硬茬子，得罪他没有任何好处。</p><p>何况救了艾斯并不会让这个混乱的世界变好一些，而死了艾斯这个时代也无法变得更糟了。</p><p>所以——走吧，走啊，快走！</p><p>他发誓只做一只无法影响世事的幽灵借以活下去，孱弱卑微的人只要活着就是胜利，他是这样的胜利者，他只能是这样的胜利者。</p><p>他解除了变化，朝黑胡子离开的方向看了一会儿，他以为自己下一秒就该离开这，然而回过神来时，手已经朝通道扔出一块石头。</p><p>他疯了。</p><p>“谁？！”拉菲特和那个吃了人造果实的家伙果然警惕起来，事到临头出不得差错。</p><p>瑞奇紧张起来，像天助他一般，走道的尽头传来的脚步声。</p><p>拉菲特跑出来没见着人，扭头交代：</p><p>“你留下看着。”</p><p>却被凯多的手下拒绝。</p><p>拉菲特皱眉，作为计划的关键环节，这家伙不能丢，哼了一声：“跟上。”</p><p>貌合神离的两伙人走了，瑞奇依旧觉得自己很疯狂。</p><p>艾斯也意识到事情正在不妙，刚刚那句“开战”实在让人揪心，但对方不会给自己更多的情报，他还不知道自己在他们眼中和个死人没多大差别。但看着两人离开还是忍不住升起一丝逃脱的希望。</p><p>只要挣脱这个该死的笼子！哦对，还有手铐...</p><p>他丧气地坐回原地。</p><p>面前却多了个喘气声，像破了的风箱，刚居然没被发现，艾斯抬起头，看见瑞奇爬满冷汗的惨白脸蛋。</p><p>“我是路飞的朋友。”瑞奇这么自我介绍。</p><p>艾斯拧紧的眉头一松：“路飞？”他也来了？也对，这里也是红发的地方。</p><p>“没时间解释了，你听我说，逃出去赶紧往码头跑，去找红发和白胡子，只有你能让两方彻底停战。”</p><p>“我知道，但是...”艾斯不知道这小子有钥匙没有，瞧他那身板，还能把自己连笼子一起扛出去不成，这可是海楼石做的。</p><p>瑞奇掏出一面镜子，告诉艾斯：“待会儿配合我，只要镣铐一除你就出手制住那两个人...”他声音一顿，怀疑道：</p><p>“你可以吧？”</p><p>可不可以也没变卦的余地了。他看着镜子里的自己，回忆刚刚的黑胡子，在艾斯惊愕的眼神里，马歇尔·D·蒂奇又出现了。</p><p>“你是...果实能力者？”艾斯扶了扶自己的下巴，确认道。</p><p>瑞奇，或者说蒂奇点点头，很快，被动静勾走的拉菲特两人回来了。</p><p>“你回来了？”拉菲特有些惊奇他的速度。</p><p>“你们跑哪去了？”</p><p>“刚刚听到护卫队的动静，去看了一眼——开战了？”拉菲特瞥了眼艾斯。</p><p>瑞奇点头：“我们也开始吧。”</p><p>凯多的部下应言站出来：“抓紧时间吧。”</p><p>拉菲特拿出钥匙：“了解。”</p><p>瑞奇和艾斯控制自己不去盯着那串钥匙，然而拉菲特的动作仍旧慢的不像话，在钥匙插进锁孔的时候他停住，问瑞奇：</p><p>“就这么打开？”他似乎想先把艾斯打晕。</p><p>这就不行了，瑞奇学着黑胡子贼笑：</p><p>“我能打败他一次就能打败他第二次，不用担心。”</p><p>拉菲特耸耸肩：“你是船长。”</p><p>啪——笼子的锁被打开了。</p><p>然后是手铐。</p><p>艾斯瞪着他脸上阴阳怪气的笑，没有反抗架在脖子上的刀，安静地走出笼子，问：</p><p>“你们究竟要干什么？”</p><p>拉菲特和另一个人没有回答他的意思。</p><p>“开始吧。”</p><p>“动手！”</p><p>那人和拉菲特愣住了，刷地看向蒂奇，电光火石间意识到了什么：“你！”</p><p>但没能说出推测，烈焰已然席卷了他们。</p><p>艾斯一击得手有些愣，没想到这么顺利，下意识咧开嘴：“喂你看...”</p><p>“看什么看，走了！”瑞奇没好气地咆哮，拽起死里逃生的火拳往外跑：“等下正主到了就跑不了了！”</p><p>“我上次只是大意...”艾斯的声音弱下来，莫名想起路飞的警告，底气很是不足。</p><p>“你是路飞的同伴，路飞呢？”他已经断定是路飞让瑞奇过来的，自家弟弟不时上线的智商真让他惊叹，但这个问题却没得到当事人的正面回答。</p><p>“不行，出口太远了，碰到黑胡子海贼团的几率太大，就这吧。”瑞奇停下来。</p><p>“就这？”艾斯莫名其妙。</p><p>“这里离地面只有三米，打破它，跳出去。”瑞奇指着天花板。</p><p>“喂喂喂，上面有人的吧。”</p><p>“白痴，这里是黑市，这种程度的地陷都躲不过去的家伙早该死了。”瑞奇焦躁地吼道，这条通道是连通内外的唯一路径，如果被人前后包抄那是插上翅膀都跑不脱的。</p><p>艾斯被吼得讪笑：“说的也是。”</p><p>瑞奇实在理解不了这种心大，没死就无敌了吗？手铐才除下几分钟？</p><p>“快点，有人来了！”应该是拉菲特他们刚刚碰见的护卫队——黑市居然也有护卫队？瑞奇本能地觉得不对劲，却没功夫深究。</p><p>“你退开一点。”</p><p>不用艾斯交代，瑞奇早在发话的时候就退到安全距离之外，还不停催促他：</p><p>“抓紧时间，红发和白胡子正打的不可开交呢！”</p><p>他并不知道真正的战况如何，只做推测，就算高层并不妄动，下层海贼之间已经不知累了多少血债，晚一秒钟都有不知凡几的人命消失。</p><p>妈的，这和他又有什么关系？瑞奇骂自己，海贼自己选择做海贼不早就做好这种准备了吗？自己这种贫苦百姓替这些亡命徒们操什么闲心？</p><p>艾斯果然不再瞻前顾后，炽烈的火冲破天顶，砖瓦泥土在高温中战栗崩裂，一个巨大的坑洞出现了。</p><p>“走吧！”艾斯朝瑞奇伸出手。</p><p>“火拳艾斯！”护卫队追着巨大的动静过来，为首的人大吼着：“黑胡子你要干什么？！！”</p><p>这个声音让瑞奇整个人僵住了，艾斯催促的声音像从另一个世界传来，他却只看得见出声的那个家伙，那人的音容化作万根钢针刺向眼睛，他喉头滚动，唇瓣嚅嗫着...用不可思议的气声说出那人的身份：</p><p>“哥...哥？”</p><p>————————————</p><p>艾斯睁大眼睛，倏地看向来人。</p><p>“喂....你没有认错吧。”那个人他见过，是他追捕的奴隶贩子，叫凯特还是拉特。</p><p>瑞奇解除了变化，那人的叫嚣哑了，艾斯知道，这家伙没有认错人。</p><p>“你...你...”兄弟相认的场面出乎意料地难堪，那人在你不出来以后大吼：“你疯了！那是火拳艾斯！”</p><p>“我知道..”瑞奇还有种如梦似幻的感觉，他一路艰辛来到这里要搭救的亲人竟然以这种形式出现在自己面前，也许这就和他胆大包天去救火拳一样，是个荒诞的梦境。</p><p>这一定是个梦，他不可能这么勇敢，而他哥哥也不可能是个助纣为虐的奴隶贩子，他是，他哥哥也不可能是。</p><p>“走啊，兄弟叙旧可以推后，待会儿黑胡子就回来了！”艾斯催促的声音急切，瑞奇不真实的感觉就越发浓烈，他颇为冷淡地看了艾斯一眼：</p><p>对啊，他怎么可能主动营救火拳艾斯呢？那根本是另一个世界的人。</p><p>那他哥哥也不可能是一个奴隶贩子，开什么玩笑，那是从小拉扯他长大，后来代替他成为一个贵族禁脔的哥哥，是一次次教训他不可从受害者变为加害者的家伙，是他对这疯狂的世界仅存的一点良知。</p><p>在艾斯的催促下，对面的声音更咬牙切齿，他提醒瑞奇：</p><p>“你忘了，他可是海贼王罗杰的儿子啊！”</p><p>这句话像一声惊雷，把艾斯和瑞奇都震在原地。</p><p>“你忘了，我们的故乡是怎么没的吗？”</p><p>因为哥尔·D·罗杰的临终遗言，伟大航路和四大海的男男女女倾巢而出，本就不太平的世道更加动乱不堪，弱小的海贼烧杀抢掠，强大的海贼覆灭国家，海军庇护下的国家勉强偷安，贫困不得庇护的国家朝生暮死。</p><p>瑞奇运气不好，出生的国家贫困，无法缴纳足够的费用换取海军的庇护，反而成了其他岛屿掠夺资源买卖人口的绝佳处所。来往的海贼和罪犯们大声谈论着罗杰的故事，争夺财宝，追逐名气，所有人都觉得自己可以在争抢onepiece的旅程里分一杯羹。</p><p>所有人，只要手上有了刀，有了剑，有了枪，甚至是一把棍子，他们都觉得自己的野望可以被名为onepiece的宝藏填满。</p><p>他们把罗杰的临终之言奉为圭臬，争先恐后地出海，地方上维护治安的成本与日俱增，普通人的贫困愈演愈烈，活不下去的人化作扰乱治安的力量，出海或者雄踞一方。</p><p>这是他一路长大所看见的，他在混乱里信奉的唯一圭臬，不是海贼王不负责任的号召，而是能让自己活下去的每一句至理名言。</p><p>他偷窃强者，抢劫弱者，甚至在意识到自己有两分姿色以后出卖身体，他巧言令色，背信弃义，就算做了奴隶也要做最安全的奴隶。</p><p>他撺掇其他奴隶反抗，起义，逃跑，张嘴忽悠，一巴掌扇乎下去就有无数愣头青前赴后继地死去，他因此活下来。他愧疚，也疲惫，可站起来说话却还能振振有词，怪天怪地怪那个胡说八道的海贼王，就是不肯责怪自己。</p><p>可一个人身边总得有人负责责怪，他有了一个哥哥，带着他反抗，逃跑的人，在他生病、受伤的时候也不抛弃他的人，在他干了坏事以后会皱着眉头责怪他不该这样的人。</p><p>一个人终不可成为自己所恨的人。</p><p>瑞奇觉得这很难，哥哥却逼他一定要这么做。</p><p>他发誓自己努力了，虽然做的不是那么完美，但他真的努力了。</p><p>“你说...一个人，不可以变成他讨厌的那样子。”瑞奇挤出比哭更难看的笑容，试图让他想起他教过自己的东西。</p><p>“.....”</p><p>瑞奇以为自己不会被回答了，偏头赶愣在原处的艾斯：</p><p>“赶紧走！”</p><p>“白痴啊你！”他哥哥突然大骂：“我骗你的啊，我花了很久才发现自己一直在骗你啊！”他流着眼泪嘶吼道:</p><p>“没用的！我以前在放屁！当你弱的不堪一击的时候，什么都是没用的！”</p><p>“我们这种人，在这种时代里根本活不下去！”</p><p>“这可是...”</p><p>“大海贼时代啊！”</p><p>瑞奇看着眼泪从他眼眶里喷出来，他撕心裂肺地吼着这个时代的名字，脑子里突然出现另一副画面：</p><p>画面里的哥哥没有眼前的歇斯底里，声音平和：</p><p>“只要我们在一起就好了。”</p><p>“每个时代都有好人有坏人，坏人越多的时候，英雄也会越多。”</p><p>“这其实是个，大英雄时代啊，瑞奇。”</p><p> </p><p>信仰像浮出海平面的泡泡一样破裂掉了。</p><p> </p><p>他曾经的声音是温柔的，和风暖日一样，会融化在当天的夕阳里。</p><p>瑞奇确定自己仍是个糟糕透顶的人，可他怀念那天温柔的风和阳光，海浪抚摸礁石，海鸥的声音缥缈，他怀念那一天。</p><p>“艾斯！走啊！去制止白胡子和红发的战争！快去啊！”</p><p>他朝自己的哥哥张开双臂，嘶吼出来的声音却冲着艾斯，他一点也不勇敢，可他怀念那一天。</p><p>艾斯如梦初醒一般，犹豫地看了看那两兄弟，瑞奇道：</p><p>“我哥哥不会伤害我的。”</p><p>同是做哥哥的人，艾斯勉为其难相信了他：“...那我很快回来。”</p><p>他朝港口跑去。</p><p>跑了几步突然反应过来什么，立马折回去，就听到不知名为凯特还是拉特的家伙撕心裂肺地吼着什么，他忘了后面还有黑胡子一伙的人。</p><p>“你在做什么？他是我弟弟啊！”</p><p>刚刚逃出来的洞里已经全是鲜血，艾斯僵住，脑子一片空白，直到不可名状的愤怒涌上来——</p><p>“你这该死的...该死的...杂碎！！”</p><p>他跳下去，迎上拉菲特的长剑。</p><p>——————</p><p>艾斯背着瑞奇朝港口跑去，跑的飞快，他必须在少年的血流干之前找到马尔科。</p><p>“喂喂喂，撑着点啊！”</p><p>他还不知道少年的名字，也不知道路飞在哪。</p><p>“说起来你叫什么，我还没感谢你救了我呢！”</p><p>“说说话，不准晕过去！”</p><p>“你会没事的，我告诉你，我们一番队队长马尔科超级厉害，没有他治不好的伤。”</p><p>“该死的，你十八岁了吗，才这么点大能不能有点出息振作一点！起码...”</p><p>“起码告诉我你的名字啊。”</p><p>艾斯感觉他在耳畔的呼吸正一点点消散，背上的体温被血液带走，可他甚至不知道他究竟是谁。</p><p>“你这样...我该怎么向路飞交代。”</p><p>恍惚中，瑞奇听到艾斯这么说，不由轻笑了一声：</p><p>“...没关系的...这真的无关紧要。”</p><p>“什么无关紧要，这很紧要！你是救了我的恩人，你通过救我还会救到很多人，你很紧要啊混蛋，听懂了吗？”</p><p>“嗯...”</p><p>“我们很快就到了，很快...”</p><p>“我叫...”</p><p>“什么什么？你大点声，别睡啊！”</p><p>“我...叫...”</p><p>艾斯的步子慢下来，少年没了声息。</p><p>我叫英雄，大英雄——瑞奇最后说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 帝皇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>下一章完结</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真的，他叫大英雄。</p><p>他终于想起扔出石头引走黑胡子一伙时候的在想什么。</p><p>他想到草帽去救凯米时朝自己挥出来的拳头，想起凯米，那个被他一逗就乐不可支的人鱼姑娘，想起帕帕古嘚瑟的样子，弗兰奇浑身的可乐味儿，想起娜美的橘子树，罗宾嘴角莫测又温柔的笑意，想起乌索普炫耀的弹弓和种子，布鲁克的小提琴，乔巴暖烘烘的毛皮，剑客漫不经心的哼笑，还有劈开巨石的刀，还有厨子的烟以及递过来的炒饭。</p><p>想起路飞击倒海王类时张扬的笑，想起那一船人异想天开的梦想。</p><p>那破天荒地撬动自己心里的冻土，他也想起自己也许有过的梦想。</p><p>一个已经死去，曾属于大英雄的梦想。</p><p>活着的瑞奇有着一个死掉了的梦想。</p><p>现在这个梦想活了。</p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>艾斯不知道他想到了这些，也看不到他嘴角心满意足的笑，身经百战后特有的敏锐告诉他——背上的人离开了。</p><p>有人用性命的代价救了他，救了海贼王之子，这个流着恶魔血液的人，没有道理，这一切是怎么发生的？</p><p>艾斯麻木地向前奔跑，这俩兄弟刚刚的对话在他脑子里反复，主要是声音里的愤怒与仇恨。普通人在罗杰掀翻的世界里并不好活吧，他看过的混乱还少吗？为什么能心安理得地接受别人的拯救呢？</p><p>艾斯疯狂地跑着，后背被瑞奇的血涂满，粘稠滑腻起来，好好背着少年逐渐变的困难，可他没有失败，这总不会比阻止两个四皇开战要难吧。</p><p>港口就在前面了，这么一个血糊糊的家伙突然扎进来，实在扎眼得很，正对峙着的海贼们认出他，纷纷发出惊愕的声音：</p><p>“艾斯？！”</p><p>“是火拳艾斯！”</p><p>“他没死！”</p><p>“操，他真的没死！！”</p><p>他没死，但状态也称不上好，冲进来谁也不看就吼着：</p><p>“马尔科！马尔科在哪！！”</p><p>不死鸟被他从战场的另一头唤过来，看他还能喘气的惊喜还没表达出来就被扯住：</p><p>“快，看看这家伙。”</p><p>“喂，艾斯...”</p><p>“拜托了马尔科，拜托了。”</p><p>“他死了。”</p><p>“他救了我，拜托了...真的...”艾斯听到了早就知道了的判决，却还是在被正式宣判的时候呆住了。</p><p>马尔科瞧出不对劲，扶住他问：“冷静一点艾斯，到底怎么回事，他是谁，救了你，怎么回事？你这些日子跑哪去了，查的事情呢？为什么不报信回来？”</p><p>马尔科的话在海贼心中燃起了什么，他们纷纷看向艾斯和他带来的尸体，质问接二连三：</p><p>“对啊艾斯！这到底怎么回事？”</p><p>“你还活着为什么不告诉其他人！”</p><p>“蠢蛋，肯定是出了什么问题艾斯没办法递信出来...对吧...”</p><p>“白痴，如果有问题他现在为什么又出现了？”</p><p>“没死的话告诉大家伙一声啊！你知不知道，知不知道...小希他，小希他为了救你在和红发的对决中...战死了啊！”</p><p>那个悲愤吼着战死的白胡子海贼让艾斯脸上露出茫然的表情，与之相随的，耳边对死亡的控诉越来越多，茫然逐渐就化成震恐，震恐最终扭曲成悲痛...</p><p>意识到不对劲的马尔科开始制止这些失去理智的声音，但无济于事，有太多人太多张嘴，不仅是白胡子的，还有愤怒的红发海贼团——活着的波特卡斯证明了他们被污蔑的事实。</p><p>突然，沸腾的人声里传出一个清晰的声音：</p><p>“老爹！你告诉我们，艾斯他究竟是不是哥尔D罗杰的儿子！”</p><p>海贼们的声音凝滞了，在被人群隔开的另一头，彼此僵持着的红发和白胡子都听到了这个问题，他们让海贼们停手了，却还没来得及找到撤退的办法。</p><p>然而，更大的危机不会等待他们。</p><p>白胡子扭头，看见艾斯悲伤的表情被揉进愧悔，那颗骄傲的头颅低下来，白胡子正要回答，艾斯却抢先说：</p><p>“是的，我是！上个时代的余孽，海贼王哥尔D罗杰的儿子！是我，一无是处的是我，害死大家的也是我，那个让这个世界混乱至此天翻地覆的魔鬼——确确实实是我的生父，所以....”</p><p>停手吧，一切都冲我来，无可救药的我根本不值得一场战争——</p><p>艾斯圆睁的眼淌出泪，嘶哑的嗓音咆哮着，在最后的祈求出现之前被白胡子怒声打断：</p><p>“艾斯！！！”</p><p>艾斯怔住了，他看向走过来的老爹。</p><p>“你的父亲是我，决定要来这里救你的也是我，所以害死大家的人是我，如果你声称自己一无是处，那么也是因为你背后有个一无是处的老爹！”</p><p>白胡子山岳一样的身躯停在艾斯面前，他看向其他海贼：</p><p>“你们都是我珍贵的儿子，彼此都是一路相互扶持过来的兄弟，今天出事的是艾斯，我们大家一起来救他，如果今天出事的是你们任何一个人，艾斯也会一样不惜牺牲性命去救你，这难道不是家人应该做的吗？”</p><p>海贼们被震住了，有人惭愧地低下头，但还有人不服：</p><p>“救艾斯大家没意见，但罗杰的儿子该怎么算？！”</p><p>白胡子海贼团中不乏和罗杰有深仇大恨的海贼，不知道艾斯是谁的儿子还好，知道了岂能善罢甘休？</p><p>因为罗杰变成海贼的人和因为罗杰失去所爱之人的人不知凡几，这个世界对谁都不甚友好，那并不是三言两语就能抹去的惨痛。</p><p>艾斯也明白，他会为白胡子的话痛哭流涕，但更会为了少年冷却的身体憎恨自己。</p><p>“我们来之前...他们死之前，并不知道自己要救的，是海贼王的儿子啊！”这不公平，那双双愤怒的眼睛这么说着。</p><p>白胡子挺着腰看向远处，握着长刀的手紧了紧，深吸一口气：</p><p>“把上一辈的恩怨带到下一辈是多么愚蠢的事...”</p><p>“这个世上的人说，罗杰船长他开启了大海贼时代。”</p><p>能在白胡子说话间隙插嘴进来的，在场也就只有另一位四皇了，红发提着格里芬走上前来，他看着艾斯——</p><p>说起来他从未刻意提过自己和罗杰海贼团的联系，也从未特别关心船长的亲生儿子，比起罗杰的儿子，他更在意的是另一个头衔——路飞的哥哥。</p><p>罗杰给世界留下了震动和恐痛，惊喜和狂想，香克斯一一看在眼里，然而：</p><p>“大海吸引海贼的绝不只有财宝，掀翻整个世界的也不是罗杰船长一个人，艾斯...”红发低下头，对着艾斯扬起的脸：</p><p>“罗杰船长不是世人说的那样，他或许引爆了人们内心的火*药桶，但往人内心填埋火*药的人不是他，打破规则的也许是他，但让规则变得糟糕的人不是他。”</p><p>艾斯怔住。</p><p>“我没法对你说他是一个怎样的人，他不是个好父亲，我只能告诉你，罗杰船长他，做了必须有人做的事情，海贼王绝不止拥有onepiece这么简单。”</p><p>在一个混乱的时代取得“王”的称号并不容易，那意味着举世瞩目的力量与财富，罗杰不是好战之人，诚然他喜欢风光漂亮，什么都要闹得声势浩大，竭尽全力把一个人短短的一生弄得精彩炫目，他掀翻了一张名为“世界”的桌子，而在那之前，这张瘸腿的桌子已摇摇欲坠，桌腿间的阴影蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>红发知道，软刀子杀人最长久，因为不够疼，不够刺目，有充分的余地让人苟且偷生，而于人，只要能偷生，苟且也不是最要紧的事。</p><p>他将格里芬刺入地面，解下披风，为艾斯带来的尸体披上，那是时代里苟且而活的少年，杀他的是软刀子，让他死的却是梦想的钢刀，他垂下眼睑默哀片刻——</p><p>若强者有什么最值得称道的骄傲，那一定是对弱者的悲悯。</p><p>罗杰不曾名言，但他身体力行教过他。可罗杰也最是容不得苟且的，他什么都要轰轰烈烈，生命中有太多东西比生命打紧。</p><p>那张桌子掀了也就掀了，软刀子进硬刀子出，于是所有人都疼痛了，所有人都热烈了。香克斯曾是那热烈疼痛的一员，他热烈地拥戴自己的船长，怀念所有经历过的酣畅淋漓，打最惨烈的仗，跑最窝囊的路，声嘶力竭地大哭和大笑——他以为自己将永远这样下去，然而他最终停下来了。</p><p>他看着面前认真因为罗杰名号痛苦的青年，告诉他：</p><p>“他一直对你寄予厚望。”</p><p>尽管是迟来的，且不被艾斯期待的厚望，白胡子已经满足了青年关于父亲的所有想象，艾斯讽刺地勾起嘴角，低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>“罗杰船长”这个词暴露了太多信息，有人想起红发和前任海贼王的关系，被热血冲昏头脑的海贼大叫：</p><p>“红发，onepiece到底在哪？”</p><p>格里芬的剑气削断了那人前额的发，他思绪定住，对上红发冷冽的眼神，听见他说：</p><p>“去找吧，伟大航路的尽头，onepiece是存在的。”</p><p>不愧是一条船上下来的人，说的话都一样，众人讷讷不语，红发看向白胡子，话却对众人说：</p><p>“各位，看在我的面子上停手吧，这件事与艾斯无关，我会揪出幕后黑手，亲自了断这件事。”</p><p>红发海贼团虽然憋气，但老大都这么说了，也不可能当众驳他面子，白胡子就不同了。红发的话让死了兄弟的白胡子船员紧张起来：</p><p>“老爹！”</p><p>不知怎么弄的，许多人竟然对红发才是那个该负责的祸首这件事深信不疑。</p><p>而红发的很多人则深信，事情弄到这个地步，全是白胡子栽赃陷害。</p><p>白胡子垂首凝视这个胆敢打断自己的后生，他希望他明白这个承诺的艰难，它不仅意味着一场或许以生命为代价的战斗，还意味着一次内部清洗——而后者才是最艰难的。</p><p>当他们看到双方不可开交的局面时就意识到这点，虽然有罗杰这层暧昧的联系在前，但红发与白胡子素无间隙，甚至此前因为草帽小子的缘故亲密了不少，本不应该走到杀红眼的地步。</p><p>“红发，但愿你说到做到。”白胡子无声叹了口气。</p><p>“是黑胡子！老爹！”艾斯突然抢言道：“我追到这把我打昏的是黑胡子，站在这些买卖后面的人是那家伙！”</p><p>红发的人顿时炸锅了，这暗合了他们关于白胡子陷害自己的猜想：</p><p>“黑胡子是你们内部的叛徒！白胡子连叛徒都处理不好吗！”</p><p>白胡子的人噎住了，只有艾斯道：</p><p>“原本追捕黑胡子的责任就在我，和老爹还有其他人无关，这件事我会负责到底，我...”</p><p>“我说了，我会亲手了结这件事。”红发走到艾斯身边：</p><p>“你只用告诉我，这个少年告诉了你多少。”</p><p>“老爹！”艾斯却置若罔闻，执拗地看向白胡子。</p><p>“这是我和白胡子之间的约定，白胡子海贼团的船长还不是你吧，艾斯？”</p><p>白胡子在思索，他死了很多儿子，一如红发死了很多弟兄，这是红发的地方，理当由红发处置，但如果真如艾斯所言，是黑胡子那个混账所为——</p><p>“贼哈哈哈，贼哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>谁也没想到处于话题漩涡中心的黑胡子竟然敢出现，在两位四皇面前。黑胡子其实不想出现在这，他用大笑掩饰内心的忐忑，然而他不得不，自他踏上赛因斯特姆的那一刻起，他就被架在火上烤了，眼见白胡子快被红发哄回去了，再躲藏结果就糟糕了。</p><p>“艾斯，把责任全部推给我可不太妥当啊。”黑胡子如是说。</p><p>“身为海贼王的儿子，被白胡子选作下任海贼王的你难道不是最该清楚，这种利益链条不可能是我一个初出茅庐的海贼能串结的。”他转身朝所有海贼说：</p><p>“想想吧兄弟们，我在白胡子船上那么多年，哪来的本事在他爱德华·纽盖特眼皮底下犯下这种庞大的错误？”</p><p>“能造成如今这局面的人别无其他，只有这座岛的所有人，被称为四皇的红发香克斯，这一切难道不是在他默许之中发生的吗？”</p><p>被黑胡子一言一语弄得蠢蠢欲动的海贼渐多，不止红发和白胡子两拨人，还有不断加进来搅浑水的其他小鱼小虾。</p><p>红发驻守港口的力量被牵制在这里，登陆的海贼越来越多，其中不乏近些年风头最盛的几位海贼新星，那位被红发海贼团断去一臂的尤斯塔斯基德就在其中。</p><p>黑胡子看着海贼们眼里潜滋暗长的欲望狂笑：</p><p>“不用道貌岸然了，这就是海贼啊！为了权力和欲望出海的家伙能出面主持正义维护秩序？贼哈哈哈哈哈——老爹，红发这种令人作呕的做派真的这么合你心意吗？”</p><p>黑胡子是真心实意的，他平生从未遇到过如此虚伪造作的人，那三条横贯了那只左眼的疤让他想起在东海遇到的少年，若不是耻辱太甚有损威名，他几乎想抖落出来让大家伙听听这装腔作势的家伙真正的模样。</p><p>然而回答他的却不是白胡子，而是格里芬的剑刃，还有红发眼里的杀气：</p><p>“蒂奇，这么久不见，你还是一如既往令人讨厌。”</p><p>黑胡子被霸道的剑压逼退，冷汗倏地冒出，还逞强笑着：</p><p>“你也是一如既往地霸气十足啊，红发。”</p><p>“抱歉了白胡子，我说过要亲手解决这个家伙，毕竟，他撒野的地方可是红发海贼团的地方啊。”</p><p>白胡子似是默许了：“如果你失败了，我会亲自清理门户。”</p><p>红发提眉沉眼，回以狂肆的笑，灿若骄阳：</p><p>“放心，不会给你机会的。”</p><p>冷汗瞬间就浸湿了黑胡子的后背，白胡子指望不上了，他早该知道，但另一位尊神也该看够他的努力了吧？</p><p>“你没听懂吗！让这个世界，这座岛变成如今这副鬼样子的，正是你们四皇啊！”</p><p>云中传来一声轻蔑的鼻息，所有人浑身一凛，刷刷抬，就见平静的上空顷刻雷光闪现，红发面色阴沉，心道：果然来了。</p><p>蒂奇露出劫后余生的表情，提醒来人：</p><p>“你也不想生意就此泡汤的吧！”</p><p>“凯多！！！”海贼们惊呼出来者的名字，那个有着最强生物称号的男人，还有随他一同坠地的另一个恐怖的存在：</p><p>“BIG MOM!!!”</p><p>很多人觉得自己可能要交代在这了，脚丫子抬起就想跑，但也有很多人觉得这是千载难逢的机缘。</p><p>四皇齐聚，大战一触即发。</p><p>“凯多，玲玲。”白胡子皱着眉，冷眼瞧多年不相往来的旧识。</p><p>“纽盖特，”凯多把视线从红发海贼团身上挪开，递给白胡子，解释自己和BIG MOM的来意：</p><p>“我和玲玲都认为，如今的新世界，皇帝太多了。”</p><p>多了就得少。</p><p>四不是最吉利的数字，四边形也不是最稳固的图形，借口七七八八奇奇怪怪，总能找到。他们彼此势力纵横，总容易互相交错，红发的地盘是最难与之交错的一块。</p><p>赛因斯特姆从前不是一块诱人的馍馍，缺少势力照拂，无组织的黑暗势力因此汇聚于此，成了天然的作奸犯科佳境，凯多和夏洛特·玲玲的实验品偶尔借道于此，这地归顺红发以后道变得不好借了，这是一。如仅是如此倒也不值得大动干戈，可凯多和BIG MOM没料到的是，这两年竟然在此发现了储量惊人的“红油”，作为人造恶魔果实重要的原料之一，凯多在暗处把持了这项资源的所有买卖，然而珍贵的资源仍在不断见底。</p><p>黑胡子是个很好的说客，但他不会知道自己远不足以令四皇这个庞大的利益团体互相攻击，除非是什么不得不得原因，他还以为是自己万无一失的计划令这头巨兽动心了。</p><p>可凯多只是在谨慎地挑选盟友，名不见经传却有几分本事的黑胡子是一根可有可无的鸡肋，理智来说白胡子是最好的合作对象，夏洛特·玲玲身上的不可控因素实在太多，然而对于白胡子会和自己合作他几乎不抱任何希望。</p><p>更大的可能是红白双方惺惺相惜，提前结成联盟对付自己，于是，极短的时间里他就做出了决定，嗜吃如命的玲玲成了他唯一的选择。</p><p>可他仍不放弃暗示白胡子，这是百利而无一害的买卖，三皇分红，他们每个人都离海贼王近了一大步。</p><p>凯多想得到，没道理红发和白胡子想不到。之后战场的严峻程度已经超出岛上所有人的想象程度，凯多和BIG MOM的船员正在逐渐开进，如水一样渗进海贼的群体，彼此皆按兵不动，只等船长一声令下。</p><p>红发嗤笑一声，拔出地上的格里芬，剑尖指向黑胡子：</p><p>“想试试看自己能不能趁机逃掉吗？”</p><p>在场几位巨鳄没人在意黑胡子的性命，或者说，其中两位只在意黑胡子有没有丧命。凯多只会趁着红发与黑胡子缠斗时发起致命一击，指望他的援手，黑胡子觉得不如指望自己多长一个脑袋。</p><p>红发何尝不知，他的同伴也何尝不知道这一点，但他们只瞪圆了眼，眼睁睁看着。</p><p>白胡子瞥他一眼，心知自己成了场内唯一还能影响大局的变数了，沉默良久，他已经失去很多孩子了，战斗变得索然无味，感觉自己真是个糟糕的父亲。</p><p>可撤退也无法说出口，这时也不免怀念曾经孑然一身的时候。</p><p>“红发在帮白胡子海贼团清理叛徒，作为船长我无法袖手旁观，作为父亲我无法要求儿子留在生死难卜的战场——</p><p>希望你们知道，比起一场父子的缘分，你们更不能忘记作为海贼的自由，做出选择吧，没有人会怪罪一个海贼的选择，白胡子的人可以自由撤离这座岛，但是...我会留下来。”爱德华·纽盖特看向一旁虎视眈眈的夏洛特·玲玲：</p><p>“我会留下来阻止你，玲玲。”</p><p>“我也会留下来，护送我每一个想要离开的儿子安全离开。”</p><p>白胡子这么说的时候，没有回头。</p><p>“老爹！！！”</p><p>“开什么玩笑？”</p><p>“跟他们拼了，这是四皇的战斗啊！白胡子怎么能缺席！”</p><p>.......</p><p>这片海上有抛弃船长的船员，但白胡子海贼团的每一个人发誓，这绝不会是他们的船。</p><p> </p><p>红发看着他们的眼神有些复杂，也不知是料到了还是没有料到，他收回视线，去找自己的副船长：</p><p>“本。”</p><p>本·贝克曼没有吱声，但他看着他的船长，中指和食指夹着烟，已经燃尽，火星烫到指间的皮肤，他无知无觉。</p><p>“接下去就拜托你了。”</p><p>贝克曼的手一颤，那根长长的宛若艺术品一般的烟灰聚结物断裂，散开，最后沉沉落下。</p><p>这片海上有无数抛弃船长的船员，红发海贼团的人也曾发誓，这绝不会发生在他们身上。</p><p>红发的剑动了，他的目标是马歇尔·D·蒂奇，但他最大的威胁却是凯多。</p><p>贝克曼纷繁芜杂的思绪陡然凝固下来，来时雷德号上发生的一切清清楚楚，事无巨细地浮现在脑子里。</p><p>越是红发这样的人，越不愿意承认自己船上有叛徒，然而他和贝克曼仔细分析过，这是唯一合理的解释。</p><p>然而这已非当务之急，当务之急是，他们推导出这事的幕后推手是谁。</p><p>是谁都有可能，最有可能的那位十足棘手，香克斯坦言他们很可能腹背受敌，贝克曼当时嘲笑他，以前哪一次打得轻松了？</p><p>这次不太一样，因为他的船长要求他，如果最坏的情况发生了，要他带领干部疏散赛因斯特姆上的所有人，将他们带到其他岛屿安置。</p><p>那让贝克曼前所未有的愤怒，可愤怒很快就在船长讨好的笑容里歇下。</p><p>这个以自由自在游荡世界名头招募自己上船的船长，他已经跟了快二十年了，眼见着他从一个毛头小子变成一方霸主，埋怨过他的闲散，自豪过他的气魄，他对他骨子里的悠哉懒散心知肚明，可也对他骨子里的骄傲负责一清二楚。</p><p>罗杰掀翻了这世界，红发就化身勤勤恳恳的补丁工不断奔波着牵拽住这暴走的世界，他或许是在为罗杰弥补什么，弥补一些罗杰压根瞧不上或者不愿想的裂痕，这绝不是那个出海的少年最初的想法。</p><p>人到中年事与愿违，从他应下朋友托付的土地开始，从他准许一座岛悬挂自己旗帜开始，或者从他开始考虑一方水土的普通人该如何在失序中保护自己开始，红发海贼团的规模越来越大，悬挂红发旗帜的岛屿越来越多。</p><p>贝克曼和他都知道这意味着什么。</p><p>不是伙伴们乐道的荣耀，不是旁人瞩目的威望，不是显赫的声名，甚至不是他曾向一个男孩描述过的，海贼最自由自在的模样。</p><p>他的朋友，他的力量，也是他的负累，他终将面对刀剑的软肋。贝克曼原以为他可以，他们可以凭强大的实力将那软肋护的严严实实，可最终仍只能面对船长可怜兮兮地非分之请。</p><p>贝克曼又愤怒起来，这次怒火冲着自己，冲着不能分担他责任的船员，他揪起船长的衣领，船长却在他反驳之前指出：</p><p>“我知道大家愿意陪我死战，但是其他人呢？”</p><p>赛因斯特姆上好不容易享受了安宁的普通人，啼哭的孩子和女人，仓皇的男人和老人，曾倾出所有款待他们的岛民，痛哭流涕感激他们的平常人。</p><p>他们欢呼着安定和繁荣，他也曾许诺他们在这面旗下会拥有这些，红发的船员不死绝，这份安定繁荣不停歇。</p><p>贝克曼的斥责哑在嗓子里，他知道男人的承诺是郑重的，可此时才知道有多么郑重。</p><p>“...混蛋...混蛋...混蛋！”冷静的大副第一次红了眼，狠狠将船长勒进自己怀里，确定自己的声音没有哽咽以后质问：</p><p>“你难道没有想过，如果你死了，谁再带我们拿回这座岛？！”</p><p>红发拍了拍他的背，贝克曼松开他，海风吹进两人中间，红发微笑着：</p><p>“路飞。”</p><p>“告诉大家伙，告诉路飞，我死了的话，让他带着你们拿回我的岛。”</p><p>————————————</p><p>黑胡子的顽强超出所有人的想象，监视电话虫一点点退到战场边缘，仍伸长眼睛捕捉战场中心的情况，没人想得到黑胡子竟然能在红发手下撑这么久。</p><p>这倒让伺机而动的凯多刮目相看了一点。</p><p>凯多仍在找红发的破绽，这不容易，因为他的船员都悍不畏死一般挡住了他通向他们船长的路。红发命令他们退开，命令没被遵守，红发因此严厉地看了副船长一眼——按约定，他本该阻止这些。</p><p>副船长和干部们也左支右绌，他们被人潮淹没，场面已经混乱。</p><p>红发只得亲自将不知好歹的年轻人们从凯多面前扫开，这也给了黑胡子可趁之机，他放出的黑暗黏住了很多人，却被目标挣脱，凯多适时补上一击，令红发难以回防。</p><p>他们俩都看出来这样下去红发不可能支撑太久，第一次合作就颇为愉快，两位野心家暗自露出笑容。</p><p>“贝克曼！去帮老大！！”耶稣布在帮他开道，头儿身上见血了，这让他们很揪心。</p><p>然而那道才开出来，红发刚和贝克曼打了照面，就露出安心的笑容，贝克曼内心震悚，失声道：</p><p>“老大！等等！”</p><p>——————————</p><p>就算新出海的愣头青都知道不能把后背留给敌人。</p><p>红发香克斯九岁出海，在海贼王的船上长大，受的是最严苛的战斗训练，曾九死一生，身上每道伤疤都是血淋淋的教训，教训竟似不够惨痛一般，他把后背留给了最不该给的敌人——</p><p>凯多找到了梦寐以求的破绽。</p><p>红发压着黑胡子欺近海岸线。</p><p>赛因斯特姆的海岸线冲起恐怖的剑压，面海切开大洋，一路搅碎数艘闪避不及的海贼船，海面被切出一道横宽一丈纵深百米的裂口，绵延向外，一眼望不尽头，对陆，直指身后紧跟的巨兽凯多。</p><p>凯多豁出去一般打算用肉身硬抗，狼牙棒呼呼作响，每一道劲风都一往无前地钻进剑压，朝中心处的红发袭去。大地开裂，凯多的狼牙棒发出不堪重负的哀鸣，他个人咬紧牙关在磅礴的剑压里步步后退。</p><p>海贼们惊恐地互相推搡闪避，仰望着天和海，齐齐裂成两块。</p><p>剑压割开凯多坚硬的皮肤，挤压着他的内脏，他大吼着，愤怒又不甘地看向红发和黑胡子的身影，最终化成龙形蹿上高空避其锋芒。</p><p>人们亲眼看着那剑的余威追上天际，破开大地，震撼山峦，凯多在云际发出龙吟，疯狂躲避如影随形的剑气，空中云气翻涌，竟擦出电火花，不消多时，雷声隆隆和着凯多的咆哮，一场突如起来的骤雨让岛上的人暂且忘了打斗。</p><p>红发这一剑，开天裂地。</p><p>狼狈不堪的巨龙随着暴雨跌落回地，凯多在地上喘气，一双狠戾的眼睛一眨不眨盯着大海，终于，他大笑出来。</p><p>红发压着黑胡子跳入他劈开的深渊。</p><p>——以剑气为号。</p><p>香克斯和贝克曼这样约定过，所以...这就是信号了？</p><p>贝克曼一半的灵魂仍处于难以置信中，他大吼着命令离海最近的人下去把他们船长捞回来，一面又理智地命令干部们按计划行事。</p><p>他仿佛分裂成两个人，一个意气用事，在凯多肆意的笑声里歇斯底里，一个冷静自持，完美地履行一个副船长的责任。</p><p>那个说着跟我去世界尽头瞧瞧的船长...没了？</p><p>他拽住疯狂奔向海岸的干部们，一个个扇他们巴掌，大吼着让他们走，让他们用脑子想想计划。</p><p>什么计划？</p><p>那个带着整座岛的人逃离战场的计划。</p><p>他们进行了一大半了，正等着船长拔锚起航的命令下达，正撤退的岛民从山上用望远镜回望，被惊人的悲愤和绝望席卷，有孩子徒劳地喊着海贼根本听不见的话：</p><p>“逃啊！船长逃啊！打不过逃跑不可耻啊！！！”</p><p>迎战和逃跑都是海贼的光荣，奔向生命的路再崎岖，也是阳光万丈。</p><p>那孩子嚎啕着：“你骗我啊！你是骗我的吗？！你骗我！”</p><p>可孩子不知道，海贼香克斯告诉他的，是海贼的荣光，而在他用仰慕的眼神看着自己时，当他脆生生叫着自己船长的时候，当他信誓旦旦说要做海贼保护家园的时候——</p><p>他就不再只是个海贼。</p><p>他是旗下岛屿的守护者，是每个脆弱普通生命的仰赖和依托。</p><p>他是雄踞一方的霸主，是他们认可了的皇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 终有尽头（正文完结）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>草帽一行已经瞧见逐渐对赛因斯特姆岛形成包围圈的海军军舰，弗兰奇预估情况不太乐观：</p><p>“杀出一条路需要时间，也不能用风来炮，半空无法快速转向，会被海军打下来。”</p><p>而他们没有时间。</p><p>路飞攥在手里的生命卡突然剧烈灼烧起来，他捏紧拳头没有张开：</p><p>“山治，乔巴，我们从下面走。”他霍地转身，“海上就拜托各位了。”</p><p>他们还剩一艘潜艇，那艘没有装载任何武器，纯作探测用途的迷你梅里号。</p><p>路飞说完，飞快从甲板上消失。</p><p>“山治，乔巴！看着路飞一点。”</p><p>“啊，不会让他胡来的。”虽然他们哪里拉的住，山治头疼地揉揉脑袋。</p><p>原本属于梅里号的小潜艇存放在仓库，它长着梅里号无害的小羊头，适合悠哉的海底游览，这也是设计之处的目的，旱鸭子船长坚持要一种可以亲近海洋的手段，后来经弗兰奇改造可以充作女士们的购物船。</p><p>作为潜入船只，它的造型太过目中无人，动力系统也堪称陈旧落后，但这是路飞现在唯一的选择，山治和乔巴内心充满不能直说的忧虑，迷你梅里号的武器装备约等于无，他们在赤手空拳地往四皇的战场闯，一路可能还会遭遇海军的拦截。</p><p>海军的阻击如期而至。</p><p>“糟糕，被发现了！”</p><p>他们没有大张旗鼓地下潜，但海军没有饶过这份侥幸，山治操纵潜艇艰难地闪躲鱼 雷，轻型鱼<br/>
雷，不是对方最强的火力，但也十足麻烦。</p><p>“左边左边，山治，左边又来了！！”乔巴急得团团转，这里不比陆地，对他们这种能力者来说，一旦潜艇被击沉，十成十是个死，这种死法是任何万能药都救不了的。</p><p>“我们离岛还有多远？”</p><p>“不到五百米了，但这样子冲不过去的！”他们的潜艇剧烈抖动，再一次勉强躲过了一波袭击。</p><p>可选择撤退？不可能！</p><p>在乔巴恐惧的眼神里，山治把心一横，马力开足，吼道：“算了，赌一把，抓紧了！”</p><p>“等一下。”</p><p>居然是路飞阻止了这次冒进，山治踩在油门上的脚差点打滑，潜艇内用来和阳光梅里号联络的电话虫叫了起来。</p><p>那只不断布鲁布鲁的电话虫顿时成了舱内的焦点。</p><p>谁会在这个节骨眼打电话过来，不可能是同伴，路飞破釜沉舟的架势太明显，不可能被阻止，但如果不是伙伴，谁还知道船上的电话？</p><p>对面的攻击停下，山治和乔巴面面厮觑，显然想到一块了。</p><p>路飞接起电话——</p><p>“前面的路都被我堵住了，我不会让你们过去的，回去吧，草帽小子。”</p><p>电话虫变成一张很严肃的脸，他们莫名觉得这眉眼怎么瞧怎么熟悉，琢磨了一下，路飞大声叫出电话对面的身份：</p><p>“爷爷！”</p><p>“叫爷爷也没用，我是以海军中将的身份来到这的啊，你这无可救药的臭小子！”</p><p>山治和乔巴这才恍然大悟，不愧是英雄卡普，他们这么隐蔽的操作都看穿了。</p><p>“你要做什么我一清二楚，但只要老夫在这，就绝不可能让你过去。”</p><p>他有这实力说这话，跟他狗头军舰下来的海军潜艇相比，迷你梅里号就像不小心从羊圈里逃出来的羊羔，孱弱得只能对着野兽咩咩地叫，别说卡普还不是果实能力者，在海里一个可以打几个路飞。</p><p>电话那头的人并没有料想中的毛躁，没有第一时间发出愤怒的指责，而是不容置疑地告诉他：</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>这两个字太冷静了，不符合他对红发的感情，卡普没有开心，他发现终有不受控制的事情发生了，他沉声：</p><p>“路飞，这件事比你想象的要复杂，不是你该掺和的。”</p><p>如果爷爷在面前的话，他可能已经被暴揍十数拳了，路飞庆幸地想到。</p><p>爷爷知道自己不可能让他后退，因为香克斯的生命卡被他攥在手里，正时刻不停让掌心灼烫，可他没有松开，只是死死地攥着，重复了一遍自己的要求：</p><p>“我绝对要去救香克斯。”</p><p>卡普吼他的不自量力：</p><p>“红发这种程度的海贼不需要你救！你以为自己是什么，如果红发自己都救不了自己，你去有什么用？”</p><p>此世这位海军英雄不曾守在另一个孙子的行刑台前，确保一颗他无比在意的脑袋落在地上，所以也许无法接受路飞此刻一定要去的坚决。</p><p>以爱为名的海军，习惯用炮火挡住更强的炮火，用暴力阻止更大的暴力，哪怕对象是年幼的孙子。</p><p>他认为年仅十九岁的孙子过于年轻，哪怕同年龄的儿子已经萌发推翻世界的宏愿，哪怕这时候的艾斯已经将名字响彻大海，哪怕这时候的路飞已经一步步靠近梦想。</p><p>可那毕竟还是个幼稚的少年，没有经历过真正残酷的战场，没有一次次看着身边的人倒下，尚未为自己的无能痛哭流涕，更没有面对过无法匹敌的强大。</p><p>这是他终将在这片海上面对的一切，但不可以是这一次。</p><p>卡普尚无法保证自己能在这样的战场里全身而退，何况是路飞，海军还没有出手，而海军最后一定会出手，如果正面对上——卡普将面临最艰难的决定。</p><p>可他已经生了一个不会体谅父亲的儿子，这个儿子也有了一个胆大包天的儿子，这一家子的基因每一个环节都刻着勇往直前，卡普深知这一点，所以废话还是少说一点，只要击沉那艘破潜艇，在他淹死前捞一把就好。</p><p>这小子该长大了，该知道这世上没有谁是非谁不可的。</p><p>可这臭小子的天性是不管不顾。</p><p>“我不管啊！这是男子汉的诺言。”</p><p>卡普于是出离愤怒了，红发怎么回事？居然诱骗他孙子许下这种不切实际的诺言，路飞却没给他发火的时间：</p><p>“我发过誓，会当上海贼王保护他的。”那张燃烧的生命卡却在斥责他的失信。</p><p>这是三十九岁的路飞立下的誓言。</p><p>他仍旧任性，自不量力，可也在更开阔的世界里看到了更多情非得已，爷爷不是敌人，海军不是敌人，海贼也不是敌人，大海之上，相逢为敌相逢为友，相逢为知己至交，都是瞬息万变。</p><p>“不要太看得起自己了臭小子！这片海上已经没有人敢说要庇护红发了！”</p><p>卡普在愤怒之余锤烂了操作台，他俩小徒弟心惊胆战地瞅着，生怕他一不小心锤中发射按钮，那真的不用等孙子在四皇混战中丧命，自己先代劳了。</p><p>“你也不要太瞧得起自己了啊老头！只做确定做得到的事情，海贼才不是这样的啊!”</p><p>“所以你就该好好成为一个了不起的海军啊，白痴！”</p><p>“都和香克斯约好了，我怎么可能当海军，我要做的可是海贼王！”</p><p>“所以说都是红发，从他的蛊惑里醒一醒啊，混账！！！”</p><p>“不是的！”</p><p>卡普的怒斥被打断，路飞声音里压着某种愤怒：</p><p>“我确实是因为香克斯想做海贼——可生命里比生命更重要的东西，是我自己找到的！是你们帮我找到的啊，爷爷！</p><p>是你们每一个人！没有你们我根本走不到今天，你训练我，让我做强大的男子汉，让我和艾斯一起长大，艾斯、萨博，你们每一个人都曾把我推向大海！”</p><p>“还有同伴，你们让我知道一个人到底有多弱小，没有你们我根本活不下去，没有你们我根本到不了下一座岛！我是因为知道这些才在这片海上活下来的啊！</p><p>爷爷，虽然你是个臭老头，可我也很感谢你啊！”</p><p>那只路飞模样的电话虫变得眼泪汪汪的：</p><p>“因为你我才没有变成一个爱哭的胆小鬼，真的非常，非常谢谢你啊！”</p><p>“可一个男子汉！有些事情就算是死也得去做啊！”</p><p>“香克斯他，是我看见的第一片海，你告诉我一个连海都失去的人！该怎么做海贼王啊！”</p><p>这是蒙奇·D·路飞确信的，无论何时何地，他永远愿意用生命去捍卫那个人的生命还有他教给自己的一切。</p><p>他会不自量力挥舞着短棍去找高大的山贼，他会不计前嫌与敌为友，会不畏死生地前进，直到从世界的尽头折返。</p><p>海贼也好，海军也好，连蒙奇·D·卡普也不能阻止的，是一个男子汉的承认了的责任和使命。</p><p>“蒙奇·D·路飞！！”</p><p>你真的知道男子汉这三个字的意思了吗？你早就知道了吧。</p><p>卡普阻止不了他，就像他阻止不了龙，阻止不了男孩向往成为伟大的男人，他几乎快妥协了，也跟着泪眼汪汪地看着电话虫，遏制不住情感大哭。</p><p>曾经那个哭包小鬼长大了，曾经那个哭包小鬼有了死也要做的事情。</p><p>“死了就做不成海贼王了啊！”白痴孙子，卡普哽咽着告诉他。</p><p>“那就不要死啊。”蒙奇·D·路飞涕泪横流地信誓旦旦。</p><p>豪言尚未落地，潜艇周围的海域被搅动，暴烈的海流甚至让卡普巨大的潜艇偏离航线，更别说细弱的迷你梅里号。</p><p>“路飞！山治！发生什么了？！”正因为路飞一番发言感动的哭唧唧的乔巴大声问。</p><p>“不知道！海底地震吗？！”山治嘶吼着：“抓紧啊，要翻了！”</p><p>卡普那边也手忙脚乱，海军们问他：</p><p>“中将，怎么办！还射击吗？”</p><p>“射击什么，浪费炮弹，有什么办法船都要翻了！”他一把鼻涕一把泪地吼道：“这是天灾！”</p><p>海军晕乎乎地捂着脑袋：“报告中将，这好像不是天灾，是人为的，是...”</p><p>那个晕乎乎的海军被人彻底敲晕：“报告中将，确实是天灾，因为不可抗力被草帽一伙逃脱，我们会敦促您向元帅递交报告。”</p><p>————————————</p><p>海底翻船比过山车刺激，没两转乔巴就已经晕得不行，在一片天旋地转中他们看到让海流暴烈的罪魁祸首，乔巴惊呆了，结结巴巴地叫着：</p><p>“瀑...瀑布...布！！！？”</p><p>“是漩涡，好大的漩涡！！上面开战，打到下面了！”山治纠正他，作为被殃及的池鱼，他们境况危险，可能没上岛就交代在这了。</p><p>路飞睁圆了眼，心跳得飞速，掌心的烧灼感似乎麻木，似乎冷下去了，他不敢看——</p><p>“香克斯！”他大叫：“是香克斯！”</p><p>鬼知道他怎么看出来的，连8213也不知道，它正焦虑地提供潜艇保护方案，但宿主又一次选择性失聪了。</p><p>“什么？喂，路飞！路飞！你疯了，这在海里啊！！”山治差点被从操作台上甩开，惊骇地看着冲向舱门的船长：</p><p>“白痴，乔巴拉住他！！”</p><p>乔巴惊慌失措地拽住路飞：</p><p>“不行，会淹死的！”</p><p>一同叫他的还有8213，它咆哮，恨铁不成钢地怒斥：</p><p>“你做了海贼王也不能改变你不会游泳的事实！选择一个方案，活下去再说其他的！”</p><p>路飞却充耳不闻，拧开第一道舱门，眼神决绝：“山治、乔巴！迷你梅里号就拜托你们了...”</p><p>“路...飞？”乔巴被推到山治怀里，他们的船长最后看了他们一眼，消失在第一道舱门后。</p><p>“混蛋！白痴，他又忘了自己是能力者吗！路飞！路飞！！乔巴，你来接手一下！”山治大骂着让出驾驶位，又是一阵剧烈的震荡袭来。</p><p>就算是水性好的人也不一定能在这种海里生还，何况是恶魔果实能力者？</p><p>路飞卸下身上所有海楼石，打开最后一道门，迎上冲进来的海水：</p><p>“巴尔，深海模式。”</p><p>深海模式，三分钟，十五万点，是他这十几年来的所有储蓄，并且还得预支三万——这相当于一个人花光毕生积蓄还向银行借了一大笔钱，只换三分钟的肆无忌惮，任何脑子正常的人都不会做这种决定。</p><p>然而已经被海水拽住的宿主不给它劝解的时间，它愤愤而无奈：</p><p>“深海模式启动，时限三分钟，扣除十五万点强者值。”</p><p>CPU里运行的情绪堪称绝望，连预支的点数都没了，后面它就帮不了忙了，而三分钟都不一定够宿主从这片海里脱身！</p><p>别说他还要冲进漩涡中心去看看。</p><p>是红发还好，万一不是呢！这个脑子坏掉的宿主就死定了！还白死了！</p><p>上辈子好歹还做了海贼王，这辈子还远着呢！要交代在这了么？</p><p>路飞也不知道这个问题的答案，他专心应对几十年来大海第一次敞开的怀抱，像鱼一样呼吸，击水搏浪，这是快乐的，然而这快乐不值得。</p><p>可他必须这样做，像鱼一样冲向大海，光箭一样疾速扎进海流，冒着无法生还的风险，因为男子汉的承诺，一个孤独的，无所谓人知与不知的承诺。</p><p>他向海流中央潜行，半分钟过去了。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>多少人在自己所造的深渊里下潜过？</p><p>被万吨海水击中的时候红发想了很多。</p><p>在众多传说里，这是将死之际对人世缠绵的眷恋，他以为自己会想起目送罗杰船长下船的那天，船泊在港口，阳光刺眼。</p><p>然而刺目的阳光在眼前一闪而过，他想起了一场夏雨。</p><p>他离开风车村时没带走他的草帽和左臂，开船后不久一场劈头盖脸的雨袭击了猝不及防的他，没有草帽遮掩，他的发他的脸顷刻之间全部湿透，他还记得那水汽里弥漫着海腥气，尝过，像眼泪，咸涩伤心。</p><p>那场猝不及防的雨提醒他思念才告别的男孩，他在男孩的眼睛里读到自己的恶劣和淘气，还有闲散和无力——他辜负了罗杰船长的帽子，辜负了船长寄托在自己身上的自由。</p><p>他把它给了另一个人。</p><p>一个好骗的小鬼，一个眼里有天空和大海的小家伙。</p><p>他教男孩男子汉的诺言，可他应该没资格，他是个惯于食言而肥的家伙。用一顶帽子换一个人一生的征途，用一个前途难卜的约定换他的死不回头，对于男孩而言，他是个糟糕的大人——曾经也许不那么糟糕，但这次是的。</p><p>咸涩的海水刮着角膜，他望尽黑胡子惊愕不甘的表情，海洋惩罚他的贪心远比惩罚自己来得多，那万吨海水朝他来也未放过他，格里芬的剑刃已破开他的皮肤，他几乎可以尝到鲜血熟悉的味道。</p><p>然而对方手里的钢爪也给自己造成了不小的麻烦，曾经是纵贯眼睛的三道疤，如今是贯穿左肩的三个窟窿，血涌出来，海水冲进去，撕拉一样的疼，他扬起的嘴角处同样渗出猩红——黑胡子完了。</p><p>一如他承诺的，他会亲手解决这事的罪魁祸首。</p><p>不计代价，不问死生。</p><p>他会安心地合上眼睛，知道自己终于成了那把从旧时代刺出的剑，最后折断在新世界里。他是一把过于锋利的重剑，论锋利或者沉重都不够彻底，就像过早抵达拉德鲁夫的罗杰船长，船长在世界尽头哭也似的笑了——</p><p>我们来的太早了。</p><p>船长说。</p><p>此后花费二十几年，他终于逼近那个恰到好处的时间，那个让他愿意赌上一切的男孩最终一定会到那座岛的吧。</p><p>所以，拉德鲁夫是什么样的呢，路飞？</p><p>他动了动嘴，海水漫灌进去，换出又一丝鲜血——他询问的姿态像极了男孩曾仰着头天真的看自己，他在这深海之中也这样问男孩，希望得到一个精彩离奇的故事，就像以前一样——</p><p>“呐呐，香克斯，大海是怎么来的啊？”</p><p>“这个啊...很久很久以前...”</p><p>“诶，很久是多久啊？比爷爷出生之前还久嘛？”</p><p>“呃，比你爷爷的爷爷的爷爷的爷爷的爷爷的爷爷...出生之前还要久的很久以前。”他一口气说了不知道多少个“爷爷”，成功把小路飞的说愣了，掰着手掰着脚算了算，无果，咽着口水紧张兮兮地等他继续说。</p><p>“很久很久以前，海在天上...”</p><p>“海怎么可能在天上？香克斯你又骗人！”</p><p>“咳咳，真的真的，海在天上，然后下了一场几百年的大雨，一直下一直下从来没有停过，大雨填平了谷淹没了山，河流湖泊出现了，最后出现了海。”</p><p>“几百年的大雨？以后还会下吗，下光了天怎么办呢？”</p><p>他哈哈大笑：“天下光了，海就还回去嘛。”</p><p>“也要下...不对，上几百年的雨吗？”男孩揪着他的披风盯着海，好像下一秒就会看见它上天的场景。</p><p>他故作深沉地摸摸下巴：“可能吧。”</p><p>“那，那我也可以跟着雨一起上到天上吗？我很会游泳的！”</p><p>“那不行，海到天这么远，你起码得有条船。”</p><p>“诶——香克斯，让我上你的船吧！”</p><p>让我上你的船吧——</p><p>男孩脆生生的请求在耳畔回响，他握着格里芬的手松开了——</p><p>不行啊路飞，你还没有去过海的尽头，怎么能跟我去天的尽头呢。</p><p>那是我的船，不是你的船，上了我的船就没办法自由自在去任何想去的地方了。你该自由，往天和海的深处去，天高海阔的自由。</p><p>可他擅自托付了一座岛，一顶草帽——</p><p>请别让这些妨碍了你天大地大的自由，我的男孩。</p><p>岛只是岛，可这片大海它还是天空，你得去看看天和海的尽头，回来以后轮到你讲故事给我听，讲那些我没听过的故事。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>“二挡！”路飞击碎洋流，在海中开出路，路的尽头他看见了香克斯。</p><p>他身心俱颤——香克斯的颜色变得黯淡了，可他从前是朝阳烈日和晚霞，是温暖和滚烫，就像他攒在手心的生命卡一样炙热，那瞬间他感到一种冷却。</p><p>几个黑胡子海贼团的家伙穷追不舍，每个出鞘的利刃都盯紧他的脖颈，似乎他们死活不知的船长不如成为俎下鱼肉的红发来的有吸引力，他们是来救自家船长的，但红发的状态让他们改变了注意。</p><p>一个四皇，从未有人击杀过一个海上皇者，这是这场战役最大的战利品，足以让每个野心家疯狂。</p><p>令人心悸的恐慌捏紧路飞的心脏，他像出膛的子弹，踩着海水朝他奔去——</p><p>他深知自己必须比逼近的刀刃更快，比这片海洋里所有的恶意都快，路飞无声嘶吼着：</p><p>还得再快。</p><p>再快一点他就能赶上了。</p><p>再强一点他就能阻止了。</p><p>阻止断在眼前的手臂，死在怀里的兄长，海上燃烧着葬他的小船。</p><p>那些他以为已经接受了的失去和死亡又出现在眼前，他听不见8213焦急的声音，他只看得见悬浮在海中的香克斯。</p><p> </p><p>“时间、金钱、权势、武力、生命、死亡，没有不可以满足的.....”</p><p>“人这一生嘛...总有些希望弥补的遗憾...”</p><p>蒙奇·D·路飞这一生极尽精彩了，他没有遗憾啊——</p><p>可念头未过，睁开眼，不知道是被海水稀释的血液还是被血液稀释的海水就溅进眼睛，火辣辣的疼让他一下子哭了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“别哭啊，你不是男子汉吗？”</p><p>男子汉不可以哭吗？年幼的他看着那恐怖的伤口撕心裂肺，安慰他的人更无奈了：</p><p>“没事的，一条手臂而已，你没事就好了。”</p><p>那不是海水的味道，是香克斯的血，温热腥甜的血液。</p><p>是了，那一幕他记得分明，不论是那人额上密布的冷汗还有故作轻松的笑，他抱着自己微微打颤的手，还有风车村最难游到的海岸。</p><p>可他们终究上岸了，他的号啕震天的响，那人强撑着疲惫和疼痛和他嬉闹，明明满身狼藉依旧若无其事挺的笔直，最后笑着揉自己的脑袋，把他交给同样脸色惨白的玛琪诺。</p><p>玛琪诺那之后捂住他的眼睛，他的耳朵因此将那忍痛的喘息听得分明，他扒开玛琪诺的手，人群将香克斯围得水泄不通，米诺医生压着嗓子责骂，他用微弱的声音赔笑和抗议，再然后——咚的一声，海贼们失声叫了出来，但很快，空气归为默契的沉默。</p><p>那一刻路飞才像从梦里回神，玛琪诺的眼泪滴在他脸上，他的衣襟变成深深的粉色，他看了看玛琪诺又看了看人群，一股难以形容的伤心席卷了他。</p><p>那是跨越不了的时间、生命和死亡。</p><p>他得吞下这些时间、生命和死亡以后才能有更勇敢的快乐。</p><p>这是香克斯给他的快乐。</p><p>路飞瞪圆的眼眶几欲裂开，那把饱含野心和欲望的刀已经挨上香克斯的后背。</p><p>时空都仿佛静止了，路飞嘶吼着挥出拳头——他必须守护这种快乐，但他也必须改变这种快乐。</p><p>无数次败北换一次胜利，无数个死亡换一次新生，这是什么注定的结果？他拒绝接受。</p><p>黑胡子的海贼没有想过大洋深处会有这突如其来的一击，他们甚至没有看清攻击者的身份，他们贪婪的眼睛正黏着那位红发的海上皇者，于是他们再也没有机会了。</p><p>路飞追上来了，他追逐的人乘着洋流冲进他的怀抱，几乎砸开心墙跳出来的心脏暂缓鼓动，8213尖利的警报声由此传出来：</p><p>“路飞！你还有不到一分钟！”</p><p>“香克斯，香克斯怎么样了？”</p><p>“点数不够无法查看！你还有三十秒，赶紧从海里出去，会死的！”</p><p>其实不用巴尔判断，路飞自己都看得出来，他像那年他把自己从海龙嘴里救下来一样抱着他，低头看着他失血惨白的脸，混乱的海流推搡着他们，海平面变得遥不可及，8213计算了下形势，用尖锐的声音做着低声下气的乞求：</p><p>“路飞，放开他吧。”</p><p>计算机已经判决这场救援失败，他应当立即退出战场，十几秒的时间带着一个拖累很难从大海的束缚里挣脱。</p><p>“他不呼吸了。”人在大海里无法呼吸，可那渴求氧气的动静也消停下去，路飞的声音开始恐慌，近乎哽咽地告诉8213这件事。</p><p>他于是低头，贴上他的唇将珍贵的氧气渡过去。</p><p>8213不知该如何评判这种徒劳的做法：</p><p>“路飞，你还有十秒。”</p><p>深海模式即将结束，海洋将变回那个可怕的牢笼，能力者的噩梦。</p><p>十秒，用二档冲上去尚有一搏之力，无法维持武装色的红发却一定会在这种水压变化下丧命。8213应该告诉宿主这残酷的一点，可一股莫须有的力量让它沉默，它像个无能的系统看着自家宿主无能的努力。</p><p>蒙奇·D·路飞不知道什么叫放弃，尽管他已经明白绝望是什么滋味。</p><p>是他掌心不再燃烧的火焰，是香克斯柔软却冰冷的唇，还有里面残留的血味，是怀里被海洋夺走体温的身体，撕开脊背的伤口，还有伤口处停止外涌的猩红。</p><p>那人的发色不再灼眼，汪洋里如藻类一样浮动着，路飞的手指穿过他游离的发丝，牢牢摁在他的后脑，和他共享将尽的氧气。</p><p>在耗尽一切的时候，路飞拥着他，哽咽着泣不成声。</p><p>“我真的很喜欢他啊，巴尔。”</p><p> </p><p>求而不得，求而不舍得的喜欢，那是路飞花了一辈子才懵懂出的喜欢，从风车村离港的岸起始，是人生相遇的第一片海，细浪摩挲礁石，海风梳过海鸥的羽翼，阳光与叶尖淅淅索索，一个垂首一个昂头，是他狂放热烈的追求而不强求，守护而不逼迫，满足而不索取，是他曾经任性幼稚的灵魂诞生出来的理直气壮的渴求。</p><p>8213说不出让路飞放开红发的要求。</p><p>“路飞，兑换氧气。”宿主已经没有点数了，8213不知道使自己违规操作的命令从何而来。</p><p>但这是宿主唯一的生路，有氧气支撑就可以等待同伴，而有同伴就可以在这片海里活下来。</p><p>路飞接受了这个建议并得寸进尺：</p><p>“巴尔，救救他。”</p><p>“路飞，你已经没有点数了。”就算有点数，生命的代价高昂到没有任何宿主敢轻付。</p><p>“我知道，但我还有你。”</p><p>说这家伙恬不知耻都是宽待了——8213沉默，它知道路飞是认真的。</p><p>“拜托了巴尔，什么都可以，我会成为这个世上最强的人...”</p><p>“这不够，路飞，你不会愿意的。”</p><p>“巴尔！”</p><p>它不叫巴尔，它的编号是8213，顾名思义，前面还有8212个一模一样的系统服务于8212个各形各色的宿主，后面也还有不计其数的系统服务于其他宿主。它们被批量生产批量编写批量销毁，服务于同一条核心代码，运用一套算法，储备了数量庞大却相等的人格类型。</p><p>它不是这位宿主的朋友，也不是他的同伴，它是冰冷的机器，遵循一套不容人情的运算法则，买卖交易，仅是牟利，嬉笑怒骂，都是策略。</p><p>它的宿主天真，所以会提出一厢情愿的要求，而以它的冰冷，应该适时奉上皆大欢喜却暗藏玄机的方案以供交易，可它却站住了。</p><p>“你不会愿意的。”它再次声明。</p><p>8213从未这样郑重其事，它的慎重里有一种不属于它的情绪，路飞可以听出来。但8213怎么可以怀疑这点呢？</p><p>“我愿意的。”</p><p>很多年前，8213为他启动读书计划的时候曾碰到这样的故事——两条在路上即将干死的鱼互相吐沫求生。</p><p>路飞仍记得自己当时的莫名所以：</p><p>“不应该求救，然后赶紧跳进水里吗？”吐口水有什么用，不会死得更快吗？</p><p>8213忍住叱骂他杠精的冲动，解释道：</p><p>“干了，没海没河没池塘，什么都没有，只有口水。”</p><p>“诶...它们真可怜。”</p><p>8213正要附和，却刹住，中心思想偏了啊——“不对，这个故事是要说....”</p><p>“这不就像我和乔巴一起掉进水里一样了吗，我们也要互相吐泡泡，哈哈哈哈，我吐的一定比较大...”</p><p>乔巴没他那么傻，不会和他一起掉进水里。8213教训他，这个故事是说两条鱼之间的深情厚谊，愿意为对方付出一切，鱼尚且可以，人多不如鱼。</p><p>路飞不是个好学生，听得心猿意马，哈欠连天，抱怨着自己可是海贼王，怎么可能不如一条鱼。</p><p>海贼王和这个故事原本风马牛不相及——但他却真的变成了那条掉进陆地的鱼，环抱着将死的另一条，绝望地吐着泡泡希望让他活下去。</p><p>“我比鱼要强。”</p><p>8213深知他不是鱼：</p><p>“你说过是因为想做全天下最自由的人所以才要做海贼王。</p><p>如果说救了他就做不了全天下最自由的人，还会成为全天下最不自由的人，你也愿意吗？”</p><p>原来是这个啊。</p><p>如果不是在海里，路飞一定会大笑出声。</p><p>“我自己说了算的，才叫自由。”</p><p>“就算变成我这样，你也觉得没关系？”</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>“....路飞，你不懂。”</p><p>“巴尔！你是你我是我，你也是自由的。”</p><p>“这个判断不成立。”</p><p>“那么它现在成立了。”</p><p>8213气了：</p><p>“你知道代码吗？我有一条核心代码，我的行为有固定规则，运算逻辑明确，我的一言一行都是计算，还有不可更改的任务，我的所作所为都只有一个目的，遵循这条代码...”</p><p>“那就是梦想了，就是你说的那个东西。”</p><p>那是梦想？被写好的梦想？谁给你写的？</p><p>他的宿主会说：谁写的都不要紧，我爱他。</p><p>8213发现自己无从反驳。</p><p>“巴尔，帮帮我。”</p><p>明明系统和宿主之间不叫帮忙，而叫交易，它即将为它的接待员收割一个强大的灵魂，它却开始觉得这买卖不公平。</p><p>因为它开始觉得不公平，所以....所以...</p><p>“巴尔，救救他。”</p><p>所以...</p><p>“巴尔，自由是没办法被困进笼子的啊，哪怕有笼子，也是自由铸造的笼子。”</p><p>所以...</p><p>“蒙奇·D·路飞，请确认交易内容，并在时限内签订合约。”</p><p>路飞脸上的凝重终于融化，他偏头蹭了蹭香克斯鲜红的发丝，在海水化成的泥泞里抬起手，握拳：</p><p>“接下去就拜托你了。”</p><p>“你真是我接待过的，最蠢的一个宿主。”</p><p>周围的海水不再肆意翻滚，渐渐化成一个人形，看不清眉目，却抬起手握拳，碰了碰路飞的：</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>那团人形的水朝一旁歪了歪：“救你的人来了。”</p><p>海贼王的浮板，是他看不见的船只，他的同伴——山治从深处游上来，带着救命的压缩氧气，还有上面来的追着红发下潜的船员，都是救命的家伙，他们才是一个船长在海上真正的底牌。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>岛上变得安静，连凯多也紧张地盯住海面，所有人都在等下海的人回来。毋庸置疑，他们一定会带回一具尸体，或者两具，凯多确信自己闪避前击中了红发，可不确定那是不是致命，他希望上来的是两具尸体，那会解决很多麻烦问题。</p><p>“影子！有人回来了！”趴在岸边的海贼大叫，气氛再次剑拔弩张，他们冲上前，霎时把狭窄的石桥淹没。</p><p>凯多把狼牙棒一挥，扫出一条路，上来的如果是红发，这次他会确保给他致命一击。但这个举动被打断了，硝烟未散的枪口抵住他的太阳穴，凯多没挡住来人，自然也没挡住那发烫的枪口：</p><p>“本·贝克曼。”凯多看向男人通红的眼，毫不怀疑自己轻举妄动对方会和他同归于尽。</p><p>“不会再有下一次了。”贝克曼保证，绝不会再让任何人越过自己攻击船长的后背。</p><p>“我想也是，他没机会有下一次了。”</p><p>子弹在凯多耳边堂皇地上膛，凯多笑了笑，一双眼眨也不眨地看向石桥尽头——</p><p>先上来的是一只手，左手。</p><p>凯多的笑意加深。</p><p>再然后是鲜艳的红发，他的笑凝固了。</p><p>“老大！”</p><p>“头儿！”</p><p>“还活着吗！”</p><p>吓软腿的海贼跪在地上谢天谢地，但很快他们就停止了庆幸。</p><p>路飞抱着红发从海里爬出来，紧接着是他的船员，红发的船员，此前一起下海的黑胡子海贼没有踪迹，每个人都低着头垮着脸，沉默如此厚重，以致每个人的喘息都如此费力，他们花光了力气甚至都忘了问草帽小子是怎么穿越海军的防线出现在这里的。</p><p>但不代表其他海贼会忽略这一点，影像电话虫忠实地记录了这一切。</p><p>路飞让香克斯躺在自己怀里，抬起头，隔着暴雨过后的阳光和凯多凌厉的视线撞在一起，眼神过于不逊，让没留意这届海贼新星的四皇有些在意。</p><p>该说，那双眼里扎人的光亮让人在意。</p><p>“路飞！？”艾斯第一个叫出他的名字，他当然是第一个，尽管他此前因为红发和黑胡子坠海自责得无以复加，原因基本都在这个弟弟身上。</p><p>“艾斯。”</p><p>“路飞，红发他...”艾斯跑了两步，太多话想说反而说不出来，他的步子缓下...</p><p>“路飞...”艾斯看懂了红发脸上的苍白，正因看懂了，所以不知道该怎么和弟弟说。</p><p>“马尔科...”</p><p>白胡子的一番队队长飞过去，落在红发身边，所有人都紧张地等他的判决。</p><p>马尔科自己都不敢相信自己的眼睛，他伸出去的手甚至有些发抖，却在碰到红发之前被截住了，他偏头，掐着他手腕的少年没有看他。</p><p>少年很用力，但很快就强迫自己放开他：</p><p>“乔巴。”路飞的声音落下，一艘羊头潜艇破开水面，带着医疗箱的驯鹿连滚带爬跑出来：</p><p>“路飞！香克斯先生他...路飞？”</p><p>路飞这才把香克斯交给自己的医生，站起来，站在石桥中间，隔绝了所有窥探的视线：</p><p>“照顾好他。”</p><p>“喂！路飞...”山治叫他的船长：接受现实啊，混蛋。</p><p>路飞回头看他，他却说不出来。</p><p>“没关系的，香克斯他，不会有事的。”</p><p>反而是路飞咧开嘴，露出大喇喇的笑：</p><p>“我不会让他有事的。”</p><p>仿佛嫌他这句话不够狂妄一样，海空的平静被生生划破，巨大的狮头船破风而至，逼近港口的才减速抛锚，船上的喧嚣惊醒整座岛——</p><p>“super——安全着陆！”</p><p>“哪安全了，一点也不安全！我快死了！”</p><p>“啊啊啊，心脏都要跳出来了，啊咧，虽然我没有心脏。”</p><p>“你们这群混蛋，不要在半空攻击海军啊！！”</p><p>“拜托，明明是海军先出手的！”</p><p>路飞脸上的笑意变得凝实，他叫住争执不休的伙伴们：</p><p>“喂大家伙！”</p><p>他张开五指，手心被火焰燎了一串泡，湿润的灰烬可怜兮兮地蜷成一团，却有微弱的火星从中央发出光：</p><p>“拜托大家守住这座桥，在我回来之前别让人靠近他。”</p><p>他的同伴愣愣地看着他摘下草帽，盖在红发男人身上：</p><p>“先放在你这，待会儿我会来拿的。”</p><p>..........</p><p>“草，草帽小子一伙？”</p><p>别说岛上的，方圆几十海里的海军和海贼，谁也想不到这种领头悬赏不过3亿贝利的新海贼团伙竟然敢堂而皇之地登陆这座岛。</p><p>卡普不赞成，如果香克斯醒着的话也会想把他们打出去。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，香克斯先生。”</p><p>香克斯正艰难地忍着把这船小屁孩扔出去的冲动，眼前突然出现一张卡片，抬头，一张标志周整的脸映入眼帘，若说有什么特别的，就是这鼻子太是鼻子，眼睛太是眼睛，五官过分精准地放在它们本该在的地方了。</p><p>“初次见面，我的系统编号是8213，路飞叫我巴尔，您已经知道了。”</p><p>香克斯表情怔忪：“巴尔？”</p><p>“这是我接待员的名片卡，请您收好，我们只服务于强者，经综合判断，您完全在我们的服务范围之内，后续会有相关服务和您接线，请您留意。</p><p>现在因为此世的海贼王先生已为您支付完毕生命的等价点数，请您往这边走。”</p><p>这串话的信息量过于庞大，香克斯定在原地：“什么意思？”</p><p>巴尔露出一个曾经适用于路飞的无奈笑容：</p><p>“意思是，您还活着。”</p><p>它们的服务准则是：交易要从潜在对象抓起，买卖今天不成明天成，只要态度足够良好，交易内容足够诱惑，没有他们签不下来的服务对象。</p><p>它于是没有任何挣扎地就把宿主蒙奇·D·路飞的履历卖得一干二净。</p><p>......</p><p>“所以，路飞已经是海贼王了。”</p><p>“虽然不准确，但可以这么说。”</p><p>香克斯感到不可思议，喜悦和骄傲的泡泡在胸腔膨胀，但转瞬他想起巴尔说路飞支付了什么代价，巴尔似乎也正等着这个问题，露出恰到好处的微笑：</p><p>“他这一生中对您表达了不下十次的爱意。”</p><p>“他很喜欢您，想永远和您在一起的那种喜欢。”巴尔琢磨了一下又觉得不对，改口道：</p><p>“或者说是，就算您不想永远和他在一起，他也愿意喜欢您的那种喜欢。”</p><p>香克斯听懂了意思，却依旧被这串混杂了否定的肯定弄得晕乎乎，就像酒醉后的微醺——视线里少年挺拔的背影有些模糊了，心脏在胸腔里发出沉闷的声响，一下一下，越来越急促。</p><p>那少年昂着头，眼里的战意炽烈，瞪着凯多，一字一顿未有退却：</p><p>“从香克斯的领地上滚出去。”</p><p>那声浪未定，边吞没了海贼轻蔑的嘲笑铺天盖地，凌厉的霸气让所有声音冻住，碎石在他们脚下翻滚，大地的裂纹在他们之间爬行，所有讥讽烟消云散。</p><p>扭曲的空气变成斑斓的碎块，一轮新的崩裂从凯多脚下荡开，凯多正视了这个少年，喷出滚热的鼻息，喉咙里酝酿着隆隆的怒吼。</p><p>于香克斯而言，这一切都隔着人间。</p><p>“香克斯先生...”巴尔叫他，带着完美无缺的微笑：“那您呢？”</p><p>香克斯一偏头，这个问题让他错愕，默然，继而无奈地叹息，呼出的气流卷着气流结成风——</p><p>风起，风来，风顿住，吹落山巅一枚雪花，往事骤然如大雪崩塌。</p><p>路飞喜欢他。</p><p>他知道。</p><p>他早该知道。</p><p>“被海贼王喜欢，怎么着也不丢人吧。”他挠了挠下巴。</p><p>真是狡猾，8213骂他，面上却笑：</p><p>“不是喜欢——男人应该深爱他终想成为的自己，按这个标准，路飞对你那是深爱。”</p><p>确实是深爱。</p><p>香克斯在这种深爱里睁开眼，迎上马尔科和乔巴不可思议的眼神，比起一番队队长眼底的探究，纯良的驯鹿很快就将种种不科学抛之脑后，嘶声嚎啕地告诉前方战斗的船长：</p><p>“路飞，香克斯先生没事了！！！”</p><p>路飞打碎了凯多的狼牙棒，听到这个信号倏地回头，他松开手，掌心的灰烬恢复成燃烧的纸张，带来新的灼痛。</p><p>泪水夺眶而出，他握紧那朵火苗，急速地挥出无数拳头，最后一击折断凯多的长角：</p><p>“香克斯——！”</p><p>他仰天，哭也一样的大喊大笑：</p><p>“帽子我还给你了！说好了，以后你的船长就是我了！”</p><p>红发直起身子，拨开搀扶他的手，缓步朝他走过去，手里握着那顶湿透的草帽，他走到路飞面前：</p><p>“这么草率地还给我不太合适啊，路飞。”</p><p>路飞抽着鼻子，跑上去抱住他倒向自己的身体，他含笑的声音在耳边响起：</p><p>“你起码得告诉我，拉德鲁夫是什么样的吧。”</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我写了很久，但怎么写都觉得草率，我也不知道自己打完最后一个字的时候是什么心情，妈的，这是我写过最艰难的一本同人了。<br/>历时四年，本该两年前就坑了，但去年的某一天我突然想起红叔，去找文看，找到自己头上...没了，大恨，于是继续写。这个结局是20年的结局，不是16年的，诚实的说，我已经忘了16年开坑时想好的结尾了，这个故事没有大纲，没有头绪，信马由笔，胡咧咧很多。<br/>平心而论，我很认真的在写，因为我真的很喜欢海贼（主要是真的很喜欢红发），但不足之处不一而足，比如没有好好考据（所以有什么和原著不符的部分，请当我私设如山），比如写着写着忘了前面写过啥_(:з」∠)_<br/>但再认真也不能掩盖这篇文的完结真的非常艰难，路飞是我写过最难写的一个人，可能因为我还没有看过非常好的路飞...也是我太久没有看小说的缘故，我都快怀疑自己会不会写小说了，总拉拉杂杂啰啰嗦嗦。除了自己的笔力问题，更多的就是路飞这家伙的思维和行为逻辑实在是难以捉摸，我光看原著压根把握不准...事实上，我写完依旧觉得非常不准。<br/>我觉得这是我对日本文化不够了解的问题（也确实有这方面的原因），于是去看了《菊与刀》，隐约感觉摸到了点东西，要是写海贼解读的话再细说，然后就是有个讲座，我觉得挺有意思的，观学院办的，叫《海贼王是左翼还是右翼》，除了给了一个新思路之外，我还感到这位学者对谈论大众文化的战战兢兢，我实在非常理解这种感受。<br/>我知道海贼还有很多可以写的，可我真的....写不下去了_(:з」∠)_，原作都没有完结，我写的每一个字都面临被打脸的风险，真的，我很不喜欢被打脸，可我总是被打脸...海贼已经太长太长太长了，我翻到后面的漫画，有时候会感觉它离我童年的幻梦很遥远。<br/>它是一个包裹着糖衣的残酷世界，梦幻感也掩饰不了故事逻辑背后的残酷。我试着写了一个原创人物，瑞奇这个人我写的并不好，我无法在不喧宾夺主的情况下给他丰满的血肉，这是我的能力问题，我本不该写他，只是突然想到了这么一个人，没有大纲的文就是这么危险，我很抱歉。<br/>感谢陪了我这么这么这么久的读者，这个cp很冷，我一进入写作状态的时候又很作，我实在是个很不成熟的写手，可能这辈子都成熟不了了，但有时候又很喜欢写故事，所以有些大起大落真的抱歉。<br/>海贼篇我留了一个口，在可能有的下一篇里面（我原本设计是火影），8213的公司会多一个名叫“路飞”的系统进入下个世界，但...我真的不知道下个世界会不会有，我打算写原创换换心情。<br/>这篇文教会我，以后发文一定要有存稿，存稿才是日更的基础。所以我下一篇文要开的话，就一定日更QAQ再也不要因为更文而焦虑了。<br/>本文还有番外（好消息是，虽然正文完了，但我写同人经常性会写很长很长的番外，哈哈哈，没准的事），去我的专栏看一看，留意一下，会有的。<br/>无论如何，我写完了，感激涕零哭兮兮<br/>虽然可能不是最完美的结局，但也请施舍给卑微的作者一点关注和评论吧QAQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 番外 可餐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>路飞的占有欲其实强的可怕。</p><p>这占有欲里的很大的份额给了食欲，再心爱的食物吃下去才算踏实，而那些心爱的却不能吃的部分，就得牢牢安置在自己的地盘里——在海上，就是他的船。</p><p>对常人而言，这种幼稚的占有欲会在成长的过程中遭受毁灭式的打击，因而消停下去，但对路飞来说，他才是那个毁灭式打击。</p><p>尽管如此，活了两个小半辈子，这种单纯的占有欲仍是迎来了迟到的挑战。</p><p>巴尔对此是有些幸灾乐祸的。</p><p>“我觉得...”路飞咽了咽口水，眼睛里跳动着不安，有股不知何时生起的欲望竟似火焰，在点燃的刹那就将五脏燎烧了个遍，那股欲望很危险，危险到他钢浇铁铸的神经也为之战栗。</p><p>“你觉得...”巴尔在一旁忍着心知肚明，循循善诱。</p><p>他黝黑溜圆的眼珠子从甲板看向船舱，被阳光衬的黑洞洞的舱门有着莫名的吸引力，他扶着下巴深思——巴尔总知道该怎么办。</p><p>“香克斯...闻起来很好吃啊。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>如果8213有手一定会猛敲他的脑袋，看看里面的汤汁是不是因为勾芡过度而凝固成难以名状的糊糊。在短暂的沉默过后，他轻蔑地呵了一声——什么海贼王，不过一只行走的炖锅，舀一瓢海水就在里面炖海鲜的那种。</p><p>路飞显然误读了这声嗤笑里的轻蔑，心中涌出淳朴的愧疚——香克斯当然不是食物，但也不是可以轻易搁在领地里的心爱之物。</p><p>虽然豪言早就夸下，就在前天，四海直播，众目睽睽之下，他豪气干云地说要四皇红发上自己的船。话虽然真心实意，他和香克斯早有了某种默契，可这时机来的太早，他准备好了，船上的同伴可还没准备好和一个四皇同行——</p><p>而且，船长得是船上最强的那个才行。</p><p>“巴尔，你说认真打起来，我打的赢香克斯吗？”</p><p>“您请稍等，正在计算。”对这位不开窍的准同事，巴尔服务的心态怠惰了：</p><p>“放心，拿命去拼的话，红发放水的概率很高，您的赢面很大。”</p><p>“啊？为什么要拼命？”</p><p>“不拼命的话打算站在原地等他锤啊——您不是准备把红发打趴捆好带走吗？顺便洗洗涮涮下锅，说人家好吃的可是你啊。”</p><p>他就说这很奇怪吧——路飞顿时就慌了，认真问道：</p><p>“巴尔，你快检查一下，我是不是中了什么毒？”</p><p>可不是吗，中毒不浅，病入膏肓，巴尔凉凉地讽刺：</p><p>“您放心，麦哲伦都没毒死您，您被毒死的几率非常低。”</p><p>路飞于是终于发出了那个直指人心的疑问：</p><p>“那我为什么会想咬香克斯？！”</p><p>红发伤得挺重，在米诺和乔巴的联手压迫下一直躺在床上，头天路飞还寸步不离，隔天人就趴在甲板上了。</p><p>草帽的人习惯他平时心猿意马的样子，虽然有点奇怪，毕竟当时豁出命跳海的家伙也是他，他们都准备好路飞会把自己钉在红发床畔的心理准备了。</p><p>“哟路飞，你还在这啊？老大醒了，你不去看看，他刚还问起你。”耶稣布抱着手出现在他面前，带着一脸审视，像对待瞄准器里的目标一样看着他。</p><p>香克斯醒了？</p><p>路飞一个打挺蹦起来，下一秒僵住，整个人又萎回去：</p><p>“是吗...”</p><p>“喂路飞，你怎么了？”耶稣布弯下腰，眯着眼：“你不会要对我们老大始乱终弃吧？”</p><p>诶诶诶？</p><p>这什么跟什么？路飞紧张地盯着他：</p><p>“才没有，香克斯什么时候都可以上我的船的。”</p><p>等等，宿主，始乱终弃不是这个意思——巴尔叹气。</p><p>耶稣布咧嘴，恩赐了一只手用力拍打他的背：“是吗，我还以为你后悔了呐。”</p><p>但下一秒，他和善的微笑消失，危险藏在表情之下：</p><p>“那你为什么不进去，老大醒来第一句就问你在哪。”</p><p>闻言，路飞的手脚立即和主人的意愿对抗，蠢蠢欲动地要冲向船长室——可是，他会忍不住的啊！</p><p>他用一只手按住另一只，一只脚踩住另一只，唉声叹气起来。</p><p>他也是昨晚才发现这个秘密的。</p><p>船医默认了为红发守夜的人就是路飞，仔细嘱咐他当夜可能遇到的情况，因为伤口发炎而引起的高烧、盗汗，甚至抽筋和梦呓，如果烧得太厉害就要立刻通知他或者乔巴。见他一脸担心，船医随即又安慰他，这种情况很少见，红发的体质好得很，一般躺两天就好了，就是不能大意。</p><p>这绝对是路飞这辈子最遵守医嘱的一次了。</p><p>他在盆里装满水，打湿软巾，有模有样地替红发擦汗，虽然动作生疏，但好歹让医生放心他的看护能力。</p><p>好像没什么难的，路飞很快就得心应手起来，香克斯期间醒了一瞬，眼睁了条缝看见是他，又放心地昏睡过去。</p><p>路飞动作停住，凑过去想看他仔细一点，可以的话再说说话，可事与愿违，凑近香克斯时他完全忘了此刻要干嘛——他闻到了男人那夜让人蠢动的气息。</p><p>似乎是甜蜜，夹着汗水微微的咸涩，又似乎是他身上朗姆的酒气，勾的人口干舌燥，路飞挨的太近了，红发高热的鼻息近在咫尺，他正安然酣睡，毫无自知地散发着令路飞头晕目眩的气味——</p><p>那应该是一种气味，味、嗅觉格外优秀的海贼王舔了舔唇，咽着口水，目光停在红发微微张开的嘴上，唇瓣因缺水而干裂，本能催促着他做些什么，于是低头，尚未收回去的舌尖点上香克斯的唇。</p><p>突如其来的痒让睡梦中的男人也伸出舌头，路飞因此含住了他高热的舌尖，香克斯讶异地皱起眉，眼皮颤了颤，又平静下去。路飞大睁双眼，追着香克斯回缩的舌头结结实实吻上他的嘴，腹中莫名的饥渴更甚，他的大脑陷入一种混沌，似乎清楚自己在做什么又似乎含混不清。</p><p>他也曾吃过别人的嘴，并不比其他动物身上烤熟的部件多几分美味，对方的热切甚至让他涌起几丝摸不着头脑的无趣，但现在，他隐约了解了很多人对此的热衷，起码此时他觉得自己放不开香克斯。</p><p>他身上好闻的气味挠人，路飞小心吃着他的嘴，想如进食一样撕咬又被理智拽着，明明所有脑细胞都叫着舍不得，名为占有欲的冲动却愈演愈烈，他扔开手上的软巾改用唇舌擦拭他身上的汗水。</p><p>等回过神来的时候，他已经追着一滴从额头滑向脖颈的汗珠，到了隐在下颌阴影里的锁骨，吮吸变得有力，甚至用上牙尖刮蹭柔韧光滑的皮肤，如果不是合上牙关，舌头感受到筋肉的弹性，渗出汗水的蜜色肌肤尝起来像烘烤过枫糖，对甜蜜的渴求让理智再不愿囫囵吞枣浅尝辄止的话，他根本不会发现自己正在做什么。</p><p>路飞僵住，耳畔是因不明所以而起的急促喘息，抬眼去看红发男人，见他翕动鼻翼艰难攫取氧气，艳丽的发丝被汗水凝结成绺，柔顺地贴在面上，像流火一样安静燃烧，他的胸膛起伏，汗湿的胸线在闪着柔光——</p><p>“路飞？”这声嘶哑的叫唤里带着迷糊，如勾动提琴的粗弦，一声厚重的钝响砸在路飞心头，欲念如潮水一样褪去，他眨眨眼，张着嘴，齿间还残留他皮肉温暖柔韧的触感——慌乱稀里哗啦吞没了他。</p><p>蒙奇·D·路飞绝望地发现，香克斯是那最奢侈的梦里才会出现的珍馐，散发着他完全无法抵御的味道。</p><p>破晓的亮色爬进窗子，路飞盯着香克斯紧蹙的眉，心跳如鼓两耳轰鸣，他紧巴巴地咽着口水，战斗经验丰富的脑子已经缴械投降，于是，在用被子将红发裹好以后，他甩着同手同脚，用拧了发条一样的姿势离开船长室。</p><p> </p><p>8213将他的惴惴看得分明，他给红发留了那一脖子痕迹以后，任谁一瞅都知道发生了什么，不怪耶稣布诘问。</p><p>这愧疚难安又紧张过度的准海贼王先生正在纠结——要不要向耶稣布坦言自己突如其来的食人欲望，又担心坦言以后会遭到红发船员的驱赶，将心比心，要他知道有人想吃掉香克斯，绝对一口气从二档开到五档冲过去干掉对方了。</p><p>在罪恶感的驱驰下他决定坦白，8213机芯咔哒一颤，知道不能指望他自己想明白，在这张嘴酿出更多美妙的误会之前，大义凛然的系统出来制止他了。</p><p>“路飞，”巴尔问他：“你还记得我告诉过你香克斯先生的特殊体质吗？”</p><p>“啊？”路飞记得：“你不是说不会影响身体吗？”</p><p>那也是相对而言的，你对他没什么心思还好，但凡有那么点意思，就能尝到他体质的曼妙了。</p><p>8213琢磨着用他可以理解的语言和他解释，科普了一番生物学知识以后，收获路飞的不明所以：</p><p>“我以前也做过，不是这种感觉。”</p><p>“你做过啥？”8213虚心求教了。</p><p>“做爱啊。”</p><p>哈？哈？哈？8213火速回顾了一番他的履历，在长长的冒险经历里找到微不起眼的一串信息——海贼王先生果然诚实，为了掩盖自己的计算失误，它将费洛蒙分泌的全过程拎出来着重讲解，成功将宿主绕晕以后它不歇气地结论：</p><p>“综上所述，伤势一定程度上损坏了香克斯先生身体的防御机制，一直被外力压制的性腺开始活跃，分泌出大量费洛蒙，目前看来，只有你对此产生了明显反应。”</p><p>“诶...为..”</p><p>“因为你喜欢他。”8213截断话茬，这么说路飞就听的懂了：</p><p>“原来如此。”</p><p>是的是的，就是如此，只有你能闻到他的信息素，你就是他命里的那个了——</p><p>“所以，你不是想吃掉他，你只是...”</p><p>“我想和他做爱。”</p><p>因为他喜欢香克斯，所以和他做爱的感觉是不一样的——这解释了一切，路飞顿时从可能会伤害香克斯的惊慌里解脱出来。</p><p>耶稣布威胁的笑脸都快绷不住了，他用狙击手的耐心等待路飞回应，结果就看着这小子秀逗了一样冥思苦想良久，最后露出傻笑，冲拳击掌：</p><p>“原来如此。”</p><p>耶稣布愣了：“哈？”</p><p>路飞自顾自跳起来，同样用力地拍打耶稣布的背，大笑着：“谢谢你了，耶稣布。”</p><p>耶稣布差点被拍岔气，瞪着难以置信的眼睛看路飞撒腿跑向船长室，几乎快以为这家伙刚刚在打击报复了。</p><p>红发在船舱里忍受着渐好的伤势和贝克曼的审视，那约莫有些调侃夹着不满的眼神烫人的紧，他知道原因，副船长一进来就端了镜子让他自己瞧从脖子到胸膛的这些印记，结合这两天的实际，始作俑者是谁一目了然。</p><p>“有什么话你可以直接说嘛。”香克斯挠了挠发麻的头皮，终于打破屋内的沉默。</p><p>“什么感觉？”贝克曼突兀地问，他本来还想虚伪地提点一下他们之间的年龄差，但考虑到两家伙的性格以及床上这位差点没命的现实，他改口八卦起来。</p><p>“呃...”红发愣了一瞬，想了想答道：</p><p>“开始像一枚花瓣落下，”他抬起手摩挲下唇，低眉叹气：“然后变成了一朵食人花。”</p><p>他以为是梦，梦里的危险让他縠觫，他被这本能激起的惊怖挑衅，费力睁眼也只看见了危险源头的轮廓，那本该纯良的形状里透出捕食者才有的锋芒，他的脏腑为此剧颤，肉体叫嚣着软弱和臣服，可他的灵魂并不。</p><p>他惯于用血肉硬捍寒铁冷刃，呼吸刃上的腥冷，然后赤脚踩上刀尖以感受生命鲜活淋漓的痛楚，但那给他如此震颤的捕食者竟很快撤退了，他彻底清醒，等待他的只有被打开的窗户，冷却的风拂过仍旧高温的躯壳。</p><p>他不由感到落寞。</p><p>生死之境才有的食人之花，他不知道它是否还有勇气向自己袒露猩红的獠牙。</p><p>答案来的比他料想中快很多——</p><p>“香克斯！”少年风风火火闯进来，带一身海上阳光的热辣，近乎灼眼，比他身后太阳更烫人的是他的目光：</p><p>“可以和我做爱吗？”</p><p>路飞扬起灿烂的笑。</p><p>而被他熟视无睹的贝克曼成功僵在原地，瞥了眼自家发愣的头儿以及满脸势在必得的少年，他不得不重重咳嗽一声。</p><p>“诶，副船长，你还在啊。”</p><p>贝克曼额头青筋跳了跳，咬牙切齿：“我一直在。”</p><p>“你不出去吗？”路飞用一脸“你怎么还在这”的表情对着他，贝克曼噎住了，他在少年皱眉的瞬间仿佛听见一个理直气壮的声音——</p><p>盯着人家做爱是很不礼貌的行为。</p><p>他被自己的幻听震住，倏地站起来，瞪路飞：</p><p>“正准备出去。”这小子凭什么觉得头儿就会答应他？想爬上红发床的男男女女不要太多——</p><p>他一偏头，红发那兴致盎然的样子给出答案，顿时牙疼。</p><p>“小心玩火自焚，我很期待你最后的样子。”</p><p>好心喂了驴，贝克曼扭过脸，冷漠地想着玩火者必自焚的道理，但出来以后又琢磨是不是该折回去提醒路飞小心那家伙的伤，又怕进去就看见什么伤害眼睛的场面，由是混不吝地决定如果自家老大因此再躺几天的话，就把那未来海贼王揍一顿好了。</p><p>“哟，副船长，路飞才进去就把你赶出来了吗？”两船的人都在甲板上各司其职，瞧见贝克曼憋屈的样子和以前被红发气到的时候如出一辙，船员们快乐地笑起来：</p><p>“他俩要讲什么悄悄话把你踢出来了？”</p><p>贝克曼不怀好意地扯扯嘴角：“做爱呢。”</p><p>话音一落，场面凝固。</p><p>“诶？？？”</p><p>————————————</p><p>能看到贝克曼难得一见的样子实在可乐，红发憋着笑赞扬路飞：</p><p>“厉害啊路飞，好久没看到贝克曼露出这样的表情了。”他一脸怀念，而被赞扬的对象却挤到眼前，对方不关心这个：</p><p>“那么，香克斯，可以吗？”</p><p>路飞的眼睛因过分期待而亮的惊人，香克斯感到好笑：</p><p>“你出去就在想这个？”</p><p>“什么嘛，这是很重要的事，多亏巴尔我才想清楚。”</p><p>这种事有什么好想不清楚的。</p><p>“巴尔呢？”</p><p>“他说要趁我们做爱的时候周游列国，还说你一定会嘲笑我的。”</p><p>红发果然吃吃地笑起来。</p><p>路飞就很不满了：</p><p>“明明是你们迟钝诶，结果只有我一个人很害怕。”</p><p>没有任何资格指责别人迟钝的家伙总是不知好歹，红发眨眨眼，害怕这个词和路飞似乎不很搭调，于是问：</p><p>“害怕什么？”</p><p>“怕我会把你吃掉啊。”路飞用鼻子蹭了蹭香克斯的脸颊，抱怨红发男人不知道自己的苦心。</p><p>“....噗——哈哈哈哈...”一阵短暂的沉默后，香克斯又大笑起来，路飞迈开腿，跨坐在他身上伸手捂他的脸：</p><p>“拜托，我一开始真的很苦恼啊。”</p><p>“知道啦知道啦，”香克斯勉强正色，微微仰头对着压在身上的少年说：“那你要不要试试看？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“吃掉啊。”红发压下眼睑，低沉的声线在尾音处上翘，流淌着笑意的眼波在少年脸上逡巡，像挑衅又像勾引。</p><p>但主意很正的少年想也不想拒绝了：</p><p>“不要，我要和你做爱。”</p><p>小家伙太会破坏气氛了——哦，他骨子里已经不小了。这回轮到红发苦恼了，他无奈地靠回床头，哼道：</p><p>“你和男人做过吗？”</p><p>路飞想了想，摇头。</p><p>虽然红发也只有一些理论知识，但看着路飞尚嫌天真的脸，比起来就觉得自己肯定是经验丰富的那个：</p><p>“那要我教你吗？”</p><p>这就是准许了，路飞咧开嘴，快乐从眼睛里淌出来，然后摇头：</p><p>“才不用，我会。”</p><p>这种事有什么必要教呢？香克斯这么笨——明明触碰他，抚慰他，珍惜他，让他快乐，这就像吃饭喝水一样近乎本能，无需思考无需矫饰，就只是路过花枝时伸手，途经桥洞时低头，与风遥望招手，望月时扬眉举头。</p><p>信誓旦旦“我会”的少年俯下身，在男人诧异张嘴的刹那咬住他的唇，并不用力，却无法挣脱。然后香克斯看见路飞眼中再次露出让他在梦中战栗的光——属于捕食者的，含着温柔、危险和渴望的目光。</p><p>他顷刻间就被迷住了，忘了回应，只呆张着嘴，任凭一条柔软的舌头，两排坚硬的齿列在嘴里肆虐。少年用近乎凶猛的姿态掠夺他口中的液体，却又在让他无法呼吸之前收敛克制，用舌头舔他的牙，搅动舌头，按压舌下的腺体，逼口腔分泌更多液体——</p><p>那甜丝丝的，带着酒气与说不清的甘冽，让路飞躁动，点燃体内的暗火，炙烤他的理智。</p><p>在理智焚尽之前少年离开男人的嘴，男人微微喘息，目光再次聚焦，他动了动发麻的舌头：</p><p>“路飞...”该说什么？夸赞他果然很会吗？</p><p>他很快就没工夫对路飞的技术指指点点，路飞的火也点燃了他，覆在身上的高温令他昏聩，他大口吸氧，却总逃不离窒息。</p><p>路飞就这么如饥似渴地看着他，目光如刀，令香克斯生出下一秒会被撕碎的错觉，好像皮肉会在这注视下分解，他几乎想用武装色覆盖——否则皮下柔软的血肉就会暴露，他隐秘的欲望将无从遮掩，他会哀求少年的亲吻和撕咬，彻底摧毁他的沉着冷静。</p><p>眼神交接的瞬间率先闪躲的人总会遭到追击，那不幸的是身下更年长的那位。路飞围剿的目光因此柔和，他不停吻着男人颤抖的眼睑，给出对方必须接受的保证：</p><p>“香克斯，香克斯...”</p><p>我不可能伤害你，哪怕你纵容，哪怕你准许——</p><p>他用舌头缱绻他的鼻尖，接住他急促的鼻息，香克斯猛地合上眼，嘶哑的声音不复冷静：</p><p>“绷带...”</p><p>他上身不着寸缕，只有包裹伤口的绷带很碍事。</p><p>“不行，你的伤还没好。”虽然他这么做了米诺一定会锤他，但路飞担心的不是这个：</p><p>“会流血的。”</p><p>“你会舔掉。”香克斯睁开眼，里面像含着雾气，声音轻佻：“不行么？”</p><p>不是说要吃吗？</p><p>太坏了，路飞想着，可他从来拒绝不了他——红发侧躺着，碍事的绷带最后还是被解掉，伤痕累累的身躯裸露在空气里，巴尔给的药很好，大部分伤已经收口，只剩凯多在他背上留下的，还有很多年前断去的左臂。</p><p>路飞埋下身去舔他残缺的部位，那伤口鬼使神差地回忆起新生时候的疼，香克斯吃痛地皱眉，路飞细密的吻覆上来，春风化雨云消雪霁，像涌入一股温水将剧烈的幻痛融化。路飞又在含含糊糊地叫他的名字，香克斯间或应了两声：</p><p>“路飞...”</p><p>少年的舌头小心绕着伤口边缘，寻到腰侧，用了丝力气啃咬那柔韧的肌肉，香克斯按着他的头让他转到身前，舔了舔下唇问他：</p><p>“你还想吃哪？”</p><p>路飞眼里肉食者的光收敛，唇齿舍不得离开他块垒分明的腹肌，呜咽一声，重重在他小腹吮吸一阵。</p><p>香克斯粗喘一声，才听见少年贪婪地说道：</p><p>“全部。”</p><p>他腹下的性器抽紧，硬的疼痛，动腿蹭了下那，喘息连着呻吟：</p><p>“快一点。”</p><p>顾虑他的伤，路飞按着他不让他有大动作，扬起身亲了亲他的下颌，手钻进裤子握住他涨硬的器官撸动，香克斯反应激烈，肌肉紧绷腰向前挺，喘息发急，泄出一两声粘腻的鼻音。</p><p>这感觉有点奇怪，红发后知后觉地反应过来，他仿佛吃了什么药一样激动，路飞才撸两下就有射的冲动，伴随难以招架的酥麻从茎身向后蔓延，他双囊胀痛，后穴紧缩，麻痒的空虚在小腹搅动，变成浓稠的甜腻泛滥、满溢，逐渐漫延到整个下半身，让他筋骨支离，每个细胞差点融化在这难忍的甜蜜里。</p><p>他有些恐慌地攥紧床单，叫着少年的名字：“路飞，等..等等...”</p><p>似乎有暖热的液体从后面涌出来，这是前所未有的。</p><p>“有点奇怪...”他放开床单，被莫名力量占领的手不停颤抖，他按住路飞的肩膀，路飞握住那手不停吮吻：</p><p>“没事的，香克斯，没事的。”少年像什么都知道，他身体的异样以及即将到来的失控，还是说他才是那个让他失控的源头。</p><p>香克斯攥着他的手，咬着牙眼角发红，路飞埋着头舔过锁骨的线条，咬了咬他紧绷颤抖的胸肉，然后用唇舌包裹挺立许久的乳头。</p><p>那茶色的蜜蕾肿胀湿润，被用力吮吸，酸痒和疼痛让头皮发麻，他抽着气，那股酸痒挠着喉咙，吐出更加破碎的声音。</p><p>路飞像是吃奶一样想从那肿硬的两点里吸出点什么，香克斯想躲，将乳首从牙关间拯救出来，稍一退开，凉飕飕的空气钻进去，疼痒不减反而愈演愈烈，等再被含住才缓和一些。</p><p>香克斯确定自己的身体发生了什么变化，敏感得像材质薄脆的劣质玻璃，用力一点就能破碎，他伸手揉另一枚被冷落的乳粒，更多疼痒被揉出来，他觉得自己不堪一击的脆弱，揉捻的力度更大，几乎将那揉出血来。</p><p>“香克斯！”路飞握住他的手，亲吻他的胸膛：“说好了，我来。”</p><p>说着，他噙住那枚红肿的乳头，香克斯弓着腰叱道：</p><p>“够，够了...”</p><p>路飞另一只手仍撩拨他的要害，推高欲浪，让他浑身紧绷宛若满张的弓弦随时都会断裂：</p><p>“停..别再...我要...”他喘着气，咬牙咽下涌上喉口的呻吟：</p><p>“我要...”</p><p>“香克斯想要什么都可以。”</p><p>小混蛋——</p><p>“呃，啊哈！”一股热液射出，浇在路飞手上，香克斯软下来，头搭着路飞的肩膀喘个不停。</p><p>来势迅猛的高潮久久才平息，路飞看似横冲直撞，此时却没有更多动作，香克斯剧烈的心跳平缓下来，蹭了蹭他脖子：</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>“可以了吗？”问是这么问着，少年已经继续捻弄他胸口的乳珠，另一手放开他还有些抽搐的阴茎，拢着软了些的双丸揉了揉，手指爬向后面，按了按会阴，抵在不停翕张的穴口。</p><p>香克斯屏住呼吸，缓下去的心跳再次发急，皮肤泌出汗水，他喉头滚动，抵在路飞肩头的下巴有些打滑，他没有告诉路飞可不可以，本就是心领神会的事情。</p><p>路飞做得很好，只是他出了点问题。</p><p>他开始失去对身体的掌控，这本是起初所求，但此刻竟然生出了些叶公好龙的惶惶。路飞的手仍在动作，揉开股间软化的小口，香克斯将一双杏眼瞪圆——不是错觉，一股股暖热的液体失禁一样淌出来。</p><p>“路——”</p><p>“香克斯，”路飞却打断他：“你湿了。”</p><p>这几个字差点将他脑子烧熟，那勾起他无数战栗、恐惧、焦灼与渴望的手指从入口钻进去，红发男人像被呛住一样发出短促的哽咽，路飞另一只手圈着他的腰，一下一下从背后的伤处撩过。</p><p>路飞低下去，把他的腿搭在肩上，裤子已经不知所踪，让他的下体完全暴露在视线里，那危险的捕食者的目光灼灼，落在肿胀的性器上，摩挲青筋盘络的粗壮茎干还有软硕的双囊，那像深秋熟透的果实在微风里抖动，红熟的头部如某种饱满紧绷的榛果，浸满油润的光泽，少年发出由衷的赞叹：</p><p>“真漂亮。”</p><p>什么？红发耳根一烫，低下头，只看见少年头顶的发旋，紧接着下身一热，一声腻人的呻吟从嘴里泄出。</p><p>路飞把他刚刚射过的阴茎吃进去，用舌尖舔弄湿润的铃口，刮挠敏感的冠沟，然后毫不费力地吞进去用喉口挤压饱胀的头部。他再次性欲勃发，硬的像刚刚没有射过，仰着头，单手攥着枕头，断断续续的呻吟从口中流出来。</p><p>“呃，嗯...啊，啊...”</p><p>路飞听着他，鼻尖埋在他胯下深红的耻毛里，闻着他，用每处感官感受那股让他迷醉的气息——他仍想吃掉他，吸吮他淌出液体的每个地方，啃噬膨胀颤抖的柔软，缩紧舒张的肌肉，破开他的防备，钻进他的血肉，将他变成自己的，将自己变成他的。</p><p>然后听到他更多这样的声音，像千秋四季催发生命的稠雨，带着从山海而来勃发生机的腥气，他因此舒展开，不再按捺自己的渴望，不再按捺对生命的热爱，不再按捺接近他的狂喜。</p><p>路飞放开硬胀得几欲喷发的器官，在香克斯不满的呼吸里用力吮吸肿胀的双丸，听见他饱含疼痛的呻吟，他的血液在血管里奔流不息，交换着兴奋快乐的信号，香克斯没有让他放开，他是疼痛且欢喜的。</p><p>路飞懂了这种欲语还休，他张嘴含住他股间流着透明粘液的小口，伸出舌头挤开那圈紧合的软肉。一阵过电似的酥麻让香克斯窒息，他毫无所觉地扯坏枕头，头死死埋在暴露的棉花里，发出沉闷的喘息吟哦。</p><p>那条舌头进去的时候他彻底失控了，暴烈的快感像逃生的猛兽在体内冲撞，难以言喻的高热，焦渴，瘙痒和空虚抱团在被少年不断挖掘探索的甬道里滚动。</p><p>“不...路飞..别...”逐渐失控的除了仿佛融化了的下半身，还有开始脱离管辖的泪腺：</p><p>“停...停下...太过了...”</p><p>这是他的欲语还休，路飞用牙轻轻咬了下穴口无规律抽动的软肉，香克斯发出濒死一样的嘶叫：</p><p>“啊啊啊——”一股热液汹涌地冲出来，全被路飞吃了去，他这才满意地离开那湿漉漉的穴口。</p><p>香克斯发着抖，不知道刚刚发生了什么，他下身发软，只有前面还硬的像铁，紧绷绷地挺着，铃口汩汩地流出清澈的汁液，把整根阴茎弄得滑不溜秋，歪在腿根颤动。</p><p>路飞也硬着，可他还不能冲进去，那小口虽然软，却依旧紧得很，他抬头看见红发男人有些涣散的眼神，亲昵地凑过去蹭了蹭他的嘴角，香克斯嫌弃地偏开头。</p><p>“甜的。”</p><p>甜个鬼——明明是一种淫靡的粘稠腥咸，带着浓郁的性爱气味。香克斯容忍他的磨蹭，却忍受不了热液涌出后的空虚席卷重来，比之前有过之而无不及，他忍不住把腿张得更开，催促少年：</p><p>“路飞，进来。”</p><p>“现在还不可以。”路飞伸进去两根手指，在软滑的肠肉里抽动，揉的香克斯齿根发软，压不住的酥麻一波波向上涌，他声音发急：</p><p>“快进来。”</p><p>路飞又加了一根手指，声音里出现罕见的紧绷：“很快。”</p><p>香克斯急躁的想要打人，在他真的做出动作之前路飞抽出手指，滚烫的性器抵在穴口：</p><p>“香克斯，别乱动。”</p><p>他湿润滑软的小口咬住路飞，一口一口往里戳吸，红发喉咙里发出满足的咕哝，饱足的快感驱散被挤开的胀痛，少年发育的如此之好，紧窄的后腔只能孱弱而谄媚地包裹他，做不得一分多余的动作。</p><p>路飞握紧他的腰将他的胯按向自己，龟头结结实实撞上肠壁下的腺体。</p><p>“呃啊——”香克斯呼吸一乱，半个身子软在路飞怀里，好一会儿才找回力气，少年不等他把气喘匀，像要把之前磨蹭的时间全补回来一样疾风暴雨似的冲撞起来。</p><p>“啊...嗯...好...啊....”</p><p>“啊，哈....快...那里...”</p><p>他的肠子很快适应了这样的攻击，柔顺地调整好自己迎接少年年轻的性器，敏感的腺体在接二连三的攻击下发肿，香克斯感到一阵甜腻的让人狂乱的疼痛，他破碎地喘息，泪水和汗水一样不受控制地涌出，他像狂风暴雨中的小舟，抓着少年的肩头，意图抓住骇浪之巅。</p><p>可那是徒劳无能，他心里咆哮着即将溺亡的恐惧，他闻到死亡极致的诱惑，那是不见底的深渊，光是想象跌落就会粉身碎骨。</p><p>可他没有跌落，死亡擦着他过去，他被牢牢定在那艘永不翻覆的船上，他的船死死抱着他，船的锚在他体内，升沉之间翻滚着永不停歇的喜乐。</p><p>“香克斯，香克斯...”路飞也这样狂喜地叫着他的名字，他的动作越发狂乱，突然深入一片未知的软地，香克斯像离岸的鱼一样剧烈抽搐，破碎的呻吟陡然尖利，嘶声让他停下来——</p><p>“不..路飞！停！停下来！”</p><p>那声音里的恐慌太甚，把路飞整个人定住，他把香克斯圈在怀里，那人克制不住粗喘和颤抖，汗水淋漓浑身潮红，散发着劫后余生的惊惧。</p><p>“怎么了...香克斯...”路飞紧张地问，他的阴茎还卡在他的肠道里，刚刚撞到了一块异常柔软的地方，那应该是原因。</p><p>“...我，我不知道...”香克斯觉得自己从来没有了解过自己的身体，太诡异了——他刚刚几乎像是要被撞碎了一样。</p><p>“疼吗？”</p><p>“...我不知道..”香克斯感到一阵沮丧。</p><p>悸动稍定，他回忆刚刚的感觉，路飞碰到了一个地方，不是疼痛，是让他神魂俱裂的快感。</p><p>“那...再试试？”</p><p>红发也觉得自己刚刚那样没出息，虽然心有余悸，却跃跃欲试，试探着动了动屁股，路飞也跟着往里探了探。</p><p>“啊——”就是这。</p><p>“是疼吗？”看着不像，路飞缓缓揉蹭那块软肉，香克斯摇摇头，呼吸凌乱而急促，他想要制止路飞，而他知道只要出声，路飞一定会停下来——</p><p>可那快感逐渐让他食髓知味，后穴贪婪地吮吸，路飞的呼吸也粗重起来，他问：</p><p>“那是舒服吗？”</p><p>红发咬着牙，点点头。</p><p>路飞露齿笑：“是吗，那就好。”他更用力地顶弄那块柔软，香克斯发出哽咽一样的呻吟，但没有叫停。</p><p>那像一张初生的小嘴紧紧合着，被少年温柔讨好地扣门，委委屈屈地张了条缝，涌出更多暖烫的液体，吸住少年坚硬的性器。</p><p>“香，香克斯...你在吸我...”</p><p>“..闭...嘴！”回应的声音连不成调。</p><p>他不知道那是哪，但路飞不断挤弄那，给他近乎内脏被人翻搅的滋味，那是他深藏体内不为人知的软弱，是他体内最脆弱的部分，被少年莽莽撞撞地找到了。</p><p>太可恶了。</p><p>路飞研磨那娇嫩的入口，终于寻到破绽，从那微微张开的缝隙里挤进去，香克斯浑身剧颤，簌簌发抖，可怕的快感从连接处炸开，他张着嘴甚至无法吐露呻吟。路飞在那更隐蔽的腔口里抽动，动作不大，却掀起骇浪，香克斯死死扣着床板，咬着被角发出不成调的哭泣。</p><p>内脏被挤压的感觉太过可怕，他失去了对全身肌肉的掌控，它们每一块都被卷入这场癫狂的风暴，毫无节律地凌乱抽缩。</p><p>他万分确定自己被撞碎了，被他无法拒绝的少年，被他承认的王者，被曾经誓死保护他的孩子碾碎，这不是做爱，这是一场你情我愿的献祭，香克斯觉得自己被剖开了，柔软的内里全露了出来任人搓揉，可揉弄他的家伙克制又温柔，让他每在死去的前一秒活过来。</p><p>他会死在这，当甜腻的蜜浪淹没口鼻，他再也无法吸进一口赖以为生的氧气，他无比确定自己的结局，他眼睁睁看着自己崩毁，身体在少年谨慎的撞击下寸寸崩塌，细胞以难以想象的速度死去又重生，生的酥痒和死的疼痛在骨血里滋长。</p><p>他的灵魂好像远去，他让少年占领了自己，进到了太深的地方，那个甚至他自己都不知道存在，却保管着所有脆弱和柔软的地方。他无法从这极致快乐的折磨里面挣脱出来，他无比确定自己会死在这个地方。</p><p>“香克斯，香克斯，香克斯...”路飞叫着他的名字。</p><p>他哭泣的声音太放荡，路飞捧着他的脸吻他，他们下身交联，那根阴茎仍在一下深过一下地向他体内挺进，少年帮他搓揉性器，可他不知道自己射了什么，过分的酸软和饱胀占据了腹腔，在少年离开的刹那又变成空虚，他饕餮一样渴求着，不知何时停止，不知何时饱足，不知何处才是浪巅。</p><p>他已经航行得太久太久，身上也有了太多太多的负累——少年抱着他，不知他沉重又轻盈，用猎食者坚定而贪婪的目光再次锁定他，让他灵魂坠落，跌进这具饱经欲海蹉跌的身体。</p><p>“交给我，香克斯，你可以交给我的。”路飞在他耳边喃喃，他仿佛什么都知道又仿佛什么都不知道。</p><p>交给你——香克斯战栗着，他想挣脱，他抱紧他的牢笼，心脏快要在胸腔里撞碎，终于，路飞发起最后的，最沉重的一击。</p><p>令他的伪饰化为齑粉，就像星辰湮灭，他是浮尘，在恒星恍若永恒的光里冲向它，他在死亡的光辉里潸然泪下。</p><p>“路飞...”</p><p>他高潮了。</p><p>咆哮的欲浪越过巅峰泄出来，解了永不停息的焦渴，填满他不知饱足的欲望，他在暴雨中找到可以泊船的港湾。</p><p>他陷入徒留颤抖的寂静中，躺在精液、汗水还有其他不知道什么的高潮产物里一动不动。疲惫的思绪停在抵达拉德鲁夫的前一个岛上，他想起一条海里的白鱼，逆流到河床上，错将浅溪当成大海遨游，然后一头撞在一块光洁宛如新生巨蛋一样的卵石上，雷利在一旁伸手指点他，那是死亡。</p><p>他心里交织着怜悯与赞叹，也是那天他开始明白生命因何惧怕死亡，一并明白的还有生命自初始时便被赋予使命，去攀爬恐惧叠起的高峰，去对抗它的险峻。</p><p> </p><p>“香克斯，香克斯！”</p><p>红发没有吭声，他感觉刚刚把魂儿都射出去了，才从一场地震里爬出来，不是那么一时半刻可以把气儿喘匀的，但路飞被这模样吓到了，急吼吼地在他耳边喊他。</p><p>“嗯...”他鸵鸟一样合着眼，察觉眼角湿润更不愿睁开让少年看见里面发红的眼圈。</p><p>少年盯着他观察一阵，舒了口气，用掺着庆幸的声音惊奇道：</p><p>“香克斯，你哭了！”原来香克斯哭起来是这个样子——路飞拨开黏在脸上的红发，凑过去舔他的眼角：</p><p>“咸的。”</p><p>闭嘴，才没有！</p><p>“出去。”香克斯听见自己的声音哑的吓人。</p><p>“不要嘛，再呆一会儿。”路飞仍贪恋他湿濡软乎的肉腔，一对儿眼珠子动也不动盯着红发男人的脸——那上面满布性事后的慵懒，潮润的额头和眼角透着无法名状的艳丽。</p><p>香克斯不和他计较，只担心待会儿会再来一次，他是真的没力气了。</p><p>“伤口出血了！”路飞瞥见不在期待中的红色，声音惊慌。</p><p>香克斯有气无力应了一声，然后笑：“说好的，舔......啊——”</p><p>少年果真去舔，牵动还在甬道里的性器转动，敏感得厉害的肠子一阵痉挛，香克斯嘶喘着按住他，熟练地出尔反尔：</p><p>“别，现在别...”</p><p>他终于睁开眼，和少年懊恼的目光相接，勾起嘴角：</p><p>“好啦，不疼的。”</p><p>“.....那舒服吗？”</p><p>香克斯头皮扯紧，只觉得骨头都在散架，含糊地答道：</p><p>“唔...差不多吧。”</p><p>“那下次还可以做吧？”</p><p>少年没有觉得自己咄咄逼人，全不介意红发回答得含糊，兴奋得像拔了头筹的小孩子追问下一次比赛什么时候开始。</p><p>“下次下次...”没说下次是什么时候，香克斯的声音逐渐迷糊，他正努力把自己送入睡眠以躲避少年过于旺盛的精力，他很快就得逞了。少年安静下来，在这片静谧之中蹭他的脖子，一只手用几乎可以说柔情蜜意的力度在他后颈揉按，神志昏沉之际红发微妙愧疚起来——</p><p>“呐香克斯...是喜欢的吧。”</p><p>路飞的声音很小，良久，才听到本以为已经睡着的男人回应：</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他咧嘴无声笑起来，用四肢将男人团抱住，心满意足地陷进梦乡。<br/>
__________________________________________</p><p>梦见很多很多年之前，他从世界尽头返航，把草帽抱在怀里，新政府不再把“海贼王”当成世界首要通缉犯对待，四海的孩子可以光明正大崇拜他。</p><p>“喂喂，海贼王！告诉我你是怎么征服大海的吧！”</p><p>海贼王不明白这是个什么问题：</p><p>“我没有征服大海啊。”</p><p>小鬼嘘他：“你可是海贼王诶！这片大海都是你的。”</p><p>海贼王先生不满地皱起眉头，做了个鬼脸，用如幼年萌发要做海贼王的壮志时一样的姿态宣布：</p><p>“大海才不是我的。”</p><p>但我是大海的。</p><p>他抱着他的草帽——</p><p>望向他不曾征服的海，他是它的，且将永远直率、赤诚地深爱着它。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢看到这，我还有点话要说：<br/>1.这篇文的完结真的很感谢所有小伙伴一路支持，虽然这条路有点长，如果你喜欢它，我仍真心期待你的心心手手和评论，这对我是很重要的肯定</p><p>2.有人问后续的故事，这真是很尴尬，哈哈哈，说的我总觉得好像没写完（明明已经打fin了），那先放个大纲吧，万一有空的话就写。</p><p>【一】红发要清洗内部叛徒，他不希望路飞看到他这一面，但路飞表现出意外的体谅和支持</p><p>【二】红发和草帽结盟（结婚不是）——按正剧发展香克斯现在还上不了船，只能是他公开鼎力支持路飞成为海贼王，然后他帮路飞一起打凯多和大妈，但这就太复杂了emmmm</p><p>【三】我特别想写的一个梗，有个扉页不是巴托洛米奥烧了红发的旗，挂上路飞的旗，这简直是为路红特意准备的世纪修罗场，撒狗粮的绝佳时机，23333脑一下就很开心了</p><p>【四】提到过想写一个当你老了的梗，虽然大概率会凹凹C</p><p>差不多就这些吧，缘见</p><p>最后的最后，看到有小伙伴说喜欢我写的路飞，有点惭愧，实在不能算铁杆海米，但我保证有花心思揣摩路红这两个角色，虽然除了尾田没人知道路飞在想什么了，但我是这么理解他的：</p><p>格外的勇敢、坦率以及温柔、善良。他没常识，实际上是因为他不在乎常识，而少数被他在意了的常识，也只是为了他爱的人，觉得他傻的人其实都是笨蛋。他如果没有温柔善良的底色，那他的勇敢和坦率就会十分危险，我喜欢路飞，但我觉得路飞不应该是一个可以学习的偶像，他是用天赋成为主角的。</p><p>他野性强大而危险，我印象很深的一幕是在草帽团履行两年之约之前，路飞修行完对着他一众陪练（一堆猛兽）笑嘻嘻地说好可惜，和你们成了朋友不能吃了（不知道有没有记错，好像是这样的话）。他的善恶观是全凭自己而非根据世俗来的，哪怕有世俗的成分，也只不过是因为他在世俗里面有了朋友，他会为自己喜欢的人退让，改正自己，我觉得这样的王先生真的超A的_(:з」∠)_</p><p>至于红发，我真的超爱他。可是我不知道我写的怎么样，尾田给他的信息真的太少了，我看红发的同人（还很少）里他的角色形象跨度其实蛮大的，每个人对他的理解都有点不一样，有人写的蛮现实，他海贼的一面，现实放在海贼里面要很小心才能兼容，有人强调他豪爽沙雕的一面，随着剧情后期发展，肯定是不全面的。</p><p>不是有谣传说红发会黑嘛（顶多立场不一样？）其实还挺带感的，他选了一条和罗杰还有路飞都不一样的路，身上有很多秘密，我真的超级期待尾田把红发的故事讲了（可能讲完我连onepiece是啥都懒得知道了，哈哈哈哈）。</p><p>写这么多还罗里吧嗦这么多，抱歉啦，最后重申一次：</p><p>想要心心手手和评论，能有长评就更好啦23333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>